Josei wa konoha kara haru (wanita musim semi dari konoha)
by SakuraH20
Summary: sakura haruno wanita berambut musim semi dari konoha dengan pembawaan sehangat matahari dan ekspresif, sementara izana wistaria pangeran pertama dari clarines yang memiliki sifat sedingin es. bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi bila es di sandingkan dengan matahari di musim semi ?/ Sakura Haruno x Izana Wistaria/ CHAPTER 10 COMPLETE, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**JOSEI WA KONOHA KARA HARU**

 **By : SakuraH20**

 **AKAGAMI NO SHIRAYUKI-HIME by SORATA AKIZUKI**

 **X**

 **NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **IZANA WISTARIA X SAKURA HARUNO**

 **Karakter utama yang berada dalam cerita mutlak milik sorata akizuki-sensei dan masashi kishimoto-sensei, saya hanya meminjam kedua karakter dari masing-masing penciptanya dan menambahkan beberapa alur sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang saya buat, jadi jika ada yang keberatan,OOC, EYD tidak perfect dan tanda baca belum pas serta typo di mana-mana mohon di maklumi.**

 **Rate T+.**

 **DLDR, No FLAME**

 **And**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _izana ... kamu tidak bisa menunggu cinta hanya karena dia seseorang yang dibedakan."_

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Izana melihat jajaran rumah penduduk dari atas kastil yang ia tempati, helaian pirangnya ditiup angin namun izana memilih untuk membiarkan angin menerbangkan beberapa helaiannya tanpa seizinnya.

Izana wistaria adalah pangeran pertama dari pasangan raja dan ratu di kerajaan clarines, di umur nya yang menginjak usia ke 30 tahun ini ia sudah banyak memberikan pengaruh yang besar sebagai seorang pangeran.

Izana memiliki seorang adik bernama Zen wistaria, mata mereka sama-sama biru sebiru langit dan sedalam lautan namun yang membedakan mereka adalah warna rambut mereka, izana memiliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan sementara zen memiliki rambut perak.

Izana sering bepergian untuk mengatur barisan tentara dan meredakan kekacauan yang terjadi di bagian pulau terdalam di distrik clarines dan zen bertugas mengatur kerajaan selama izana pergi.

"aniki apakah aniki akan pergi ke utara distrik clarines hari ini ?" tanya zen dengan tenanag namun mata nya menyatakan hal lain.

Izana tersenyum kemudian mengambil setangkai lily dari vas bunga dengan ukiran yang rumit.

"tentu, aku akan pergi. Pertumpahan darah antara bangsawan dan bajak laut yang datang akan menimbulkan banyak kesenjangan dan akan menimbulkan perang yang lain di negri kita, zen " ucap izana mencabut kelopak lily dengan tenang.

Zen menerawang melihat ke luar jendela berukuran besar, kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Bagaimana pun zen sangat menghargai kakak nya, dengan keputusan yang ia ambil, pertikaian di daerah utara clarines sudah berlangsung selama beberapa bulan, bahkan banyak tentarayang sudah di kirim dan hanya kembali beberapa orang saja, bajak laut dari Negara lain singgah beberapa bulan sebelum peperangan kecil itu terjadi, kemudian mereka melihat kekayaan alam juga budaya di clarines dan memutuskan untuk menguasainya.

Bahkan bangsawan yang menguasai daerah tersebut hanya bisa menghadap ke kerajaan dan memohon bantuan kepada izana.

Bangsawan itu berbicara bahwa pertumpahan darah akan membawa kesenjangan bagi rakyat clarines, dimana jika rakyat mendengar bahwa bajak laut menguasai daerah utara clarines tidak akan ada lagi jual-beli antara rakyat dengan pihak luar bahkan budaya yang bercampur dengan kedamaian di clarines akan hilang dengan kesenjangan itu.

Izana dan zen hanya bisa memikirkan hal itu, dan bagaimana pun izana bertanggung jawab untuk hal yang tidak ia perbuat ini.

Dan hari ini izana memutuskan untuk pergi bersama pasukannya melindungi daerah utara di kerajaannya.

"aku berharap kau kembali dengan selamat, kakak..." ucap zen dengan nada khawatir, izana tersenyum melihat adik bungsunya bagaimana pun zen adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik untuk ukuran pangeran muda.

"aku akan membawa kemenangan untuk kerajaan kita, zen. Dan saat aku kembali aku ingin pekerjaanmu juga selesai" ucap izana meletakan tangkai bunga lily ke vas bunga kembali dan pergi meninggalkan adik beserta pengawal yang selalu setia berada di sisi zen.

Izana melihat wajah zen kemudian tersenyum.

"aku pergi ..." ucapnya kemudian menutup pintu ruangan dengan pelan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Lonceng berbunyi beserta dengan sura hiruk piruk di luar gerbang kerajaan, izana menunggangi kuda nya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya, ia di kawal beberapa kapten dan kopral yang akan ikut berperang bersama nya tidak lupa dengan beratus-ratus tentara yang dengan gagah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sorak sorai rakyat mengantar kepergian pangerannya jelas terlihat, mereka menabur bunga di sepanjang jalan juga melafalkan banyak doa memohon kemenangan untuk kerajaan mereka, agar kedamaian terus menyelimuti clarines.

Izana hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum tipis melihat rakyat yang antusias menyuarakan namanya.

Dan perjalanan pun di mulai ketika matahari kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan jingga yang menumpahkan warnanya di langit dan bumi yang tuhan ciptakan.

Seorang pemimpin pasukan mengarahkan perjalanan melalui jalur darat, karena bagaimana pun jalur darat akan lebih aman ketimbang jalur laut.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung selama tiga hari dua malam.

Ketika tiba di perbatasan distrik utara clarines, izana di suguhkan pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan dimana jajaran rumah yang tinggal di pesisir pantai utara itu hancur, hanya tersisa puing-puing juga beberapa rumah yang mengeluarkan asap hitam.

Mereka melihat para wanita di bawa ke salah satu kapal laut, sementara itu laki-laki di gunakan untuk menjadi budak.

"pasukan menyebar, pemanah siapkan diri kalian bersembunyi diantara pepohonan, menyerang mereka terang-terangan akan membuat banyak kerugian, tunggu aba aba dariku lalu kita akan serang" ucap izana memposisikan prajuritnya.

"mayoritas dari bajak laut menggunakan serangan yang membabi buta tuan, jadi kita harus mempersiapkan diri kita..." ucap haruka, haruka adalah komandan pasukan yang dipercaya sebagai otak di balik strategi perang.

"kita akan menyerang secara diam-diam, kita akan menyelinap kemudian kita akan membunuh pasukan pertahanan mereka dengan cara sederhana, apa ada pertanyaan ?" ucap izana berbisik memerintah pasukannya, semua pasukan mengangguk kemudian mulai bergerak, mereka mengambil tali yang terbuat dari serat untuk melancarkan aksi mereka.

Sekilas izana melihat siluet berwarna merah muda, ia penasaran kemudian mendekati siluet itu.

Izana terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, itu adalah gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura di musim semi, gadis itu memiliki mata seindah batu giok, namun mimik wajahnya mengancam.

Gadis itu di kurung di dalam sangkar kayu bersama dengan gadis desa yang lain, banyak dari anggota bajak laut melihatnya dan berusaha menyentuhnya, namun setiap kali gadis itu ingin di sentuh ia berontak dan memukul bajak laut itu dengan kasar.

Gadis itu menendang dan mencoba mematahkan sangkar yang terbuat dari akar pohon beserta jaring baja.

"brengsek, keluarkan aku dari sini !" ucapnya gusar, suaranya melengking dan dingin.

Salah satu bajak laut tertawa hingga memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong.

"tenang lah manis, kau akan senang malam ini dan aku yakin rambut indahmu akan membuatmu di gelimangi oleh banyak kekayaan hahaha ..."

Kemudian tawanya di susul oleh tawa bajak laut yang lain.

Sementara itu izana dan pasukannya mulai melancarkan kegiatan mereka, satu persatu dari anggota bajak laut mereka serang, mereka membekap dan mencekiknya dengan tali yang dibawa.

Kemudian satu persatu wanita di dalam sangkar kayu di bawa masuk ke dalam kapal, sementara itu wanita lain yang sudah keluar dari kapal dengan tengkorak di bagian depannya itu menangis dengan baju dan rambut yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, kemudian bajak laut yang berada di luar kapal mulai menjajakinya.

"KYAAA! TOLONG AKUUU !" ucap gadis berambut coklat itu, sakura menatapnya nanar, air mata nya mengucur tanpa ia sadari, melihat gadis itu di perlakukan secara menjijikan bahkan di depan banyak orang.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"KURANG AJAR KALIAN SEMUA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA, BRENGSEK !" ucap sakura berteriak, kini semua mata tertuju padanya.

"aku ingin si pinky itu, bawa dia keluar ..." ucap laki-laki dengan satu penutup mata dan dengan topi khas bajak laut, ia menghisap cerutu dengan santai bahkan ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa baju, hingga memperlihatkan tubuh six pack nya.

Penjaga mengikat kedua tangan sakura dengan tali, sakura berusaha melawan namun sia-sia,ia mulai kehabisan tenaga.

Akhirnya ia di seret menuju kapal,tubuhnya di angkat seolah-olah ia memiliki berat hanya 5 kilo, sementara itu sakura terus mendesis tidak suka dan menyumpahi mereka semua agar tuhan membalas semua yang mereka lakukan.

Kemudian setelah sakura di seret ke dalam kapal para bajak laut kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka, ada yang mabuk-mabukan, ada yang bermain-main dengan gadis yang sudah di berikan tuannya untuk mereka dan ada yang masih senang menggoda gadis-gadis yang masih di dalam kurungan.

Sementara itu izana mulai menyerang dengan terang-terangan, dia menyuruh pemanah untuk memanah dan dalam sekejap mereka tergeletak tak bernyawa, tidak lama setelah itu pasukan bajak laut yang masih tersisa turun dari kapal dan mulai melawan, di susul dengan pasukan izana yang kini maju ke garis depan.

"selamatkan gadis-gadis, anak-anak, para budak dan bunuh mereka semua tanpa tersisa !" ucap izana pergi menyerbu kedalam kapal.

Izana merasakan angin berhembus lebih kencang membuat baju yang ia kenakan tersayat, namun ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu, ia tetap masuk untuk menolong wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

Semoga ia belum terlambat.

Didalam kapal ia bersama haruka mulai melawan para bajak laut yang mulai menyadari bahwa pasukannya telah di serang, izana menyerang menggunakan pedangnya dengan tenang sementara itu haruka sangat bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu.

"selamatkan warga yang masih tersisa, haruka ..." ucap izana melewati haruka menuju dek bawah kapal.

"baik pangeran ..." ucap haruka sopan kemudian kembali menyerang.

Izana menyusuri ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin-lilin di tiap sisi ruangan, kemudian izana mendengar suara ribut yang datang dari salah satu kamar.

"BRENGSEK MENJAUH DARIKU !" ucap sakura, tangannya di ikat ke atas tiang penyangga, hingga tubuhnya menggantung,ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakinya menapaki lantai kayu itu.

"sepertinya kau berbeda dari wanita yang lain, aku akan lebih semangat menikmatimu, pinky ..." ucap laki-laki dengan bekas luka di pipinya itu, matanya hitam sehitam rambutnya, tangan nya mulai menyentuh kaki dan paha sakura dengan menjijikan, sementara itu sakura menendangnya, tidak memperdulikan pergelangan tangannya yang lecet akibat gerakannya.

"tch ... aku tidak sudi dengan orang sepertimu !" ucap sakura ketus menatap laki-laki itu, ia berpikir andai ia memiliki sharinggan mungkin ini akan menjadi lebih mudah, namun kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

"sayang, aku terlanjur menyukaimu, mata juga rambutmu terlalu indah, bahkan mutiara di laut tidak akan sebanding jika di sandingkan denganmu" ucap laki-laki itu kembali membuat urat di dahi sakura menyembul, laki-laki itu menciumi tubuh sakura, bahkan ia memainkan helaian merah muda sakura di tangannya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"tidak berguna, kenapa aku harus kehabisan cakra di saat seperti ini !" ucapnya kesal, matanya bertemu dengan mata laki-laki itu, bahkan laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan lapar, ia mulai menjilati pipi sakura dengan rakus.

Sakura tidak ingin melihat dirinya di mata laki-laki itu, ia memilih membuang mukanya ke arah pintu masuk, ia melihat helaian pirang dan mata sewarna samudra.

Sakura menatap nya dengan pandangan memohon, kemudian pemilik mata itu mengangguk dan menyuruh sakura mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki itu, sakura mengerti dengan tanda yang ia berikan.

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin memilikiku ?" tanya sakura, matanya mengebor pemilik obisidan itu dengan hanya menatapnya.

Laki-laki itu terdiam tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan lidahnya kelu melihat sakura dengan pandangan memohon seperti itu.

"ba-bagaimana jika aku serius ...?" ucapnya menggantungkan kata-katanya, sakura tersenyum meski di paksakan.

"baiklah aku bersedia ... aku terlalu bodoh untuk melawan" ucap sakura mengangkat bahunya, dalam hitungan detik mata laki-laki itu berbinar dengan gembira, bahkan ia mengelus pipi sakura dengan lembut, wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga napas keduanya bertemu.

JLEBBB

Laki-laki itu tumbang di hadapan sakura, sakura menghela napas lega.

"oh- kami-sama ..." ucap sakura jika ia tidak terikat seperti seonggok daging sapi, ia pasti akan jatuh di lantai.

Kemudian izana masuk, ia memegang busur panah yang ia dapatkan ketika menghabisi salah satu pemanah, ia tidak menyesal sudah berlatih dengan keras bahwa kemampuannya berguna.

Izana masuk kemudian melihat sakura dengan tatapan dingin, laki-laki dengan surai pirang itu mengeluarkan pedang dan memotong tali yang menggantung sakura hingga wanita itu jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

Kemudian sakura segera bangkit dengan susah payah, sementara ia melihat laki-laki itu mencabut anak panah di punggung pemimpin bajak laut itu.

"terlalu menjijikan" ucapnya, sakura melangkahkan kaki hendak pergi meninggalkan kekacauan yang membuat kepalanya berputar dan sakit.

'sungguh laki-laki gila itu akan memperkosaku, dasar sialan !' ucapnya dalam hati, kemudian ia merasakan langkahnya di hentikan oleh seseorang.

Sakura merasakan tangannya di tarik hingga ia berbalik melihat wajah laki-laki berambut pirang itu, mata nya mengingatkan sakura pada lautan yang dalam dan terlihat berkilauan di terpa matahari.

Sakura terpukau dengan apa yang ia lihat, namun ia segera menghilangkan pemikiran aneh yang terlintas di otaknya.

"ada apa ?" ucap sakura bertanya dengan nada datar.

"seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku, bukan ?" ucap laki-laki itu bahkan matanya mengebor jauh kedalam emerald sakura.

Sakura tidak bergeming juga tidak menjawab.

Sakura bertatapan beberapa detik hingga sakura sadar bahwa kapten bajak laut itu bangkit dan berusaha menikam laki-laki di depannya dengan pedang.

Dengan cepat sakura menarik laki-laki itu kemudian sebelah tangannya menarik pedang yang bertengger di pinggang laki-laki itu dan menahan tebasan pedang sang kapten kapal.

"kau berbohong kepadaku !" ucap laki-laki itu dengan getaran suara yang aneh, sakura merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan di ruangan itu, kapten bajak laut yang di kenal sebagai jack si penjagal menyerang sakura bertubi-tubi.

"aku akan membunuhmu, dasar jalang !" ucapnya lagi kini menyerang sakura membabi buta, sementara itu izana mengambil anak panah dan berusaha membidiknya, namun ia kesulitan karena gerakan lawannya itu terlalu cepat untuk ukuran seorang manusia.

"oh- ayolah disini kau juga sudah banyak berbohong, apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada desa itu ?" ucap sakura santai menghindari tebasan pedang laki-laki itu, rambutnya berayun dengan cantik, satu-satunya warna yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kemudian gerakan laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak bisa di prediksikan, bahkan sakura merasakan bajunya tersayat dan kulitnya mengeluarkan darah.

'tch sial, aku harus bisa berkonsentrasi' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kemudian izana muncul dengan pedang yang lain, ia memegang dua pedang dengan ukuran besar dan mulai menyerang jack dengan cepat.

Bahkan pertarungan mereka membuat kapal berguncang hebat.

Sakura membentuk beberapa segel di tangannya kemudian melesat maju, sakura menebas tubuh laki-laki itu beberapa kali dan sakura yakin ia sudah mengenai organ vital laki-laki itu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa laki-laki itu terluka.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk mengimbangi napasnya, kemudian dengan adegan lambat ia menyaksikan sebilah pedang dan wajah menakutkan laki-laki itu sudah berada di depan matanya, sakura menahan napasnya kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertahan, namun sepertinya terlambat, sakura memejamkan mata.

"hei bertahanlah !" ucap izana berada di depan sakura menahan pedang yang mirip dengan senjata eksekusi itu dengan kedua senjata di tangannya, sakura membelalakan mata ketika suara retakan pedang izana memekakan telinga.

"sejak kapan kau menemukan pedang itu ?!" ucap sakura namun ia segera membelalakan mata panik.

"oh tidak !" ucap kembali sakura segera mengumpulkan akalnya dan menebas tangan laki-laki itu.

Izana terengah-enah kemudian melihat ke arah depannya, ketika sakura kini ada di depannya dengan berani.

"ini pedang salah satu bawahannya yang aku bunuh, pedang ini menyedihkan?!" ucap izana menggerutu kesal, namun sakura tidak memperdulikan itu, bagaimana pun ia harus keluar dari situasi ini.

Itu adalah prioritasnya.

"tolong bantu aku, sampai aku menyelesaikan segelnya !" ucap sakura melirik izana di belakangnya,ia melihat laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya kapten itu menjadi gila dan bersiap kembali untuk menebasnya, sakura mengarahkan pedang secara horizontal memegang pegangannya dan memegang ujung pedang itu untuk bertahan, sementara itu mata nya terpejam untuk berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Izana melihat wanita itu dan tersenyum sinis, ia memposisikan dirinya di belakang sakura dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada posisi yang sama dengan sakura, kedua tangannya berada melindungi tubuh sakura menahan pedang jack.

Serangan pertama membuat keduanya bertahan, namun pedang yang izuna pegang sudah mulai retak dan patah, hanya tersisa satu pedang yang sakura pegang, yaitu pedang miliknya.

"KAI !" ucap sakura membuka mata, seketika itu muncul tato berwarna ungu di tengah dahi wanita itu.

Itu adalah segel byakugou nya.

Bahkan sekarang wanita itu sudah meluncur meninju lawannya hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri, hasil dari tinjunya membuat ruangan itu hancur dan air laut mulai merembes.

Kemudian dengan mengalirkan cakra di pedang izana sakura menebas kepala laki-laki itu tanpa izana sadari, sebelah tangannya memegang nya dengan enteng seolah-olah ia sering melakukannya.

"dengan ini aku sudah membalas dendam mereka yang sudah kau nodai !" ucap sakura tajam menatap kepala yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"ini ..." ucap sakura menyerahkan pedang izana dengan sopan "maafkan aku, aku hanya bertindak sesuai dengan keadaan." Sambungnya, kemudian izana mengelap darah di pedangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam sarung, izana membungkus kepala lawannya dengan kain dan membawanya.

Izana pergi tanpa berkata apapun, ia hanya melihat sakura dari ekor matanya, wanita itu menggelung rambut nya yang sudah mencapai kepinggang dengan mudah.

Kemudian ketika menaiki dek izana mengacungkan kepala yang ia bawa hingga seluruh pasukan bersorak gembira.

"pangeran izana, apa anda tidak apa apa ?" ucap haruka, izana bisa mengetahui kekhawatirannya.

Izana mengangguk kemudian meletakan kepala yang ia bawa bersama dengan onggokan mayat yang lain.

"a-apa ?! pangeran ?" ucap sakura pelan namun izana bisa mendengar suaranya, izana menoleh mendapati wanita itu mundur perlahan dan bermaksud lari.

"aku akan menangkap mu, jadi ikut dengan ku untuk menjadi saksi..." ucap izana kemudian ia berjalan turun menuju ke pesisir pantai.

Izana merasakan pandangannya kabur dan napasnya sesak kemudian ia hanya merasakan bulan purnama yang ada di pandangannya menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Izana membuka matanya, ia merasakan kepalanya sakit dan napasnya berat, namun ia juga merasakan telah bermimpi panjang.

Bertemu bajak laut dan bertarung bersama wanita bersurai merah muda.

Tunggu.

Izana mengumpulkan pemikirannya yang tercecer kemudian ia mengingat ingat dengan baik apa yang terjadi, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

Izana melihat kamarnya yang familiar, ia sedang tertidur, ia melihat lampu Kristal berkilauan terpantul matahari,tangannya meraba dan mencari sesuatu, namun ia merasakan bahwa sebagian dari tubuhnya di perban dan mati rasa.

Izana berusaha bangun namun ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

"kau sudah bangun ..." ucap sakura menutup pintu dengan pelan, kemudian menghampiri izana dengan sopan, sakura duduk di tepi kasur king size izana.

Kemudian membantunya untuk sekedar duduk di tempat tidur, bahkan izana tidak menolak karena sungguh ia membutuhkan bantuan.

"akh ... apa yang terjadi ?" ucapnya bertanya, memegang kepalanya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"kau terkena racun ketika sedang melawan bajak laut brengsek itu..." ucap sakura memutar bola matanya.

"semua tampak panik, bahkan laki-laki bernama haruka tidak tau akan berbuat apa, kemudian aku menolongmu dan mereka membawaku kesini untuk merawatmu..." sambung sakura menatap biru samudra di manik izana.

"kau seorang herbalis ?" tanya izana mengerutkan dahinya, sakura berusaha berpikir untuk menemukan kata-kata yang dapat di mengerti semua orang disini selain 'herbalis'.

"aku hanya seorang gadis dari pesisir ..." ucap sakura menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian ia mengambil senampan besar bubur kacang merah yang sudah di haluskan.

"well, aku sudah menolak untuk merawatmu, namun tuan haruka memberikan ancaman jika aku tidak bertanggung jawab ia tidak akan membiarkan aku untuk pergi dengan tenang" ucap kembali sakura menyendok bubur di mangkuk porselen dengan gambar bunga yang manis.

"jadi aku meminta kepadamu untuk bekerja sama, agar aku cepat keluar dari istana ini dan aku bisa pulang ..." sambung sakura bahkan di wajah wanita itu Nampak kesedihan yang sangat kentara sebelum hilang dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Izana hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan wanita di depannya itu, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapati seseorang yang tidak takut atau tidak berlebihan menjaga sikap kepada dirinya, karena ia adalah seorang pangeran di clarines.

"kapan kau di izinkan haruka untuk pergi ?" tanya izana membuka keheningan yang tiba-tiba ada di sekitar nya.

"setelah kamu sembuh total" ucap sakura menjawab dengan lancar, ia mengaduk-ngaduk bubur di tangannya berusaha membuat rasa panas di bubur itu menghilang.

Sakura menyodorkan suapan pertama kepada izana.

Izana mengerutkan dahinya namun tanpa banyak berkomentar ia membuka mulut dan makan dengan tenang.

Sakura tersenyum sangat cerah bahkan izana hampir tersedak ketika menyadari wanita di depannya sangat cantik dalam beberapa hal.

"aku heran kenapa semua pelayan takut kepadamu ?" ucap sakura kembali menyendok bubur di tangannya.

Sementara itu izana mendengus pelan dengan apa yang sakura katakan.

"mereka hanya tidak mengenalku ..." ucap izana pelan, kemudian ia melanjutkan aktivitas sarapan paginya.

Setelah memakan habis buburnya, sakura membuka korden-korden yang membingkai jendela besar nan megah kamar itu, membiarkan matahari menyinari kamar izana dan membuka salah satu jendela agar udara segar masuk ke kamar sang pangeran.

Aktivitas ini sudah sakura lakukan selama tujuh bulan, sampai pagi ini izana terbangun untuk pertama kalinya.

Selama tujuh bulan sakura menetap di istana distrik barat negara clarines, terjebak diantara peraturan yang haruka beratkan untuknya, karena tempo lalu izana pergi untuk menyelamatkannya dari bajak laut aneh yang menyerang pesisir pantai utara di distrik clarines.

Sakura tidak bisa menolak karena bagaimana pun izana sudah menolongnya, menolong kehormatannya ketika ia sendiri tidak bisa melindunginya.

"terima kasih, Karena sudah menyelamatkan aku tempo lalu,harusnya aku bisa berterima kasih dengan cara yang benar." Ucap sakura membelakangi jendela, lonceng berbunyi menandakan gerbang di buka dan para pedagang masuk ke istana untuk menjual hasil panen nya.

Izana kembali tertegun melihat warna indah yang di bawa oleh rambut beserta mata giok wanita di depannya.

"sudah berapa lama aku disini ..." tanya izana pada sakura, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun ketika sakura berterima kasih dengan benar, dan sakura bersumpah ingin memukul nya hingga terpental ke halaman istana.

"tujuh bulan..." ucap sakura kini kembali duduk di samping izana, hal itu ia lakukan selama tujuh bulan, ia yang merawat izana menggantikan perban yang ada di tubuhnya, mengalirkan cakra murni ketika tidak ada siapapun agar proses pemulihan izana berangsur cepat.

Izana membelalakan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan wanita di depannya itu.

"kemudian bagaimana dengan pesisir utara dan kerajaan ?" ucap izana bertanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"ketika kamu tidak sadarkan diri semua kekacauan di atur dan dibereskan oleh tuan haruka, dan kerajaan tetap pada pimpinan pangeran zen" ucap sakura menatap perban izana yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu dan jangan banyak bergerak..." ucap sakura mengambil perban di salah satu kotak meja di sampingnya.

Sakura mengambil beberapa salep yang ia buat juga beberapa kain bersih untuk membersihkan luka nya.

Sakura mendekatkan diri, membawa senampan peralatan nya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

"aku akan mengganti perban mu, dan berusaha menutup luka mu, jadi aku mohon kerja sama nya" ucap sakura berucap dengan tulus, izana hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

Kemudian sakura mulai membuka perban izana, secara perlahan sakura melihat rembesan darah yang keluar dari sela-sela jahitan yang ia buat, sepertinya benang yang ada di sini lebih rapuh dan lama untuk di serap oleh kulit, untuk itu sakura akan membuat penelitian setelahnya.

Kemudian sakura menyeka luka itu dengan air dingin,membersihkan nya secara perlahan.

Izana terkejut ketika melihat ada luka sayatan yang lumayan besar di bagian perutnya, namun ia memilih untuk diam, ia bahkan tidak menginat bahwa bajak laut itu menusuk nya.

Sakura mulai mengolesi salep dan menutup luka dengan kasa lalu membebat perban sedikit kencang agar luka nya tidak terbuka lagi.

"nah selesai, bagaimana perasaan mu ?" tanya sakura dengan santai kemudian membereskan peralatannya.

"tidak lebih baik ..." ucap izana masih sama datarnya membuat sakura ingin mencubit area luka laki-laki itu agar dia menangis.

"aku akan memberitahu tuan haruka bahwa kamu sudah siuman, aku permisi ..." ucap sakura sekilas menundukan kepalanya dan pergi.

Tidak lama setelah itu haruka datang bersama dengan zen,kiki dan mitsuhide.

Ruangan terasa sangat ramai, haruka yang sangat mengkhawatirkan izana, sementara itu zen sangat bersyukur bahwa izana sudah siuman bahkan ia tidak menolak di obati oleh sakura.

Zen adalah adik satu-satunya izana yang memimpin kerajaan inti clarines, bersama dengan kiki dan mitsuhide mereka ada dalam satu naungan kerajaan dan mereka yang mengatur kerajaan selama izana tidak ada disana.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu zen dikabarkan jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama shirayuki, dia adalah apoteker magang yang bekerja di istana, kemampuannya sangat bagus bahkan izana sudah menguji kesungguhannya dan gadis bersurai merah itu lolos dengan banyak tekanan yang izana berikan.

Sejak saat itu izana mulai menerimanya untuk menjadi bagian dari zen.

"aku bersyukur aniki sudah sadar ..." ucap zen tulus, mata birunya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas ia keluarkan pada suaranya.

"saya berharap anda bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya, tuan" ucap mitsuhide membungkuk sopan.

Sementara itu kiki mengikuti mitsuhide memberikan doa dan penghormatan.

"lalu, bagaimana apa banyak yang mengetahuinya ?" tanya izana santai, ia memposisikan tubuhnya perlahan.

"tidak tuan, semenjak kejadian itu kami memutuskan membawa anda ke daerah barat istana clarines, kerena jika ada yang tahu anda sedang terluka parah maka akan banyak musuh dari Negara tetangga menyerang kita... maafkan tindakan saya yang tidak meminta persetujuan tuan terlebih dahulu." Ucap haruka berlutut patuh, namun ia melakukan itu dengan tulus karena tidak ingin kerajaan yang sudah menyandang kedamaian itu harus kembali berperang untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan.

"aku mengerti, terima kasih haruka. Dan zen jika kau sudah selesai segera kembali ke istana, jangan biarkan istana kosong" ucap izana di jawab dengan anggukan zen.

Kemudian zen, kiki, dan mitsuhide pamit dan segera menuju ke istana utama clarines.

Setelah kepergian ketiganya, hanya tinggal haruka dan izana di ruangan itu.

"bagaimana bisa kau membawa wanita itu ke istana ?" tanya izana dengan nada tenang namun raut wajahnya penuh tanda tanya.

Haruka kembali menelan salivanya, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan ditanyai hal ini.

"sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya tuan, namun ketika itu tuan pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri, bahkan saya mencari-cari dari jajaran gadis desa yang menjadi tabib, namun tidak ada. Kemudian wanita itu tiba tiba menolong anda, ia melakukan perawatan dan pertolongan pertama kepada anda dengan sangat baik, kondisi anda sangat kritis namun ia bisa mengembalikan kondisi anda menjadi stabil..." ucap haruka bercerita, izana masih menunggu penjelasan.

"lanjutkan ..." ucap izana tenang kemudian kembali mendnegarkan cerita haruka.

"kemudian kami membawa anda ke istana inti, pangeran zen sangat marah, namun shirayuki menenangkannya, setelah itu dia sakura haruno, kurang lebih itu namanya berkata 'aku yang akan merawatnya sampai ia pulih dan bisa beraktivitas dengan normal, namun jika ada yang tidak percaya kepadaku, kalian boleh mencari orang lain untuk merawatnya, karena aku berhutang nyawa juga kehormatan kepadanya.' Kemudian saya mencari tabib untuk merawat anda namun tidak ada yang sanggup, bahkan shirayuki dan kepala apoteker hanya bisa meracik obat untuk anda. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mempercayai sakura dan membawa anda ke istana di barat clarines, juga menutup masalah ini dari semuanya."

Ucap haruka panjang, izana mengangguk dan dapat menerima apa yang haruka lakukan, bahwa haruka sudah melindunginya dan melindungi rakyatnya.

"terima kasih haruka, aku mempercayainya" ucap izana membuat haruka bernapas lega.

"dan tuan bagaimana, apa tuan merasa tidak nyaman, atau tuan ingin mencari tabib lain ?" ucap haruka kembali bertanya dan izana menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaannya.

"tidak, biarkan sakura yang melakukan ini sampai akhir" jawab izana membuat haruka tersenyum, kemudian ia memutuskan undur diri untuk mengurus hal lain.

"aku akan memanggilkan sakura untuk menemani tuan..." ucap haruka menundukan kepalanya dan pergi menutup pintu.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo, salam kenal semuanya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic yang aku buat,ini adalah fanfic pertama bahkan crossover pertama hehe ... Meski banyak kekurangan dimana-mana aku berharap teman-teman menyukai nya.

 **Silahkan berikan review dan masukan, aku sangat menghargai jejak yang teman-teman tinggalkan~**

Terima kasih

SakuraH20


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Matahari semakin meninggi, angin berhembus dengan pelan menerpa korden putih dengan motif brokat di jajaran jendela kamar yang di tempati oleh pangeran pertama di clarines.

Setelah beberapa jam bangun, izana kembali memejamkan mata nya dan tertidur karena ia merasa lelah hanya dengan duduk di kasurnya.

Tidak lama setelah ia terlelap sakura datang membawa bunga segar di dekapan tangannya.

"aku masuk .." ucapnya setelah mengetuk pintu, kemudian ia melihat izana yang sudah tertidur, sakura meletakan bunga yang ia bungkus dalam kertas coklat di meja, kemudian sekedar memeriksa izana memastikan ia baik-baik saja, setelah itu sakura meletakan tangkai demi tangkai bunga ke dalam vas di setiap sudut ruangan, ini kebiasaan yang ia lakukan selama tujuh bulan.

Sebelumnya ia merasa terpaksa karena haruka menyuruh nya ini dan itu,namun lambat laun ia seperti terbiasa melakukannya.

Tangkai demi tangkai bunga lily dan mawar putih sudah rapih menghiasi ruangan itu, membawa suasana yang segar juga harum musim semi.

Sakura melihat ke luar jendela dengan size besar di hadapannya, pikirannya menerawang pada desa yang ia cintai, desa yang tersembunyi di balik rerimbunan daun dan hutan.

Konohagakure.

"aku harus menemukan jalan untuk kembali" ucap sakura lirih berbicara pada angin yang berhembus lembut.

Tanpa ia sadari izana mendengarkan permohonan wanita itu kepada angin.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan warna jingga yang membentang bagaikan sayap raja wali di langit.

Bulan memasuki penghujung tahun ketika pohon-pohon berguguran di terpa angin dan udara semakin menusuk ke tulang.

Sakura baru pulang dari halaman belakang istana untuk mencari beberapa tumbuhan obat Karen apersediaan mulai menipis, sementara itu ia mulai ingat bahwa ia harus mengganti perban izana.

"gawat haruka pasti akan memarahiku lagi" ucap sakura melompati dahan demi dahan pohon dan menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

Haruka, laki-laki berusia kepala empat itu merupakan mimpi buruk sakura, karena laki-laki itu yang mengurung sakura dengan aturan-aturan yang sulit untuk ia langgar.

Bahkan ia mengancam tidak akan mengembalikan peralatan ninja sakura, laki-laki itu sangat licik bahkan ia menyamai orochimaru.

Sakura bergidik ngeri menyebut nama terakhir di benaknya karena bagaimana pun orochimaru adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya.

Dia mengambil semuanya, hidupnya, desa nya, kebahagiaan nya, dan cinta nya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya pada dahan di salah satu pohon besar, sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, bagaimana pun dalam situasi ini ia tidak boleh bersedih.

Tidak ada cara lain selain menyembuhkan pangeran pertama di clarines itu.

Setelah itu ia bisa meninggalkan istana dan ia bisa mencari jalan pulang ke konoha.

Ia bisa mendapatkan kembali peralatan ninjanya, semua gulungan senjatanya, dan haitei nya.

Sakura tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman istana, kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan seperti orang biasa ketika masuk kedalam gerbang, bagaimana pun ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya, sudah cukup haruka menanyainya ini dan itu, bahkan laki-laki itu sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Sakura mulai mendengus kesal lagi mengingat wajah dan suara haruka yang menyebalkan.

'dia seratus kali lebih menyebalkan dari pada ayahku' ucap sakura dalam hati, ia melihat sepatu boot yang ia kenakan dari kulit rusa, menjaganya agar tidak kedinginan.

Sakura melepas jubah tanpa lengannya, ia mencuci tangannya, membersihkan diri dan secepatnya menuju ketempat izana sebelum haruka menceramahinya.

Sesampainya di tempat izana sakura mengucapkan sapaan seperti biasanya kemudian duduk di samping laki-laki bersurai pirang itu, ia sedang terjaga duduk di kasur seperti tadi pagi memandang jendela berwarna jingga karena terpantul oleh matahari yang semakin terbenam.

"bagaimana perasaan mu ?" tanya sakura santai memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan izana.

Izana terdiam kemudian ia melihat sakura dari ekor mata nya.

Sakura tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena ia sudah biasa di perlakukan dingin, jadi lebih baik pertanyaan itu ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"tidak baik, aku merasakan kepala ku semakin berat, dan luka ku semakin sakit" ucap izana akhirnya membuka suaranya, sakura menoleh ketika manik biru itu menatap sakura dengan santai, tidak ada tatapan tajam atau jawaban sinis itu membuat sakura menghela napas lega.

"aku akan melihatnya ... apa boleh ?" ucap sakura dengan hati-hati, izana mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangguk.

Sakura mulai membuka perban yang menutupi perut izana, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, perasaan itu seperti saat ia melawan si pemimpin bajak laut itu.

Ketika sakura melihat kasa yang membungkus luka jahitan izana ia terbelalak kaget bagaimana pun luka yang sebelumnya terlihat baik, untuk saat ini luka itu membuat warna hitam di sekitar tempat sayatan.

Izana menyerit jijik melihatnya.

"a-apa yang terjadi ?" tanya nya pada sakura tidak menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

Sakura mengingat-ingat berbagai macam racun yang sudah ia teliti dan ia tangani selama hidupnya.

Peluhnya mengucur, ia berusaha tenang, ia berusaha bernapas karena hampir semenit ia melupakan cara bernapas.

"izana ... tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini semakin memburuk..." ucap sakura menepuk sebelah bahu laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

Izana tertegun karena untuk pertama kalinya ia di panggil seperti itu, tanpa embel-embel 'yang mulia, pangeran, atau tuan ku'.

Izana menghela napas kemudian mengangguk.

"aku membuat salep dari ekstrak rumput laut, dan menurut penelitianku tidak ada kontraindikasi pada rumput laut, pada dasarnya rumput laut adalah penawar ..." ucap sakura bergumam sendiri.

"dan ... rumput laut juga merupakan salah satu manefestasi penunjuk racun, aku hampir melupakan itu..." sambung sakura matanya bersinar cerah.

Sakura memperhatikan luka sayatan yang masih menganga dengan warna hitam sehitam arang namun tidak mengeluarkan bau busuk, sakura pernah menemui kasus ini namun ia lupa ketika menjalankan misi di desa apa.

Ia menutup mata nya mengingat kata-kata guru nya, racun yang mneghambat penyembuhan, tidak berbau, tidak berwarna dan bisa di deteksi dengan ekstrak rumput laut.

"itu adalah racun dari getah karang hitam, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya ..." ucap sakura membelalakan mata puas dengan analisisnya.

"dimana aku bisa mendapatkan madu hitam ?" tanya sakura pada izana, namun izana menggeleng.

"madu hitam hanya ada di distrik clarines bagian selatan, butuh waktu setengah hari berkuda kesana ..." ucap izana pelan, sakura memutar otak, ini akan lebih berbahaya karena ketika racun ini terdeteksi ia akan langsung menginfeksi system peredaran darah dan melumpuhkan lawannya.

"sejak kapan kamu merasa pusing ?" tanya sakura kembali pada izana, sakura segera mengambil peralatan di nampannya.

"sejak dua jam terakhir, aku memanggil haruka namun penjaga berkata ia ke istana inti untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan selama aku tidak ada." Jawab izana pelan.

Sakura mulai tidak bisa berpikir kenyataan di istana ini hanya ada dirinya, pangeran ini dan para penjaga, tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan.

"izana wistaria, aku akan menyelamatkan hidupmu dan berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan hal ini." Ucap sakura serius kemudian ia membentuk beberapa segel di tangannya dan pendaran cakra hijau keluar dari tangan gadis itu.

"k-kau sebenarnya siapa ?" ucap izana terkejut, sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian ia mulai menekan area yang terinfeksi, izana menyerit kesakitan.

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, tahan lah, ini akan membuat sel-sel yang sudah terinfeksi aku keluarkan paksa, rasanya sangat menyakitkan namun ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kamu selamat..." ucap sakura berkonsentrasi sementara itu izana menahan teriakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh penjaga di luar pintu kamar nya.

Sakura mengeluarkan partikel hitam itu dan menempatkannya ke dalam air yang ia bawa di baskom besar.

Ia mengulangi kegiatan itu sampai akhirnya racun itu terangkat semua dari tubuh izana.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian ia menutup luka izana dengan ninjutsu medis nya,secara alami luka izana rapat dan kembali pada sedia kala, proses yang ia lakukan memakan waktu tiga jam lama nya.

"oh tuhan kapan terakhir kali aku melakukan ini ..." ucap sakura menghela napas lega melihat guratan panjang di perut laki-laki itu.

Izana tertegun dengan kemampuan wanita itu, dengan semua yang ia miliki.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini ?" tanya izana membuka percakapan,sakura mendengar apa yang laki-laki itu ucapkan sementara itu ia membuang racun yang ada di baskom perak ke dalam saluran air di kamar mandi dan membersihkan nya.

Sakura keluar dengan mengelap tangannya dengan serbet putih.

"kemungkinan saat melawan jack dia menyabetmu dengan pedang yang kasat mata dan melumurinya dengan racun, getah karang hitam adalah racun mematikan yang sangat langka, terkadang beberapa orang menggunakannya saat perang karena bagaimana pun racun itu tidak bisa di deteksi, namun aku dan guru ku melakukan penelitian hingga kami menemukan bahwa racun itu bisa di deteksi dengan ekstrak rumput laut, tapi setelah terdeteksi racun itu akan melumpuhkan system peredaran darah dan saraf selama tiga jam, itu adalah saat yang sangat mengerikan ... " ucap sakura panjang, ia menutup jendela dan korden kemudian menyalakan lilin-lilin dan lampu minyak di ruangan itu.

"aku tidak tahu bahwa dia akan menggunakan racun itu, bahkan seharusnya aku menyadarinya ketika nin-jutsu medis ku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu dengan cepat." Sambung sakura, izana mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia menggantung kakinya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Sakura menghampirinya, wanita itu duduk di samping izana berusaha ingin membantunya.

"apa kau penyihir ?" ucap izana menatap sakura serius, kemudian sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ya tuhan bagaimana bisa aku di sebut sebagai penyihir oleh orang ini ?!" ucapnya mengerutkan dahi.

"begini ... aku adalah seorang ninja wanita yang berasal dari desa yang jauh, desa yang berada di dalam rerimbun pepohonan, desa konoha gakure. Aku sedang menjalankan suatu perintah dari atasanku untuk menyelidiki suatu fenomena aneh di suatu desa, ini adalah misi solo jadi aku sendiri dan di tengah-tengah misi itu aku berhadapan dengan lawan yang cukup tangguh kemudian aku terhisap ke lubang angin begitu aku sadar aku sudah ada di dalam kurungan ... dan kau datang menyelamatkan aku..."

Sakura menjelaskan kepada izana tentang kronologi kejadian yang menimpa nya, izana menyeritkan dahi tidak percaya, sementara itu sakura hanya mengangkat bahu nya.

"aku sudah membuktikannya, aku ahli dalam spesialis penyembuhan, penyerangan dan bertahan." Sambungnya lagi acuh, sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena bagaimana pun jika ia membiarkan laki-laki ini mati ia akan di penjara oleh haruka, bahkan jika ia menyerang satu isi istana itu tidak akan cukup, ia hanya bersikap baik dan kembali ke tempat asalnya dengan cara yang baik pula.

"apa haruka tahu ?" tanya izana kembali pada sakura, sakura mengangguk.

"ia hanya tau bahwa aku ninja ... selebih nya kamu yang tahu dari aku" ucap sakura pada izana santai.

Izana menatap sakura, dan ia mengangguk bahwa ia percaya dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan.

"kemudian selama tujuh bulan kau yang merawatku, kenapa tidak ada satu pun dari tabib di clarines yang mampu untuk melakukan hal itu ?" tanya izana membuat dahi sakura berkerut bahkan jika laki-laki ini bukan pasien yang susah payah ia sembuhkan, ia akan langsung meninju nya dengan keras, tidak masalah mematahkan tiga atau empat rusuk laki-laki yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu.

'sabar sakura, sabar. Setelah ini kamu akan pulang jadi bersabarlah' ucapnya dalam hati.

"mereka semua hanya bingung bagaimana harus menanganimu, luka yang kamu derita sangat parah bahkan sampai menembus otot bagian dalam perutmu, jika salah salah merawat usus dan isi perutmu bisa langsung terkulai di lantai,dan mereka juga canggung untuk merawat kamu yang notabenya seorang pangeran .." ucap sakura santai, ia tidak mempermasalahkan soal status izana yang sangat di segani dan di takuti, toh ia bukan berasal dari clarines, dan ia tidak dalam keadaan menetap untuk menjadi rakyat disini.

Izana terdiam kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri, dengan susah payah ia menopang berat tubuhnya pada kakinya namun secepat itu juga ia merasakan sakit yang samat sangat di bagian luka yang sebelumnya terbuka.

Sebelum ia membentur lantai marmer yang dilapisi karpet merah, izana merasakan kehadiran sakura yang begitu cepat memapahnya, menopangnya agar tidak membentur lantai di bawahnya, sakura membiarkan lengan laki-laki itu bertengger di bahunya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pinggang izana.

"laki-laki memang tidak sabar dan ceroboh..." ucap sakura menggerutu,napas izana tersengal-sengal namun ia sudah bisa mengusai akalnya dan mengesampingkan rasa sakit nya.

"aku kira jurus mu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitku, namun nyatanya sama saja, hanya bagian luarnya yang kau sembuhkan ..." ucapnya masih tersengah-engah, sementara itu sakura memapah izana dengan tenang, laki-laki itu jauh lebih tinggi jadi ia kesulitan untuk menahan berat tubuh dan keseimbangan nya.

"aku hanya mempercepat regenerasinya, dan itu butuh proses karena bagaimana pun tubuh kamu harus menyesuaikan diri." Ucap sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Izana tersenyum mengejek "baiklah aku tadinya ingin berjalan, namun sebaiknya aku kembali dan duduk" ucap izana suaranya lebih berat dari biasanya, sakura dengan sabar memapahnya kembali ke tempat tidur dan mendudukan nya dengan tenang.

"ada yang kau butuh kan lagi ?" tanya sakura pada izana, izana melihat sakura dengan jelas, rambutnya seperti musim semi atau seperti permen gulali yang biasa ia makan saat kecil, kemudian mata nya seindah batu giok atau danau misterius di tengah hutan clarines.

"aku ingin makan ..." ucapnya tanpa sadar, kemudian sakura segera pergi dan pamit untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Izana terhanyut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh dan membuat perasaannya tidak karuan, bahkan ia baru merasakan hal ini.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berdekatan atau berbicara dengan orang lain, namun ia tidak mengusir atau menolak kehadiran sakura yang menempati ruang kosong di sampingnya.

Padahal izana sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin dan jelas tidak bersahabat padanya, namun wanita itu menganggap nya sebagai hal yang biasa seolah-olah ia sudah memaklumi izana.

Izana sangat popular di kalangan bangsawan wanita, namun izana beberapa kali menolak untuk di jodohkan dan bahkan membuat beberapa wanita menangis karena kata-kata nya yang dingin.

Izana memijat kepalanya dengan pemikiran itu, ia menapik bahwa dirinya memang sedingin es dan berlidah tajam.

Tidak lama setelah itu sakura masuk bersama dengan pelayan wanita yang lain, mereka mulai merapikan meja dan menatanya dalam tatanan meja makan, setelah itu mereka pamit dan pergi, kecuali sakura.

"berhubung aku juga belum makan, jadi bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama ?" ucap sakura membawa dua piring makanan kehadapan izana.

Sakura duduk di samping laki-laki yang masih mengerutkan dahinya itu, izana bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia akan makan.

Izana melihat dua porsi makanan aneh itu nasi yang di siram telur setengah matang hingga menyelimutinya.

"oh ini namanya omlete rice, aku suka membuatnya ketika memasuki musim dingin, aku suka yang pedas namun aku membuatkan kamu rasa yang biasa karena kamu sedang tidak enak badan, kamu pasti akan sembuh setelah memakan ini, ayo coba lah !" ucap sakura penuh semangat menyodorkan sepiring makanan pada izana.

Laki-laki itu tertegun, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia makan di atas tempat tidur nya bahkan makan bersama wanita yang baru ia kenal, sangat melanggar aturan kebangsawanan, namun izana memilih tidak menyela apa yang di lakukan sakura karena menurut nya itu sah-sah saja.

Lagi pula ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang baru untuknya.

Sakura menyuap nasi pertamanya dan ia berteriak kegirangan karena rasa pedas menghantam indra pengecapnya.

Izana menyuap nasi pertamanya, kemudian mengunyahnya.

Izana terdiam.

Kemudian ia menyuap nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya tanpa henti, ia seperti orang yang baru merasakan nikmatnya makanan selama hidupnya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian tidak mau kalah dari laki-laki itu.

"kau suka? Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi kapanpun kamu mau" ucap sakura senang membereskan piring di genggaman izana,kemudian sakura menyodorkan minuman padanya, izana meminumnya hingga tandas.

Sedikit demi sedikit sakura bisa memecah dinding diantara mereka berdua.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kemudian pada pagi hari berikutnya sakura sedikit menjerit ketika membuka jendela kamar izana, ia melihat butiran salju turun dengan lembut menuju tanah dengan rumput beludru di halaman istana.

"itu salju pertama, sangat indah !" ucap sakura bergumam dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya meraih salju dari balik jendela.

"apa di negerimu tidak ada musim dingin ?" ucap izana membuat kerutan di dahi sakura, wanita itu segera menutup jendela kemudian menghampiri laki-laki yang masih setia duduk di kasurnya, sakura penasaran ingin melihat seorang pangeran menangis berlutut di kakinya, ia benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu namun ketika ia ingin melancarkan aksinya bayangan haruka seolah mengikutinya.

Sakura menghela napas, sepertinya ia tidak bisa berbuat jahat meskipun laki-laki itu tidak ada di sini.

Kemudian sakura hanya duduk di samping kasur izana seperti biasanya.

"hei, cepatlah sembuh dan bawa aku melihat negeri yang kamu tinggali ..." ucap sakura menatap izana yang masih memandang datar kaca jendela.

"pada musim ini yang kamu lihat hanya sekumpulan salju, tidak ada yang istimewa" ucap izana menjawab dengan cepat permintaan sakura.

Sakura menghela napas frustasi.

Kemudian ia memakai sarung tangan khusus, memilih menyalakan perapian untuk menghangatkan ruangan.

"baiklah setidaknya kau bisa memberitahu ku beberapa hal ketika aku berada disini, dan ketika aku pulang aku memiliki kenangan ketika berada disini..." ucap sakura menambahkan beberapa balok kayu ke dalam perapian membuat apinya menyala-nyala dan ruangan semakin hangat.

Izana terdiam kemudian menatap gadis bersurai musim semi itu dengan banyak emosi, sesuatu membuncah dan muncul di dadanya ketika gadis itu mengatakan soal 'kepulangannya'.

"temani aku berjalan ke aula utama ..." ucap izana datar, sakura melepas sarung tangannya kemudian mengangguk, memakaikan izana mantel tebal yang ada di lemarinya.

Izana berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya, namun ia masih merasakan kakinya gemetaran.

"ayo kita pergi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu jatuh ..." ucap sakura menggenggamkan pedang ke tangan izana, dan menggamit lengan izana agar laki-laki itu tidak terhuyung dan jatuh.

Kemudian mereka berjalan perlahan menuju ke luar ruangan, penjaga terkejut dengan adanya izana dan mereka bersyukur karena pangeran yang memimpin mereka sudah berangsur pulih.

Sakura dan izana berjalan pelan di koridor dengan jendela-jendela besar yang memperlihatkan langit mendung dengan butiran salju yang semakin lebat turun ke bumi.

Izana mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk berjalan, karena bagaimana pun selama tujuh bulan ia terbaring tidak berdaya di kamarnya, otot-otot nya kaku dan persendiannya ngilu karena tidak digerakan semestinya.

Sesekali sakura melirik izana dari ekor mata nya, ketika izana mulai kelelahan mereka memutuskan menepi di salah satu jendela yang membingkai koridor tersebut.

"atur napasmu ..." ucap sakura berdiri di hadapan izana, suaranya tampak tenang bagaikan danau yang di tiup angin musim panas.

Izana mengatur napas dan aliran oksigen yang ada di tubuhnya, ia berusaha menyesuaikan diri, dan ia mendapatkannya setelah hampir satu menit, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"apa lebih buruk ?" tanya sakura menolehkan kepalanya berusaha melirik mimik izana, izana balik melirik sakura, mata mereka bertemu dalam suatu arti yang tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan berusaha menghindari tatapan izana dan berharap ia akan tenggelam dan mati di dalam lautan samudra yang mengebor nya lebih dalam.

Izana masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sakura dalam diam.

Sakura berharap bisa membaca pikiran laki-laki itu, ia berharap bisa memiliki kekuatan klan ino, namun ia segera membuang pemikiran aneh nya itu.

"lebih baik ..." ucap izana dengan suara yang bahkan seperti dentigan lonceng di malam natal.

Jantung sakura berdetak lebih keras, ia merasakan darah mengalir lebih cepat ke kepalanya.

"syukurlah ..." hanya itu yang dapat sakura ucapkan pada izana, namun kata itu menggambarkan kelegaan sakura, dan tanda terima kasih.

Kemudian mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan itu dalam kebisuan, baik sakura dan izana sibuk dengan pemikriannya masing-masing.

Selang lima menit mereka tiba di aula utama, sakura menyuruh beberapa penjaga untuk meletakan kursi santai dan meja di depan jendela, menyalakan perapian utama dan mengambil beberapa selimut.

Izana duduk dan meletakan pedangnya di samping kursi yang ia tempati, kursi panjang itu terlihat besar dan mewah dengan ukiran rumit di masing-masing sudutnya.

Kemudian sakura meletakan selimut di pangkuan izana, menyuruh pelayan wanita mengambilkan set teh dengan beberapa campuran lain.

"di tempatku ini bernama ocha, atau teh hijau. Aku menambahkan madu hitam yang sengaja aku pesan kemarin... cobalah " ucap sakura pada izana, laki-laki itu tidak berbicara dan menolak, ia menyesap teh yang di buatkan sakura kemudian menyodorkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong.

"kenapa kau terus berdiri, duduk dan minum tehnya aku bahkan tidak bisa menghabiskan nya sendirian." Ucap izana pada sakura di sambut anggukan dan senyuman sakura, dengan senang hati sakura duduk bersama dengan izana.

Izana meminta sakura menceritakan tentang tempatnya ketika musim dingin, dengan senang hati sakura menceritakan nya pada izana.

"disana sangat ramai terlebih saat fuyu matsuri atau festival musim dingin, banyak orang yang merayakannya dengan suka cita bersama keluarganya, teman-teman atau kekasihnya." Ucap sakura menggambarkan kejadian yang ia ceritakan dengan tangannya, izana bahkan terlihat antusias tanpa di sadari.

"lalu kau merayakan bersama siapa ?" tanya izana, sakura tersenyum kemudian menuangkan kembali teh di cangkir izana dan memberikannya, izana menyesap teh nya kembali.

"biasanya aku merayakannya bersama dengan teman-temanku, namun jika mereka mulai merayakan bersama kekasihnya aku hanya merayakan nya sendiri." Ucap sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"bagaimana dengan orang tua dan kekasihmu ?" tanya izana kembali, sakura melihat teh yang berada di genggamannya, matanya terlihat sedih namun sedetik kemudian ia mengenyahkan pemikiran itu.

"singkatnya orang-orang yang aku cintai sudah lama pergi dan meninggalkan aku, tidak ada alasan ku untuk bersama dengan mereka lagi,tidak berada di dunia dimana aku ada sekarang " ucap sakura dengan penuh kesungguhan, ia harus tetap tegar menerima takdir yang digariskan untuknya, meskipun perih masih tersisa di relung hati nya hingga saat ini.

"apa mereka tidak mencari atau mengkhawatirkan mu, kau pergi dan tidak kembali dalam waktu yang lama ..." tanya kembali izana, sakura mengumpulkan semangatnya karena bagaimana pun izana sudah menanyakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan dalam kehidupannya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengumpulkan oksigen ke paru-parunya.

"aku mencoba pulang atau aku sudah di anggap mati dalam misi, itu hanya dua opsi yang aku pegang untuk saat ini..." sakura mengatakan itu dengan cepat sambil menghela napasnya, izana mengangguk-angguk dengan apa yang sakura katakan.

"bagaimana jika seandainya kamu tidak bisa kembali ke tempat asalmu ?" ucap kembali izana, sakura benar-benar akan meninju laki-laki itu hingga terpental ke jajaran salju yang sudah membentuk gundukan es.

Namun sakura tetap sadar, ia tidak ingin emosi menguasai dirinya.

"sepertinya aku akan mencari penyihir dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan aku..." ucap sakura menempatkan jari telunjuk di bibir bawahnya, sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan pemikirannya itu.

Sementara itu izana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan apa yang di pikirkan wanita ini.

Izana menangkap nada getir dan menyakitkan ketika mendapatkan jawaban terakhir, itu hanya candaan yang tidak lucu namun menyiratkan keputusasaan.

"kamu akan melayaniku dan merawatku sampai kepulanganmu, sakura haruno" ucap izana membuat sakura membelalakan mata, telinganya seakan tuli mendengar izana menyebutkan nama lengkapnya dengan fasih.

"ba-bagaimana bisa ?!" ucapnya terbata sungguh kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan nya

"selama kau berada di luar istana kau akan menjadi bahan daya tarik, kau akan menjadi rebutan untuk di perjual belikan, namun kau akan aman berada di sampingku." Ucap izana membuat sakura tersenyum menyeringai.

"aku terima, tapi harus ada bayaran setimpal untuk ku ..." ucap sakura mudah semudah membalikan telapak tangan, itu adalah kesepakatan yang bagus untuk sakura, ketika ia harus di pusingkan mencari tempat tinggal dan mencari informasi yang harus nya sulit ia dapatkan, kini ia memiliki itu semua di depan matanya.

"apa yang kamu inginkan ?" tanya izana tanpa basa basi pada sakura, sementara itu sakura menatap izana dengan mata menilai.

Izana mulai gila ketika dilihati seperti itu.

"setidaknya kamu tidak mengurung aku di penjara bawah tanah, hahaha ..." ucap sakura berdiri dan menatap salju yang terus turun bersama angin.

"apa kamu tidak ingin pergi keruang lain ? disini semakin dingin ..." ucap sakura pada izana, laki-laki itu sedang tidak ada ditempat ketika sakura bertanya padanya, pikirannya menerawang jauh ke dalam ingatan masa kecilnya ketika badai salju datang.

Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan nya sampai dua kali, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"izana ... kau sedang tidak terkena hipotermia kan ?!"ucap sakura panik kini duduk disampingnya memegang dahi izana sekilas dengan punggung tangannya.

Izana tersadar bahwa wanita itu menanyainya beberapa kali, dan ia merasakan dahinya menghangat.

Izana segera menyentuh tangan sakura menautkannya dengan tangannya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pindah ... dan aku lapar" ucap izana memandang jendela besar yang membingkai di ruangan itu.

Sakura berhenti bernapas ketika izana menggenggam tangannya, ia merasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti pergelangan tangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian sakura sadar bahwa ia mendapatkan perintah dari laki-laki di depannya.

"ah-aku membuat roti daging, kamu mau ?" sakura berkata pelan dan terbata kemudian ia kembali menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya.

'dia hanya pasien mu, sebuah, dua buah, bahkan banyak sentuhan biasanya di lakukan bangsawan untuk bertatakrama, sakura' ucapnya meyakinkan dalam hatinya.

Izana mengangguk kemudian menopang dirinya dengan pedangnya, di bantu sakura.

Mereka berjalan ke ruangan lain di kastil itu, izana masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menelusup ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya dan menjalar hingga ke dalam dadanya, untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum bahkan ketika badai mengamuk diluar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Hallo,

Maaf kalau izana atau sakura OOC, aku berharap mendapat respon yang baik-baik hehehe...

Aku membuat ide cerita ini karena shirayuki, rambut miliknya merah hihi

Jadi aku berpikir akan menyandingkan izana dengan sakura seperti zen dengan shirayuki hehe xD

Aku berharap cerita ini bisa di terima, aku sengaja mempublish cepat karena batas waktu yang aku miliki tidak banyak, masih banyak ujian yang harus aku selesaikan.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang membaca juga berkenan me-review.

Sampai jumpa


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"bagaimana apa kamu suka ?" ucap sakura berdiri di samping izana, laki-laki itu memakan roti isi daging sapi yang sakura buat.

"bentuknya tidak buruk, rasanya lumayan enak. Kau lulus menjadi juru masak istana !" ucap izana membuat sakura tertawa geli sampai ia berjongkok di lantai dapur.

"guru ku berkata, jika kamu sakit kemudian kamu makan lebih banyak dari biasanya kamu bisa cepat sembuh..." ucap sakura menggeser kursi di samping laki-laki bersurai emas itu, sementara laki-laki itu hanya melihat sakura dari ekor mata nya.

Izana minum dengan tenang kemudian menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet putih.

Sakura menopang sebelah tangan di wajahnya, ia melihat izana yang begitu memiliki sifat 'kebangsawanan nya' sementara itu sakura memutar bola mata nya melihat kembali jendela berukuran kecil yang berada di dapur itu.

"jika tuan haruka tahu aku membawa kamu ketempat seperti ini aku pasti akan di marahi, namun ... aku ingin kamu merasakan menjadi orang biasa tanpa aturan istana, menjadi lebih santai ..." ucap sakura masih memperhatikan izana, kemudian izana menatap balik pemilik emerald itu.

"lalu setelah aku menjadi seperti itu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan ?" ucap izana datar, mata nya mengebor emerald sakura, sakura hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"aku hanya ingin kamu melakukan ini..." sakura kembali tersenyum menunjukan senyuman nya pada izana "kurasa itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik, izana ..." ucap sakura kembali.

Izana membelalakan matanya, selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah berbicara sebanyak ini bahkan dengan ibunya sekali pun.

"karena tersenyum merupakan sebuah terapi ... guru ku berkata seperti itu" sakura kembali tersenyum, setidaknya di negeri yang menurutnya indah ini, ia ingin memulai hidup dengan optimis sampai ia kembali, itu berlaku juga untuknya.

"kau aneh ..." ucap izana menyentuh dahi sakura menggunakan telunjuk dengan wajah datarnya, sakura mengerutkan dahi tidak suka.

"hei apa-apaan itu, menyebalkan ?!" ucap sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ia tidak suka ketika seseorang menyentuh dahinya, yang notabenya lebar.

Dan laki-laki itu baru saja melakukannya.

Apa yang harus sakura lakukan ?

' apa aku harus masukan dia ke oven, atau ke penggorengan, atau di rebus saja ?' pikirnya tertawa menyeramkan.

Izana kembali memakan roti daging ke tiga nya namun suatu aura hitam membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya.

'perasaanku tidak enak, apa sakit ku tambah parah ?' ucap izana dalam hati memegang tengkuk nya yang merinding.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"pergilah, atau kau akan terluka ..." ucap sakura dingin, sakura berdiri tepat di depan gerbang masuk kastil clarines bagian barat.

"hei manis untuk apa kau berlagak seperti itu, minggirlah biarkan kami memiliki kastil ini ..." ucap salah satu laki-laki dengan topi yang ia buat dari kepala rusa, kulit rusa menjuntai menutupi tubuhnya yang kekar, sakura melirik dari ekor matanya para penjaga yang terluka akibat ulah heroik penjahat-penjahat di depannya.

"kastil ini milik pangeran izana wistaria dan itu hak mutlak atas hidupnya sampai kapanpun ..." ucap sakura menatap laki-laki yang sepertinya menjabat sebagai pemimpin itu.

Ada sekitar 50 orang anak buahnya, semuanya memiliki senjata yang beragam, dari pedang, senapan, panah, dan tombak.

"percayalah aku akan menghabisi kalian hanya dengan satu pukulan saja ..." sakura kini menyeringai menyeramkan.

Salju terus turun bersama dengan angin musim dingin yang berhembus pelan, awan semakin hitam menandakan badai akan segera menghampiri wilayah itu.

"SERANG DIA DAN BAWA KEPALANYA UNTUK AKU JADIKAN PAJANGAN DI PERAPIAN !" ucap si pemimpin berteriak memekakan telinga, petir menyambar dan menggelegar bersama dengan derap lari pasukannya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas, terlihat partikel-partikel halus yang membentuk asap keluar dari bibir dan hidungnya.

"aku sudah memperingatkan ... SHANNAROO !" ucap sakura tersenyum, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meninju tanah di pijakannya, petir menyambar, berkilat dengan menyeramkan bersama dengan suara retakan bumi beserta goncangannya, dalam hitungan detik tanah yang di pijaki oleh ke-50 orang perampok itu hancur membentuk sebuah lintasan tak beraturan, sakura mengeluarkan jarum halus di sela-sela jarinya kemudian melemparkannya hingga mengenai organ vital mereka.

"apa ada pesan terakhir ?" ucap sakura menunduk mensejajarkan pandangannya pada pemimpin pasukan itu.

"k-kau sialan ..." ucap nya kemudian terkulai lemas.

Sakura menutup kembali gerbang di depannya, bagaimana pun ini bukan pekerjaan nya, menjadi pengawal cuma-cuma.

"no-nona apa kamu tidak apa-apa ?" ucap salah satu pengawal yang terluka, sakura mengangguk dan membantunya bangun.

"aku tidak apa-apa, maaf aku datang terlambat..." ucap nya tulus, segera mengobati pengawal itu, menghentikan perdarahan mereka.

"anda sungguh hebat !" ucap kembali salah satu pengawal di sampingnya, sakura melihat wajahnya babak belur karena perkelahian.

"kalian juga sangat hebat ! jadi jika nanti mereka berusaha datang kembali, ayo kita hadapi bersama ?!" ucap sakura mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dengan semangat, kemudian pengawal yang terluka bersorak gembira.

Tidak lama setelah itu para pelayan wanita membantu sakura, mereka membantu pengawal yang terluka untuk masuk ke wisma pelayan dan mendapatkan perawatan.

"kerja bagus !" ucap haruka yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sakura dan menepuk bahunya, sakura kaget dan menjauh beberapa langkah memasang kuda-kuda waspada.

"tenang ini aku ... hahaha" ucap haruka menepuk nepuk bahunya yang di selimuti oleh saltu.

"ah-tuan haruka ..." ucap salah satu pengawal di sambut salam hormat mereka semua, kecuali sakura.

"kau pergi lama sekali, ojii-san ..."ucap sakura mengerutkan dahi dan membuat suaranya menyebalkan, sakura dapat melihat beberapa urat di dahi haruka menyimbul berkedut-kedut kencang.

'gawat dia pasti akan menceramahiku 3 bab aturan kebangsawanan' ucap sakura dalam hati.

"kau ini, baru aku tinggal satu minggu sudah sangat kurang ajar ?!" haruka mulai meninggikan suaranya, sementara itu sakura memasang wajah datar yang menyebalkan dan terpaksa mendengarkan ceramah panjang haruka soal perjalanan nya dan tugas-tugas penting yang harus ia laksanakan.

'oh tidak kembalikan satu jam berharga 'ku' ucap sakura dalam hati, ia memijit dahi nya yang ia anggap 'kram' itu.

Kemudian sakura segera membasuh wajah nya dengan air dingin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"dia merangkap menjadi ayah beserta kakek 'ku ..." ucap sakura jengkel, kemudian mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kering.

Sakura terdiam ketika memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, ia menggeleng keras dan berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran aneh nya.

'bodoh !' ucap sakura dalam hati menatap lantai marmer di kaki nya.

Sakura melepas jubah yang sedari tadi ia kenakan kemudian menyampirkannya di kursi kayu, sakura memutuskan untuk membuat sandwich sayur dengan daging, dia sangat lapar.

Kegiatannya menguras banyak tenaga.

Kemudian sakura membawa beberapa sandwich dengan ukuran jumbo ke meja makan sederhana yang ada di ruangan itu.

"apa kau baik-baik saja ?" ucap suara yang sangat familiar di telinga nya,sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dan reflek ia menoleh.

"ah- kamu membuat aku kaget setengah mati ?!" ucap sakura kemudian mengambil satu piring lagi dan membagi potongan sandwich nya.

"aku baik-baik saja, untung saja kamu tidak keluar disana sangat dingin ..." komentar sakura duduk di kursi kayu sebelah izana, kehadiran izana untuk sakura tidak membuatnya risih, begitupun sebaliknya.

"kenapa kamu kesini ?" tanya sakura menyodorkan teh hijau hangat pada izana, laki-laki itu langsung menyesapnya.

"aku hanya lapar ... kau lama sekali,aku bisa mati kelaparan..." ucapnya datar seperti biasanya, sakura tersenyum.

"oh aku lupa, kamu tidak bisa makan tanpa aku ya ... hahaha, aku lama karena haruka ojii-san menceramahiku membuang satu jam berharga ku demi membuka kembali bab kebangsawanan dan menceritakan semua yang dia lakukan selama di clarines" ucap sakura memakan roti sandwich nya, izana tidak berkomentar ia menyusul sakura memakan roti nya, izana sekilas tersenyum karena ia selalu menyukai apa yang wanita ini buat.

Izana sudah bisa berjalan tanpa di bantu, ia juga mulai berlatih ringan untuk melemaskan otot-otot di tubuhnya, terkadang sakura menjadi partner yang baik saat latihan fisik dan selama itu sakura selalu ada di sampingnya, hal itu membuat izana terbiasa dengan keberadaanya.

Wanita itu tampak selalu ceria, optimis dan bersemangat.

Ia selalu memulai percakapan dan mulai bercerita panjang hanya dengan satu kalimat pendek yang di tanyakan izana.

Namun entah bagaimana izana selalu menyukainya, ketika ia tersenyum atau ketika ia tertawa lepas, atau ketika ia kesal dengan respon izana yang terlewat dingin.

Dan sakura memiliki julukan tersendiri untuknya 'si pangeran es dari clarines'.

Tanpa sakura sadar es itu mencair seiring datangnya matahari di musim semi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"ini sudah membaik, jangan beraktivitas terlalu keras, kau akan pulih dengan cepat" ucap sakura usai memeriksa luka di tubuh izana.

"bagaimana jika besok kita berlatih di hutan ? aku ingin berburu rusa." Ucap izana membuat sakura berjingkrak senang.

"akhirnya kau mengajak ku untuk pergi melihat clarines, baik besok kita akan pergi !" ucap sakura mengepalkan tangan bersemangat.

Izana tersenyum tipis tanpa wanita itu sadari, kemudian izana kembali memakai kemeja putih dan mantel nya.

Ini sudah di pertengahan musim dingin, di akhir tahun.

Udara semakin tidak menentu, badai salju selalu datang ketika senja hingga petang, izana memikirkan cara agar mereka tidak lewat dari jam makan malam ketika berburu besok.

Sementara itu sakura sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia menerawang ke luar jendela, angin membuat suara bising di jendela hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup korden ruangan itu.

"bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanya sakura masih memegang ujung korden berwarna merah marun, teksture nya begitu lembut.

"cukup baik ..." jawab izana singkat, laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah sakura.

"bagaimana dengan perasaanmu ?" izana balik bertanya pada sakura, wanita itu mengepalkan tangan menggamit korden yang ada di genggamannya,meremasnya kuat.

Izana melihat apa yang sakura lakukan,kemudian menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

Sakura menatap izana dengan pandangan yang bingung juga kaget, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"jangan dengarkan orang yang tidak bisa melihat ke dalam dirimu..." ucap izana pelan, suaranya bagaikan alunan musik di malam paskah, sakura mengatupkan bibir.

"mereka tidak ada disana, namun mengapa mereka berkata seolah-olah tahu segalanya ?" ucap sakura lirih, wajahnya menunduk, suaranya jelas mengisyaratkan kekesalan yang ia pendam.

Izana mengelus pelan helaian merah muda wanita itu, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya,membiarkan kepala sakura menyentuh dada nya.

Izana memeluk sakura dengan lembut, bahkan penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

 **#Flashback**

Sejak beberapa hari terakhir sakura menjadi pergunjingan satu kastil.

Banyak yang mengatakan hal menyakitkan seputar kedekatan ia dengan izana, bahkan ada yang membicarakan bahwa dia hanya mendekati izana karena laki-laki itu terlalu baik hati hingga mengizinkan sakura yang notabenya bukan bangsawan berada di sampingnya.

Semua pembicaraan yang menyebar di istana membuat telinga sakura panas, bahkan jika ia tahu siapa yang membuat berita ini, ia tidak akan memberikan ampun, tidak kali ini dan lain waktu.

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu salah satu putri bangsawan dari kerajaan tetangga mengunjungi izana, ia menyampaikan ebberapa hal perihal pesta di malam natal, bahkan ia juga mengundang zen adiknya.

Wanita bernama Roseline Flather itu adalah putri tunggal dari raja dan ratu Negara tetangga clarines, dengan sikap sopan dan berkebangsawanan izana menerima tawaran untuk hadir, kemudian wanita yang di panggil rose itu mulai menggoda izana, yeah sakura berada di sana mengenakan pakaian ksatria berdiri di samping izana dengan tenang.

Sakura menyipitkan keningnya ketika wanita itu mulai duduk dan tidak menjaga tubuhnya hingga 'menempel' dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

Izana menolak dengan cara dingin seperti biasanya, namun wanita itu tetap bersikeras,dan ia memaksa izana untuk menjadi partnernya untuk pesta nanti.

Sakura baru akan mengeluarkan 'shannaro' nya ketika izana berucap dengan dingin dan tegas bahwa ia akan datang bersama dengan partner yang lain, yaitu sakura.

Kemudian wanita itu melihat sakura dari atas hingga bawah, tanpa takut sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelahnya wanita itu pergi tanpa permisi, membuat urat di dahi sakura semakin berkedut kesal.

Tidak lama setelah itu beredar desas desus tentang hubungan gelapnya dengan izana, itu merupakan cambuk untuknya.

Sakura bertanya-tanya 'mengapa' dan ' bagaimana' padahal selama tujuh bulan lamanya ia berada di sisi izana, namun mengapa banyak orang yang baru mempermasalahkan hal ini, dan bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu.

 **#EndFlashback**

Sakura merasakan perasaannya seperti di aduk-aduk menjadi satu.

Sedih, terluka, merasa di khianati, dan benci semuanya menjadi satu dalam kepalanya.

Kedua tangan sakura mencengkram mantel yang izana kenakan dengan kuat, bahkan izana dapat merasakan cengkraman wanita itu sampai ke kulitnya.

Ia tahu bahwa sakura akan menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri, tanpa orang lain ketahui, namun bagaimana pun juga wanita ini butuh seseorang untuk di ajak berbagi.

"kau akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan kalah dengan hal menggelikan seperti ini..." ucapnya kembali mengelus helaian merah muda sakura, izana juga dapat menghirup wangi mawar pada rambut wanita itu.

Bahkan sebenarnya izana tidak keberatan ketika ada kabar seperti itu tentang dia bersama dengan sakura, ia sama sekali tidak membenci nya.

"aku tahu, terima kasih ..."ucap sakura menghela napas lega, ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman, dengan semua penderitaan dan semua pergolakan emosi yang sudah ia tahan seumur hidupnya.

Hari ini ia merasa nyaman, hanya karena satu pelukan dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

Semua masalahnya bagaikan menguap bersama dengan udara di sekelilingnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pagi hari ketika salju berubah menjadi rintikan indah yang melayang-layang di udara dan jatuh dengan lembut ke bumi.

Sakura sudah berada di depan gerbang istana bersama dengan kuda putih yang ada di tangannya, kemudian ia melihat izana keluar dengan mengenakan baju formal yang di lapisi oleh mantel tebal, rambut pirangnya di kuncir ponytail hingga menyisakan beberapa helai di bingkaian wajah tampannya.

Sakura mengenakan celana berwarna coklat berbahan katun, dengan sepatu boot yang pas untuk kakinya yang jenjang juga gedangan kemeja berwarna putih, sakura mengenakan jubah tanpa lengan menjuntai hingga menyentuh tanah.

Ia membawa belati, busur dan anak panah juga beberapa perlengkapan di pelana kuda izana.

Sakura menolak untuk membawa kuda, karena jujur saja ia lebih suka berlari di pohon ketimbang harus naik di atas kuda, jadi sakura memilih untuk menuntun kuda izana.

Sakura melihat beberapa penjaga mengekor di belakang izana, namun dengan sopan izana menolak mereka, ia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah 'perjalanan pribadi' yang sontak membuat sakura ingin mengeluarkan shannaro nya pada laki-laki itu.

"apa tidak masalah?" ucap sakura melihat izana yang duduk di pelana kuda, sakura berjalan di sampingnya dengan tenang.

Izana melihat sakura dari ekor matanya, kemudian mengerutkan kening nya.

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku membutuhkan ruang untuk bernapas dan tidak memikirkan persoalan seputar istana..." ucap izana santai.

Mereka mengikuti jalan setapak, pemandangan di hutan terbilang sangat indah, pohon-pohon yang menyisakan ranting dan batang di tutupi oleh salju, juga beberapa pohon cemara yang terlihat seperti mengkristal.

Banyak hewan-hewan yang bertahan di musim dingin mengintip dari balik persembunyiannya, sakura membuka tudung di kepalanya dan melihat lebih jauh dari pandangan mata nya.

Sakura tidak menanggapi jawaban izana, ia hanya melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan takjub.

"boleh kah aku ..." ucap sakura kemudian izana menganggukan kepala sebelum sakura menyelesaikan permintaannya.

Sakura melesat menaiki pohon momoji kemudian berpindah ke dahan pohon yang lain, izana melihat sakura dengan tatapan hangat, bahkan jika tatapan izana itu bisa meleburkan es mungkin salju yang menyentuh dirinya akan langsung mencair.

Kemudian izana berjalan dengan tenang bersama dengan kuda nya, perhatiannya tidak luput dari sakura, wanita itu memasuki hutan lebih jauh hingga izana tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya lagi.

Izana segera mengikuti sakura dengan mempercepat langkah kuda nya.

"hei ... jangan masuk terlalu dalam ..." ucap izana, suara laki-laki itu menggema diantara pepohonan.

Kemudian ia memasuki hutan yang di penuhi oleh pepohonan dan belukar, sunyi dan sepi yang hanya bisa ia rasakan, bahkan ia tidak bisa mendengar suara kehidupan.

Izana mengenali daerah nya, namun sepertinya ia telah melewati batas daerah yang di garisi oleh hutan, hingga ia masuk ke wilayah lain yang belum terjamah, karena izana dan pasukannya akan melintasi daerah hutan yang ia anggap aman untuk di lintasi, izana memutuskan untuk turun dari kudanya, dan menuntun kuda itu menelusuri bagian hutan.

"hei maaf ... saat aku berjalan aku melihat ada sesuatu yang menarik, lihatlah" ucap sakura kini berada di samping izana, izana menghela napas, bagaimana bisa wanita itu datang tanpa hawa keberadaan.

Izana melihat tanaman belukar yang ada di tangan sakura, tanaman itu memiliki bunga berwarna merah dan terlihat bercahaya.

"apa itu ?" tanya izana penasaran, sakura tersenyum kemudian meletakan tanaman itu ke dalam kantung berwarna hitam di pelana kuda.

"ini adalah tanaman obat namanya lentera api, dia hanya tumbuh di musim dingin dan dia tumbuh di hutan yang jauh dari peradaban. Ini adalah tanaman langka !" ucap sakura senang.

Izana hanya melihat tanaman itu dengan tatapan biasa, ia tidak begitu mengerti dan ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

"suatu saat nanti tanaman ini akan menjadi penyelamat 'mu, pangeran !" ucap sakura menatap sebal ke arah izana karena reaksinya yang kelewat datar.

Izana hanya menghela napas "baiklah, lain waktu aku akan mempelajari soal tanaman obat agar aku mengerti betapa pentingnya itu, untuk ku" ucap izana menunjuk tanaman di tangan sakura, kemudian wanita itu perlahan tersenyum kembali.

Izana merasakan dadanya seperti di gelitik melihat sakura seperti itu.

"aku melihat sekumpulan rusa disana, ayo kita kesana ..." ucap sakura bersemangat kemudian menarik lengan baju izana, izana hanya diam dan menuruti wanita itu.

Mereka kembali menapaki jalan yang belum pernah di jamah oleh manusia, izana tahu karena pohon di jalan itu berbeda jenis, tidak seperti pepohonan di hutan yang ia biasa lewati.

"hei, kita sudah jauh dari perbatasan clarines ... ini adalah daerah yang belum di telusuri." Ucap izana berjalan di samping sakura.

Sakura tidak terlalu merespon perkataan laki-laki itu,ia terus berkonsentrasi dengan gerak gerik buruannya.

Wanita itu membidik dengan belati milik nya.

"sebentar,aku akan meninggalkan kuda ku disini" ucap izana mengikat tali kekang kuda nya di salah satu pohon yang hidup di bawah gua,izana pikir akan aman meletakannya disana, kemudian ia mengambil alat panah nya.

"izana ... aku melupakan satu hal" ucap sakura polos menatap izana yang kini berjongkok di sampingnya, mereka ada di salah satu semak dan memperhatikan salah satu rusa yang sedang asyik makan buah yang jatuh dari pohon di sekitarnya.

"apa lagi ?!" ucap izana mulai membidik rusa itu dengan anak panah nya,dia sudah siap untuk melepaskan busur panahnya.

"aku lupa jalan untuk pulang ..." ucap sakura polos, emerald nya menatap izana tanpa dosa, izana tersentak kaget dengan apa yang sakura katakan hingga membuat panahannya meleset dan membuat buruannya kabur.

Izana memijat kepalanya yang tidak sakit, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tanda sebagai petunjuk untuk ia kembali.

"ah-meleset !" ucap sakura melihat rusa yang kini lari ketakutan dan bersembunyi.

Izana melihat sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, kemudian menghela napasnya.

"lalu bagaimana caranya kita kembali ?" ucap izana tanpa basa basi, tanpa sadar hutan terlihat lebih mencekam dari biasanya.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan izana karena bagaimana pun ia tidak menemukan jawabannya, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Sakura mencium bau badai dari hidungnya,kemudian mencocokan arah bayangan yang matahari pantulkan.

Sakura memutar otak, jika ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan menemukan jalan maka ia harus melawan badai, namun jika ia memutuskan untuk mencari jalan setelah badai ia harus menemukan tempat berlindung.

Sakura mematung kemudian berbalik menatap izana "kita bisa menggunakan gua yang kamu temukan !" ucap sakura pada izana mengingat bahwa kudanya ia tempatkan di salah satu pohon yang hidup di dalam gua itu.

"apa maksudmu ?" ucap izana datar, sakura menghampiri izana kemudian mendongak dan menatap kilauan zambrut di depannya.

"jika kita mencoba mencari jalan keluar kita harus melawan badai yang akan datang, namun kita juga bisa mencari jalan keluar setelah badai, jadi kita memerlukan tempat untuk berlindung ..." ucap sakura membuat izana mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud kan.

Sakura mengumpulkan beberapa kayu yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya "ayo bantu aku ?!" ucap sakura pada izana, izana mendengus namun ia mengikuti apa yang sakura lakukan, setelah mengikat tumpukan kayu dengan akar pohon, sakura menggali salah satu pohon, izana menyeritkan dahi, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh wanita itu.

Kemudian tidak lama sakura kembali menggali tanah yang di tumpuki salju dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang izana kenal sebagai kentang.

"lihat, ini makan malam kita ..." ucap sakura bangga, ia sama sekali belum kehilangan kemampuan nya sebagai seorang ninja.

Kemudian izana membuat sebuah keranjang dari belukar dan menaruh beberapa daun untuk tempat kentang, sepertinya ini bukan ide yang buruk menurutnya.

Ia mulai menyadari kenapa zen sangat suka berada di luar istana, mungkin salah satunya karena ia akan lebih banyak tahu ketimbang membaca buku-buku tebal di dalam istana.

Kemudian sakura mengambil beberapa buah dan ubi-ubian yang izana tidak ketahui namanya, dan mereka memutuskan kembali ke dalam gua, karena angin semakin berhembus kencang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Benar setelahnya ketika matahari terbenam badai kembali muncul, udara semakin dingin namun izana semakin mendekatkan diri ke api unggun yang mereka buat di dalam gua, gua itu terasa lembab dan basah karena uap api yang melelehkan salju di sekitarnya, namun sakura mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu, dia mengumpulkan dedaunan dengan beberapa ranting dan menumpuknya, kemudian menutup tumpukan daun itu dengan mantel yang ia kenakan.

"kau bisa menggunakan itu, supaya tidak kedinginan ..." ucap sakura pada izana,wanita itu menusuk kentang yang sudah ia cuci dengan air yang ada di bagian gua terdalam, ia memanggang kentang dan beberapa ubi-ubian, bara api terlihat menyala-nyala tertiup angin.

Izana menatap sakura dengan pandangan kosong, sakura asyik membolak-balik kentang yang ia panggang di pinggiran api unggun.

Bahkan wanita itu mendapatkan air dari pohon bambu dan ia memasaknya hingga hangat.

"jadi kau benar-benar ninja ?" ucap izana membuat sakura tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya, sakura duduk di samping izana, kemudian menggamit lengannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk di tempat sederhana yang ia buat.

"apa yang harus aku buktikan agar kau percaya ?" ucap sakura meniup-niup kentang yang sudah di buka nya dan memberikan kentang itu pada izana.

Sakura bergidik ketika badai salju semakin membesar, bahkan kuda izana memilih tempat di samping mereka berdua.

"aku dengar seorang ninja bisa melempar seribu senjata ?" ucap izana menimpali pertanyaan sakura, wanita itu kembali tertawa cerah bahkan dalam keadaan mereka yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"tentu aku bisa, tapi salahkan oji-san yang menyita perlengkapan 'ku ?!" ucap sakura pada izana, wanita itu jelas terang-terangan menunjukan semua ekspresi yang ia rasakan.

Izana menyuap kentang di tangannya, rasanya sangat enak, hangat dan lembut membuat ia menyuap nya lebih banyak.

"aku terkejut kentang ini sangat enak..." ucap izana menatap sakura, sakura kembali tersenyum kini memamerkan gigi nya hingga wajah izana terasa panas.

"tentu, kentang hutan memang lebih enak, karena penyerapan dan pertumbuhannya alami, tidak menggunakan pupuk buatan atau tidak terkena limbah..." ucap sakura menggigit kembali kentang di tangannya.

"kenapa kau sering tersenyum seperti itu ?" tanya izana membuat sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata izana berkilat menunjukan rasa penasaran yang tergambar pada manik zambrudnya.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian menepuk kepua tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan sisa kentang yang menempel di jari-jemarinya.

"karena ... aku ingin menguatkan diri, dengan tersenyum akan membuat kita merasa lebih baik..." ucap sakura menatap sepatu boot nya.

Kemudian sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergeser tanpa seizinnya.

"baju mu basah, kamu pasti kedinginan ..." ucap izana pada sakura merangkup tubuhnya hanya dengan sebelah tangan, membawa sakura dalam kehangatan, ia tau laki-laki itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namun tanpa sakura tau, izana tidak suka melihat ia merasa sedih, atau melihat emerald nya meredup.

Izana bertanya seperti itu karena ingin tahu apa alasan wanita itu tersenyum, hanya itu.

Namun jawaban yang di berikan olehnya berbeda sangat jauh dengan harapan izana.

Dan tanpa izana sadari jantung sakura semakin berdebar, sakura tidak bisa menghentikan laju jantungnya hingga ia takut jantung itu akan kehilangan fungsinya tanpa sakura sadari.

"apa kau akan kembali ke desa mu ?" tanya izana memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

Sakura menggeleng "entahlah, belum ada jalan untuk kembali, sampai saat ini ..." ucap sakura membuat izana menghela napas lega.

"aku yakin sekarang pengawal panik karena kamu tidak kunjung kembali, dan oji-san akan memarahi mereka untuk lebih giat mencari mu, dan membuat rumor di antara kita akan semakin memanas... " ucap sakura mendekatkan diri menelusup ke dalam mantel izana, tanpa menolak izana membuka lebih lebar mantel yang ia gunakan dan merangkul bahu sakura dengan protektif, sakura mempertahan kan dirinya agar tidak hancur.

"haruka sedang ada urusan di clarines sepertinya pengawal juga tidak akan mencari karena aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku." Ucap izana membuat sakura menoleh melihat ke arah nya.

"kau memang menyebalkan ..." ucap sakura pada izana, kemudian izana tersenyum tipis menatap sakura.

Sakura bagai gula yang di lelehkan dalam wajan, ia begitu terkejut melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan ringan seperti itu, kepada nya.

Sesuatu di dalam hatinya menolak untuk menjauh dan pergi dari izana, namun apa daya ke egoisannya mempertahankan diri untuk dia tinggal bersama laki-laki itu.

Dan sakura memastikan diri untuk tetap bertahan dan menerima semua yang harus ia terima meskipun itu akan menghancurkannya.

Izana yang menyadari perubahan emosi pada sakura dengan hati-hati mulai bertanya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja ?" ucap izana dengan nada khawatir,membuat sakura kembali menatap izana dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'apa aku tuli, atau aku hanya banyak berkhayal?' ucapnya dalam hati tidak percaya bahwa izana memperhatikannya.

"a-aku hanya ... aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih" ucap sakura terbata, ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapan ke arah api unggun yang masih menyala-nyala dengan indah.

Kemudian izana meletakan pedang kebanggannya di sampingnya, ia memutuskan untuk berbaring, izana melihat punggung sakura di depan mata nya, rambut wanita itu tergerai indah bahkan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya, ingin memilikinya.

Itu mengingatkannya pada shirayuki, wanita yang di pilih adiknya untuk berada di sisinya.

Apa perasaan ini yang di rasakan zen ketika ia melihat shirayuki, kalimat itu melintas di kepala izana ketika ia mulai memikirkan hal di masa lalu.

Sementara itu sakura, wanita itu berhasil membuat izana tersenyum beberapa kali tanpa sepengetahuan nya.

Ia berhasil masuk jauh ke dalam kehidupannya, menghancurkan garis terlarang tentang peraturan kebangsawanan dan tatak rama nya.

Mengajarkan cara melihat hidup dari sisi yang berbeda.

Dan membuat izana jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Sakura berdiri memutuskan untuk melihat ke luar gua dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada hewan berbahaya yang mendekat, namun ketika ia bangkit dari duduk nya ia merasakan tangan yang ia kenali menarik lengannya hingga sakura membentur sesuatu.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya berusaha mengusir pening di kepala "izana .. apa yang..." ucap sakura melihat izana yang berada di atas tubuhnya, kedua lengan laki-laki itu memenjarakannya.

Sakura melihat mata sebiru samudra itu berkilat karena pantulan api unggun.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, dan ia yakin izana dapat merasakan getaran nya.

Izana bangkit dan membantu sakura untuk bangun, sakura bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang izana lakukan.

Izana sangat sulit untuk di baca.

Kemudian izana mengambil pedang di sampingnya, ia meletakan pedang itu secara melintang di depan kaki sakura dan berlutut di depannya.

"aku menyadari sesuatu yang sangat menggangguku ketika tidak bersama mu, bukan karena siapa aku dan siapa kamu, ini sedikit memalukan namun aku akan mengatakannya, hanya ini selama seumur hidupku. Aku mencintaimu dan maukah kamu berada di sampingku, sakura ?" ucap izana membuat sakura kaget, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

Sakura bersimpuh melihat izana yang masih berlutut, mata nya penuh kesungguhan bahkan sakura bisa melihat banyak emosi yang ada di mata nya.

Ini terjadi tiba-tiba ketika pangeran es dari clarines menyatakan perasaannya pada bunga di musim semi.

Sakura menggenggap tangan izana, menautkan keduanya pada genggaman di pedang yang sama.

"apa tidak menjadi masalah jika aku bukanlah seorang putri raja ?" ucap sakura menekan setiap kata-katanya pada izana.

Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca membuat izana terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan, sakura menangis di hadapannya.

"dan apa tidak masalah jika aku bukan seorang ninja ?" ucap izana mengelus pipi sakura, menghapus jejek air mata yang turun di wajah cantik wanita itu.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum "itu bukan hal buruk bukan?" ucap sakura tersenyum kembali.

Izana memeluk sakura "dan menurutku sakura haruno jauh lebih baik di bandingkan dengan seribu putri raja" ucap izana membuat sakura semakin terisak.

Sakura bahagia, bahagia ketika namanya di panggil oleh izana dengan nada paling indah yang ia dengar.

"terima kasih, izana ..." ucap sakura pada izana, sementara itu izana membalas nya dengan tepukan lembut di punggung wanita itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Hallo, selamat pagi. Kebetulan sudah dini hari disini. hehe

Menjelang try out aku kembali meng-up date kembali, ini up date kilat, hihi.

Disini izana dan sakura mulai banyak berinteraksi, aku harap teman-teman mulai suka membaca nya, aku harap dukungan dari teman-teman hehe ...

Terima kasih karena telah mampir di fanfic yang aku buat.

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, jangan lupa review dan meninggalkan jejak mu.

 **SakuraH20**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara cicitan burung dan suara hewan yang berlarian di sekitar nya.

Sakura mencoba menyesuaikan pencahayaan di mata nya kemudian meregangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya.

"selamat pagi ..." ucap suara baritone yang terdengar lembut di telinga nya, sakura melirik ke arah izana yang sudah terbangun.

"kenapa kamu tidak membangunkan aku ?" tanya sakura dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena sedang menguap kecil, izana menepuk-nepuk kepala merah muda nya lembut, membuat pipi nya merona.

"kamu terlalu lelah makannya aku tidak membangunkan mu..." ucap izana mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sakura.

Sakura sadar ia mengumpulkan ingatannya soal malam sebelumnya, dan mendadak wajahnya semerah tomat.

Izana tampak santai dengan sakura yang masih setia berbaring di tubuhnya.

"ah-terima kasih ..." ucap sakura tampak malu, sementara itu izana menarik mantel yang menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"tidurlah lagi jika kamu masih mengantuk" ucap izana pelan sekilas mengecup pucuk kepala sakura.

"izana ... ayo kita pulang, pasti banyak yang mengkhawatirkan mu" ucap sakura masih setia mendengar degup jantung laki-laki itu,izana mengelus rambut sakura lembut.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang ..." ucap izana santai, kemudian sakura bangkit dari posisi nya dan membereskan mantel yang ia jadikan sebagai alas.

Sakura memberikan beberapa buah hutan untuk sarapan pagi, dan mengupas beberapa ubi yang sudah ia bakar dengan bara api semalam.

Ketika keluar dari gua, semua berubah menjadi putih, mereka berjalan namun tidak tahu harus mengikuti arah jalan yang mana.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian ia berpikir, sementara itu izana mencari jejak di pepohonan.

Sakura melirik ke arah pelana, kemudian ia melihat cahaya dan serbuk bunga bertebaran, itu adalah lentera api yang mekar, di sebut lentera api karena bunga nya menyerupai lentera dan mekar bagaikan api.

Sakura melihat serbuk sari dari satu jalan setapak kemudian ia menaiki beberapa dahan pohon, ia melihat serbuk sari yang ia yakini serbuk dari lentera api yang mekar itu merupakan sebuah petunjuk.

"izana ... kita sudah menemukan jalan kembali, tempo lalu ketika aku memasuki hutan ini itu karena aku ingin mengambil tanaman lentera api, aku mengikuti serbuk sari nya yang berterbangan, jadi tidak ada salahnya kita mengikuti serbuk sari ini, waktu lentera api mekar adalah sampai tengah hari saja, karena jika sudah lewat dari tengah hari serbuk sarinya tidak akan bercahaya" ucap sakura di balas anggukan izana.

Izana menempatkan diri di samping wanita itu dan tanpa ragu menggenggam tangannya.

Sakura hampir kaget dengan apa yang izana lakukan, namun ia hanya menggenggam balik tangan laki-laki itu.

Mereka menyusuri jalan yang di tunjukan oleh serbuk merah berkilauan itu, wanginya sangat khas.

Kemudian setelah 2 jam berjalan mereka menemukan jalan yang sebelumnya mereka tapaki sebelum pergi ke hutan perbatasan.

"ini jalan terakhir kemarin sebelum kita pergi ke hutan itu" ucap izana terkejut, sakura tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil lentera api yang ia lihat dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong di pelana.

"bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanya sakura pada izana, kedua tangan mereka bertautan.

"sangat baik ..." ucap izana tersenyum secerah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah dahan di hutan itu.

"aku senang mendengarnya, melihat kamu tersenyum seperti itu melihatku, bahkan bersikap lebih baik denganku, aku senang melihat semua itu dari mu..." ucap sakura pada izana.

Laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa saat ketika akan menjawab apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"meskipun kamu dari dunia yang lain, aku ingin kamu berada disini, di sampingku."

Sakura tersenyum menatap mata izana

"izana ... kamu tidak bisa menunggu cinta hanya karena dia seseorang yang dibedakan." Ucap sakura pada izana, di jawab dengan senyuman izana.

Sakura kini memeluk izana dengan lembut.

"itu benar, aku tidak bisa menunggu hanya karena kamu berbeda..." ucapnya menimpali, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kastil.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Matahari mulai menyembul di balik awan putih, menandakan sudah tengah hari, dan beberapa meter di depannya terlihat gerbang belakang istana.

Kemudian beberapa penjaga berlari dan segera membawakan kuda izana, mereka berkata bahwa mereka mengkhawatirkan keduanya yang tidak pulang semalam.

"pangeran bagaimana apa anda terluka ?" ucap salah satu penjaga, dia jawab gelengan kepala izana.

"aku baik-baik saja, kami hanya tersesat dan masuk ke dalam hutan di perbatasan, karena badai kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanan jika badai sudah mereda" ucap izana menjelaskan membuat beberapa pengawal menghela napas lega.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk, sakura masih berjalan di samping izana dengan bisu.

"sakura ... bereskan barang-barangmu karena kita akan pergi ke istana clarines, petang ini." Ucap izana membuat sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa tidak masalah aku ikut ?" ucap sakura menatap izana yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

Izana membuka sarung tangan nya kemudian memegang sebelah tangan sakura "aku sudah putuskan ... " ucapnya menarik sakura untuk berjalan bersama nya.

Sakura merasakan relung dada nya menghangat tiap kali izana menyampaikan perasaan nya.

"baiklah ..." ucap sakura tersenyum, melihat tangannya yang bertautan.

Kemudian mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong istana yang sepi, sepertinya para pelayan sedang beristirahat di wismanya masing-masing.

Tidak lama mereka berpisah di antara kamar izana dan lorong menuju wisma pelayan, sakura undur diri dan berjalan pelan.

Dia memikirkan sesuatu soal clarines, ia berharap keputusannya ini tidak salah dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar nya, kamar sakura menghadap langsung ke arah belakang halaman istana, sakura membuka jendela hingga menampakkan hamparan salju di sekitar pemandangannya, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menutup kembali jendelanya karena ia akan terkena hipotermia.

Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur nya, ia melihat seprai yang masih rapih karena tidak ia tiduri tadi malam, ia melihat ruangan yang masih sama, dengan meja dan lampu minyak, sakura memutuskan untuk membawa beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas yang terbuat dari serat kayu, kemudian ia memutuskan membersihkan tubuh nya dan pergi tidur.

Sakura mengenakan pakaian santai, lebih tepatnya piyama tidur dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut tebal, ia merasa lebih baik.

Kemudian perlahan ia mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

"hei, bangun ..." ucap suara yang sakura dengar sayup-sayup, sakura masih merasakan kantuk dan lelah sepulang dari perjalanannya bersama dengan izana.

Sakura menutup kembali mata nya, namun ia merasakan tangan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya pelan, berusaha mengusik nya dari mimpi yang baru ia buat.

Kini sakura mencoba membuka mata nya yang berat.

Sakura menguap pelan dan bergidik karena ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya kedinginan.

"sakura, bangunlah ..." ucap izana berbisik di telinga gadis itu, sontak sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

Sakura tanpa aba-aba bangkit namun sedetik kemudian ia membentur sesuatu dan ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"ah-" ucapnya mengelus dahinya, kini kesadarannya berada dalam tingkat 100%.

Sakura melihat seseorang yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, ia mengelus-elus dahinya dengan elusan ringan.

Sakura sadar yang ia bentur tadi adalah kepala seseorang.

Sakura melihat izana yang duduk di tepi kasur nya dengan tatapan horror "sedang apa kau disini ?!" ucap sakura menunjuk izana dengan ujung jemarinya.

Izana mengelus-elus dahinya yang sakit karena berbenturan dengan kepala sakura.

"sudah hampir petang, aku menunggu kamu namun kamu tidak datang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat ke kamarmu, dan kebetulan tidak di kunci ..." ucap izana santai mengangkat kedua bahunya, sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia memegang kepalanya yang tidak sakit.

'kenapa aku selalu lupa mengunci pintu ?' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sakura bangkit dan merapikan kasurnya, sementara izana sudah duduk di kursi kayu di samping jendela kamarnya.

"kau cocok dengan pakaian itu" ucap izana membuat sakura menoleh dengan apa yang ia pakai.

Sakura memakai dress tanpa lengan yang sederhana, sebenarnya itu adalah piyama tidur nya.

"ini hanya piyama sederhana, tidak seindah gaun tidur putri raja ..." ucap sakura menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"hanya saja berbeda ketika kamu yang memakainya ..." ucap izana menimpali membuat sakura sangat senang dengan ucapannya.

Sakura segera membuang pemikiran aneh itu dari dirinya.

Sakura mulai menyisir rambutnya yang kini sudah sangat panjang "apa kamu tidak keberatan menunggu disini ? atau kamu ingin menunggu di tempat lain ?" tanya sakura membuat izana menggelengkan kepala.

"aku lebih nyaman berada di tempat yang sama dengan mu" ucap izana, kini laki-laki itu menghampiri sakura, menarik wanita itu untuk duduk memunggunginya.

Izana menempatkan posisi yang nyaman di tepi kasur sakura, ia mengambil sisir sederhana yang ada di pergelangan tangan sakura, izana dengan lembut menyisir rambut panjang wanita itu.

Sakura tersenyum dan membiarkan izana bermain-main dengan rambutnya, kemudian sakura merasakan jari-jemari izana membuat simpul-simpul dari helaian rambutnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu rambut sakura di gelung rapih dengan kepangan yang indah membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat.

"terima kasih ..." ucap sakura menatap izana, laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala sakura.

Bagaimana pun sakura menyukai hal itu, ketika izana tersenyum atau ketika ia menepuk lembut kepalanya.

Setelah itu sakura mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang melambangkan bahwa ia adalah penjaga izana.

Sakura tampak cantik dalam balutan busana ksatria wanita dengan tatanan rambut yang izana buat.

Izana mempelajari dari ibunya tentang bagaimana cara menjadi suami yang baik, salah satu tanda cintanya kepada pasangannya adalah dengan menata rambut pasangannya.

Izana tersenyum mengingat hal itu, itu beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia sedang membicarakan masa depannya dengan ibunda nya tercinta.

Saat itu izana hanya mendengus kesal dengan apa yang di ajarkan ibunya, namun dengan segala hormat ia masih mengikuti ajaran yang ibunya berikan,dan hari ini ia membuktikan bahwa apa yang ibunya ajarkan menjadi suatu manfaat untuknya.

Kemudian mereka bersama dengan beberapa pengawal berangkat menuju clarines dengan menggunakan kereta kuda.

Malam ini salju turun dengan tenang tidak ada badai, tidak ada angin yang berhembus sangat kencang.

Selama sisa perjalanan sakura terlelap dalam tidurnya,sementara di sebrang tempat duduknya izana terjaga dan memperhatikannya.

Ketika matahari menyingsing mereka tiba di gerbang utama istana clarines, beberapa menit sebelum memasuki gerbang sakura membangunkan izana, sakura sudah terjaga ketika subuh, ia melihat izana yang tertidur nyenyak membiarkannya.

Namun ia tidak ingin melihat wajah izana lusuh sampai di kerajaannya sendiri jadi ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan laki-laki itu.

Mendadak sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, jujur ia sangat gugup ketika membayangkan hal-hal soal kebangsawanan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

Lalu apa yang akan izana lakukan ?

Entahlah, sakura mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dan fokus dengan tujuannya.

Ia ke sini untuk menghadiri pesta dansa bukan ?

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian mereka keluar dari kereta kuda, sakura berdiri di samping izana dengan tegap, beberapa pengawal menyembut mereka.

Sakura dapat melihat beberapa wajah yang sudah familiar di ingatannya.

Di depan nya berdiri zen, kiki, mitsuhide, shirayuki dan haruka juga beberapa orang yang tidak sakura kenal.

"selamat datang kembali aniki..." ucap zen membungkuk sopan, sakura membungkuk memberikan hormat kemudian izana hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan melenggang pergi.

Laki-laki itu kembali menjadi si pangeran es dari clarines.

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya ketika izana bersama zen masuk ke dalam istana dan membicarakan beberapa hal.

Tanpa sakura sadari ia mematung, ia menghentikan langkahnya melihat punggung ke dua pangeran clarines itu semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

"hei nona ... siapa nama mu ? nama ku obi" ucap laki-laki di samping sakura, dia memiliki tinggi kurang lebih seperti mitsuhide, dengan pembawaan tenang dan senyuman riang, rambutnya pendek menyerupai cukuran pengawal-pengawal istana.

Laki-laki itu bermaksud menjabat tangan sakura dan berkenalan.

Beberapa detik kemudian sakura membuka sarung tangannya dan menjabat balik tangan laki-laki bernama obi itu.

"sakura haruno ..." ucap sakura tenang menatap manik gelap laki-laki itu.

Obi membelalakan mata kaget dengan reaksi yang ia dapatkan, padahal obi hanya ingin menggoda nya namun ketika melihat mata wanita di depannya ia seperti tenggelam ke dalam danau berwarna emerald di musim panas.

"hey sakura, perkenalkan nama ku shirayuki ..." ucap gadis manis di samping obi, rambutnya berwarna merah seperti buah cherry atau apel dan mata nya berwarna hijau tua seperti hutan di musim panas.

Sakura melihatnya tersenyum sangat manis dan cantik, wanita itu lebih pendek beberapa senti dari nya, memakai pakaian formal kerajaan dan mengulurkan tanangannya pada sakura.

Dengan ragu sakura mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan mungilnya.

"halo, aku sakura haruno, senang bertemu kami kembali " ucap sakura kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum nya pada gedis manis bernama shirayuki itu.

Shirayuki tersenyum melihat sakura yang menerima kehadirannya dengan baik, kemudian shirayuki mengajak sakura menuju kamarnya, wanita itu menceritakan tentang seluk beluk istana, sakura menanggapi dengan bersemangat dan mengingat apa yang shirayuki katakan.

Sementara obi berjalan di belakang sakura dan sesekali memanggil shirayuki dengan panggilan 'tuan putri' memberitahu shirayuki untuk segera mengajak sakura menemui kepala apoteker.

Kemudian shirayuki mengajak sakura menuju suatu ruangan di istana bagian utara, bersama shirayuki dan obi mereka memasuki ruangan dengan pintu besar nan megah kemudian sakura melihat beberapa rak lemari berisikan buku-buku, meja-meja dengan peralatan obat-obatan, beberapa perlengkapan medis dan beberapa tanaman hias yang di jadikan obat-obatan rumahan bertengger di jendela yang membentang ke arah halaman belakang istana.

"selamat pagi, aku membawa sakura, sakura yang sedang duduk dan menulis disana adalah ryu, dia apoteker temuda di istana dan wanita yang sedang menulis laporan disana adalah kepala apoteker istana. Ryu, kepala apoteker ini sakura haruno dia adalah herbalis yang menyelamatkan pangeran izana..." ucap shirayuki memperkenalkan sakura pada salah satu apoteker termuda bernama ryu.

Ryu berumur 10 tahun, rambutnya coklat dan berpembawaan tenang, dia salah satu analisis dan apoteker termuda berbakat.

Sementara kepala apoteker sudah menjadi apoteker selama 30 tahun hidupnya, ia banyak merawat orang-orang di istana, wanita berusia kepala tiga dengan rambut pirang susu nya itu berpenampilang cantik namun juga tegas dalam beberapa hal, jadi ia tidak akan segan menegur pegawainya jika salah.

"sakura haruno, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda ..." ucap sakura tenang bagaikan airyang menggenang.

"haloo sakura, salam kenal ... semoga kamu betah berada disini, kamu akan bekerja dengan ryu dan shirayuki ..." ucap kepala apoteker memegang ujung kacamata yang ia pakai.

"halo aku ryu, jika ada yang tidak di mengerti tanyakan saja..." ucap ryu sedetik menatap sakura kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya.

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung berwarna hitam.

"jadi ... bagaimana cara menanam lentera api, aku menemukannya dalam perjalanan ..." ucap sakura mengeluarkan tanaman lentera api,daun dan bunganya masih segar karena lentera api bisa bertahan hidup sampai seminggu tanpa air.

Kepala apoteker yang sedang menyesap kopinya menyemburkannya kemudian terbatuk karena tersedak.

"HAAAH ?! darimana kamu dapatkan tanaman langka itu ?!" ucap shirayuki panik, wanita itu berteriak membuat telinga sakura berdengung pelan.

Sakura menatap semuanya heran, karena mereka semua hampir mengeluarkan mata nya masing-masing.

"aku mendapatkan ini saat perjalanan" ucapnya singkat kemudian meletakan tanaman itu di atas meja kayu yang membentang panjang di tengah-tangan ruangan itu.

"aku berharap ini bisa sedikit membantu, bahkan bisa menjadi penawar yang baik untuk pangeran." Ucap sakura menatap tanaman lentera api, shirayuki merasakan ketulusan dari kata-katanya, ia menatap sakura dengan lembut.

"terima kasih sakura, aku sangat senang dengan apa yang kamu dedikasikan untuk kerajaan ini." Ucap kepala apoteker kini berada di samping sakura, menepuk bahu sakura ringan.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

Kepala apoteker melihat gelungan rambut sakura, ia tersenyum ketika menyadari sesuatu yang menghubungkan wanita itu dengan pangeran izana.

"jadi aku mendengar dari salah satu prajurit bahwa kau melawan bajak laut tempo lalu, apa kamu bersedia menceritakannya ?" ucap obi duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di samping sakura, shirayuki duduk di sebelah sakura mengapit wanita itu dan dengan antusias ingin mendengar ceritanya.

Kemudian sakura duduk dan menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami selama delapan bulan silam sampai ia berada di kerajaan ini, dan menghilangkan beberapa cerita tentang ia dan izana.

"ya tuhan ... jadi pangeran terkena racun getah karang hitam, bahkan kami belum tau cara mendeteksi racun berbahaya seperti itu, sakura ?!" ucap kepala apoteker kaget kemudian sakura menjelaskan secara singkat bagaimana dengan secara kebetulan yang ia karang menjadi ceritanya, ia bisa mengetahui hal itu.

Itu akan menjadi lebih baik jika hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"kemudian apa kau akan mengambil posisi sebagai ksatria atau sebagai apoteker di istana ini, sakura ?" tanya obi, laki-laki itu menatap sakura dalam-dalam.

Bahkan sakura tidak memikirkan soal posisi dan bagaimana jabatannya.

Sakura terdiam, ia melihat tekstur kayu di meja itu lekat-lekat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

Apa ia harus meminta saran pada haruka, atau pada izana ?

Tapi ia hanya ingin berada di samping izana, untuk saat ini.

Ia ingin menjadi pelindung bagi izana.

"keduanya, aku akan mengambil posisi di kedua tempat yang kamu sebutkan itu, agar aku bisa menjaga dan melindungi pangeran izana sepenuhnya..." ucap sakura kini dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri.

Sakura tersenyum mengetahui alasan ia berada di dalam istana ini.

"jika kamu ingin menjadi keduanya untukku, itu tidak akan mudah kau akan menjalani banyak tes untuk dinilai apa kau pantas berada ke dalam posisi itu, sakura ..." ucap izana di ujung pintu membuat semua mata menoleh ke arahnya.

Dengan sopan semua kepala di ruangan itu menunduk memberi hormat kecuali sakura yang tersenyum menatap izana, kemudian memutuskan menundukan kepalanya untuk menghormatinya.

"kamu menghilang ketika zen membawa aku ke aula utama, jadi aku memutuskan mencari mu..." ucap izana dengan nada santai tanpa keformalan dalam kata-katanya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian berdiri di hadapannya dan kembali membungkuk sopan "maafkan aku, aku hanya menyerahkan tanaman untuk di bawa ke rumah kaca istana" ucap sakura santai kemudian berdiri di samping izana.

Izana melirik sakura dari ekor matanya kemudian tersenyum tipis, bahkan shirayuki sekilas melihat izana tersenyum pada sakura.

Itu membuat ia kaget bahkan rasanya itu suatu hal yang mustahil untuk izana, tersenyum seperti itu.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Buatkan aku teh dan makan malam seperti biasa..." ucap izana pergi menuju pintu kemudian sakura mengikutinya.

"sampai bertemu lagi, terima kasih untuk hari ini ..." ucap sakura menundukan kepalanya kemudian pergi bersama izana.

"sakura besok datanglah kesini, kita akan membicarakan tentang racun yang telah kamu teliti ..." ucap ryu pada sakura, gadis itu menoleh dan mengangguk setuju kemudian semakin menghilang bersama izana yang ada di sampingnya.

"sepertinya pangeran izana tertarik dengan sakura ..." ucap kepala apoteker menuangkan rokka yang sudah di fermentasi ke dalam cangkirnya, ia membaginya dengan obi kemudian meminumnya.

"tentu ... sakura bagaikan musim semi yang membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya Nampak bahagia karena nya..." ucap obi menyesap rokka di gelasnya.

"kau mulai pandai berkata-kata, obi ..." ucap kepala apoteker menepuk bahu obi kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Ryu hanya melirik kemudian melanjutkan buku bacaan nya dan menulis beberapa opsi tentang racun getah karang hitam yang sakura teliti.

Sementara itu shirayuki tersenyum mengetahui kenyataan bahagia yang izana sembunyikan darinya.

Ia akan memberitahu zen secepatnya, dan akan mendukung sakura.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pagi hari ketika matahari muncul bersama dengan kehidupan yang baru, salju masih setia turun namun dengan tenang tanpa badai, tanpa angin yang berlebihan.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, ia menguap perlahan ketika mendengar suara musik yang mengalun halus di telinganya.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap, karena pagi ini ia akan pergi ke ruangan kepala apoteker untuk mendiskusikan mengenai racun getah karang hitam.

Air terasa sangat menyegarkan, membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih jernih.

Setelah sakura mengenakan baju yang di berikan kepadanya, ia mengenakan kemeja selengan berwarna coklat hangat dengan rompi mencapai siku, terdapat ukiran elegan di sisi leher dan ujung lengan rompi berwarna hijau tua itu, sakura mengenakan belt berwarna putih di pinggang langsingnya.

Lalu tidak lupa membawa laporan dan beberapa kertas yang akan ia sampaikan kepada kepala apoteker.

"ini mengingatkan aku pada kegiatan di desa ..." ucap sakura menguncir rambutnya dengan pita berwarna hitam.

Ia keluar kemudian menuju ke ruangan yang menjadi tempat pertemuan,sakura melihat jam di aula utama menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi, ia menatap sepatu boot berwarna coklatnya.

"sepertinya terlalu pagi ..." ucap sakura kini melihat kertas di dekapannya.

"nona sakura ... " ucap wanita dengan rambut pirang yang di kuncir dan di biarkan tergerai ke samping bahunya.

"ah-kiki selamat pagi ..." ucap sakura membungkuk sopan di balas salam oleh kiki.

Wanita itu mengenakan kaos selengan berwarna hitam dan mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"apa yang nona kerjakan pagi-pagi seperti ini ?" tanya nya melihat kertas yang sakura pegang, sakura tersenyum.

"aku ingin membicarakan tentang racun yang pangeran izana derita tempo lalu bersama kepala apoteker dan yang lainnya" ucap sakura ramah,kemudian kiki mengangguk.

"tadi aku melewati ruang kepala apoteker sepertinya beliau belum beraktivitas" ucap kiki, sakura mengangguk.

"ah- apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini ?" ucap sakura bertanya melihat kiki dengan penasaran.

"aku sedang melemaskan otot bersama dengan mitsuhide, namun belum sempat menyesaikan pertarungan mitsuhide sudah di panggil tuan haruka." Ucap kiki kecewa mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian ia menemukan sebuah ide dan ia ingein mencoba nya.

"bagaimana jika nona sakura menemani saya berlatih ?" ucap kiki penuh semangat, sakura melihat pergelangannya di tarik kemudian ia mengangguk pasrah.

"baiklah ..." ucap sakura mengikuti langkah kiki.

Mereka melintasi lorong yang menuju kepekarangan belakang istana, sakura dapat melihat beberapa prajurit berlatih kemudian perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika melihat dirinya dan kiki menuju ke tempat mereka berada.

Sakura melihat ada satu arena terbuka dengan empat pilar di tiap sisi nya, dan dilapisi oleh permukaan beton.

"nona muda akan melawan kiki ?" ucap obi yang tiba-tiba berada di samping sakura.

Sakura menoleh melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah

"sepertinya seperti itu, obi tolong pegangi laporan ku selama aku menemani kiki..." ucap sakura menyerahkan berkas-berkasnya ke tangan obi, laki-laki itu mengangguk kemudian memegang berkas sakura dengan baik.

"kau berhutang satu pada ku" ucap obi di jawab anggukan sakura.

Kemudian salah satu pelayan wanita memberikan masing-masing pedang kayu, sakura menyeritkan dahi, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah belajar bagaimana menggunakan pedang, ia bisa menggunakan kunai dengan baik bahkan dengan akurasi 99,9%.

Namun pedang.

Ia melihat pedang kayu dengan pegangan besi.

Sakura melihat mata kiki yang berkilat bersemangat.

"hei aku pikir hanya bertanding dengan menggunakan fisik, bagaimana aku memakai ini ?" ucap sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"buka rompi mu jika tidak ingin kotor, sakura" ucap kiki menatap sakura dengan tatapan bersemangat.

Sakura membuka rompinya, ia hanya memaki kemeja dan celana bahan yang pas di kaki jenjangnya.

"sebelumnya kau melawan kapten bajak laut dengan itu kan ?" ucap kembali kiki membuat sakura membulatkan mata nya.

Sakura tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Salju turun dengan pelan, bahkan pagi ini angin tidak berhembus sama sekali.

Sakura tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun ia sebagai seorang ninja tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya, ia akan menghadapi kiki.

Obi memungut rompi sakura, ia melihat sakura dari luar arena, ia tersenyum ketika sakura mulai menanggapi tantangan kiki.

Kemudian salah satu dari prajurit menjadi wasit dan berteriak tanpa pertandingan di mulai.

Kiki menyerang dengan kecepatan luar biasa, menghunuskan pedang dan berusaha mengenai sakura.

Sakura berusaha bertahan dan menyesuaikan diri dengan pedang yang ia pegang, serangan kiki sangat kuat membuat sakura terseret mundur.

Kemudian sakura mulai mendorong kiki dengan pedangnya, pedang mereka bertemu dan menimbulkan suara bergesekan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sakura menahan tenaganya agar pedang yang ia pegang tidak hancur, kemudian ia mendorong kiki dan menyerangnya, kiki bertahan ketika sakura berusaha menyerang arah kepalanya.

Sakura kembali melompat ke salah satu pilar di sudut kirinya kemudian melesat menyerang kiki.

Kiki menghunus pedang ke arah sakura, ia kewalahan karena kecepatan sakura yang di luar akal.

Sakura berputar-putar kembali menyerang kiki, namun selalu di tahan wanita itu, kiki hebat dalam pertahanan dan cerdik dalam penyerangan.

Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan penuh bahkan prajurit dan pelayan yang menonton tidak bisa melihat gerakan mereka karena terlalu cepat.

Kiki menendang sakura, namun sakura melompat, kiki menebaskan pedangnya ke arah sakura namun ia hanya mendapatkan pita hitam sakura tersangkut ke dalam pedangnya.

Kiki kembali menghunus pedangnya ke arah sakura kemudian sakura menendang pedang kiki dan melemparkan pedang itu dengan pedang yang ia miliki hingga menancap ke salah satu pilar di belakang kiki.

Dengan tenang sakura mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke leher kiki.

Kiki mendengus dan tersenyum bertepuk tangan untuk sakura.

Semua prajurit tercengang dengan pertarungan antara keduanya dan bertepuk tangan.

Kiki membungkuk dan diikuti sakura kemudian sakura menyerahkan pedangnya kepada kiki, wanita itu terkejut bahwa gagang besi pedang yang di gunakan sakura nyaris hancur.

"anda memang hebat nona, maafkan atas kelancanganku, jika anda tidak menahan diri dan jika aku bertarung langsung dengan anda mungkin aku tidak akan selamat." Ucap kiki kembali membungkukan tubuhnya.

Sakura tersenyum "terima kasih kiki, kamu lawan yang hebat,dan aku tidak sehebat yang kamu pikirkan, aku permisi" ucap sakura kemudian pergi mengingat ia akan ke ruangan kepala apoteker.

"pertarungan yang hebat, namun nona muda terlalu menahan diri" ucap obi menyerahkan rompi sakura

"terima kasih obi .." sakura menerimanya kemudian melenggang pergi dengan obi yang mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Kiki melihat pedang kayu yang masih menancap di pilar beton, ia sadar bahwa ia salah menantang orang, namun ia sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan sakura yang di bicarakan banyak prajurit sejak kejadian tempo lalu.

Ia sadar bahwa sakura adalah wanita yang sangat kuat.

"kau sudah sadar betapa kuatnya dia, kiki " ucap haruka bersama mitsuhide yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

Kiki mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat punggung sakura yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Baiklah dari chapter ini izana akan mendapatkan saingan.

Kemudian tentang tanaman obat dan racun dalam cerita tersebut, itu hanya ide dari ku sendiri, hehehe.

Oke ini benar-benar up date kilat, semoga teman-teman menyukai nya, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Jangan lupa review dan tinggalkan jejak mu disini, hehe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

salam

 **SakuraH20**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"maaf aku terlambat" ucap sakura sopan, kemudian kepala apoteker mempersilahkan sakura untuk duduk, obi mengikuti di sampingnya kemudian shirayuki membawa beberapa buku dan duduk di samping sakura.

Obi menyerahkan laporan sakura, tidak lupa sakura mengucapkan terima kasih pada obi.

Kemudian sakura menyerahkan laporannya kepada kepala apoteker, kepala apoteker mengangguk dan memuji sakura tentang kecakapan analisisnya.

"dia merupakan racun mematikan, bahkan racun itu seringkali di gunakan ketika itu menolak semua antibiotik atau semua penyembuh dan vitamin, ketika racun itu sudah di ketahui keberadaannya dia akan menginfeksi seluruh saraf dan aliran darah di dalam tubuh, kita bisa melihat sel yang mengalami kegagalan beregenerasi, itu akan terlihat gelap seperti terbakar. Namun racun itu memiliki kelemahan,ia lemah terhadap zat yang di hasilkan oleh madu hitam, jika si penderita mengkonsumsi madu hitam maka senyawa dari madu hitam itu akan memakan penyebaran racun dan mengembalikan regenerasi sel di dalam tubuh, tubuh tidak menolak karena menganggap zat dari madu hitam adalah vitamin biasa jadi tidak akan ada penolakan atau kontraindikasi."

Ucap sakura panjang tentang hasil penelitian yang pernah ia lakukan bersama dengan gurunya, tsunade.

"lalu bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui tentang madu hitam dan semua penelitian itu ?" ucap ryu santai, sakura tersenyum.

"ketika aku muda aku seperti kamu, aku memiliki guru yang sangat mahir dalam bidang pengobatan. Ketika itu aku menjalankan sebuah tugas untuk mengobati desa yang terpapar penyakit itu, kemudian secara kebetulan ketika mereka kehabisan gula untuk mempertahan kan tenaga si sakit, mereka mencari madu hitam yang banyak terdapat di daerah mereka dan menggunakannya sebagai pengganti gula dan beberapa waktu penderita itu berangsur baik dan luka yang mereka derita sembuh, jadi aku menelitinya bersama dengan guru ku,kemudian aku kembali mengobati penduduk di daerah pesisir, kejadiannya hampir sama dengan kejadian di desa sebelumnya namun lebih malangnya mereka tidak memiliki madu hitam, jadi beberapa orang yang sehat mencarinya ke desa tetangga, saat itu musim panas mereka membuat minuman dari sari rumput laut kemudian salah satu penderita meminum nya, setelah itu aku bisa melihat penyebaran luka itu, jadi aku kembali meneliti rumput laut dan racun itu."

Cerita sakura panjang, ryu mengangguk mengerti "berapa lama kamu meneliti itu ?" ucap shirayukimembuka percakapan.

"tiga tahun" ucap sakura singkat, dengan dia dan tsunade yang notabenya ninja medis penelitian tidak akan berjalan lama, namun ia memilih menyimpan rahasianya itu, mengatakan apa yang bisa ia katakan untuk bekal pengetahuan.

"sangat cepat ... apa kamu dan guru mu seorang yang jenius ?!" ucap kepala apoteker membuat sakura tersenyum.

"guru ku adalah wanita terkuat dan terjenius sebagai seorang penyembuh ... namun sayang dia tidak ada disini, aku di culik bersama bajak laut dan aku tidak tau jalan untuk kembali" ucap sakura membuat kesimpulan agar tidak banyak yang bertanya soal asal usulnya.

Obi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Shirayuki seperti berpikir keras.

"apa ada lagi yang ingin di tanyakan ?" ucap sakura menatap masing-masing orang di ruangan itu, mereka menggelengkan kepala.

Shirayuki bangun dari kursinya meminta izin menjuku ke rumah kaca.

Kemudian shirayuki mengajak sakura menuju ke rumah kaca, shirayuki gadis yang bersemangat dan cerdas, sakura menyukai nya yang berkata dengan jujur.

Kemudian sesampainya di rumah kaca shirayuki memeriksa tanaman , pengairannya, dan menyiapkan tanah juga pupuk.

Ia mengaduk tanah dan pupuk, sakura membantunya kemudian shirayuki menempatkan lentera api di tempat salah satu pot dan menggantung nya di langit-langit rumah kaca.

Tanaman lentera api adalah tanaman yang hidup di ketinggian pohon dengan suhu tertentu, jadi ia mencoba menyesuaikan suhu dan gravitas yang ada.

Tidak lama lentera api kembali terlihat lebih segar, sakura tersenyum.

"terima kasih shirayuki ..." ucap sakura pada shirayuki, gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"sakura, apa kamu di undang ke pesta dansa malam natal nanti ?" ucap shirayuki bertanya, sakura mengangguk kemudian mencuci tangannya dengan sabun.

"pangeran izana yang mengajak ku, tapi aku tidak yakin akan datang ..." ucap sakura jujur ia duduk bersila memandang salju yang turun dari rumah kaca.

"kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu ?" ucap shirayuki duduk di samping sakura, sakura menggeleng.

"aku dan dia bagaikan langit dan bumi, aku bumi yang selalu menatap ke arah langit" ucap sakura menoleh, ia melihat shirayuki kemudian menatap ada beberapa tanah yang menempel di wajah cantiknya, sakura menyeka nya dengan tangannya.

Shirayuki terlihat terkejut "ada tanah yang menempel di wajahmu" ucap sakura memperlihatkan butiran halus tanah di telunjuknya, shirayuki tersenyum malu.

"tapi sakura ... jika tanpa bumi langit tidak pernah memiliki alasan menjadi langit bukan ?" ucap shirayuki membuat sakura membelalakan mata.

"langit mempunyai bumi untuk membagi anugrahnya, dia memberikan hujan agar bumi memiliki kehidupan dan bumi pun memiliki timbal balik agar langit kembali menurunkan hujan, bukan ?" lanjut shirayuki membuat sakura terkejut dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"jadi jangan merasa kamu seperti itu" sakura melihat shirayuki dan tersenyum, ia merasakan suatu kelegaan yang luar biasa memasuki relung hati nya.

"terima kasih shirayuki ..." ucap sakura menepuk bahu shirayuki, shirayuki kembali tersenyum, sakura mulai menyukai wanita itu, dia bagaikan bunga kosmos merah, membawa keindahan dalam kesederhanaan.

Ia mengerti mengapa pangeran zen sangat menyayangi shirayuki.

"aku menyukai senyum mu, shirayuki ..." ucap sakura pada shirayuki kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya, shirayuki menyeritkan dahi bingung kemudian ikut berdiri.

"nona shirayuki, dan nona sakura. Pangeran izana dan pangeran zen memerintahkan saya untuk membawa nona karena kita akan mengadakan pengukuran gaun untuk pesta dansa malam natal lusa, silahkan mulai mengikuti saya" ucap salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di bidang pembuatan pakaian kerajaan, tanpa banyak bicara keduanya mengikuti laki-laki usia pertengahan abad itu.

Mereka mengikuti laki-laki itu, berjalan di lorong megah istana kemudian di benak nya terlintas pertanyaan.

"apa yang akan dilakukan nya pada kita shirayuki ?" ucap sakura berbisik pada shirayuki.

"sepertinya dia akan mengukur ukuran tubuh kita" ucap shirayuki santai, sakura merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil, kemudian ia memperpelan langkah kakinya dan berusaha kabur, namun ia merasakan lengan seseorang menahan tubuhnya.

"aku tidak ingin pasanganku memalukan di depan tuan rumah, jadi ikuti saja prosedurnya" ucap izana mencegah sakura untuk pergi, bahkan sakura tidak sadar bahwa izana dan zen berada di belakang keduanya.

"hai sakura " ucap zen melambaikan tangan, sakura tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya.

"se-selamat pagi pangeran zen" ucap sakura tersenyum, kemudian zen menghampiri shirayuki dan berjalan bersama wanita itu tanpa malu memegang pergelangan tangan shirayuki.

"apa yang akan di lakukan kita di dalam ?" tanya sakura menatap izana dengan horror, izana hanya merangkul bahu sakura mempersempit jarak mereka.

"jadi aku langit ya ..." ucap izana berbisik di telinga sakura, dalam hitungan detik wajah wanita itu memerah.

"izana kamu menyebalkan !" ucap sakura kemudian izana tertawa ringan mengulangi perumpamaan yang sakura maksudkan saat di rumah kaca itu.

Izana bahkan bisa melihat zen tertawa sangat senang mendengar shirayuki mengartikan perbedaan yang sakura rasakan menjadi sesuatu yang saling menghubungkan.

Zen bahkan terang terangan menggoda izana perihal menyukai wanita dan terang-terangan ia mengatakan bahwa shirayuki yang melihat keduanya bersama, izana tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain menantang zen bertarung dengan pedangnya, sejujurnya ia malu mengakui nya.

Kemudian saat zen tahu izana mengajak sakura ke pesta dansa pangeran ke dua clarines itu semakin menggoda izana, sampai-sampai wajah kakak tersayangnya itu merah seperti tomat.

Sementara itu tadi pagi izana melihat sakura berlatih bersama kiki, ketika ia dan zen sedang membicarakan soal permasalahan daerah yang sebelumnya di bajak oleh bajak laut, mereka sedang ada di ruang santai di lantai dua dan melihat prajurit mereka sedang berlatih.

Izana kaget saat sakura bersama kiki berlatih bersama, zen bahkan bertaruh untuk kiki maka dengan yakin izana akan mempercayakan pada sakura.

Kemudian itu menjadi pertandingan yang sangat menegangkan bahkan prajurit yang sedang berlatih menghentikan kegiatannya dan menonton keduanya, bahkan zen mengakui bahwa sakura hebat dalam pertarungan.

Pertarungan di menangkan oleh wanita bersurai musim semi itu, di susul oleh kemenangan izana, dan untuk pertama kalinya zen melihat izana tersenyum kembali menatap punggung wanita bersurai musim semi itu.

Izana menatap sakura dengan lembut, kemudian menggenggam tangan wanita itu, sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat namun ia tidak menolak dengan apa yang izana lakukan.

Setelah itu mereka memasuki ruangan penjahit kerajaan, banyak sekali lembaran lembaran kain indah dan bercorak warna warni, mereka juga mendengar mesin jahit yang bekerja menjahit untaian benang ke dalam bahan dan menciptakan baju-baju indah.

Lalu keduanya berpisah pada ruangan yang berbeda, izana bersama dengan sakura dan shirayuki bersama dengan zen.

"kenapa aku harus berpisah dengan shirayuki ?" ucap sakura pada salah satu penjahit yang akan melakukan pekerjaannya.

" apa pasangan nona adalah shirayuki ?" tanya kembali penjahit itu membuat sakura terdiam dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"sekarang aku memerlukan ukuran pangeran dan nona, jadi masing maisng dari kalian harus melepaskan pakaian luar, kalian bisa memakai kaos beserta celana yang sudah saya sediakan" ucap pelayan wanita berusia 60 tahun itu, rambutnya memutih, ia memakai kacamaya tebal dengan lipstick berwarna merah tua dan membawa meteran di tangan, ia menaruh pensil di telinga nya dan kertas di kantong baju.

Sakura menuju ke dalam ruang ganti yang di tutupi korden, ia mulai membuka bajunya, kemudian memakai tanktop yang hanya menutupi dada dan celana ketat masing-masing berwarna hitam, sakura memutuskan menggelung tambutnya tinggi-tinggi, ia berharap akan secepatnya menyelesaikan hal ini.

"sepertinya baju ini tidak muat, aku merasa sempit ..." ucap sakura membetulkan posisi kaos itu.

"itu memang ukuran rata-rata wanita di istana ini, mungkin kau memiliki ukuran yang istimewa di bagian dada, nona ... hahaha, dan cepatlah keluar ?!" ucap wanita itu, suaranya serak namun dapat membuat sakura merinding dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh wanita itu pada tubuhnya.

'tuhan ... tolong aku, semoga ini tidak menjadi lebih buruk ...' ucap sakura mulai berdoa dalam hatinya.

Kemudian sakura keluar dari ruangan itu, ia melihat izana mengenakan celana ketat dan kaos yang pas dengan tubuh juga menutupi otot perutnya namun masih kentara terlihat, sakura menundukan pandangannya berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"wow ... tubuhmu sangat bagus untuk seorang wanita ..." ucap wanita bernama Rebecca itu.

Rebecca membawa sebuah bangku kemudian meletakannya di samping sakura, dia naik dan menyamai tinggi sakura.

"menghadap kesini nak, kau biasa di panggil siapa disini ?" ucap nya bertanya, sakura menghadap ke arah wanita tua itu, ia melihat jendela yang tertutup oleh salju.

"sakura, sakura haruno ..." ucap sakura menatap manik coklat nenek itu, wanita tua itu tersenyum memperlihatkan lekukan kerutan di wajah putihnya.

"nama yang indah, sama seperti dirimu" ucapnya membuat sakura tersenyum malu.

Rebecca mulai mengukur tubuh sakura dengan cepat dan mencatatnya "coba aku tebak, kamu bukan wanita rumahan bukan ?" ucapnya mengukur ukuran lengan sakura, sakura mengangguk.

"aku seorang wanita pesisir dan seorang herbalis" ucap sakura pada nenek itu, suaranya bergetar.

Wanita tua itu menyentuh luka yang ada di setiap sudut tubuh sakura.

"lalu bagaimana seorang herbalis mendapatkan luka seperti ini ?" ucapnya bertanya membuat sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia melihat izana di sebrangnya yang tersenyum melihat sakura.

"aku juga seorang ksatria..." ucapnya menghela napas, nenek itu tertawa keras kemudian mengukur pinggang sakura.

"kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah, lingkar dada yang istimewa juga lingkar pinggang yang bagus, aku akan membuatkan sebuah gaun yang indah untuk mu sakura, baiklah selanjutnya pangeran ..." ucap nya mencatat kembali apa yang ia perlukan.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian bergantian, kini sakura melihat izana berdiri seperti sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti itu oleh wanita di depannya.

"ukuran mu bertambah satu senti pangeran, apa kamu jarang berolahraga atau terlalu banyak makan akhir-akhir ini ?" ucap wanita itu santai, sakura tersenyum dan menyembunyikan tawanya.

"ia seperti itu, aku terlalu banyak makan masakan yang enak akhir-akhir ini, bibi rebby" ucap izana santai, ia melirik sakura dengan tatapan sayang, sakura hampir tersedak karena nya.

"baiklah tunggu lah disini, aku akan memilihkan warna yang pas untuk kalian berdua, jangan pakai pakaian kalian dulu, aku akan memastikan perapiannya menyala dengan bagus, dan minumlah ini kalian sudah bekerja sama dengan baik" ucap Rebecca memberikan dua cangkir coklat hangat kemudian pergi ke luar ruangan dan menggumamkan bahan apa yang cocok untuk izana dan sakura.

"aku terkejut ada nenek yang sangat bersemangat seperti itu ..." ucap sakura menyesap coklatnya, izana melakukan hal yang sama dengan sakura.

"dia adalah teman ibuku, dia yang terbaik soal pakaian, dan dia membuatkan nya dengan senang hati..." ucap izana enteng, laki-laki itu menatap ke luar jendela tempat salju turun dengan indah.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian izana menekuri luka goresan yang hanya dapat dilihat mata ketika memperhatikannya dengan jelas.

"ada apa ?" tanya sakura pada izana

"bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka permanen itu ?" tanya izana pada sakura, sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"ada beberapa aku dapatkan ketika pertarungan dan ada beberapa aku dapatkan ketika aku berlatih" ucap sakura pada izana dengan enteng, kemudian ia berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah perutnya dan berbalik menunjuk punggungnya.

"ini aku dapatkan ketika melawan seorang musuh berbahaya, dia pengendali boneka dan ahli racun, dia menusuk aku dengan senjatanya hingga tembus ke bagian rusuk dan punggungku, aku lengah karena melindungi seorang nenek seperti Rebecca tadi"

Ucap sakura santai, izana kentara membelalakan mata nya.

"dan kau terkena racun nya ?" tanya izana pada sakura, wanita itu duduk kemudian menyesap kembali coklatnya.

Sakura mengangguk "iya aku terkena racunnya, seluruh tenaga ku bagaikan lenyap dan tubuhku kram, racunnya adalah salah satu yang mematikan, dan aku hanya memiliki waktu tiga menit untuk penawar..." ucap sakura bercerita dengan serius mengingat waktu dimana ia melawan sasori bersama dengan nenek chiyo.

"aku hanya membuat dua penawar, satu sudah aku gunakan ketika melawan pasir besi miliknya, kemudian satu lagi aku berikan kepada nenek chiyo..." lanjutnya bercerita kemudian izana menopang wajah dengan sebelah tangannya.

"kemudian kamu kehabisan penawar ?" ucapnya membelalakan mata birunya, sakura tertawa spontan melihat ekspresinya.

"tunggu kau mau mendengarnya lagi atau tidak ?" ucap sakura kesal karena dengan seenaknya izana memotong ceritanya.

Izana mengangguk

"lalu ketika aku tertusuk, yang aku pikirkan adalah 'bagaimana cara melarikan diri dan menyelamatkan nenek chiyo' namun dalam tiga menit dan dengan semua tenaga yang aku miliki itu sangat tidak mungkin, lalu aku memutuskan untuk melawannya, namun saat detik terakhir, ketika hanya tersisa 30 detik sebelum aku mati lumpuh karena racun itu, nenek chiyo menyuntikan penawar yang aku berikan, aku berpikir bagaimana nenek chiyo bergerak padahal ia sedang sekarat dan aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa ia tidak memakai penawarnya ..." ucap sakura kembali menyesap coklat panasnya.

Izana melakukan hal sama, ia menyesap coklat panasnya kemudian kembali mendengarkan cerita sakura.

"setelah itu aku bersama nenek chiyo mengalahkannya ... pada akhirnya nenek chiyo membunuh dia dengan menggunakan boneka yang ia kendalikan, ia menusuk jantung nya hingga ia mati." ucapnya mengakhiri ceritanya itu, sakura tidak menceritakan detilnya karena begitu menyakitkan jika ia harus menceritakannya.

Izana mengangguk kemudian Rebecca masuk dengan bahan bahan di tangannya.

"aku akan membuatkan gaun dengan permata dengan warna mata yang sama untuk sakura, dan untuk pangeran aku akan membuat baju yang pas dan cocok dengan pakaian sakura, kalian akan terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi di pesta nanti." Ucap rebeca membawa bahan berwarna hitam dengan material permata hitam bercampur dalam bahan itu, bahan itu berkilauan dengan indah.

"apa pangeran keberatan dengan warna hitam ?" ucap Rebecca kemudian izana melihat perpaduan warna yang kontras antara kulit putih sakura dan warna hitam yang berkilauan.

"aku tidak keberatan, hitam terlihat sangat menawan ..." ucap izana tersenyum membuat Rebecca beberapa kali menggosok kacamata ke baju nya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kemudian ketika mereka sudah selesai mengukur ukuran pakaian, sakura dan izana keluar sementara itu zen dan shirayuki masih tetap berada di ruangan.

Rebecca berkata mereka lebih sulit untuk bekerja sama, jadi ukuran yang didapatkan kurang valid penjahit lainnya harus mengukur ulang sampai valid, dan shirayuki harus diam saat di ukur.

Sakura masih dengan balutan kemeja coklat hangat, ia bergidik karena udara semakin dingin, izana melihat sakura yang kedinginan melepas lilitan syal nya dan melilitkannya di leher telanjang sakura.

"izana ..." ucap sakura mendapati wangi maskulin izana, wajahnya bersemu lagi, ia tidak menolak apa yang izana berikan, sakura memegang kedua tangan izana dengan jari lentiknya, tangannya membeku karena kedinginan, kemudian izana merasakan tangan sakura yang dingin, dengan luwes ia melepas sarung tangan yang terbuat dari benang wol dan memakaikannya pada sakura.

"aku tidak ingin kamu sakit ..." ucap izana kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel nya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap nya, kemudian ia memeluk sebelah lengan izana "terima kasih, ini sangat manis ..." ucap sakura menatap manik biru izana.

Laki-laki itu hanya memutar bola matanya ketika kedua tangan sakura menggamit lengannya, kemudian ia berjalan di ikuti dengan sakura.

"aku ingin teh dan kue ... buatkan ya ?" ucap izana pada sakura, sakura menyendarkan kepala nya ke bahu laki-laki itu, sekilas izana mengelus helaian merah muda sakura.

"baik, apa malam ini kamu sibuk ?" ucap sakura bertanya, ia mendongak berusaha menemukan manik biru izana, izana menoleh ke arahnya dan ia berhasil melihat lautan samudra di mata izana.

"tidak juga, apa kamu sibuk malam ini ?" tanya kembali izana pada sakura, sakura menggeleng.

"baik, aku ingin makan malam buatanmu ..." ucap izana pada sakura, sakura tersenyum di balik syal yang menyembunyikan sebagian bibir dan hidungnya, ia mengangguk setuju.

"biarkan seperti ini ... sampai di aula utama ..." ucap sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan izana, izana tersenyum kini ia mengelus helaian merah muda sakura lebih dalam, lebih lembut sampai sakura bisa merasakan sebagian rambutnya terurai berantakan.

"baiklah, hanya kamu yang bisa seperti ini denganku ..." ucap izana pada sakura.

"terima kasih izana ..." ucap sakura kemudian mereka melintasi lorong pembuat pakaian itu dengan pelan, agar mereka bisa merasakan waktu berdua saja, secara pribadi sebagai sakura haruno dan izana wistaria.

Tidak ada perbedaan atau pemisah diantara keduanya.

Bagaikan salju yang turun ke bumi dengan alami tanpa penghambat.

Tanpa mereka sadari Rebecca melihat keduanya dari balik jendela berwarna gelap, wanita tua itu tersenyum kemudian mendoakan kebahagiaan keduanya.

Mereka berjalan membicarakan banyak hal, waktu seperti berputar cepat dengan langkah kaki mereka yang lambat, mereka sudah tiba di aula utama,sakura dengan enggan melepas lengan izana kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan teh dan makanan yang di minta.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan apa yang izana minta dan membawanya ke dalam kamar izana.

Sakura meletakan makanan ringan dan teh ke meja berukuran sedang di ruang tamu milik izana, sakura mendengar suara percikan air yang menandakan izana sedang mandi.

Kemudian seorang pelayan datang dan mengetuk pintu kamar.

"masuklah, disini sakura ..." ucap sakura masih duduk di sofa berwarna merah maroon.

Seorang wanita membawakan pakaian ganti izana di atas nampan perak kemudian sakura mengambil alih nampan itu.

"terima kasih ..." ucap sakura tersenyum sekilas kepada pelayan itu.

"nona, nyonya Rebecca menitipkan pesan kepada saya jika bertemu dengan anda,beliau mengatakan pada anda untuk datang ke ruang penjahit pakaian istana jam 08.00 malam nanti ... saya permisi " ucap pelayan itu menghilang di balik pintu megah istana.

Sakura berpikir mungkin Rebecca akan mencocokan gaunnya lagi, ia akan datang dan bertemu wanita itu lagi, sakura menyukai wanita yang bersemangat seperti Rebecca.

"izana ... tadi ada pelayan yang memberikan baju ganti untukmu, aku meletakannya di sini ya ..." ucap sakura meletakan baju izana di tepi tempat tidur.

"oh-sakura kau sudah datang,baiklah aku akan keluar sebentar lagi ..." ucap izana, lalu sakura dengan terburu-buru melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke ruang tamu.

Beberapa saat kemudian izana keluar dengan piyama lengan panjang berwarna cream dengan kancing emas di bagian dada nya.

Sakura mencium bau harum yang menenangkan kepalanya,membawanya pada nostalgia yang tidak ia ingat.

Sakura melihat bibir izana yang memutih dan rambutnya yang basah, sakura dengan susah payah mengalihkan pandangannya, bagaimana pun izana terlihat sangat menawan.

Kemudian laki-laki itu duduk di samping sakura,sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dengan aura yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

Sakura kembali melihat izana dari ekor mata nya, laki-laki itu sedang asyik memakan kue kering yang ia buat, butiran air jatuh alami ke bahunya membuat sebagian pakaiannya basah.

Sakura berdiri dan mulai menjauh dari izana, takut-takut tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh wajah izana dan membuatnya jatuh ke dasar neraka paling dalam.

Tidak

Dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Sakura berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kemudian mengambil handuk kering dan beberapa peralatan lain dari lemari kaca dekat kamar mandi izana.

"jika kamu belum mengeringkan rambut mu, kamu bisa masuk angin ..." ucap sakura menangkup kepala pirang itu dengan handuk putih, memijat helaian itu secara perlahan.

Izana hanya menunduk melihat boot sakura yang berwarna coklat, ia seperti bernostalgia ketika kecil ia sering mandi bersama zen dan ibunya sering mengeringkan rambutnya, itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, izana bisa merasakan tangan ibunya memijat kepalanya dengan tenaga pas dan ia dapat memeluk pinggang ibunya menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma yang sudah menemaninya selama ia hidup.

"izana ..." ucap sakura kaget merasakan kedua lengan kekar laki-laki itu memeluk pinggangnya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut sakura, sakura bisa merasakan helaan napas izana.

"aku menyukainya, aku menyukainya, lanjutkan, aku menyukainya sakura ... ketika kamu mengeringkan rambutku, itu seperti yang ibuku lakukan dan aku melakukan hal ini, ketika aku masih kecil ..." ucap izana masih memeluk sakura, sakura menahan kakinya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, ia tersenyum menarik napas dalam dan menghelanya berharap izana tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang memompa darah semakin cepat.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, ia sekilas tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka kembali berbincang dengan banyak hal, mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam berdua, sakura memberitahu bahwa ia akan ke tempat penjahit kerajaan untuk menemui Rebecca.

Izana berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa menemani sakura untuk makan malam dan menemui Rebecca karena ia akan mengadakan pertemuan pribadi dengan haruka, sakura mengerti kemudian ia pamit dan menuju ke ruang penjahit kerajaan.

Hari ini salju masih setia turun tanpa di sertai badai, sakura bersyukur karenanya.

Setelah sampai di tempat Rebecca sakura terkejut dengan gaun yang Rebecca buat untuknya, kemudian ia mencobanya dan sakura merasa sangat berbeda ketika memakai gaun tersebut.

"terima kasih aku sangat menyukainya ..." ucap sakura sangat senang bahkan ia memeluk wanita tua itu, selama seumur hidup sakura untuk bertama kalinya pergi ke pesta dansa, bersama pangeran dan memakai gaun yang cantik. Ini seperti mimpi baginya.

"ini model baru, aku merancang ini agar kamu terlihat cantik dan aku yakin wanita yang ada disana akan iri dengan pakaianmu ..." ucap Rebecca senang, sakura mengangguk semangat.

"ah lady, apa kau sudah belajar tentang bagaimana cara berdansa ?" ucap Rebecca membuat sakura menjatuhkan gaun di kedua tangannya.

Sakura bahkan lupa dengan hal itu, kenyataannya bahwa ia tidak pernah berdansa.

Itu akan menjadi masalah besar, ia akan di masukan kedalam penjara bawah tanah oleh haruka, dan ia tidak akan mungkin memiliki muka pada izana.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian Rebecca tertawa sangat senang,wanita itu menyetel piringan hitam di gramofon kemudian memutar sebuah lagu klasik, ia menarik tangan sakura kemudian ia ulurkan dan ia belajar menari bersama dengan Rebecca.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura bangun ketika merasakan kakinya membeku, ia melihat ke sekitar nya, ia hanya menemukan banyak bahan dengan banyak warna tergantung indah dari langit-langit.

Sakura menyibak selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin.

"kamu kelelahan kemudian tidur disini,maaf karena tidak membangunkanmu" ucap Rebecca masih setia menjahit manik-manik di gaun yang ia buat.

Sakura mengangguk "terima kasih nenek ..." ucap sakura masih setengah sadar, Rebecca mencubit pipi mulus sakura dengan pelan hingga wanita itu kesakitan.

"apa aku seperti nenek-nenek ?!" tanya Rebecca menyeritkan dahi kemudian tertawa melihat sakura yang kesakitan.

Sakura mengelus pipi nya, kemudian mengambil sepatu boot nya,kakinya lecet karena semaleman menari tanpa istirahat, rebbeca adalah instruktur yang keras seperti tsunade, gurunya.

Sakura mendapat sabetan di kaki mulusnya, bahkan ia tidak memakai boot saat berlatih, ia bertelanjang kaki, sangat dingin dan sakit.

Sakura tidak bisa menggunakan sepatu boot nya dengan keadaan kakinya yang seperti ini, memakai boot hanya akan melukainya, ia juga sangat lapar karena belum makan apa-apa semalaman.

Hari masih begitu pagi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menitipkan sepatu bootnya pada Rebecca, sakura berjinjit dan berjalan cepat sebelum kakinya benar-benar membeku, hari masih subuh dan semua penjaga di dalam istana masih terlelap, masing-masing dari mereka mendapat jatah tidur 1 jam dan bergantian, sakura melewati daerah-daerah yang sepi.

"aku sangat lapar ..." ucap sakura kemudian berjalan di lorong, ia memutuskan ke dapur yang berada di antara kamar pangeran-pangeran clarines, itu adalah dapur kedua dari dapur utama di kastil clarines.

Pelayan akan membawa makanan pada jam 7 pagi, sementara sekarang masih jam setengah 6 pagi, sakura berpikir pasti ada makanan untuk dimakan atau di masak, setidaknya ia tidak harus ke dapur utama dan membuat semua pelayan wanita berteriak dan akan membicarakannya.

Sakura tiba di pintu dapur kedua, kemudian ia membuka pintunya dan menyelinap, ia lega karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan ia melihat ada coklat bubuk juga panci dan peralatan yang lain.

Sakura juga melihat beberapa potong roti juga selai.

Ia segera mengambil roti, memasak air dan menyeduh coklat panas.

Sakura duduk diatas meja kayu, ia melihat ke arah jendela yang masih gelap, sesekali ia menyesap coklat panas nya.

"sedang apa kamu pagi-pagi disini ?" ucap suara seorang laki-laki, sakura membelalakan mata melihat ke arah pantulan kaca di depannya, itu adalah izana.

"ah-izana ... aku hanya sedang sarapan ..." ucap sakura tanpa menoleh, ia masih mengunyah rotinya.

Izana menghampiri sakura, sakura berusaha menyembunyikan kakinya ke dalam meja hingga terlihat kakinya masuk ke dalam meja, ia tidak mungkin berdiri karena ia merasakan kakinya sangat nyeri dan sakit.

Izana kini berdiri di depan sakura, sakura tersenyum dibuat-buat menatapnya.

'ini benar-benar gawat, kenapa dia bangun sepagi ini ?' ucap sakura dalam hati.

"jadi kau mengendap-endap ke dapur pangeran untuk meminum coklat dan memakan roti,aku tidak menyangka " ucap izana menatap sakura dengan tatapan heran.

'aku juga tidak akan melakukan ini, ini karena terpaksa ?!' ucapnya dalam hati.

"ah-aku lapar ..." ucap sakura mulai mencari-cari alasan.

Izana melihat sakura dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"ada apa dengan kaki mu, kenapa kamu menyembunyikannya ?!" ucap izana menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di depan sakura, kini izana bisa leluasa melihat wajah sakura, ia tahu wanita ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kemudian izana menarik sebelah kaki sakura, ia menarik celana ketat itu sampai ke betis, sakura menyerit kesakitan, izana bahkan terkejut mengetahui sakura sampai kesakitan seperti itu.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan semalam, sampai kau tidak pulang, dan dimana sepatumu sakura ?!" ucap izana menatap manik emerald sakura, sakura memutar bola matanya menghindari tatapan izana.

"aku tersandung dan jatuh dihutan..." ucap sakura

"sakura ..." ucap izana memegang tangan sakura.

"jangan coba menyembunyikan apapun dariku ..." sambung izana, sakura menatap matanya kemudian ia menghela napas.

"kau akan tertawa mendengar nya..." balas sakura pelan, ia sangat malu.

Izana masih memasang wajah penasaran.

"baiklah, malam tadi ketika aku mencoba gaunku ... aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa berdansa, jadi ... jadi aku meminta nenek beccy untuk melatih ku, kau tau sifatnya keluar, dia seperti guruku ... tapi aku jadi lebih baik karenanya, aku tidak akan membuatmu malu. Setelah berlatih semalaman aku sadar aku belum makan apa-apa,aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan kaki ku karena aku tidak memiliki tenaga,jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke dapur ini. Disini sepi, jika aku ke dapur utama semua pelayan pasti akan berteriak atau bertanya ' dimana sepatu ku' aku tidak suka di introgasi ..."

Ucap sakura panjang, ia melihat lekukan celana di paha nya, izana tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan sakura.

"jadi kau tidak bisa berdansa ?" ucap izana penuh tanda tanya.

Sakura masih menunduk dan mengangguk.

Izana bangkit "tunggu disitu ... jika kau berani pergi aku akan menghukummu .." ucap izana pada sakura, sakura tersenyum.

Kemudian tidak lama izana kembali membawa kotak kayu dan membukanya.

Ia kembali menempatkan kaki sakura di pangkuannya.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"diamlah, setidaknya aku tidak buruk dalam hal pengobatan ..." ucap izana mengoleskan salep yang biasa sakura oleskan pada luka nya dan membalut bagian yang lecet dengan perban.

Sakura melihat apa yang izana lakukan, kemudian mengomentarinya karena cara memasang perbannya kurang baik dan kurang rapi, terkadang izana mengerang frustasi namun ia mengikuti instruksi sakura.

Izana memperban nya sampai ke mata kaki, sakura tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia.

"terima kasih, aku merasa lebih baik ..." ucap sakura pada izana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Baiklah disini izana dan sakura sudah berinteraksi dengan baik, kemudian di chapter selanjutnya adalah pesta dansa.

Aku akan meng-up date nya dengan cepat, semoga teman-teman menyukai cerita yang aku buat ini.

Baiklah,sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak mu dengan menulis review.

Salam

 **SakuraH20.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Petang hari ketika mereka selesai menyiapkan diri, sakura sudah sembuh dari luka nya kemudian ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan mempermalukan clarines.

Shirayuki sudah bersiap dengan gaun berwarna putih, dengan lengan transparan berwarna merah muda dan anting berwarna senja, shirayuki tampak cantik.

Sakura melihat gaun yang ia kenakan, gaun berwarna hitam dengan permata yang senada dengan gaun nya, berkilauan dan tampak pas memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh sakura.

Punggung nya terekspos indah, sakura menggelung rambutnya dan menghiasnya dengan lilitan permata yang sama dengan warna mata nya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah shirayuki dan zen memperlihatkan belahan di belakang gaun itu, sepatu kayu yang senada dengan warna gaun itu dengan tali yang melilit kaki jenjangnya terlihat sangat pas di kaki sakura.

Bahkan pertama kali Rebecca melihat sakura ia merasa sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ini bertama kalinya ia membuat gaun yang berbeda, gaun ini bukan gaun pesta yang terlihat besar dan terseok-seok saat di pakai.

Anting berlian sakura memantul indah.

"kau melupakan ini ..." ucap izana memakaikan mantel berwarna coklat dengan beludru di bagian leher dan ujung lengannya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah izana, laki-laki itu tampak berbeda dengan kemeja juga jas berwarna senada dengan gaunnya.

Rambut pirangnya di kuncir kuda, sakura bisa melihat pedang yang masih menggantung di pinggangnya.

"terima kasih ..." ucap sakura pada izana, kemudian izana mendekap tubuh sakura dengan sebelah tangannya.

Mereka mengikuti zen dan shirayuki yang berada di depannya.

"apa semuanya ikut ke acara itu ?" ucap sakura bertanya pada izana, cuaca malam ini sangat bagus karena salju turun dengan pelan, tanpa angin.

"hanya di tambah dengan ketiga pengawal zen dan kepala apoteker" ucap izana singkat, mereka hampir sampai ke pintu utama.

Izana melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu sakura, sakura merasa kesepian.

Kemudian mereka menaiki kereta kuda, sakura bisa melihat kereta kuda lain yang di kendarai oleh mitsuhide, kiki, kepala apoteker dan obi.

Selama perjalanan sakura menanyakan banyak hal pada izana, tentang bagaimana pesta dansa, apa yang akan dilakukan disana dan kapan mereka bisa pulang.

Izana hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan sakura dengan sabar dan menjelaskannya secara perlahan.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan mereka sampai pada istana tetangga di kerajaan clarines, itu adalah istana yang tidak jauh lebih megah dari kastil clarines, namun menurut sakura kastil itu terasa lebih dingin dan menakutkan dari pada clarines.

Kastil itu berada di pinggiran tebing pantai, terlihat ada pohon natal yang sangat besar, juga gemerlap lampion dan hiasan di sepanjang jalan.

Itu adalah kastil Flather.

Sakura bisa melihat banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam istana, sakura semakin gugup, ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia hanya menunduk melihat sarung tangan hitam yang mencapai siku nya.

"jangan gugup, aku akan ada bersama mu,kamu hanya perlu diam dan tersenyum jika tidak bisa menjawab,dan hampiri pengawal zen atau shirayuki jika aku sedang tidak bersama mu"  
ucap izana memegang tangan sakura.

Sakura meyakinkan dirinya karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia menghela napas kemudian menatap manik milik izana.

Izana tersenyum melihat kembali keantusiasan sakura kembali, matanya berkilat dengan optimis.

Izana merasakan kereta kudanya berhenti, ia mengelus pipi sakura menatap nya dengan sayang.

Sakura bahkan berpikir akan hancur saat itu juga, ketika melihat izana dengan tatapan yang sangat ia impikan didunia ini.

Kemudian izana keluar dari kereta kuda di susul dengan sakura, zen beserta shirayuki, kiki beserta dengan mitsuhide dan obi dengan kepala apoteker.

"selamat datang di kerajaan kami, pangeran dari clarines. Pangeran izana dan zen" ucap seorang perempuan dengan gaun berwarna kuning terang dan tatanan rambut aneh.

"selamat malam madam, terima kasih atas undangan yang diberikan" ucap izana sopan kemudian memasuki ruangan istana.

Izana bersama sakura yang memegang lengannya memasuki ruangan itu, beberapa pelayan menawarkan diri untuk menaruh mantel-mantelnya, kemudian dengan senang hati mereka memberikan mantel nya.

Izana juga di minta menyerahkan pedangnya, ia dan zen akhirnya mempercayakan pedangnya pada pengawal itu.

Sakura melihat karpet merah juga beberapa pita warna-warni yang membingkai ruangan itu, lampu Kristal yang terlihat megah menggantung di atas lantai dansa, dan musik khas natal mengalun indah di pendengarannya.

Sakura bisa melihat banyak wanita dan pria yang sedang berbincang, ini pertama kali nya melihat dunia yang ia tempati.

"sakura, apa kau dan aniki ingin bergabung ?" tanya zen, kemudian izana menolak dengan halus.

Zen dan shirayuki menuju ke segerombolan bangsawan yang ternyata adalah rekan zen.

Sakura melihat beberapa wanita dengan gaun mencolok dan megah melihatnya dan berbisik-bisik.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan izana, laki-laki itu menoleh melihat apa yang wanitanya pikirkan.

"jangan khawatir mereka jelas terlihat iri dengan kecantikan mu, bahkan kau bersama ku malam ini ... tegak kan wajahmu, sakura" ucap izana pada sakura, sakura menarik napasnya kemudian membuangnya perlahan.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, bahkan ia terlihat lebih anggun, sakura bisa membuat semua orang jatuh cinta ketika mereka melihat mata, juga senyumannya.

Kemudian izana berjalan perlahan, ia menghampiri raja William Flather yang memiliki kastil ini.

"ah-izana ... terima kasih sudah datang kesini, nak... haha" ucapnya menepuk bahu izana, sakura melihat mereka sangat akrab.

"terima kasih anda mengundang saya ... sejak terakhir kali saya kesini, disini masih terlihat sangat indah !" ucap izana ramah, sakura melihat izana tersenyum sangat manis, bahkan sakura rela jika waktunya berhenti untuk melihat senyuman itu terus ada di wajah izana.

"haha ... kau sangat tampan tidak ada yang berubah, ah- siapa wanita cantik ini ?" ucap laki-laki bermbut coklat dengan mahkota megah di kepalanya itu.

Sakura bertemu pandang dengan mata sewarna kayu manis itu, sakura membungkuk memberi hormat.

"saya sakura haruno, saya yang menemani pangeran izana malam ini..." ucap sakura sopan,bahkan William tertawa kemudian menepuk bahu sakura dengan lembut.

"nama yang indah seperti dirimu nona, wah sepertinya anak ku mendapatkan saingan yang sangat berat dalam hal ini ..." ucapnya mengelus janggutnya, sakura tersenyum sopan.

Kemudian wanita yang sebelumnya datang ke dalam mansion izana muncul di samping izana.

Itu adalah Rosaline Flather.

Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah, rambutnya di gerai indah, ia merangkul sebelah lengan izana dengan manja.

"ah-pangeran izana kamu sudah datang, kamu bahkan jauh lebih tampan ..." ucap nya pada izana, sakura melihatnya dari ekor mata kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sakura melihat obi minum bersama dengan kepala apoteker, obi juga makan makanan yang di sediakan dengan antusias, sakura tersenyum melihatnya ketika kepala apoteker menegurnya agar tidak makan terlalu banyak, itu jelas dengan bahasa tubuh yang di gunakan keduanya.

"izana~ temani aku berdansa ..." ucap wanita itu dengan suara imut di buat-buat.

"ta-tapi ... izana sudah memiliki pasangan dalam hal ini ..." ucap raja William melihat ke arah sakura.

"aku tidak peduli, lagi pula ini hanya pesta dansa kan, dan jarang sekali aku menemui izana ..." ucapnya membuat gendang telinga sakura berdengung tidak nyaman.

Sakura hanya diam, ia melihat beberapa orang bercakap-cakap di lantai atas, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan izana, sungguh ia tidak ingin izana pergi, apalagi dengan wanita seperti itu.

"aku sepertinya tidak ..." ucap izana dengan nada sopan memberikan pengertian.

"ah-itu teman lamaku, ayo kita menemui mereka ..." ucap wanita itu berteriak,kemudian sakura tidak merasakan genggaman di tangannya lagi, sakura menoleh mendapati izana yang sedang berlari-lari kecil mengimbangi wanita di depannya.

"maukah nona memaklumi putri 'ku ?" ucap William mengedikkan kepala, sakura mengangguk.

"tidak masalah tuan, saya permisi ..." ucap sakura memberi hormat kemudian pergi.

Sakura mencoba mencari shirayuki di kumpulan orang-orang yang berbincang, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan wanita bersurai merah itu dimana-mana.

Sakura melihat mitsuhide dan kiki keduanya di papah oleh orang-orang yang sepertinya pengawal kerajaan di lantai atas.

Sakura menyipitkan mata berusaha mempertajam pandangan, ia melihat laki-laki yang sangat familir itu adalah obi, sakura kembali mencari-cari obi di sekitarnya dan benar saja sakura masih melihat obi makan dengan kepala apoteker.

Sakura merasakan firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba ada di hatinya.

Mereka terlihat tidak sadarkan diri, sakura berlari kecil melihat ke arah atas, bahkan sakura terkejut mitsuhide dan kiki bisa mabuk seperti itu.

Sakura kembali menoleh, ia melihat izana yang masih bertatak ramah dengan tamu dari kerajaan lain.

Sakura melihat gadis di samping izana memegang lengannya dengan erat, entah kenapa sakura merasakan dadanya terasa sesak, namun ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kedua pengawal terbaik di clarines itu.

Sakura menaiki anak tangga dengan terburu-buru kemudian ia mulai berlari kecil menghindari menabrak tamu yang ada di depannya.

Sakura melihat sebuah kamar yang sangat besar, kemudian ia mencoba masuk sebelum seorang penjaga bertubuh sangat besar menghalanginya.

Laki-laki itu seperti raksasa yang selalu sakura bayangkan pada dongeng sebelum tidurnya.

"kamar ini hanya untuk tamu istimewa..." ucap nya membuat langkah sakura terhenti.

Kemudian sakura mendengar musik dansa yang ia kenal mulai dimainkan, sakura mendesis kesal ketika ia mengetahui bahwa hasil latihan yang ia lakukan dengan keras sia-sia.

"aku juga tamu disini, dan kau membawa teman-temanku tanpa ijin, jika kau membiarkan aku lewat aku akan mengampuni mu?! " ucap sakura berkaca pinggang melihat tinggi pengawal yang lebih mirip dengan manusia raksasa itu.

"hahaha ... kau pikir, gadis kecil dan sombong sepertimu, bisa mengalahkan aku ?!" ucapnya tertawa meremehkan kemudian ia berusaha meraup sakura dalam genggamannya,sakura melompat dan menghindarinya.

"kau gesit juga, ayo bermainlah denganku di kamar yang berbeda ..." ucapnya memamerkan giginya yang ompong, sakura bergidik jijik.

"sayangnya kau hanya bisa memimpikan itu, menjijikan !" ucap sakura berlari kemudian melancarkan serangannya

SHANNAROO !

Ucapnya membuat laki-laki itu terpental membuat pintu di belakangnya roboh.

Perasaan sakura semakin tidak enak.

Sakura masuk, kemudian ia mendengar suara kiki yang berteriak dengan menyedihkan.

"MITSUHIDE BANGUN !" ucap kiki, wanita itu terlihat panik, kedua tangannya di ikat dengan rantai, kiki menghentak-hentakan tangannya, membuat tempat tidur yang ada di bawahnya terhentak dengan suara yang mengerikan.

" KIKI, MITSUHIDE, APA YANG TERJADI ?!" ucap sakura berlari menghampiri keduanya, sakura melihat kiki, wanita itu bahkan tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian.

Sementara mitsuhide, laki-laki itu dalam keadaan pingsan dan diikat di salah satu pilar dengan menggunakan rantai.

"SAKURA PERGI DARI SINI ?!" ucap kiki berteriak, kiki jelas mengkhawatirkan rekannya yang kini babak belur dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"siapa yang melakukan ini semua ?!" ucap sakura melepaskan rantai di tangan kiki dengan sekali pukul, kemudian sakura menendang rantai yang mengikat mitsuhide hingga hancur.

Sakura mencari pakaian kiki, ia menemukannya tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur, dan memberikannya, sakura memeluk wanita itu dan menenangkannya.

Kemudian sakura mengalirkan cakra murni pada mitsuhide, secara berangsur-angsur laki-laki itu membaik, namun belum sadarkan diri secara sempurna.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ketika kami sedang minum anggur aku merasakan kepalaku berputar, kemudian yang terakhir aku lihat hanya obi tersenyum dengan aneh, ketika aku sadar aku sudah tidak memakai baju dan tanganku di ikat kuat, aku melihat mitsuhide yang pingsan di pilar itu, dan secara mengejutkan aku melihat obi memukul kembali mitsuhide, kami di racuni. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi ... tapi ... obi ... obi berusaha menyentuhku, aku tidak mengerti sakura ?!" ucap kiki menangis, sakura mulai berpikir jernih, ia merasakan perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

Sakura mengangkat kedua temannya itu,kemudian berlari menuju ke luar ruangan "dengar, kita sepertinya di jebak, pertama obi bukan penjahat, ada yang memanipulasi ini, kedua aku baru saja melihat obi masih bersama dengan kepala apoteker di bawah, kalian jangan lengah ada yang mengincar pangeran-pangeran kita, lindungi keduanya dan ..."

ucap sakura kemudian melempar mereka berdua ke luar ruangan ketika ia merasakan ada sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"ah-ternyata ada yang bermain ketika aku tidak ada ..." ucap laki-laki itu berdiri di belakang sakura.

"TIDAK SAKURA CEPAT LARI !" ucap kiki yang kini berada di luar ruangan, sakura bisa merasakan jeritannya yang memilukan.

"DAN LINDUNGI CLARINES !" ucap sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, kemudian entah dengan trik apa, pintu yang sebelumnya sakura jebol kini terpasang dengan menyertakan kekai berwarna hitam.

"SAKURAAAA !" ucap kiki menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut,sakura menutup mata dan menghela napas, jadi firasatnya benar bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan istana ini.

"lama tidak berjumpa jack ..." ucap sakura melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum, bagaimana pun ia yakin bahwa ia mengalahkannya ketika ia berada di kapal itu.

"ah-kau mengingatku dengan baik pinky ..." ucapnya tersenyum, ia melihat sakura dari atas sampai ke ujung kaki wanita itu, jack menjilat bibir nya dengan penuh nafsu.

"apa yang membuatmu hidup kembali ?" tanya sakura tenang, laki-laki itu berputar-putar di antara tubuhnya, sakura mulai membenci ini.

Laki-laki itu tetap sama, ia adalah laki-laki terbejat yang sakura temui, tidak tidak pernah puas dengan nafsunya.

"ah-kau jahat sekali ... seharusnya kau memberikan aku hadiah selamat datang, seperti pelukan, ciuman atau ... dirimu ... hahaha " ucapnya membuat bulu kuduk sakura berdiri,sakura harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini, laki-laki ini bukan manusia biasa dan dia harus berhati-hati.

"jadi ... apa maumu ?" ucap sakura melihat laki-laki itu dari ekor mata nya.

Jack tertawa kemudian ia menarik hiasan rambut sakura hingga membuat gelungannya rusak dan membuat rambutnya tergerai.

"kau memang sangat terang-terangan, tanpa basa-basi ... kau tau, aku masih ingin memiliki clarines dan semua gadis cantik disana, tapi tenang aku tidak akan gegabah, aku hanya perlu menunggu rekan ku membuat pangeran itu bertekuk lutut padanya, dan membuat kamu bertekuk lutut padaku ... hahaha" ucapnya pada sakura.

"bergerak sedikit saja kau akan terpotong ...aah~ aku sangat senang ketika melihat mu terdesak, haha !" ucap nya menjentikan jari kemudian sakura melihat puluhan benang baja sudah terpasang di ruangan itu,sakura bisa merasakan salah satu kulit lehernya tersayat hingga mengeluarkan darah.

'ini benar-benar buruk, dia melumpuhkan ku' ucap sakura dalam hati sakura merasakan cakranya di hisap secara perlahan.

Kemudian jack dengan leluasa bergerak tanpa terluka, ia memasang borgol dan rantai di tangan sakura,sakura merasakan energi aneh yang menyelimuti borgol itu, ia merasakan semua tenaganya terhisap.

'ini benar-benar gawat ?!' ucap sakura menyeritkan dahinya, ia merasakan lututnya lemas dan tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

"kau licik dasar bajingan ?!" ucap sakura berteriak di depan wajah jack, laki-laki itu kembali berubah menjadi obi.

Sakura membelalakan mata tidak percaya ternyata ini adalah trik yang ia mainkan.

"aku sangat menyukai laki-laki ini, namun sayang aku harus membuat namanya menjadi kotor ...dengan ini aku berhasil memancing mu.." ucapnya membuat sakura kembali membelalakan mata.

"a-apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan wajah itu, sialan ?!" ucap sakura frustasi, obi adalah orang baik dan laki-laki busuk didepannya sudah mencoreng nama dan kehormatannya.

"emm ... aku hanya memukuli pangeran kedua, membuat ia melihat ku dengan wujud ini, bahkan ia menanyakan alasanku, ia masih tidak percaya dan ia pingsan di ruangan lain. Sementara pasangannya aku mencoba menyentuhnya, namun sepertinya pangeran dari kerajaan lain datang, jadi aku mengipnotis nya seolah-olah mereka telah melakukan hal 'itu' bersama, dan 'BOOM' ketika penjaga atau pangeran pertama tahu kedua kerajaan akan berperang hahaha ..." ucapnya santai,sakura menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak dan membuatnya mati sia-sia seperti daging cincang.

"kurang ajar, dasar kau bajingan ?!" ucap sakura hanya bisa mengatai dia seperti itu, jika saja dia tidak menggunakan cara yang licik seperti ini, sakura pasti akan menghajarnya sampai hancur tidak tersisa.

"aku ingin mendengar umpatan kasar mu saat kita ada di ranjang yang sama ... hahaha, aku sudah mencarimu sejak hari itu, kau mampu membuat hatiku bergetar bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan mu ada di bawah kuasa 'ku sudah membuat aku menjadi gila ingin segera memiliki 'mu, pinky ... " ucapnya kini menghempaskan sakura ke ranjang king size, sakura merasakan tangannya di ikat dengan keras hingga ia bisa merasakan pergelangannya menjadi lecet.

"SIALAN KAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU MENYENTUH APA-APA DARIKU ?!" ucapnya kini berteriak frustasi, bahan ia tidak memiliki cara dan tenaga untuk melawan laki-laki di depannya ini.

'kami-sama ... tolong bantulah aku ...' ucap sakura melihat mata kuning laki-laki itu mengirimnya ke dalam neraka terdalam.

"ini mirip seperti pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu ... hahaha, sekarang kamu tidak bisa lari lagi, tidak akan ada pangeran yang emnyelamatkan mu, wanita ku sudah merebut nya dari mu dan kamu akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya !" ucapnya mulai menjilati wajah dan leher sakura.

Sakura melihat wajah yang mirip dengan wajah temannya, dan sakura mencoba berpikir jernih bahwa laki-laki brengsek di depannya ini menggunakan rupa obi, jadi sakura tidak harus membencinya.

"kau akan membenci dia sakura ..." ucap laki-laki itu berbisik di telinga sakura mengetahui apa yang sakura pikirkan,sakura berusaha menendang nya namun tubuhnya di kunci oleh gerakan laki-laki itu.

"brengsek, jangan sebut nama 'ku dengan mulut kotor 'mu !" ucap sakura kembali berteriak.

"kau tau ... ketika izana melihat kau bersama pelayan setia zen sedang melakukan hal ini, dia akan menghukum laki-laki itu, dan kau akan kehilangan kehormatanmu dihadapannya, setelah itu kau akan kembali padaku dan menjadi mulik ku hahaha ... !." Ucap jack kembali mengecupi leher sakura, sakura terus menyumpahi laki-laki itu di lain sisi hatinya mencelos ketika ia tahu bahwa izana akan meninggalkannya dan akan menghukum obi.

Laki-laki itu mulai membuka pakaian sakura secara perlahan, bahkan sakura akan mengutuk laki-laki itu.

'dia tidak akan menyentuh apa-apa dari mu sakura.' Ucap dirinya menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian dengan adegan slow emotion sebelum helaian terakhir gaun sakura di robek paksa, ia mendengar suara memekakan dan jendela di ruangan itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika melihat obi yang berdiri dengan santai,sementara jack terpental hingga menjebol pintu didepannya.

"nona muda, maafkan aku terlambat !" ucapnya pada sakura, sakura melihat wajahnya yang tampak tenang namun melihat pergolakan emosi di bola matanya.

"oh-obi ... syukurlah ..." ucap sakura terisak pelan,obi memotong rantai itu dengan belati di tangannya, sakura sekilas bisa merasakan obi mengeluarkan energi pada pisaunya.

Sakura terhempas kemudian membetulkan gaunya yang setengah terbuka, obi membuka jas coklat nya dan memakaikan kepada sakura.

"bagaimana dengan zen dan shirayuki ?" ucap sakura bertanya dengan penasaran.

Obi menggeleng "keadaan diluar sangat buruk, tuan zen di temukan pingsan sementara nona shirayuki di temukan dalam keadaan menyedihkan dengan seorang pangeran yang berada di sampingnya, semuanya terkejut, pangeran izana sangat marah dengan apa yang terjadi, dia mencari nona kemudian ada pelayan yang mengatakan nona pergi bersama pria dalam keadaan mabuk, aku menemukan kiki dan mitsuhide, mitsuhide sangat marah padaku kemudian kiki menyuruhku untuk menolong nona kesini, saat aku berada di depan pintu aku mendengar nona berteriak, aku menggedor pintu namun tidak berhasil jadi aku menerobos melalui jendela ..."

Ucap obi panjang, kemudian obi kembali memukul jack yang kini sudah sadarkan diri.

"aku sudah tidak ingin bergabung dengan kelompok bajak laut bodoh mu ?!" ucap obi memukul berkali-kali wajah laki-laki itu, sementara itu jack hanya tertawa.

"kau masih saja munafik seperti biasanya ..." ucapnya kini memukul kembali obi, obi melompat kemudian melesat, ia mengarahkan senjatanya pada laki-laki itu, namun dengan mulus jack hindari.

Jack menggunakan benang-benangnya namun obi menebasnya hingga jatuh tertiup angin.

Obi kembali memukul jack tepat pada wajahnya, kemudian ia menebas kepala laki-laki itu persis dengan apa yang sakura lakukan.

"dia bisa hidup kembali obi hati-hati ?!" ucap sakura berteriak, sakura memulihkan dirinya dengan cakranya yang menipis.

Kemudian obi menaburkan sesuatu, ke arah kepala dan leher yang ia tebas.

"dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa hidup lagi, jack" ucap obi kemudian mayat jack menguap dan hancur bagaikan debu.

"a-apa yang terjadi ...?" ucap sakura pada obi, obi menghampiri sakura yang masih duduk di tepi kasur, kemudian laki-laki itu duduk bersila di lantai, sakura menatapnya dengan bingung.

Obi memegang tangan sakura kemudian meletakannya di kepalanya " goyangkan tangan mu, aku akan memberitahunya setelah itu ..." ucap obi, kemudian sakura menggoyangkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala jabrik obi perlahan.

Obi menghela napas lega, ia berusaha menahan emosi nya.

"dia adalah teman baikku saat kami menjadi bajak laut, namun beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika kami berdagang di clarines, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, hidup seperti orang biasa." Ucap obi mulai bercerita, obi melihat manik sakura yang menatap nya penasaran.

"lalu dia dan aku bertarung, aku menang dan aku pergi dari kapal, sejujurnya aku meninggalkan kapal itu karena aku sudah muak, jack mempelajari sebuah ilmu kuno yang bisa memperpanjang hidupnya dengan bayaran ia harus tidur dengan banyak wanita, semakin ia banyak meniduri wanita dia akan memperpanjang masa hidupnya dan akan abadi ..." ucap obi, sakura menyeritkan dahi.

Obi kembali melihat sakura, takut-takut wanita ini tidak percaya atau jijik dengannya,karena ini pertama kalinya ia menceritakan dirinya kepada orang lain, sepertinya sakura baik-baik saja ia akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"jika ia bisa tidur dengan wanita yang istimewa setingkat dengan putri raja atau wanita hebat seperti ksatria ia akan memiliki kekuatan lebih seperti yang kita lihat dia bisa merubah wujud nya dan ia bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau, singkatnya ia seperti penyihir, namun aku mengetahui kelemahannya ketika ia mati sesaat selama 5 menit jika aku menaburkan garam maka dia tidak bisa memulihkan diri, hanya aku yang tahu itu ..." ucap kembali obi, sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"darimana kamu tahu dia akan mati terkena garam ?" ucap sakura bertanya, obi kembali mengambil tangan sakura dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya.

Sakura kembali mengelus helaian hitam itu dengan lembut "karena aku membaca gulungan kuno itu, yang tercipta dari laut maka akan kembali kepada laut pula..." ucap obi mengakhiri ceritanya.

"itu sangat menjijikan ... baiklah sepertinya kita harus pergi karena banyak pengawal yang datang kesini, kita harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini, obi" ucap sakura menatap obi.

Kemudian obi memapah sakura membantunya berdiri, tidak lama izana datang dengan wajah yang sangat marah.

Ia melihat sakura dengan penampilan yang tidak layak, dan izana mendengar berita yang di sampaikan salah satu pengawal kerajaan Flather, bahwa bawahan zen telah berbuat kekacauan.

Dan menyentuh wanitanya.

"sakura bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini ?!" ucap izana meninggikan beberapa oktaf suaranya.

Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"ini adalah fitnah dan wanita yang ada di sampingmu bertanggung jawab atas ini ..." ucap sakura menunjuk wanita itu tanpa segan, sakura bisa melihat wanita itu mengeratkan tangannya ke lengan izana.

Sakura melangkah maju, obi membiarkan sakura kemudian izana memandang sakura dengan amarah namun ia menyimpannya, ia membutuhkan penjelasan.

"singkirkan tanganmu darinya, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal ini untuk mendapatkan izana ?!" ucap sakura memegang tangan wanita itu dengan erat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRIKU ?!" ucap raja William kini berdiri di samping sakura, laki-laki berusia 40 tahun itu memegang tangan sakura keras hingga sakura bisa merasakan tulangnya akan retak jika ia tidak menghentikan laki-laki ini.

"setidak nya jika kau memang raja, kau akan mempunyai mata sebagai raja dan dapat melihat apa yang terjadi disini ?!" ucap sakura menatap manik coklat laki-laki itu.

"OBI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!" ucap zen muncul dari belakang, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan pedangnya, obi hanya diam dan tidak berbicara.

Mitsuhide mulai kesal kemudian ia berusaha maju dan menyerang obi.

"jika kamu maju selangkah lagi dari ku, aku tidak akan segan menebas lehermu, mitsuhide " ucap sakura kini berada di samping mitsuhide, sakura mengambil pedang raja William tanpa di ketahui nya.

Mitsuhide terdiam ia menatap sakura dengan tatapan terkejut, kemudian izana memerintahkannya untuk mundur.

"izana kau akan menjelaskan apa yang pelayan dan wanitamu lakukan, kalian merusak pesta dansanya dan aku akan meminta ganti rugi untuk semua ini ?!" ucap William menarik tangan putrinya kemudian pergi bersama pengawalnya.

"pangeran ... shirayuki tidak sadar dan napasnya melemah ... " ucap kiki berteriak, zen segera menghampiri shirayuki, bahkan sakura melihat shirayuki dengan iba, sakura melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di leher wanita itu, sesuatu yang mirip dengan bulu-bulu halus berwarna perak.

"biar aku ..." ucap sakura berusaha melangkah maju ke arah shirayuki sebelum sebuah pedang dengan sarung emas menghentikannya.

"sakura, jika kau melangkah maju sekali lagi aku akan menebas mu..." ucap izana dengan suara paling dingin yang sakura dengar.

"izana ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, dengarkan aku !" ucap sakura menatap manik samudra izana dengan tatapan memohon, namun sakura tidak bisa melihat emosi apapun kecuali kemarahan yang ada disana.

Sakura sangat mengerti berada posisi izana, ia sangat bertanggung jawab atas insiden ini, bahkan adik nya terluka dan ia mengetahui bahwa pelayan nya yang membuat kekacauan itu, izana juga melihat sakura membela obi yang jelas bersalah.

"lalu kenapa kau melindungi orang yang jelas mengkhianati ku dan tuannya ?!" ucap izana membentak sakura, sakura bahkan mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula, ia merasakan lengan obi menahan tubuhnya menjaganya agar tidak jatuh merosot ke lantai.

Sakura diam, ia tidak bisa melihat izana, ia tidak mampu untuk berbicara lagi, lidah nya kelu bahkan ia lupa bagaimana bernapas.

"sakura haruno, obi kalian berdua ... aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua, kalian aku usir dan aku mengambil gelar ksatria pada keduanya, pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran ..." ucap izana menatap keduanya dengan amarah yang jelas ia redam.

Sakura menggertakan giginya tidak suka dengan situasi ini.

Zen menatap keduanya dengan pandangan terluka.

"izana wistaria ... jika kau ingin menjadi seorang raja, maka setidaknya kau harus memiliki mata seorang raja ...dan melihat semuanya dengan benar ..." ucap sakura lirih memberanikan diri menatap izana dalam-dalam, sakura membuang pedang di tangannya hingga menancap di salah satu pilar, membuat pilar itu retak.

Kemudian obi menarik tangan sakura dan mereka pergi melalui jendela.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya, bahkan izana tidak mau mendengarkannya, izana mengangkat pedang di depannya dan izana berteriak sangat keras di hadapannya.

"nona muda, kau tidak perlu melindungi aku ..." ucap obi mempererat pegangan tangannya pada sakura.

"aku harus ... karena kau adalah teman ku dan aku mengetahui semuanya ..." ucap sakura pelan, mereka melompati halaman depan istana kemudian melewati gerbang istana, kembali melompati pepohonan.

Obi terdiam kemudian menatap sakura dengan tatapan datar, ia bahkan sudah sering di musuhi atau di fitnah kemudian di usir, namun ia hanya menanggapinya secara biasa, kemudian ia akan mencari tuan yang baru.

Namun entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kesepian ketika zen bahkan mitsuhide tidak mempercayai nya, ia bagaikan di pukul dengan gada besi ketika menatap mata tuannya yang menunjukan kekecewaan.

Kemudian mereka berhenti di dahan pohon preem yang di selimuti salju.

"ada apa nona ?" ucap obi bertanya pada sakura, sakura menatap obi kemudian menepuk kepala obi dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"semua akan baik-baik saja ..." ucap sakura tersenyum pada obi, obi membelalakan matanya kemudian tersenyum menatap sakura.

"terima kasih nona ..." ucap obi memejamkan matanya, kemudian tidak lama mereka melihat pasukan berkuda dan prajurit lain berbondong-bondong membawa persenjataan, obor dan pedang.

"sepertinya kita menjadi buronan ..." ucap sakura kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan bersama obi.

"aku tahu tempat persembunyian di sekitar sini ..." ucap obi di jawab anggukan sakura.

"obi ... sepertinya shirayuki diracuni, aku melihat benda seperti jarum tapi seperti bulu halus, berkilauan di sekitar lehernya" ucap sakura menompati dahan.

"sepertinya itu adalah duri dari kaktus salju, nona..." ucap obi pada sakura, sakura menatap obi dengan pandangan bingung.

"ternyata disini nama racun sangat terkenal ... bahkan aku tidak mengetahui yang satu itu" ucap sakura tersenyum sinis kembali menatap dahan-dahan pohon didepannya.

Obi mengangguk "itu adalah racun yang digunakan oleh bajak laut untuk membuat satu Negara tertidur ... aku pernah melakukannya untuk merampok sebuah kerajaan .." ucap obi membuat sakura terkejut.

"wow ... kau sangat hebat ! " ucap sakura obi tersenyum "nona orang pertama yang memuji, terima kasih" balas obi tersenyum senang.

"lalu apa penawarnya ?" tanya sakura penasaran.

"penawarnya adalah teratai hitam ..." ucap obi membuat sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri di dahan pohon kemudian memandang obi dengan pandangan nanar.

Sakura berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan teratai hitam, sekarang adalah musim salju apa teratai itu tumbuh, sakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon.

"lalu berapa lama kita memiliki waktu untuk shirayuki ?"ucap sakura bertanya, ia memegang salah satu dahan di pohon itu menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

"sekitar dua minggu, jika dua minggu kita tidak menemukan penawar tuan putri akan tidur selamanya ..." ucap obi murung, sakura menghela napas kemudian kembali pada posisi awal, ia kembali melompati dahan demi dahan, mereka harus cepat jika tidak mau di temukan oleh pasukan kerajaan.

"baiklah kita akan mencarinya, dimana teratai itu hidup ?" ucap sakura pada obi.

"di hutan terlarang, beberapa kilo dari tempat kita berasal ..." balas obi, kemudian sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

"ayo kita kesana obi ..." ucap sakura kemudian obi lari lebih cepat dari sakura.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Baiklah disini keadaan mulai memanas, disini obi dan sakura akan melakukan perjalanan bersama menemukan penawar untuk shirayuki.

Di episode selanjutnya banyak interaksi antara obi dan sakura.

Saya bener-bener update kilat hehe...

Baik sekian dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak mu dengan menulis review.

Salam

 **SakuraH20**


	7. Chapter 7

**JOSEI WA KONOHA KARA HARU**

 **By : SakuraH20**

 **AKAGAMI NO SHIRAYUKI-HIME by SORATA AKIZUKI**

 **X**

 **NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M for save, no lime**

 **Disini saya menuliskan bagaimana interaksi antara Obi dan Sakura.**

 **Selamat membaca !**

 **CHAPTER 7**

" **I DESIRE"**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura sudah berlari selama satu jam bersama dengan obi, mereka sudah tidak melihat pengawal yang mengejar keduanya, sakura berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon.

Salju semakin turun dengan lebat, obi berdiri di samping sakura kemudian menatap wajah wanita itu.

"ada apa nona muda ?" tanya obi penasaran, sakura menatap warna emas mata obi.

"aku kedinginan, sebaiknya kita beristirahat, badai akan segera datang ..." ucap sakura tersenyum sedih pada obi, obi memajukan kepala nya.

Sakura menatap helaian hitam yang membeku karena tertimpa salju itu kemudian meletakan tangan dan mengelus helaian itu dengan lembut, menyingkirkan butiran salju yang menempel.

Kemudian obi memegang tangan sakura yang ada di kepala nya, sakura memandang obi dengan bingung.

"tangan nona selalu lebih hangat, aku menyukainya." Ucapnya membuat sakura terkejut, kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum, sakura tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

Ia tau bahwa ia harus lebih kuat dan lebih optimis, meskipun ia merasa sudah hancur berantakan.

Izana tidak akan melihatnya, namun ia harus tetap menolong nya.

Andai tidak ada obi disini ia akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya, meringkuk pada salah satu dahan pohon atau ia akan meluapkan kemarahannya dengan menumbangkan beberapa pohon di depannya.

Namun kali ini ia tidak akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

Sakura kembali berpikir dimana ia akan tinggal, ini adalah hutan asing dan selama sejam mereka belum menemukan persinggahan.

"seperti kata nona, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." ucap obi kemudian meluncur ke bawah pohon, sakura tersentak ketika ia di tarik meluncur dari ketinggian seperti ini.

Kemudian keduanya mendarat mulus di tanah yang di selimuti saltu, sakura hanya bisa melihat salju di bawah kakinya dan pepohonan yang menutupi jalan mereka.

Penglihatannya tidak buruk pada malam hari, namun bagaimana pun ia harus beradaptasi ketika angin mulai berhembus lebih kencang, jarak pandangnya akan menipis.

Obi memegang tangan sakura dan menunjukan jalan, sakura tidak menolak karena ia merasa kesulitan berjalan diantara bebatuan dengan sepatu ber hak tinggi, namun jika ia melepaskan sepatunya kakinya akan membeku, ia tidak mau menjadi penghambat.

Selang sepuluh menit dari tempat mereka berjalan sakura melihat cahaya dan bau lampu minyak, sakura melihat beberapa rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari bambu dengan atap jerami.

"nona, aku meminta ijin mu, selama kita berada dalam perjalanan ini ijinkan aku menjadi pelindung dan menjadi pendamping mu." Ucap obi kini menunduk dan berlutut di depan sakura, mata nya memancarkan kesungguhan.

Sakura menatap salju yang semakin turun dengan deras dari atas langit, bagaimana pun obi bukan orang yang jahat, bahkan jika ia akan melakukan hal kurang ajar sakura bisa meninjunya dan melawannya, namun ia juga berpikir dengan statusnya sebagai seorang wanita akan sangat berbahaya tidak memiliki partner, karena ini bukan di desa nya dan ia juga tidak akan sembarang menunjukan siapa dirinya, itu akan memancing kekacauan.

Ia tidak mengenal daerah dan orang-orang disini, hanya satu orang yang ia kenal cukup baik yaitu izana wistaria.

Hanya dia yang sakura kenal, bahkan sakura mengetahui bagaimana ia tersenyum, saat ia menatapnya dengan mata sebiru samudra dan juga bau yang selalu membuat sakura merasa nyaman.

Hanya dia, namun kenyataan sakura harus pergi dan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak lagi ia inginkan.

Andai ia hanya berdua di ruangan itu, ia akan memegang tangan izana dengan keras, bahkan ia akan menahannya sekuat mungkin, tidak peduli bahwa ia akan mematahkan tangan itu.

Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Sakura kembali menatap obi, ia mulai menjernihkan pikirannya, ia menghela napas.

"baiklah obi, aku menerima mu..." ucap sakura berjongkok menyamakan posisi nya dengan obi, sakura terkadang tidak suka menjadi orang yang lebih tinggi, bahkan obi orang kedua yang berlutut meminta izinnya, setelah izana.

Kemudian obi bangkit membantu sakura untuk berdiri menyamainya, dan menggenggam tangan sakura.

Sakura pasrah, mungkin ini adalah hal yang buruk namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah desa di depannya.

Sepuluh menit berjalan mereka memasuki desa kecil yang tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya hutan itu.

Sakura menekuri rumah yang ada disana, bahkan sakura terkejut ada beberapa rumah di atas pohon, keadaan menjadi lebih hangat karena banyak obor dan lampu minyak di sekeliling mereka.

"sebenarnya ini adalah desa para bandit, pembunuh dan mereka juga memperdagangkan manusia, setidaknya akan lebih aman disini ketimbang kita harus membeku di atas dahan pohon..." ucap obi masih tetap tenang, beberapa orang melihat sakura dengan tatapan nakal dan menjijikan, sakura kembali bergidik mungkin ini alasan obi meminta ijinnya tadi.

Sakura mengangguk "bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat seperti ini, obi ?" tanya sakura melihat ke arah sekitarnya, sakura bisa melihat beberapawanita mengenakan pakaian minim berdiri di salah satu pondokan.

Obi melirik sakura "aku mencoba menjadi salah satu dari mereka, sebelum bertemu dengan tuan haruka dan pangeran zen..." ucap obi menerawang ke arah langit.

"maaf nona, sebentar saja ..." ucap obi melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang sakura, sakura melihat laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan tinggi menyerupai laki-laki raksasa yang ia lawan di istana Flather, laki-laki itu mengenakan mantel yang ia buat dari bulu serigala putih, otot di tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya keluar seolah-olah ingin merobek kulit luarnya, mata nya hitam bagaikan arang dan berkilat kejam bahkan sakura tidak menangkap emosi di mata dan wajahnya.

Rambut nya berwarna pirang di kuncir, ia memakai anting dan cincin di hidungnya, sakura bisa melihat ia membawa banyak pedang di pinggangnya.

Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk melawan laki-laki di depan nya.

"yo ... nanaki ..."ucap laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah tangan nya, obi tersenyum seperti bisa dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyambut tangan besar laki-laki itu.

Sakura yakin jika ia yang ada di posisi obi ketika ia selesai menjabat tangan laki-laki besar itu tangannya sudah remuk tak tersisa.

"hei frank ..." ucap obi ramah, sakura bisa merasakan lengan obi melepaskan nya, kemudian kedua laki-laki itu berpelukan khas laki-laki baru bertemu teman lama.

"apa yang membawa mu kembali kesini ?" ucap laki-laki yang di panggil frank oleh obi, bahkan sakura kaget ketika laki-laki itu terlihat bersahabat dengan memanggil obi 'nanaki'.

"aku hanya ingin mengunjungi mu, kawan ... bagaimana kabar mu ?" ucap obi masih dengan suara yang riang, sakura sedikit terusik dengan beberapa orang laki-laki yang mendekatinya dengan senyuman menjijikan.

"sangat baik ketika kau datang, kawan ... dan siapa wanita cantik itu ?" ucap nya melihat sakura dengan tatapan menilai.

Obi menarik lembut tangan sakura dan mengedarkan pandangan tajam pada laki-laki yang mulai mendekati sakura.

"dia wanita 'ku, frank biar aku perkenalkan pada mu, dia sakura dan sakura ini adalah teman lama ku Frankie..." ucap obi ramah, sakura tersenyum berusaha membiasakan diri, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kemudian dengan ragu frank menyambut tangan langsing wanita bersurai musim semi itu.

Sakura melihat tangannya yang akan di remukan laki-laki besar di depannya, namun dektik kemudian sakura hanya merasakan tangan besar laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya dengan ringan tanpa menyakitinya.

Sakura tersenyum dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, kemudian ia melihat frank yang menatap nya dengan tatapan datar "senang berkenalan dengan mu, Frankie ..." ucap sakura tersenyum ramah, sakura merasakan tangan frank menegang, ia melihat tatapan heran laki-laki besar itu.

Tanpa sadar sakura telah mencairkan hati baja laki-laki di depannya.

"ah-sakura selamat datang di desa 'ku, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri ..." ucap nya dengan suara berat dan serak, ia seperti tersipu kemudian mengedikkan kepala dan memalingkan pandangannya.

"terima kasih ... maaf jika kami merepotkan ..." ucap sakura melepaskan tangannya dengan sopan, kemudian obi segera menyabet tangan sakura dengan lembut membawanya mendekat ke padanya.

"oh- silahkan kalian ikuti aku, aku akan menyediakan kamar untuk kalian berdua ..." ucap nya kemudian berjalan kemudian pedang-pedang di sekitar pinggangnya bergesek dan membuat bunyi yang tidak nyaman.

Sakura kembali melihat rumah-rumah sederhana di sekitarnya, ia juga melihat beberapa laki-laki muda meminum Sesutu di cawan tanah liat, ada beberapa orang yang bermain kartu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon juga wanita dengan pakaian minim yang menemani mereka.

Sakura tanpa sadar meremas tangan obi dengan penekanan yang membuat obi menoleh melihatnya.

Obi melihat sakura gusar, sakura terus memandangi sekelilingnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"nona, aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi mu, percayalah ..." ucap obi berbisik ke arahnya, obi mendekap bahu sakura dengan protektif, sementara itu sakura meremas kemeja obi dengan tangannya dan mengangguk.

"nona, aku tau kau bukan wanita biasa, tapi untuk disini selama sementara bersikaplah menjadi wanita biasa, karena jika mereka tau tidak akan ada yang bisa kita lakukan, frank adalah salah satu pengguna kitab kuno disini, dia sangat kuat dan aku belum tau cara mengalahkan sihir nya. Jadi kita hanya perlu berteman dengan baik..."

Ucap kembali obi, kini sakura menoleh ke arah nya, sakura tidak banyak bicara karena bagaimana pun ia dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia terus memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Apa ini akan berjalan baik ?

Apa mereka bisa mendapatkan kembali kehormatan mereka ?

Atau sakura berakhir seperti ini, kembali terperosok ke dalam lubang gelap.

"kamar kalian ada di lantai ke 3 ... selebihnya kau sudah tau kan, nanaki ?" ucap frank membuat sakura tersadar dari lamunan nya.

Sakura membungkuk hormat "terima kasih ..." ucap sakura membuat semburat merah muda di wajah kusam frank, kemudian laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan membelakangi mereka kemudian pergi.

Obi melihat rumah pohon yang terletak tinggi di atas dua rumah di bawahnya, obi melihat ke arah sakura.

"baiklah kau siap ?!" ucap obi kemudian di jawab anggukan sakura, obi loncat dan mengambil tali kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke arah sakura, bahkan sakura terlihat terkejut kemudian memegang kerah baju obi dengan kedua tangannya, dalam sekejap mereka meluncur ke arah atas dan mendarat ke rumah pohon itu, sakura tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan di bawahnya, cahaya-cahaya lilin terlihat indah di tengah gelapnya hutan.

"nona, silahkan masuk ..." ucap obi membuka pintu dan menyalahkan lampu pita, obi juga menutup jendela yang terbuat dari kayu dengan korden sederhana dari kain berwarna hitam tipis.

Sakura masuk kemudian melihat meja kayu sederhana beberapa helai pakaian yang ia kenali lebih mirip seperti yukata, dan satu tempat tidur dengan kasur tipis.

Namun sakura bersyukur karena nya, dulu ia juga suka tidur di dalam gua atau di dahan pohon tanpa kasur dan tempat seadanya.

Sakura sudah banyak hidup dalam gemerlap istana dan melupakan dirinya, ia merasa sedih dan tidak berguna.

Tiap kali ia menginat istana yang keluar dari ingatannya hanya wajah izana, dan itu terasa menyakitkan.

Bahkan sakura tidak memungkiri bahwa ia masih memikirkan laki-laki itu, sakura kembali menarik napas nya yang berat, ia mulai kedinginan.

Tanpa sadar obi menutup pintu yang terbuat dari anyaman jerami itu.

"nona, ganti lah baju anda, aku akan menunggu di luar." Ucap obi dari balik pintu kemudian sakura mendengar pintu di tutup, sakura membuka sepatu nya, ia melihat kakinya yang lecet, sakura mengusap kakinya.

Bahkan ia bisa merasakan sentuhan izana tadi pagi ketika mengobati kakinya, sakura masih bisa melihat senyuman nya, sakura masih bisa menyentuhnya dan mendengar suaranya.

Ini terasa menyakitkan baginya, bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketimbang ia di pukul berkali-laki oleh bibi Rebecca.

Sakura menanggalkan bajunya, ia mengambil yukata berwarna putih itu kemudian memakainya, sakura merasa risih ketika ia tidak menemukan ukuran yang pas.

Ia mencoba yukata yang lain namun yukata itu menenggelamkan dirinya itu terasa tidak nyaman karena yukata itu terlalu kebesaran untuknya, akhirnya sakura mengenakan yukata sebelumnya, ia melilitkan obi di perut langsingnya.

Sakura tidak nyaman karena yukata itu sempit di bagian dada sehingga memperlihatkan aset yang sakura sembunyikan selama ini dengan sempurna.

Baiklah ini adalah mimpi buruk, namun ia tidak mungkin tidur dengan gaun pesta, bukan ?

Sakura menggelung rambutnya hingga ia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman,kemudian ia melipat baju obi dan bajunya yang sudah tidak layak pakai dengan rapih.

"obi, masuklah aku akan keluar." Ucap sakura kemudian obi masuk tanpa berbicara, bahkan obi berusaha menguasai dirinya ketika melihat 'nona muda' nya yang berdiri di depannya.

"apa-apaan pakaian itu ?!" ucapnya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, obi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, sakura terlihat cantik dan err~ sangat menggoda.

Obi menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangan, sakura melihat guratan merah di kedua pipinya.

"aku sudah mencoba keduanya, sepertinya yukata ini memang untuk ukuran mu ..." ucap sakura berjalan mendekati obi dan mengangkat bahunya, ia menyerahkan yukata dengan warna yang sama dengan yukata miliknya.

"baiklah sekarang giliran mu untuk berganti, aku akan menunggu di luar" ucap sakura memegang pintu, namun obi menghentikannya.

"aku akan minta ukuran yang pas untuk mu, tunggu disini ?!" ucap obi mengambil pakaiannya, ia melihat wajah sakura yang terkejut bahkan ia bisa melihat lekukan tubuh sakura, yukata yang ia kenakan tipis, dan obi kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

Obi mengerti bahwa ini adalah trik yang frank rencanakan untuknya, itu akan menguji apakah wanita ini benar-benar wanita milik nya atau sebaliknya, obi berbohong.

Jika frank tau jika obi berbohong, ia akan langsung mengambil alih sakura membuat sakura menjadi salah satu wanita milik nya, baiklah obi tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"obi ... sebagai tamu itu sangat tidak sopan, bahkan frank berbaik hati mengijinkan kita menginap, kita bukan tamu yang dia undang, kita 'bertamu' ke rumah nya, kamu mengerti kan maksud ku ?" ucap sakura membelalakan mata dan menekan setiap kata-katanya, obi menunduk kemudian mengangguk.

"jangan keluar, kau menghadap ke arah pintu dan aku akan berganti dengan cepat ?!" ucap obi pada sakura, obi menggenggam tangan sakura dan meremasnya hingga wanita itu merasakan tangannya menghangat, sakura mengangguk kemudian menghadap ke arah pintu.

Sakura menekuri serat dan anyaman yang sangat rapih dan unik itu, bahkan dengan iseng dia menyentuh pintu di depan nya dan merasakan tekstur nya.

Kemudian dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit sakura mendengar suara gaduh di belakangnya "sakura, aku sudah selesai..." ucap obi membuat telinga sakura tidak nyaman karena laki-laki itu memanggil nama nya, sakura berbalik kemudian ia melihat yukata obi berantakan bahkan ia tidak bisa memasang 'obi' yang harusnya rapih di pinggangnya, sakura tertawa sangat geli kemudian menghampirinya.

"nama mu sama dengan benda ini, tapi kamu tidak bisa mengikatnya dengan baik ... hihihi.." ucap sakura melihat simpul pita dan lipatan obi yang asal di ikat.

"pegang ini .." ucap sakura membetulkan posisi yukata obi, kemudian obi memegang yukatanya dan sakura membetulkan ikatan 'obi' miliknya.

Obi tersipu dengan apa yang sakura lakukan,bahkan laki-laki itu dapat mencium bau mawar dari tubuh sakura, obi memalingkan wajahnya.

"nona, aku akan mencari beberapa makanan, tunggu disini dan kunci pintu setelah aku pergi ..." ucap obi pada sakura, tanpa sadar obi mengelus helaian merah muda di pipi sakura.

Sakura membelalakan mata kemudian mengangguk, setelah itu obi pergi, sakura mengunci pintu sederhana itu dengan kayu kecil yang di paku untuk menguncinya.

Bahkan sakura mematung dengan apa yang obi lakukan untuknya, ini membuat nya merasa tidak enak dan tidak nyaman, apa ini salah satu dari sandiwara mereka berdua?.

Entah lah.

Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan kembali izana, ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya,ketika ia memikirkan pangeran clerines itu tubuhnya lemah tanpa tenaga, bahkan persendiannya terasa kaku ketika ia mengingat tatapan terakhir izana.

Ia melihat pakaian obi yang berantakan, kemudian ia memungut dan melipatnya dengan rapi, meletakan semua pakaian itu di meja kecil yang terletak di bawah jendela kayu.

Sakura merasakan perutnya keroncongan, ia berharap obi membawa makanan hangat.

Kemudian sakura ingin melihat keadaan, ia membuka jendela kayu untuk melihat pemandangan di luar, namun sebelum sakura membuka kuncian jendela, ia mendengar napas berat laki-laki.

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, ia juga lupa cara bernapas.

Kemudian ia mengintip dari celah-celah anyaman jerami di jendela kayu itu, sakura membelalakan mata nya ketika melihat mata hitam seorang laki-laki bertemu pandang dengan nya.

Sakura mundur dari jendela itu, ia meringkuk di bawah futonnya, ia menyandarkan diri di dinding kayu yang dilapisi bilik itu, kemudian ia merasakan helaan napas berat laki-laki di belakang tubuhnya, sakura kembali melirik dari bilik itu.

Sakura bersumpah, jika tempat ini adalah salah satu desa di negerinya, ia kana langsung meninju laki-laki itu, bahkan tidak masalah jika harus membuat mereka babak belur.

Namun sakura menahan dirinya untuk berteriak, ia melihat banyak mata laki-laki diantara bilik-bilik rumahnya itu.

'obi ... cepatlah !' ucapnya dalam hati, sakura sangat ketakutan, bahkan ia menahan gemetar, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan semua yang menimpanya.

Sakura berusaha tenang kemudian menelusupkan tubuhnya di balik futon tipis, menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

Sakura berusaha bernapas, bahkan ia berkeirngat karena ketakutan, ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat hal-hal membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Saat ia bersama dengan tim 7.

Saat ia di akui gurunya tsunade.

Saat ia di puji sebagai kunoichi terhebat setelah gurunya.

Sakura tersenyum, namun semua itu lenyap ketika bayangan jack muncul di benaknya, sakura membuka matanya dan berusaha mengambil napas untuk menengkan dirinya.

Berada di tempat yang membuatnya tertekan akan menimbulkan stress yang tinggi untuknya.

Sakura mendengar tawa-tawa yang menjijikan, bahkan ia berusaha menutup telinganya dan menguatkan dirinya.

Ia berharap ini adalah genjutsu dan ia bisa mematahkan jurus itu, ia hanya harus fokus dan mencari cara untuk mengusir rasa takutnya.

Kemudian sakura mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk pelan.

"nona muda ... apa kau belum tidur ?!" ucap obi, sakura segera bangkit dari futon nya kemudian berlari, kakinya menghentak-hentak papan kayu di bawahnya.

"obi ?" ucapnya bertanya pelan menempelkan telinga dan melihat obi dari balik bilik dekat pintu.

"ia ini aku nona, ayo kita makan malam ..." ucapnya ceria, sakura bisa melihat mata dan senyuman khasnya kemudian ia membuka pintu itu, menarik obi dengan paksa untuk masuk dan menutup pintu nya dengan keras.

Bahkan beberapa buah di keranjang yang obi bawa jatuh ke lantai kayu, obi meletakan makanan yang ada di tangannya di meja kecil di bawah jendela.

"apa terjadi sesuatu ?!" ucap obi menatap sakura yang mesih menempelkan sebelah tangan di pintu, wanita itu menunduk menatap kakinya yang lecet.

Obi menghampiri sakura, obi memegang tangan sakura yang memegang pintu dengan kasar.

"ada apa nona muda, apa yang terjadi saat aku pergi ?!" tanya kembali obi, kemudian obi merasakan sakura memeluknya dengan erat, obi bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan wanita itu di punggungnya.

Bahkan yukata sakura merosot memperlihatkan bahu telanjangnya, obi membetulkan yukata wanita itu kemudian memeluknya, menenangkannya.

Ia tahu bahwa sakura ketakutan, namun ia belum bisa mengatakannya.

Wanita itu mengalami hal-hal berat selama hari ini, ia mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan sakura.

"tenanglah, aku sudah disini ..." ucap obi menepuk pelan punggung sakura.

"obi ... kapan kita pergi dari sini ?" ucap sakura bertanya pelan, namun obi bisa mendengarnya, obi mengelus helaian merah muda sakura.

"setelah kita menemukan teratai hitam, kita akan pergi dari sini ... maafkan aku yang sudah menempatkan nona dalam keadaan menyedihkan ini ..." ucap obi, sakura merasakan hangat tubuh laki-laki itu, ia mendengar suara napas dan degup jantungnya yang selaras.

Sakura menggeleng, bahkan ia yang ingin pergi bersama obi, bukan laki-laki ini yang membawanya, seharusnya ia bisa lebih tegar.

"aku hanya ... takut dengan laki-laki yang mengelilingi rumah ini, mereka melihat ku dari balik anyaman-anyaman itu, mata mereka, deru napas mereka ... itu semua membuat aku tidak nyaman ..." ucap sakura memejamkan mata nya, bahkan obi terbelalak tidak percaya, ia hanya meninggalkan sakura tidak sampai 2 menit namun mereka sudah ingin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Obi hanya berbincang sedikit dengan Frankie, namun ia akan melakukan kesalahan besar.

Tempat ini memang tempat yang aman untuk obi, namun bukan untuk sakura.

Sakura terlalu menarik untuk orang-orang disini, bahkan Frankie memandang sakura dengan cara yang berbeda ketika ia memandang wanita yang lain.

Obi mepererat pelukannya,bahkan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sakura, ia harus berpikir jernih dan ia harus mencari tempat tinggal yang baru untuk mereka.

Namun tidak akan ada yang menuntun obi ke tempat teratai hitam kecuali Frankie, hanya Frankie yang mampu mematahkan sihir di hutan terlarang itu.

Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit untuk obi.

Setelah menenangkan sakura mereka makan dengan tenang, bahkan sebelum itu obi mengecek semua makanan, itu untuk jaga-jaga.

Sakura makan dengan tenang, sesekali kembali tersenyum, sepertinya makan membuat mood nya kembali jadi baik.

Setelah mereka makan sakura membereskan meja itu dan menyusun piring kotor, obi melarang sakura membawanya keluar dan obi berpikir akan membawa piring dan gelas itu ketika pagi menjelang.

Obi ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada sakura, namun ia mengurungkannya.

Tidak lama setelah mereka makan badai salju turun, bahkan dengan lampu-lampu di sekeliling mereka itu tidak berpengaruh, udara sangat dingin.

Ketika di istana obi akan tidur dengan nyaman di kamar dengan perapian nya, meski tidak sebesar kamar mitsuhide ia tetap senang memiliki ruang pribadi.

Namun sekarang ia tidak akan merasakan hal itu, ia harus bertahan.

Obi menyuruh sakura untuk tidur di atas futon, ia masih terjaga kemudian duduk di samping sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan obi yang duduk dan berpikir keras, bahkan obi tidak menyadari bahwa kaki nya membeku.

Napasnya semakin berat karena kedinginan, sementara itu sakura menghangatkan cakranya di bawah selimut tebal, ia merasa lebih baik setelah makan.

"obi ..." ucap sakura pelan, obi berusaha membuka mata nya, ia melihat wanita itu menyibak selimut kemudian menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, obi membuang pandangan dan menggeleng.

"jika kau mati kedinginan kau akan menyesal meninggalkan aku sendiri ..."ucap sakura pada obi, obi menghela napas kemudian ia menyerah, ia berbaring di samping sakura, seperti keajaiban obi merasakan es di sekitar tubuhnya mencair di gantikan dengan hangat yang menelusup ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya.

"bagaimana bisa ?" ucapnya menatap emerald sakura, sakura tersenyum rambutnya berantakan dan terurai di lantai.

"aku menghangatkan nya dengan energi yang aku miliki" ucap sakura menjelaskan dengan sesuatu yang akan di mengerti oleh obi, obi mengangguk ia merasakan sebelah tangan sakura memegang pipinya, ia merasakan kehangatan kembali menelusup bersama dengan wangi mawar yang samar ia cium.

"kau akan menyesali perbuatan mu nona..." ucap obi, membuat sakura sukses menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Obi memegang tangan sakura dan menciumnya, sakura membelalakan mata kemudian obi menariknya lebih dekat, obi memeluknya Ia mencium bahu sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura mencium bau hutan di musim gugur, baunya mengingatkannya pada perjalanan menuju ke desa amegakure, ia sadar bahwa itu adalah bau obi.

Sakura membuka mata nya ketika menyadari obi sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, matanya berkilat penuh hasrat, bahkan sakura tidak bisa berpikir harus seperti apa jadinya.

"aku menginginkan ..." ucap obi menatap sakura, bahkan ia belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Sakura bisa melihat otot perutnya yang terekspos di balik yukatanya, ia melihat beberapa luka di bahu juga dada laki-laki itu.

Tanpa sadar sakura menyentuh luka itu dengan tangannya, ia tersentak ketika obi menggenggam tangannya.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu bahkan kali ini sakura memilih membisu.

Sakura bisa merasakan panas kulit obi yang menyentuh kulitnya, tubuh mereka saling bertemu.

Ia merasakan dadanya bertemu dengan perut laki-laki itu, sementara badai semakin besar turun.

"no-nona ... aku ..." ucap obi menyeritkan dahinya, ia kesulitan menemukan kata-kata, ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sakura masih membisu, kedua tangannya masih berada pada genggaman tangan obi, sakura melihat kilatan rasa bersalah di mata laki-laki itu.

"maafkan aku ..." ucap obi kini bangkit ia duduk bersila di samping sakura, kemudian sakura mengikuti laki-laki itu, obi mengambil kain berwarna hitam di sebelah nya.

Itu adalah 'obi' milik sakura yang tanpa sadar ia lepas, kemudian obi membenarkan yukata sakura dan memasangkan 'obi' hitam itu di pinggang sakura, dia mengikatnya dengan ikatan simpul.

"nona bisa memberikan aku hukuman,atau mengusir aku dan membiarkan aku tidur di luar ruangan ?!" ucap obi menundukan wajahnya, sakura menarik napasnya dalam dalam,kejadian tadi sangat cepat bahkan ia tidak menyadarinya.

Ia masih merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Sakura membetulkan yukata obi yang berantakan, kemudian ia memandang obi yang menunduk, sakura meletakan tangannya di kepala obi, mengelusnya lembut.

"obi ... " ucap sakura lirih, bahkan obi tidak berani menatap mata wanita itu, obi sangat takut wanita itu memandangnya dengan kebencian seperti yang orang-orang lakukan pada nya.

"obi ..." ucap kembali sakura, namun obi tidak menjawab, ia masih menundukan wajahnya.

"obi ..." ucap sakura untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, obi mengepalkan tangan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

Obi melihat mata emerald itu kini memantulkan cahaya juga beberapa butiran mutiara yang di bentuk air hingga menuruni pipi nya, tidak ada pandangan kebencian atau terluka, namun wanita itu memandang obi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Obi bersumpah tidak ingin melihat sakura, ia berpikir untuk lari dan meninggalkan wanita itu,namun ia tidak bisa.

Sakura mengelus rambut obi dengan lembut.

"jika kamu menginginkan tubuhku,bicara lah jangan memperlakukan aku seperti wanita yang ada di luar ..." ucap sakura lirih, ia membuka sebelah bahu yukata yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan bahu putih miliknya, pikirannya kalut, bahkan ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi kepercayaan, ke optimisan nya hancur sudah.

Obi mendorong sakura hingga ia berada di bawahnya, bahkan sakura merasakan hentakan kepalanya di futon itu, sakura melihat obi lekat-lekat bahkan sakura tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

"nona aku memang sudah lama menginginkan 'mu, namun bahkan jika aku mendapatkan tubuhmu, aku tidak akan dapat apa yang di namakan 'hati' yang ada padamu ... tapi aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk itu !"

Ucap obi, matanya berkilat dengan serius, sakura menatapnya dengan lembut, sakura melihat ketulusan yang ada pada obi.

"aku akan melihatnya ..." ucap sakura tersenyum, bahkan api yang berkobar dalam dada obi seketika padam melihat senyuman sakura untuknya, obi menghapus jejak air mata sakura.

"aku tidak akan menyesal jika pangeran izana akan memenggal kepala 'ku, nona ..." ucap obi kemudian mengecup air mata yang jatuh di pipi sakura.

"maafkan aku yang mencoba mencuri mu darinya dalam situasi ini... maafkan aku yang kurang ajar ingin menodai 'mu, nona ..." sambung obi dengan suara lirih.

Sakura kembali tersenyum mendapati dadanya sesak ketika obi semakin melibatkan dirinya pada sakura.

Kemudian obi memeluk sakura dan menyendarkan kepalanya di dada wanita itu, sakura menerawang melihat langit-langit, beberapa menit setelahnya sakura mendengar dengkuran pelan obi, ia menghela napas kemudian ia mengelus kepala laki-laki itu dan menarik selimut agar mereka tidak kedinginan.

 **..**

 **..**

"yo nanaki, bangun lah sudah pagi ..." ucap suara yang sangat di kenal oleh obi, obi menerjapkan mata kemudian menyesuaikan keadaan di sekitarnya, obi melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya bayangannya yang terlihat karena sinar matahari menghalanginya, obi mengedikkan kepalanya.

Ia mengangguk "sebentar lagi aku turun, frank ..." ucap obi santai kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum dalam hitungan detik pintu tertutup dan ia pergi.

Obi menghela napas nya, frank memang bisa masuk dan keluar seenaknya namun ini membuatnya khawatir karena ada sakura disini.

Obi melihat wanita itu masih terlelap sambil memeluk tubuhnya, rambutnya tergerai memenuhi lantai dan futon, obi mengambil beberapa helai dan menciumnya.

Obi tersenyum, bahkan jika sakura mampu menerimanya ia bersumpah akan membawa wanita itu kemanapun ia mau, ia juga tidak akan ragu jika harus melawan semua prajurit istana.

Namun obi menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus khayalan di kepalanya, ia menggeruk helaian hitam rambut nya.

Obi menarik selimut agar menutupi bahu telanjang sakura, obi sudah membetulkan beberapa kali kimono sakura namun tidak ada hasilnya karena bagaimana pun kimono ini terlalu kecil membuatnya mudah turun dari bahu sakura.

Dan wanita yang sedang tidur tenang di atas tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergerak saat tidur, bahkan semalaman obi tidak bisa tidur terkadang ia mulai gila dan memutuskan menyentuh 'nona muda' nya itu.

Obi menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menepuk pipinya.

"nona ... bangun lah ..." ucap obi di telinga wanita itu,sakura kembali menggeliat ia menerjapkan mata kemudian memeluk obi dengan erat, obi semakin bergidik ia menarik napasnya dengan berat dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"nona... sadar lah sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu ..." ucap obi meniup pelan telinga sakura.

Sakura kini membelalakan matanya kemudian mengerutkan dahi melihat obi "ah-obi selamat pagi ..." ucap sakura tidak jelas karena menguap kecil, wanita muda itu bangun dan melemaskan ototnya yang kaku.

Obi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian duduk di atas futon, ia membenarkan posisi yukatanya.

Sakura membuka jendela kemudian ia melihat matahari bersinar cukup terang diantara pepohonan di depannya.

"nona jangan keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu..." ucap obi membereskan futon dan meletakannya di ujung ruangan.

"iya aku mengerti, obi" ucap sakura mengangkat kemudian mengepalkan sebelah tangannya ia menguap panjang, obi tersenyum mendapati sakura yang kembali ceria dan bersemangat.

Setelah selesai obi mengambil jasnya, memakaikannya pada sakura ia tidak peduli kalau wanita itu mengoceh, setelah itu obi membawa sakura turun, di bawah sudah ada frank.

"selamat pagi ..." ucap sakura ramah, wanita itu cepat beradaptasi kemudian frank menyerahkan tas yang terbuat dari bambu pada sakura.

"ini ... ini pakaian aku menyuruh wanitaku mencarikannya untuk mu" ucap nya pada sakura, sakura tersenyum ketika melihat baju normal dan sepatu juga mantel.

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari 'obi' nya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada frank, laki-laki itu melotot setengah mati.

Sakura menyerahkan hiasan rambut yang terbuat dari berlian berwarna senada dengan mata nya.

"anggap itu untuk membayar nya, berikan itu pada wanita mu ..." ucap sakura duduk di kursi kayu samping Frankie.

Sementara itu obi yang melihat sakura bersama Frankie merasa sedikit lega, ia membereskan piring dan gelas kemudian segera mencari pakaian untuknya.

"sakura, kau tidak apa-apa bersama frank dulu, aku harus mengurus sesuatu jika ada apa-apa panggil saja aku ..." ucap obi berjongkok menatap emerald sakura, sakura mengangguk tersenyum kemudian obi pergi dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"frank aku titip sakuraaa ..." ucapnya, Frankie hanya membuat telunjuk dan jempolnya menjadi bulat dan membuka ketiga jari terakhir dan berkata 'OK'.

"apa ini tidak apa-apa, ini terlalu mahal dan ini berlian yang di kaitkan dengan emas putih, berlian ini salah satu benda langka karena warnanya ... bahkan seperti warna mata mu..." ucap nya melihat berliah di tangan nya, berlian itu terlihat seperti mainan ketika berada di tangan Frankie.

Sakura kembali terkikik geli "tidak masalah, karena aku masih memiliki nya bahkan lebih indah " ucap sakura menunjuk mata nya sendiri, Frankie tertawa sangat keras sehingga membuat kursi kayu yang mereka duduki bergetar.

"lalu bagaimana kau bersama dengan nanaki,kau tau dia bukan orang baik 'kan?" ucap Frankie dengan suara berat, laki-laki itu menambahkan kayu di api unggun nya kemudian menaruh ketel sederhana tanpa tutup.

"obi orang yang baik, sebenarnya aku juga penjahat loh, tapi kami dalam perjalanan mencari obat langka, seorang teman ku dari clarines di racuni, kami di jebak dengan cara licik bahkan aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka, kemudian ketika aku mulai putus asa, obi membawa ku kesini dan sekarang aku bisa berbincang dengan mu ..." ucap sakura berbisik pada Frankie, laki-laki itu tidak lagi menakutkan seperti tadi malam.

Frankie kembali tertawa namun lebih merendahkan suaranya karena takut membangunkan yang lain.

"hoo jadi panggilan kesayangan nanaki adalah obi ... nona muda apa kau seorang tabib, lalu obat apa yang kamu cari ?" ucap nya bertanya sopan, sakura melihat burung putih hinggap di topi dengan bentuk kepala serigala nya, burung itu mematuk-matuki sesuatu.

Sakura kembali tertawa, bahkan burung tidak takut dengan orang besar yang di bilang jahat ini bukan ?

"ya .. kami semua memanggil obi dengan obi, tentu Frankie aku adalah seorang herbalis dari clarines ..." ucap sakura berdiri di depan Frankie menunduk sopan dan mengangkat sedikit yukata panjang nya, Frankie semakin tertawa lebar melihat sakura, wanita ini bahkan tidak takut dengan Frankie, kebanyakan wanita yang melihat dia akan lari ketakutan.

"dan aku mencari teratai hitam, karena teman ku, seorang herbalis andal dari clarines terkena racun dari kaktus salju ..." sambung sakura membuat tawa Frankie terhenti, bahkan suara sakura kini menjadi lebih dingin.

Frankie melihat mata sakura yang berkilat tajam, bahkan emerald nya bersinar tanpa pencahayaan, Frankie membandingkan dengan berlian yang sakura berikan namun keindahan dari mata sakura mengalahkan berlian mahal itu.

Frankie mengelus janggut berwarna hitam nya, ia mulai berpikir itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang bagi seorang Frankie.

"sepertinya ini salah kami ..." ucap Frankie mengerang frustasi, ia memegang kepalanya yang pening.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha bertanya.

"beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang kerajaan yang berkunjung kesini, mereka mengepung kami bahkan menyandra anak-anak, mereka meminta kami untuk memberikan kaktus putih, namun aku menolak. Kaktus putih adalah tanaman mematikan yang di pelihara keluarga kami dari generasi ke genarasi bahkan kami tidak menjualnya, namun hari itu aku sebagai seorang pemimpin harus mengambil keputusan, semua anak-anak dan wanita di sandra dan ada seorang laki-laki mirip dengan bajak laut, dia mulai melecehkan wanita-wanita kami, sejujurnya memang kami bukan orang baik-baik namun untuk melakukan hal 'itu' kami memerlukan persetujuan pasangan, kami menghormati hak-hak wanita. Dia menyabetkan sesuatu seperti cambuk, kau tau cambuk itu seperti angin dengan pisau, banyak yang terluka karena itu, kemudian wanita yang dikenal sebagai putri raja William datang dan mengancam, mereka berdua akhirnya mendapatkan kaktus salju itu, namun setelah meninggalkan tempat ini dan membebaskan semua sandra, banyak anak-anak juga warga desa yang sakit tak kunjung sembuh sampai hari ini"

Ucap Frankie panjang, bahkan sakura berdiri karena tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"dia si brengsek jack, dia adalah bajak laut yang membuat kerusuhan di clarines ..." ucap sakura, Frankie mengangguk kemudian ikut berdiri.

"ganti baju mu nak, kau seorang tabib maukah kau menyembuhkan anak-anak dan warga 'ku ?" ucap Frankie, sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"setelah aku sembuhkan bagaimana jika kamu memberikan aku teratai hitam ?" ucap sakura pada Frankie, laki-laki besar itu mengangkat bahu.

"kita lihat dulu bagaimana hasil kerja mu, jika bagus aku akan memberikannya" ucapnya membuat sakura tersenyum puas, kemudian meminjam salah satu pondokan wanita di belakang tempat nya berada, sakura berganti baju dan membersihkan diri.

Kemudian sakura keluar, ia lumayan suka baju ini, ini adalah kaos selengan dengan celana sepaha, celana itu memiliki bulu serigala di ujung nya, dan sepatu mencapai bawah lutut sakura, semuanya berwarna coklat, baju yang ia gunakan adalah baju yang di buat dari kulit beruang madu, walau pendek namun ia merasa hangat.

Perempuan bernama lucy membantu sakura mengepang ramput panjang sakura, sakura dengan senang hati mengizinkannya.

"yo, saki ... bagaimana apa kau suka ?" tanya Frankie laki-laki itu meminum sesuatu, baunya seperti teh jahe.

"lihat aku memakainya, aku sangat menyukai nya ... terima kasih " ucap sakura pada Frankie, laki-laki itu kembali tertawa membuat kursi yang ia duduki bergetar, sakura kembali tertawa karena hal itu.

"ah-ayo ikut dengan ku" ucap laki-laki itu berjalan santai, sakura mengikutinya di samping.

"apa keberatan jika kau naik ke punggung ku, ini perjalanan yang cukup jauh, dan aku sudah mengabari nanaki ... jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga mu, pegang kata-kata ku" ucap nya berjongkok, sakura menelan saliva nya kemudian ia memutuskan untuk naik ke bahu Frankie.

"baiklah nona muda, kita akan berlari dari sini..." ucap Frankie, sakura memandang penglihatannya yang lebih tinggi, Frankie sudah berdiri, sakura memegang telinga serigala yang dijadikan topi oleh Frankie.

Kemudian dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal Frankie berlari menembus hutan, salju di beberapa pohon jatuh ke bumi, di akhiri dengan suara berdebam.

Sakura bahkan merasakan wajahnya membeku jika tidak berlindung di mantel luar Frankie.

Kemudian mereka menuju ke puncak gunung, sakura mengetahuinya karena jalanan mulai menanjak, sakura merasakan matahari semakin dekat ke arahnya, ia tersenyum karena kegiatan ini sangat menyenangkan.

"apa kamu sering melakukan hal ini, selain dengan aku ?" tanya sakura memegang bahu Frankie dan berbisik agar laki-laki besar itu bisa mendengar nya.

"ah ... aku tidak sering pergi bersama orang di punggung ku ..." ucap nya menatap sakura dari ekor mata nya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian kembali melihat ke arah depan, bagaimana pun menurut sakura Frankie tidak buruk, mungkin ada sesuatu yang baik di balik kekejaman nya, sakura akan mencari tahu itu.

Kemudian Frankie melompati sungai yang sanhat besar, sakura sedikit berteriak karena ia takut akan terkena cipratan air sungai yang setengah membeku itu.

"ya tuhan itu luar biasa ?!" ucap nya menepuk bahu Frankie, laki-laki itu mendengus dan tertawa mendengar nya.

Kemudian sakura melihat sebuah rumah sederhana seperti rumah yang Frankie tempati di bawah gunung, namun keberadaan rumah itu terasa sepi bahkan sakura pikir itu adalah gubuk kosong.

"hei nina ... aku disini keluar lah ..." ucap Frankie berjongkok, sakura turun dari pundaknya di bantu oleh laki-laki besar itu, sakura melihat api unggun yang masih menyala, salju disini lebih tebal dan dia bergidik kedinginan, pakaiannya tidak banyak membantu.

"pakai ini, jika kamu sakit siapa yang akan mengobati mereka ..." ucap Frankie memakaikan mantel serigalanya di kepala sakura, sakura merasakan kehangat menyeruak di tubuhnya, dengan tangan besar nya laki-laki itu mengikat tali di leher dan pinggang sakura menjaga mantelnya agar tidak jatuh.

"ah-apa tidak masalah, tapi terima kasih ..." ucap sakura pada Frankie, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepala sakura yang tertutup oleh kepala serigala, sakura mencium bau kayu manis dan tembakau dari mantel itu, kemudian segera mengikuti Frankie, laki-laki itu memasuki rumah panggung di depannya.

Rumah itu lebih kuat karena dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari batang kayu-kayu yang di potong dan di pasang menyerupai tumpukan, memberikan kesan indah karena bulatan-bulatannya.

Ketika sakura memasuki ruangan itu sakura melihat ruangan yang sangat besar seperti aula, di tengah-tengahnya terdapat api unggun, lantai nya terbuat dari kayu yang dilapissi oleh bulu-bulu hewan yang dikuliti.

"ah-frank ... senang kamu berkunjung kembali ..." ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam, matanya seperti senja, kulitnya putih wanita itu memeluk Frankie dengan sayang, semua terlihat jelas dari caranya memanggil dan memandang laki-laki besar itu, sakura melihat nya dari ekor matanya, sejujurnya ia merindukan tatapan itu dari mata sebiru samudra, izana.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ia melihat banyak anak-anak dan wanita yang terbaring di lantai, mereka merintih kesakitan, sakura segera menghampiri salah satunya.

"hei ... aku sakura, disini aku akan merawat kamu, jika tidak keberatan aku ingin memeriksa kamu ..." ucap sakura pada salah satu wanita muda, wanita itu mempunyai mata berwarna coklat susu, wanita itu mengangguk kemudian membuka selimutnya.

Sakura berpikir, ia harus tetap tenang dan menyembunyikan cakranya, ia akan menganalisis dengan cara palpasi, inpeksi, auskultasi dan perkusi seperti pemeriksaan biasa.

"apa yang kamu rasakan ?" ucap nya bertanya, sakura segera melihat kedaan vital wanita itu, bahkan ia tidak menemukan reflek yang baik, kesadaran wanita itu juga memasuki masa koma, namun sakura sangat kagum dengan semangat nya, ia masih mau bekerja sama dengan baik.

"dadaku sesak, kepala ku sakit, dan aku tidak bisa merasakan gerakan... seperti mati rasa, ini sejak aku terkena cambuk dari laki-laki yang datang ke desa kami ..." ucap nya lirih, sakura membuka yukata hijau nya, sakura melihat guratan merah di kakinya.

'jika itu jack pasti racun yang di gunakan ...' ucap sakura berpikir keras.

"Frankie ... dimana aku bisa menemukan rumput laut, kita harus memastikan ini, lawan kita adalah racun dari baja laut gila ..." ucap sakura berdiri menghadap ke arah Frankie, laki-laki itu menatap sakura dengan mata hitam nya.

"di pantai yang terletak tepat di bawah istana ..." ucap Frankie membuat sakura tersentak kaget, bahkan sakura lupa bahwa satu-satunya pantai hanya ada di bawah istana itu.

"baiklah ... aku membutuhkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat ramuan, ah- apa disini ada madu hitam, itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga" ucap sakura kini berada didepan pintu, Frankie mengangguk.

"ada, aku akan mencarinya di sekitar sini, kemudian kapan kau akan ke pantai nona ?" ucap Frankie bertanya pada sakura, wanita itu berpikir keras bahkan raut wajahnya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"baiklah, kau akan mengambil madunya setelah kita membuat ramuan untuk mempertahankan kondisi yang lain, karena hampir semuanya berada pada kondisi kritis ..." ucap sakura, kemudian sakura menyebutkan bahan bahan yang akan di carinya, Frankie bersiul disusul dengan datangnya laki-laki yang melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

Kemudian Frankie membagi tugas mereka mencari masing-masing bahan yang di minta sakura, wanita itu dengan cekatan menyiapkan panci tembaga dengan ukuran besar yang ia temukan di dapur dan mengisinya dengan air bersih.

Sakura meminta tolong pada laki-laki yang lain untuk menyiapkan dua perapian, juga mengambil beras yang ada di lumbung.

Dalam hitungan menit bahan-bahan yang sakura minta berdatangan, wanita itu terlihat sumringah, tangan nya meracik ramuan dengan cekatan bahkan para laki-laki melihat nya dengan penasaran.

Setelah setengah jam ramuan yang sakura buat matang bersama dengan bubur beras merah yang ia masak, sakura segera memberikan nya pada wanita dan anak-anak kemudian menganjutkan pada mereka untuk meminum ramuanya hingga habis.

Setelah satu jam banyak anak-anak dan wanita yang bangun dari tidurnya bahkan beberapa dari mereka duduk di atas futon yang mereka tiduri.

"luar biasa nona ... mereka bangun, ini sebuah keajaiban ..." ucap Frankie mengguncang-guncang bahu sakura keras, wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"pastikan mereka meminum ramuannya, dan frank ... arah menuju pantai yang dekat dari sini kemana ?" ucap sakura kini duduk dan menyesap teh yang di buatkan salah satu pelayan frank.

Sakura melihat kerutan di dahi frank "jika kau berada disana akan sangat berbahaya bagimu, nanaki menitipkan pesan pada ku agar menjaga mu nona ..." ucap Frankie pada sakura mata nya berkilat tajam.

Sakura menghela napas, salju turun semakin deras, jika laki-laki ini ikut dengan nya dan salah satu prajurit melihatnya pasti sakura akan di curigai berkomplot dengan kelompok mereka dan masalahnya akan bertambah rumit.

"aku hanya tidak ingin mereka melihat kalian, jika ada keributan disana pihak kerajaan akan menyerang dan mengetahui ku disini, mungkin aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan teman-teman mu jika mereka tahu ..." ucap sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh, Frankie mulai berpikir kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk.

"kau benar, aku tidak memperhitungkan hal itu ..." ucap Frankie pada sakura, laki-laki itu menerawang ke arah langit.

"baiklah dari jalan setapak yang kita lewati tadi kamu akan bertemu dengan pohon besar yang di tumbuhi oleh anggrek putih kemudian kamu ambil jalan ke arah matahari terbenam maka kamu akan berada di tebing, di bawahnya ada laut ..." ucap nya menunjuk ke arah jalan yang ia sebutkan, sakura mengangguk sebenarnya tidak sulit baginya jika sudah mendapatkan petunjuk dan ia bisa lebih leluasa untuk berlari di hutan atau di dahan pohon.

"baiklah ... aku akan kembali ketika senja, jadi tunggulah mereka sampai membaik, aku sudah terbiasa berada di hutan, jadi jangan mencoba mengikuti ku, aku akan tau jika salah satu dari kalian mengikuti ku" ucap sakura menunjuk teman-teman Frankie, laki-laki itu tertawa dan kembali menepuk bahu sakura dengan lembut.

"oh-aku baru mengerti mengapa nanaki kalah darimu ... hahaha, baiklah kami akan memberikan ruang pribadi untuk mu, nona ..." ucap Frankie membuat sakura kembali tersenyum.

"air di laut sangat dingin, tapi aku punya sedikit trik, jika kau ingin menyelam makan buah ini ..." ucap Frankie menyerahkan kantong kulit ke tangan sakura, sakura membukanya dan melihat berry berwarna ungu, sakura memakan nya satu.

Ia tersenyum ketika merasakan rasa manis,asam dan hangat seperti mint bersatu di dalam tubuhnya, kemudian ia merasakan salju bukan lagi halangannya.

"ah-aku suka ini, bisakah aku mendapatkan nya lebih banyak, jika aku kembali ?" ucap sakura kembali memakan berry seukuran anggur itu di tangan nya.

"ini salah satu tanaman yang hidup di hutan ini dan hidup saat musim dingin ... baiklah jika kau kembali sebelum gelap kau akan mendapatkan nya lebih banyak ?!" ucap frankie membuat sakura menolpat senang, kemudian ia membawa tas yang terbuat dari akar pohon, di anyam sangat rapih dan cantik, sakura menyampirkannya di bahunya.

Sakura melepaskan mantel berbentuk serigala milik Frankie, namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya melepaskan nya

"pakai saja, itu akan melindungi mu dari hewan buas karena bau yang di keluarkan adalah bau ku" ucapnya santai, sakura mengangguk kemudian memberikan hormat, sakura berlari ke arah hutan.

Sakura menyusuri jalan setapak, terkadang ia melihat salju yang turun dan menerpa bulu-bulu serigala yang melindungi tubuhnya, sakura berlari lebih cepat melewati pepohonan di sekitarnya, ia melompati dahan dahan pohon kemudian sesekali berhenti untuk mengambil napas, sudah setengah jam sejak ia memasuki hutan, sakura kembali menyusuri jalan setapak di bawahnya.

Kemudian ia melihat pohon besar yang di tumbuhi anggrek-anggrek berwarna warni, sakura menaiki pohon itu dia melihat ke atas langit dan menimbang-nimbang dimana arah matahari.

Sakura menaiki dahan-dahan pohon yang menurutnya sudah berusia ribuan tahun itu, kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat matahari lebih jelas, ia menimbang-nimbang kemudian mencari celan di antara pepohonan rimbun yang di selimuti salju, sakura memutuskan untuk melompati pepohonan karena jalur di tanah tidak mungkin aman, banyak tebing dan jurang yang siap memakan nya jika ia terpeleset hanya sejengkal dari bumi.

Setelah sepuluh menit melompati pepohonan ia dapat mencium bau laut dari ujung hidungnya, sakura turun secara perlahan ke bawah tanah dan menatapi jalan kecil yang menuju ke ujung tebing.

Sakura bisa melihat langit mendung yang membentang luas bersama lautan, bahkan pemandangan mengerikan ini terlihat menakjubkan baginya, si sisi kirinya ia dapat melihat istana dengan gemerlap kemewahan, sakura merasakan dadanya kembali sesak tanpa alasan.

Salju sudah berhenti turun, namun angin membuat laut bergejolak bersama dengan ombak, sakura memutuskan untuk membuka topi dan mantel serigala milik Frankie hingga memperlihatkan rambut merah muda nya tertiup angin, sakura kemudian memakan buah berry sebanyak yang bisa ia makan.

Ia meletakan mantel di sebelah bahunya kemudian ia mulai turun dengan memanjat tebing, itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi ninja seperti dirinya.

Dengan lihai ia berayun dan memegang baju juga pijakan di bawah kaki nya, tidak sampai lima menit ia berada di bawah pesisir laut, sakura melihat ke sekeliling, ia mendapati sebuah gua di belakangnya, sakura memutuskan meletakan mantel dan tas di gua itu, tidak lupa ia menimbuni benda itu dengan dedaunan agar tidak ada yang tau.

Sakura membuka sepatu boot nya, ia kembali membuka baju nya menyisakan pakaian dalam yang ia pakai.

Setelah itu ia memasuki laut dengan cepat, sakura tidak merasakan dingin nya air laut itu berkat buah ajaib yang di berikan oleh Frankie, kemudian dengan cepat ia mencari rumput laut, sakura sedikit kesulitan karena jarak pandang yang menipis akibat cuaca yang mendung, namun ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya sebelum gelap.

Sakura menggenggam rumput laut di kedua tangannya kemudian ia kembali ke atas air untuk mendapatkan oksigen, sakura berenang dengan lihai ia mulai merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyerang nya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam air.

Langit semakin menghitam, matahari sudah tidak Nampak, sakura memtuskan mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke tempat Frankie.

"selamat datang ..." ucap wanita bernama nina membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah nya, sakura tersenyum dan mengedikkan kepala yang tidak gatal.

"bagaimana, aku menepati janji bukan ?" ucap sakura memberikan kembali mantel Frankie, laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis kemudian mempersilahkan sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

Nina dengan sigap memberikan pakaian ganti pada sakura, wanita itu segera membersihkan diri kemudian memakai pakaian yang di sediakan oleh nina.

Sakura mengenakan yukata berwarna ungu tua dengan obi berwarna hitam, kali ini yukata itu sangat pas di tubuhnya, nina juga membantu sakura untuk menata rambutnya agar lebih rapih dan lebih leluasa dalam mengobati rekan-rekan nya.

"ini madu hitam yang kau minta..." ucap seorang laki-laki menaruh cawan tembaga yang berisi madu hitam, tidak lupa sakura berterima kasih dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Ia mengekstrak rumput laut dan menjadikan nya beberapa pil dan salep, sakura meminta bantuan kepada bawahan Frankie untuk mengoleskan salep yang ia buat di masing-masing luka wanita dan anak-anak.

Setelah setengah jam sakura melihat beberapa hasil dan benar dugaan nya itu adalah racun yang biasa di gunakan oleh Jack, getah karang hitam.

Sakura dengan lihai memberikan terapi madu hitam dan nina memasak makan malam, setelah beberapa jam kondisi mayoritas anak-anak membaik bahkan mereka sudah bisa duduk dan berjalan.

Satu jam kemudian giliran kondisi wanita dan penduduk yang lain, mereka merasa lebih baik dan sudah bisa berkumpul bersama yang lain nya.

Tidak lama sakura mendapati obi datang dengan terengah-engah menghampirinya, laki-laki itu menarik tangan sakura kemudian kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"apa yang terjadi ?!" ucap sakura pelan dan penuh penekanan.

"aku membawa kabar buruk..." ucap obi mengelap keringan di dahi nya, sakura mengerutkan dahi dan menatap nya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"aku mendengarkan, tenanglah obi ..." ucap sakura pada laki-laki itu, sakura menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"izana akan menikah dengan putri kerajaan fluther, itu gagasan yang di berikan oleh raja untuk menebus kesalahan yang di buat nya tempo lalu ?!" ucap obi cepat membuat sakura hampir menjerit, sakura menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menjerit.

Sakura melihat butiran salju yang menutupi sepatu boot nya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kayu di rumah itu, sebelah tangan menopang tubuhnya agar ia tidak jatuh.

"lalu bagaimana keadaan zen dan yang lain ?" ucap sakura bertanya dengan nada datar, bahkan obi membelalakan mata mengetahui bahwa wanita di depan nya hanya menganggap berita itu seolah terdengar biasa.

"zen menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya namun ia sudah jarang keluar dari gerbang istana, bahkan zen terus berada di samping shirayuki yang terus tertidur, terkadang ia memaki pangeran yang memperlakukan shirayuki tempo lalu..." jawab obi, sakura mengepalkan tangannya, namun ia seolah berusaha bersikap biasa, ia tidak ingin frank tau dan akan mengacaukan semuanya.

"baiklah, kita akan mendapatkan teratai hitam itu secepatnya dan aku akan membawa saksi untuk membela clarines, terima kasih obi ..." ucap sakura melenggeng pergi meninggalkan obi, obi memantung ia menatap punggung wanita itu dengan sedih.

"kapan acara pernikahan akan di langsungkan ?" tanya sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan masih memunggungi obi.

"satu minggu dari sekarang ..." ucap obi lirih, bahkan obi tidak menatap punggung sakura, laki-laki itu membelakanginya, tidak bisa melihat seinci pun bagian dari nya.

Baginya melihat sakura menderita adalah suatu hal paling menyedihkan di dunia, namun jika obi tidak memberikan kabar ini ia akan pastikan bahwa sakura pasti tidak akan tersenyum lagi ketika musim semi tiba.

"ah-baiklah, tapi prioritas kita adalah shirayuki ..." ucap sakura pergi meninggalkan obi, obi tau wanita itu sangat terpukul, tanpa obi sadari sakura menangis dalam bisu, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara di sekelilingnya karena perolakan emosi yang ia keluarkan dari air mata nya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Aaa- ini chapter yang lumayan panjang yaa, L-san dan** **Harulisnachan** **aku sudah update kembali, terima kasih atas dukungan dan review nya !**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, tinggalkan jejak mu dengan menulis review.**

 **sampai jumpa**

 **SakuraH20**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura masih berdiri berpegang pada meja kayu sederhana di dapur, ia menarik napas nya dalam-dalam kemudian menghela dengan berat, ia menguatkan dirinya.

Namun air mata terus keluar dari sela-sela mata indahnya, bahkan sakura membekap bibir dengan sebelah tangan, mencegah ia beteriak lebih keras.

Semua perasaan nya tumpah dalam air mata namun ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya lebih hancur daripada ini, mungkin setelah menangis ia akan merasa lebih baik.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat lantai kayu dan sepatu coklat juga air mata nya yang jatuh membasahi lantai itu.

Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa hanya dengan mendnegar bahwa izana akan menikah satu minggu dari sekarang membuat ia menangis seperti ini.

Seorang putri dengan seorang pangeran, itu adalah pasangan yang sempurna,bukan ?

Namun ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya dan menangis dalam diam seperti seorang pengecut yang mengetahui bahwa ia tidak berdaya.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menjadi seorang pengecut.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, ia berdiri dengan tegak kemudian ia tersenyum seperti yang ia lakukan ketika izana melihat nya.

Sakura mengusap pucuk kepala dengan tangannya "kau akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan kalah dengan hal menggelikan seperti ini..." ia mengulangi perkataan izana tempo lalu.

Sakura sangat ingat ketika izana menyentuh kepala nya dengan lembut, ia bisa merasakan hangat tangan laki-laki itu.

Ia menghapus jejak air mata nya, ia menguatkan hati, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"izana ... aku ..." ucap sakura dengan suara lirih dan bergetar ia kembali menghirup sebanyak-banyak nya oksigen ke paru-paru.

"izana aku baik-baik saja, aku...aku baru menyadari satu hal yang penting ... bahwa menginginkan mu ... "

" tidak lebih tepatnya aku akan mendapatkan mu ... aku akan mengubur wanita itu di bawah istana nya sendiri !" ucap sakura, tanpa sadar mata emerald nya bekilau bagaikan permata.

Sakura mencuci wajah nya dengan air dingin, berharap ia akan merasa lebih baik.

Ia merasakan tulang pipi nya membeku namun itu membuatnya lebih baik, setelah itu sakura kembali ke halaman belakang, ia terkejut melihat obi masih berdiri seperti patung manusia, bahkan ia melihat setumpukan salju menggelayut di rambut juga bahu nya.

Obi melihat jauh ke arah hutan.

Sakura sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan ia ucapkan pada laki-laki itu, mungkin ia juga terpukul mendengar bahwa sakura berkata dingin seperti tadi.

Dengan berlari kecil kemudian sakura menggenggam tangan obi yang membeku, wanita itu mengalirkan cakra di tangannya membuat tumpukan salju di sekitar obi mencair tanpa bekas.

Ia berdiri di depan laki-laki itu,ia tidak melihat kilatan optimis di mata obi dan sakura merasa sedih karenanya, bagi sakura obi seperti musim panas berada di dekatnya membuat ia selalu bersemangat bahkan terkadang ia melakukan segala hal dengan ceroboh, namun sakura terus menuntunnya ketika ia salah atau terjatuh.

Bagaimana pun obi adalah teman yang tidak tergantikan di negeri ini.

"obi ... maafkan aku, jika memuat kamu menderita bahkan membuat kamu kesusahan" ucap sakura melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk obi.

Obi tersentak ketika mendapati bau mawar dan kehangatan yang familiar, ia hanya bisa melihat kepala merah muda yang tenggelam di bahu nya.

Dia tidak suka mendnegar suara wanita itu memohon dengan lirih kepada nya, baginya sakura adalah matahari musim semi yang menyinari musim dingin nya di sini.

Tanpa ragu obi memeluk sakura dengan erat, sakura merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya ketika obi memeluknya dengan erat.

"o-obi ..?" ucap sakura berusaha melihat wajah laki-laki itu, namun kepala sakura terlanjur di dekap, sakura merasakan kedua bahu obi bergetar dan ia mendengar isakan yang snagat pelan dari laki-laki itu.

"maafkan aku nona muda, bahkan aku tidak bisa melindungi tuan putri juga pangeran ..." ucap obi pelan, sakura membelalakan mata nya ia benar-benar yakin bahwa obi sedang menangis.

Sakura seperti orang bodoh, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar obi seperti ini.

"obi ... lepaskan sesaak ?!" ucap sakura berusaha menarik napas, kemudian obi melonggarkan pelukannya, dengan cepat sakura memegang kedua pipi obi, ia melihat laki-laki itu benar-benar menangis.

Sakura sangat tergoda ingin melihat, dan ia merasa menyesal telah melihat tetesan air mata jatuh ke pipi obi.

'kau bodoh sakura !' ucapnya dalam hati.

"kau tidak harus berkata seperti itu, semua terjadi begitu saja ... dengar obi kita akan menyelamatkan shirayuki dan meyakinkan zen, kau harus menyelinap menemui kepala apoteker dan menceritakan semuanya, dia salah satu saksi bahwa kau tidak bersalah, sementara aku akan pergi ke ruang tempat shirayuki dan mengobatinya, aku akan memberikan pengertian padanya tentang semua ini ?!" ucap sakura dengan serius, bahkan obi tidak terpikir akan hal itu.

Sakura jenius, benar adanya ketika itu dia bersama kepala apoteker bahkan wanita itu melihat kiki dan mitsuhide terluka kemudian ia membantu mereka dan meminta nya untuk menolong sakura.

Obi merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalanya, itu adalah tangan mungil sakura, bahkan wanita itu sedikit berjinjit untuk menggepai rambutnya.

Sakura tersenyum "semua akan baik-baik saja obi, percayalah !" ucapnya pada obi, ia juga memotivasi dirinya dengan kata-kata itu.

Obi mengangguk kemudian tersenyum dan menghapus butiran air mata di kelopak mata nya.

"maaf jika aku terlalu lemah ... bahkan nona melihat aku menangis .." ucapnya pelan kemudian tertawa, sakura senang mood nya kembali seperti semula.

"aku mendengar menangis juga sebuah terapi, itu hal manusiawi karena kita adalah manusia, Bukan ?" ucap sakura tersenyum, obi mengangguk pelan dan menunduk ia bahagia ketika sakura tersenyum riang.

Bahkan jika ia adalah jelmaan seorang dewi, ia bisa menumbuhkan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya ketika ia tersenyum, obi menggeleng dnegan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Kemudian ia merasakan dirinya di tarik, ia melihat sakura menarik lengan baju nya dan memasuki rumah itu.

Kemudian mereka memasuki aula utama menuju ke halaman utama, mereka melihat orang-orang berpesta dan beberapa pemuda berdansa mengelilingi api unggun.

"yo, nanaki ... ayo minum dengan ku ?!" ucap frank memegang dua botol besar berisi sake, obi tersenyum kemudian duduk bersila di sampingnya, frank menepuk bahu obi dengan senang.

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau mabuk seperti 'mu frank ..." ucap obi menadahkan gelas kayu di tangannya, frank menuangkan sake yang masih penuh di tangan nya.

Kemudian sakura di tarik oleh nina, wanita itu memperkenalkan sakura kepada wanita yang lain.

"nona sakura, aku tidak menyangka anda sangat hebat, bahkan tabib di tempat kami juga terkena racun itu ?!" ucap wanita dengan rambut hitam seleher, namanya ami wanita itu mengingatkan sakura pada ino yang blak-blakan saat bertanya dan berbicara.

Ia jadi merindukan konoha, dan sahabat nya yang cerewet itu.

"aku hanya seorang tamu dan kebetulan frank menceritakan hal ini, aku mencoba membantunya, apa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja ?" jawab sakura kemudian wanita-wanita yang mengelilinginya mengangguk dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Sakura tersenyum, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh rambutnya.

"apa ini asli ?" ucap wanita bernama sayu, mata nya berwarna coklat seperti rambutnya, sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, sudah lama ia tidak berbicara dnegan perempuan seumuran dengan nya.

"nona sakura, bagaimana kau bisa bersama dengan orang seperti nanaki, kau tau dia sangat dingin bahkan tidak ada dari kami yang berhasil mendekatinya ?!" ucap ami penuh keingintahuan, sakura tidak bisa menahan perasan geli di perutnya, sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sementara itu sayu memainkan rambutnya bersama wanita lain, mereka mencoba menata ulang rambut sakura, sakura tidak keberatan kemudian melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"ah-jadi dia orang yang seperti itu, aku baru tahu ... mungkin ketika di clarines ia terjatuh dari pohon kemudian kepalanya terbentur dan ia berubah seperti ini" ucap sakura mengangkat kedua bahu nya,kemudian ami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"lalu ... apa kalian sering tidur bersama ?" ucap nina kini bertanya, sakura langsung membeku mengingat kejadian tempo lalu, wajah sakura memerah tanpa ia sadari kemudian nina, amid an wanita yang lain melihat sakura dengan tatapan penasaran.

"kami selalu melakukan 'itu' dan aku yang paling bergairah karenanya, ia kan sakura dan berhentilah bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu padanya?! " ucap obi berteriak dari samping frank, benar ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka karena jarak yang terlalu dekat, sakura menoleh di susul dengan wanita lain yang memandang obi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Jantung sakura mau copot ketika mendengar hal itu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu, sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ia terlalu bodoh.

"a-ah se-seperti itu lah ..." ucap sakura menghela napas, setidak nya obi memang sangat dingin di mata wanita yang mengelilinginya.

"aah- apa aku boleh bertanya ?" ucap sakura mengalihkan perhatian dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"apa saja, aku akan menjawab nya ?!" ucap ami bersemangat, sakura tersenyum.

"aku mendengar desa ini di juluki desa penjahat, apa itu benar ?" ucap sakura, sayu terdengar tertawa sangat pelan, namun sakura yakin itu adalah dia.

"itu benar, laki-laki bertugas merampok, mencuri dan menjual barang curian nya dan kami bertugas melayaninya juga melayani prajurit kerajaan ..." ucap ami, sakura melihat manik nya meredup, sungguh itu adalah hal yang paling sakura herankan,ketika dia berbicara seperti itu.

Itu ... itu seperti sesuatu hal yang biasa dari nya.

"tapi, setelah aku berada disini aku merasakan desa ini seperti desa biasa, bahkan Frankie orang yang baik ?" ucapnya terlihat senang, sakura memegang tangan ami.

'apa yang membuat kalian seperti ini ?" tanya nya kembali, sakura melihat wanita di depan nya menunduk, ia merasakan genggaman ami sangat menyakitkan di tangannya.

"sebelum kerajaan flather berdiri, disini adalah desa yang aman dan damai, bahkan kami tidak pernah kekurangan makanan atau apapun, kemudian raja william mendirikan sebuah kastil, mereka memperluas daerah kekuasaan dan menemukan keberadaan kami, kemudian mereka mengambil setengah dari desa kami dan membiarkan kami hidup dekat hutan terlarang, frank kesal dan memberontak, ia dan pasukannya melancarkan serangan namun mereka kalah karena pasukan kerajaan sangat kuat, kemudian mereka kembali membawa kematian banyak warga, dari kejadian itu frank berjanji akan merampok dan mencuri apa yang telah dia ambil, namun setelah beberapa tahun melancarkan hal itu para prajurit menahan beberapa anak kecil, frank tidak goyah namun mereka sangat biadap mereka memenggal kepala anak-anak dan membawakannya dalam bentuk yang mengerikan..."

Ami menatap sakura dengan pandangan marah, sakura mengangguk dan ingin mendengar lebih lama cerita itu.

Sakura menoleh ke ara belakang dan melihat obi juga frank sudah mabuk dan tertidur, ia menghela napas ringan.

"kemudian mereka datang dengan sisa sandra, mereka membuat perjanjian pada frank, mereka menginginkan wanita setiap akhir pecan untuk melayani mereka. Karena tidak memiliki pilihan kami sebagai wanita menyetujuinya kami berpikir bahwa inia dalah salah satu jalan untuk bertahan hidup dan kami selalu berdoa bahwa suatu saat kami akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang kami miliki. Kami tidak bisa pindah dari sini karena kami adalah penjaga mutlak hutan ini, kami adalah suku yang memegang kitab kuno dengan element tanah, dan frank yang memimpin kami..."

Sakura membelalakan mata, mungkin ini yang obi katakan tentang kitab kuno yang jack miliki.

"ada berapa kitab kuno di dunia ini ?" ucap sakura langsung bertanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"ada empat,yaitu air pemilik nya adalah laki-laki yang tempo lalu kesini meminta kaktus salju, kemudian bumi adalah Frankie, angin adalah nanaki dan api adalah anak dari raja William " ucap nina, sakura membelalakan mata nya dan menatap obi.

"obi tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu padaku ?" ucap pelan

"mungkin ia hanya ingin di lihat seperti 'obi' oleh nona sakura ..." ucap ami secara spontan.

"masing-masing dari element melambangkan watak dan perwujudannya, contoh Frankie dia adalah orang yang cinta dengan keluarganya tidak ingin hal-hal yang muluk, ia menjaga tanaman-tanaman langka di hutan ini, kemudian nanaki dia orang yang bebas dan tidak ingin terikat dengan apapun, dan laki-laki yang kami temui dia adalah penghasut yang andal kemudian anak raja William, pemegang kitab kuno dengan element api adalah orang yang akan menyebarkan malapetaka, sudah lama kami mencari kitab itu dan ingin menghancurkannya namun selalu hilang dan sekarang wanita itu yang memegangnya. Kitab-kitab itu seperti hantu yang berpindah-pindah dengan sendirinya..." sambung ami di jawab anggukan oleh semua wanita di sekeliling sakura.

Telinga nya tuli mendengar hal itu, sakura harus memikirkan jalan untuk menolong izana dan kerajaan nya, ini seperti sebuah serangan yang dilakukan oleh pein terhadap desanya, ia harus mencegah hal ini.

Sakura melihat wajah wanita yang duduk di depannya satu persatu beberapa dari mereka sudah tertidur, amid an nina masih setia mendnegarkan dan menemaninya, ia berjanji pada dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu pada desa ini.

"sebenarnya ... aku dan obi adalah buronan, kami di jebak ..." ucap sakura dengan suara yang serius, matanya menyala-nyala tertimpa pendaran api.

Sakura mendapati ekspresi ami dan nina yang tampak tidak keberatan kemudian ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"aku dan obi adalah ksatria dari clarines, obi adalah salah satu pengawal terpercaya pangeran kedua zen wisteria, dan aku adalah ksatria yang dipilih oleh pangeran pertama clarines izana wistaria ..." ucap sakura suaranya bergetar namun ia segera menarik oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"lanjutkan nona, kami akan mendengarkan ..." ucap nina di sambung dengan anggukan ami, sakura menghela napas ringan dan menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya.

"saat natal, kami di undang untuk menghadiri pesta dansa, kami pergi kesana namun ... ada kejadian aneh dimana pangeran kedua hilang bersama dengan pasangannya, kemudian aku melihat dua ksatria nya di bawa oleh orang tidak di kenal dalam keadaan menyedihkan, aku mengikuti mereka dan menemukan keduanya sedang terancam. Kemudian aku menolong mereka namun aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri sehingga aku harus melawannya, dia licik dia mengambil wujud obi, seperti puzzle aku menyatukan semua ingatan dan aku mengetahui bahwa ia berusaha menghancurkan clarines dan memancing keributan dengan kerajaan lain, obi menolongku ketika laki-laki biadap itu akan melakukan hal menjijikan kemudian pangeran izana melihat kami, sebelumnya ia sudah mendapatkan laporan bahwa obi yang melukai adik nya dan membuat keributan. Kalian tau? Raja marah besar dan aku membela obi didepan pangeran izana, pangeran marah kemudian mengusir kami, namun sebelum aku pergi aku mengetahui bahwa shirayuki diracuni..."

ucap sakura menceritakan yang kejadian yang sebenar nya, bahkan ami dan nina menepuk pelan bahu sakura, keduanya sudah ada di sisinya mereka bahkan tidak menghujami sakura dengan pertanyaan ini dan itu, sakura merasa lebih tenang.

"jadi obi membawa ku kesini dan menemui kalian, aku mendengar bahwa satu minggu lagi pangeran akan menikah dengan Rosaline flather tepat di awal musim semi, ini akan menjadi malapetaka ketika izana di bawah pengaruh raja William dan anaknya ... mereka sangat licik ?!" ucap sakura menggertakan giginya, ia benci melihat wanita itu memegang izana wanita itu terlalu kotor di bandingkan dengan dirinya yang tidak memiliki darah bangsawan.

Setidaknya sakura mendapatkan izana dengan cara yang benar.

"lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan, apa Frankie tau tentang hal ini ?" ucap nina bertanya, sakura menggeleng frustasi.

"aku akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, kalian orang baik dan aku tidak akan bersembunyi seperti pengecut di balik punggung obi dan Frankie, tidak peduli jika aku harus bertarung dengan nya, aku akan mendapatkan kepercayaan nya, kepercayaan pangeran izana ..." ucap sakura menunduk, ia melihat karpet yang terbuat dari bulu hewan, ia merasakan kelegaan ketika mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, dan ia akan mengatakannya besok pada Frankie.

Sakura tidak peduli jika ia harus melawan laki-laki itu agar mendapatkan kepercayaannya.

Ia merasakan air matanya akan turun namun ia menahannya dengan susah payah, kemudian sakura merasakan tangan besar dan hangat mengelus rambutnya hingga gelungan yang di buat sayu berantakan.

Sakura menatap orang di depannya, itu adalah Frankie laki-laki itu duduk bersila, wajahnya merah karena pengaruh alkohol, sakura terkejut dengan yang ia lihat Frankie tersenyum membuat sakura tidak bisa membendung air mata nya lagi.

"aku sudah mengetahui kamu dari awal, kamu orang yang berbeda namun, sakura ... aku menerima mu disini sebagai keluarga, jika kamu tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali, aku dan keluargaku siap menerima mu kapan pun kamu mau untuk pulang ke sini..." ucap Frankie tersenyum memberlihatkan satu gigi bawah nya yang bolong.

Sakura merasakan kelegaan merasuk ke dalam dirinya, ia menangis seperti anak kecil bahkan Frankie tidak ragu memeluknya dan menenangkannya seperti anak usia lima tahun yang menangis karena balon yang di pegangnya terbang dan tidak bisa kembali.

"maafkan aku, Frankie ..." ucap sakura terisak, sakura terus menangis dan bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami, ia mencoba kuat dan tegar namun kenyataan nya ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya juga semua emosinya.

"hahaha ... tidak apa-apa nak, jika kamu ingin menangis, menangis lah itu menandakan bahwa kamu masih seorang manusia ?!" ucap Frankie menepuk ringan bahu sakura, tidak lama wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

"aku meminta bayaran atas pekerjaan ku, frank ?" ucap sakura mengedip-ngedipkan mata nya yang perih dan menadahkan sebelah tangannya pada Frankie, laki-laki itu kembali tertawa namun ia menyerahkan sebuah kantong kulit di tangan sakura, sakura merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyenangkan dari kantong itu.

Sakura membuka nya dan melihat teratai hitam dengan daun yang berada di bawahnya, teratai itu terlihat berkilau karena salju berada di setiap sisi nya.

"selamatkan lah teman mu, aku akan menunggu disini untuk rencana berikutnya " ucap Frankie pada sakura, sakura membelalakan matanya ia bodoh karena ketika ia berbicara berdua dengan obi tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya, sakura salah.

Dan secara tidak langsung Frankie menawarkan bantuan untuk mereka.

Sakura mengangguk "terima kasih Frankie, baiklah besok aku akan pergi ke istana utama" ucap sakura tersenyum kemudian meletakan teratai itu di dalam pakaian nya.

"teratai itu akan bertahan tanpa air selama dua hari, pastikan shirayuki menghirup nya sebanyak-banyaknya serbuk sari yang dikeluarkan oleh teratai itu .." ucap Frankie kemudian pergi menuju halaman depan, sakura mengangguk.

"aku juga akan membutuhkan bantuan kalian, ami, nina ..." ucap skaura pada keduanya, ami dan nina tersenyum senang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Kemudian ketika pagi tiba obi dan sakura pergi, Frankie menepuk-nepuk kepala obi dengan gemas karena laki-laki itu berbohong bahwa ia ingin mengunjungi Frankie.

Sementara itu Frankie memastikan akan mencari info tentang izana yang kini berada di istana fluther.

Sakura dan obi melompati dahan yang di selimuti salju, mathari pagi di depan mereka terasa lebih panas, itu menandakan musim semi akan segera tiba.

"obi ... aku tau dari ami dan nina kau termasuk salah satu pemegang kitab kuno, apa itu benar ?" ucap sakura membuka suara, obi masih terlihat santai.

"itu benar, nona muda ..." ucap nya menoleh ke arah sakura, sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada ku ?" ucap sakura pada obi, obi kini mengerutkan dahinya.

"kau yang tidak bertanya pada ku?" ucapnya polos, sakura mendengus kesal namun detik berikutnya ia merasakan obi memegang tangannya dan dengan ringan meletakan sakura di punggung nya, obi menggendongnya.

"baiklah akan ku perlihatkan bagaimana kekuatan ku ..." ucap obi dengan senyum sinis, sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian obi melesat seperti roket menembus hutan-hutan tanpa takut menabrak pepohonan.

Sakura berteriak selama perjalanan, ia syok dnegan apa yang terjadi, ini mengingatkannya ketika ia terlempar ke lubang hitam dan mendarat di perairan clarines.

Hanya dalam lima belas menit mereka sudah berada di halaman belakang istana, dengan cepat obi membawa sakura menuju ke kamar shirayuki.

Sakura hanya berdiri dan melongo ketika berada di kamar shirayuki dan obi pergi menemui kepala apoteker, sakura membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan, menggelungnya kemudian hatinya tersentak ketika melihat shirayuki yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sakura mendekatinya kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

"shirayuki, maafkan aku karena lama membawakan obat ini pada mu" ucap sakura lirih, sakura membuka kantong kulit dan mengeluarkan teratai hitam sampai sebilah pedang bertengger di leher nya.

"sakura ... apa yang akan kau lakukan pada shirayuki ?" ucap zen berada tepat di sampingnya, zen jelas-jelas serius ketika mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.

Sakura menoleh kemudian tanpa kata-kata berlutut di depan zen.

"maafkan kelancangan ku, yang bukan siapa-siapa lagi dari kerajaan ini pangeran, aku hanya ingin menolong teman ku yang berharga..." ucap sakura penuh kesungguhan, bahkan ia masih merasakan pedang zen berada tepat di vena lehernya.

"kau tau perintah apa yang sudah di keluarkan secara langsung oleh pangeran izana, bukan ?" ucap zen dingin,ia merasa aneh ketika zen memanggil izana dengan formal, sakura memejamkan mata nya mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak tersulut oleh emosinya.

"jika kamu berkenan memberikan beberapa waktu aku akan menjelaskan dengan bukti yang aku bawa, dan akan membangunkan shirayuki dari tidur nya. Namun jika kamu masih tetap pada perkataan awal, aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengusik clarines seinci pun." Ucap sakura kini berdiri, ia melihat manik biru zen yang lebih terang bagaikan langit di musim panas.

Sakura merindukan mata biru yang selalu ia lihat dengan pandangannya, sakura harus lebih tegar sekarang.

Zen menurunkan pedangnya dna memasukan pedang itu ke sarungnya.

"baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya namun jika shirayuki sudah terbangun ..." ucap nya berdiri menghadap shirayuki, sakura mengangguk kemudian ia duduk di samping wanita bersurai merah itu, sakura mengeluarkan teratai hitam dari kantong nya.

Bahkan zen terkejut ketika melihat apa yang sakura bawa, namun ia memilih untuk diam dan melihat nya.

Sakura mengarahkan kelopak teratai itu ke hidung shirayuki berharap wanita ini terbangun, secara lambat duri-duri halus yang ada di sekeliling lehernya melebur dan berubah menjadi darah, kemudian shirayuki bangun danmembuka mata nya.

Zen seperti tidak percaya, bahkan ia langsung memeluk shirayuki "ze-zen ...?" ucap shirayuki lemah, zen menangis meraung-raung ia terus bersyukur karena tuhan tidak mengambil shirayuki.

"sa-sakura ...?" ucap shirayuki melihat sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya, sakura tersenyum kemudian menyapanya dengan ramah.

"hai ... kau tidur lama sekali, bahkan aku sulit membangunkan mu loh ?" ucap sakura memasang tampang bosan membuat shirayuki tersenyum.

Tidak lama obi datang bersama dengan kepala apoteker, mitsuhide dan kiki.

Kiki memeluk sakura "sakura ... oh ya tuhan syukurlah kau tidak apa apa ?!" ucapnya menangis, sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu dan menenangkan nya.

"hei kiki, semuanya baik-baik saja, tenang lah ..." ucap sakura menjawab kemudian kiki melepaskan pelukan nya, ia memeluk obi dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Sakura senang bisa berada di tengah-tengah mereka, ia berharap waktu berhenti dan selamanya seperti ini.

"maafkan aku sakura ... aku sudah tidak sopan berusaha mengangkat pedang ke arah mu" ucap mitsuhide kini berlutut di depan sakura.

Sakura berjongkok dan membantu mitsuhide berdiri "tidak masalah, saat itu situasinya sangat sulit, dan masing-masing dari kita di rugikan hingga terpecah belah ..." ucap sakura membuat semuanya mengangguk.

Bahkan zen memeluk obi tanpa berkata apa-apa, obi menangis dalam diam.

Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa zen mau mendengar kan dirinya.

Kemudian obi dan sakura menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, mereka mengumpulkan masing-masing ingatan nya.

"waktu itu aku dan shirayuki berada di balkon luar kemudian obi mengajak aku bersama dengan pengawal kerajaan itu,tidak lama keduanya menyerangku dengan bubuk putih, mata ku perih dan aku tidak bisa bernapas, aku mendengar shirayuki berteriak histeris namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, yang terakhir aku lihat aku di pikuli oleh mereka" ucap zen menghentakan pedangnya.

"aku melihat obi memukul zen,aku berusaha melerai namun dia mendorongku hingga jatuh, namun aku yakin itu bukan lah kau obi, dan putri raja menyeret ku aku berusaha melawan, bahkan aku menggigit tangan nya, aku bisa kabur namun obi menangkap ku, lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi ..." ucap shirayuki masih berada di kasur nya.

Obi menyerit tidak nyaman ketika ia berada di tengah-tengah dan teman-teman melingkari nya juga menunjuk-nunjuk nya.

"aku dan obi bersama saat masuk, anak itu banyak sekali makan bahkan menghabiskan berpiring-piring kue dan ayam, aku memarahinya terus-terusan namun telinganya tebal, ketika musik berbunyi kami mulai berdansa, bahkan anak ini berdansa seperti robot dan menginjak kaki ku beberapa kali?!" ucap kepala apoteker menunjuk-nunjuk dahi obi, obi hanya pasrah seperti maneki.

"namun setelah itu aku mendnegar suara mitsuhide dan kiki berteriak memanggil nama mu, kami berdua lari dan menemui mereka,aku melihat keduanya dalam keadaan menyedihkan ..." ucap kembali kepala apoteker dengan sendu.

"ketika aku bersama mitsuhide kami di jamu oleh raja William dan beliau memberikan kami anggur, setelah menegukitu kami merasa aneh kepala ku berputar dan aku merasakan beberapa orang membantu kami, namun ketika aku berada di dalam suatu kamar aku melihat orang yang menyerupai obi, dia memukuli mitsuhide dan mengikatnya di dinding, kemudian dia berusaha menyentuh ku, aku mendengar suara sakura di luar, merasa terusik laki-laki itu keluar untuk memeriksa namun kamu masuk membebaskan kami ..." ucap kiki serius matanya berkilat menakutkan.

"... dan aku meminta obi untuk membantu sakura, sementara itu kepala apoteker mencari shirayuki, mitsuhide mencari pangeran zen dan aku mencari pangeran izana, belum sampai aku mencari pangeran dia datang dnegan wajah penuh amarah yang belum pernah aku lihat, kemudian secara bersamaan zen, shirayuki datang dan pertengkaran pun tidak bisa di hindari ..." sambung kiki, suaranya lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

"aku mencari pangeran zen dimana-mana namun tidak menemukan nya, namun ketika aku kembali semuanya terasa lebih buruk, raja William membubarkan pesta dansa kemudian memaki padapangeran izana mengenai ganti rugi, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat kamu dan obi, ketika aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tidak ada yang ingin berbicara, bahkan shirayuki tidur panjang untuk itu, maafkan aku ..." ucap kepala apoteker, sakura memegang sebelah bahunya.

"semuanya akan jelas bukan, jika kita berbicara satu sama lain ?" ucap sakura tersenyum, tanpa sadar semua ikut tersenyum.

"baiklah, shirayuki di bagian mana kamu mengigit wanita itu ?" tanya sakura pada shirayuki.

Wanita itu kelihatan berpikir "di antara telapan dan punggung kanan tangan nya, aku menggigitnya kuat-kuat aku yakin luka nya masih ada ?!" ucap nya polos, sakura mengangguk.

"kemudian siapa laki-laki yang menyerupai obi itu ?" ucap mitsuhide angkat bicara.

Dan obi menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi, ia berterus terang dengan masa lalu nya, ia menceritakan tentang orang-orang di pedalaman hutan terlarang yang membantunya untuk menemukan obat untuk shirayuki.

Sakura ikut angkat bicara, ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya, kapan dan dimana ia bertemu dengan izana dan bagaimana gambaran tempat asal nya.

Obi dan yang lain terkejut dengan pengakuan kedua orang tersebut.

"ah- bagaimana bisa ... maafkan aku, aku mengira gosip itu benar bahwa kamu adalah seorang penyihir, sakura ..." ucap zen menundukan kepalanya, sakura mengangguk.

"tidak masalah pangeran, lagi pula aku pantas menjadi penyihir, kau tau aku cantik dan awet muda kan, hahaha ?!" ucap sakura berbisik namun bisa di dengar oleh semuanya.

Zen membeku kemudian menoleh ke arah sakura "ja-jadi benar kau seorang penyihir ?" ucap zen horor, sakura tertawa kencang.

"jika aku penyihir mana mungkin aku susah payah mencari obat untuk shirayuki, aku hanya tinggal menjentikan jari ku, bukan ?" balas sakura kesal, zen menghela napas lega dan semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa.

"sakura ... tinggal lah disini bersama kami, aku dan yang lain akan membersihkan nama mu dan membawa kembali kakak zen ..." ucap shirayuki memohon,sakura bisa melihat mata krolofil nya membulat dan bersinar.

Sakura tersenyum "jika aku melakukan hal itu, posisi zen dan kamu akan berbahaya,aku minta rahasia kan jika shirayuki sudah sembuh, dan kepala apoteker tolong berikan ini pada ryu.." ucap sakura menyerahkan teratai hitam kepada kepala apoteker.

"tunggu sakura, aku akan menitipkan sesuatu pada mu untuk kepala suku di tempat mu berada" ucap zen berlari ke luar ruangan, sakura mengangguk.

"jadi ... kita akan berperang dengan kerajaan tetangga ya ?" ucap mitsuhide menerawang, obi dengan iseng menggelitiki nya kemudian mitsuhide kesal dan mengejar-ngejar obi dengan pandangan membunuh.

"sialan kau bocah angin, beraninya menganggu ku ?!" ucap mitsuhide dan obi berlarian di kamar.

"tolong ... aku di kejar om mesum~" ucap obi berlari seperti kelinci,mitsuhide semakin marah terlihat dari uap yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"siapa yang kau bilang mesum, dasar bocah angin ?!" ucap mitsuhide kini mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada obi.

Sakura dan yang lain tertawa melihat nya, itu adalah mitsuhide dan obi yang sudah bersahabat.

Kemudian zen kembali, tidak berapa lama pangeran kedua clarines itu ikut mengejar obi dan mitsuhide, di mulutnya seperti keluar semburan api "kalian berdua, kenapa membuat ruangan ini berantakan ?!" ucap zen menghunuskan tombak hiasan yang ada di ruangan itu, sementara obi dan mitsuhide berlari menghindari tuan nya.

Setelah nya kiki lah yang memisahkan mereka, bahkan shirayuki ikut turun tangan untuk menenangkan zen.

"ini adalah surat untuk kepala suku disana, dan bawa lah beberapa makanan juga pakaian untuk anak-anak disana, mereka berhakmendapatkan itu..." ucap zen kemudian sakura menerima surat itu dengan senang hati.

"dengan ini, aku menyatakan bahwa aku zen wisteria mengangkat kembali kau, obi dan sakura untuk menjadi ksatria sampai aku memutuskan ikatan itu sendiri, kalian harus melayani ku tanpa pembangkangan dan pengkhianatan ..." ucap zen meletakan tangan nya di kepala obi dan sakura kemudian keduanya berlutut memberikan hormat.

Ini adalah langkah awal mereka untuk merebut kembali apa yang menjadi milik mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mereka tiba sebelum matahari terbenam, obi membawa kereta kuda bersama sakura, mereka memakai tudung dan penyamaran untuk pergi kembali ke tempat Frankie.

Ketika sampai di perbatasan hutan obi bersiul tidak lama Frankie muncul bersama dengan anak buah nya.

"selamat datang kembali kawan ..." ucap Frankie manangkup keduanya dengan pelukan, kemudian sakura menyerahkan surat gulungan yang di kirim oleh zen.

"ini adalah amanat dari pangeran zen ..." ucap sakura pada Frankie, jari-jari besar laki-laki itu membuka gulungan dengan hati-hati, takut merusaknya.

Wajahnya sumringah ketika mengetahui pengeran dari kerajaan lain, ia mulai membaca, mata hitam nya menekuri tulisan demi tulisan yang ada di perkamen itu.

Frankie tersenyum bahkan sakura melihat titik air mata di sela-sela mata nya.

"apa kata pangeran ?" ucap sakura ingin tahu, Frankie menghapus jejak air mata nya.

"dia ingin semua keluarga ku datang, dia ingin berterima kasih karena kami menolong kalian dan memberikan teratai hitam untuk shirayuki ..." ucap nya amsih dengan perasan haru.

Sakura ikut tersenyum "baiklah ... kita akan berangkat besok pagi ..." ucap sakura di dukung dengan anggukan obi.

"DENGAR, BESOK KITA AKAN PERGI MENJADI TAMU KEHORMATAN DI CLARINES, TUNJUKAN DIRI KITA PADA PANGERAN DAN SAMBUT UNDANGAN NYA DENGAN BAIK ?!" ucap Frankie berteriak, suaranya bergema di setiap sisi hutan, sakura mendnegar suara sorakan anak buah dan sayup-sayup ia merasakan suara sorakan para wanita di sisi lain.

'baiklah, ini akan menjadi rencana yang hebat, aku akan tetap berada di garis depan ?!' ucapnya penuh kesungguhan, bahkan dengan kembalinya mereka sebagai ksatria zen sesuatu di diri mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"nona ... apa yang anda pikirkan ?" ucap obi berbisik di belakang sakura, sakura membuka tudung di kepalanya, anting berlian di kedua telinga nya berkilauan, ia belum melepas anting itu.

Sakura tersenyum "besok adalah akhir pekan, baiklah obi ini rencana yang hanya bisa aku lakukan, sementara kamu harus berada di sisi Frankie, bawa mereka untuk berada di istana ..." sakura menjelaskan tentang rencana yang akan ia lakukan, obi menolak rencana itu denagn cepat bahkan suara laki-laki itu meninggi karena tidak menerima apa yang akan sakura lakukan, namun Frankie segera memisahkan keduanya, ia menerima pendapat sakura dan obi kalah dengan argumen nya.

Pada pagi hari nya.

Mereka pergi menggunakan kereta kuda sederhana yang di gunakan untuk menarik jerami, beberapa wanita memeluk sakura dan mendoakan keselamatan nya.

Malam sebelumnya wanita-wanita itu menggambar tulisan dan ukiran kuno di tangan sakura, mereka menggunakan salah satu getah pohon berwarna yang hitam, mereka berpesan bahwa ketika dalam bahaya dewa dari bumi akan melindungi sakura.

Sakura melihat kedua tangan nya, ukiran aneh dan indah melingkar dari jari-jarinya sampai ke lengan tangan miliknya.

Sakura tersenyum dan berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja' kemudian melepas mereka pergi, obi menatap sakura dengan tatapan sedih, sakura hanya bisa menepuk kepala obi dengan lembut dan berkata hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada pangeran zen, dan akan aku pastikan ia menerima surat ini, nona ..." ucap Frankie memeluk sakura kemudian pergi, mereka harus bergegas sebelum ada yang mencurigai mereka.

"yosh !" ucap sakura berlari di dahan menuju desa di dalam hutan, sakura membentuk beberapa segel dan mengeluarkan segel byakugou yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Setelah sampai, sakura melihat desa itu dengan tatapan lembut, ia tidak akan membiarkan desa ini hancur karena kebejatan orang-orang yang duduk dengan mengangkat sebelah kaki mereka di singgasana.

Sakura menaiki salah satu pohon kemudian duduk bersila dan melihat ke hamparan luas hutan di depan nya, sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Ia tahu pilihan ini sulit dan keberhasilannya tipis, bahkan ia bisa mati dengan mudah.

Namun ia harus melakukan ini karena bagaimana pun banyak orang-orang yang akan terluka jika ia hanya diam dan mengandalkan yang lain.

"setidaknya 'aku akan' menyelamatkan mu,ketimbang 'aku menginginkan' mu, izana..." ucap sakura menerawang ke arah langit, perlahan salju mulai mencair, awal musim semi akan datang.

Namun sakura masih bisa mencium bau badai dari ujung hidung nya.

Sakura mengganti pakaian nya dengan celana coklat yang pas di kaki jenjangnya juga kemeja dengan rompi berwarna coklat, rompi itu terbuat dari bulu beruang madu, sepatu boot sakura tetap sama, ia menyelipkan beberapa senjata dan racun, kemudian rambutnya masih di kepang ponytail.

Kemudian ketika hari semakin senja, sakura menyalakan lampu-lampu yang ada di desa itu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, sakura berkonsentrasi dan menghitung jumlah orang itu.

"sepuluh, dua puluh lima, empat puluh, lima puluh enam ... delapan puluh, dengan orang yang lewat melalui jalur bebatuan di belakangnya" ucap sakura kemudian terjun dan mendarat mulus di hamparan salju.

"hei frank, kami minta pesanan kami ?!" ucap salah satu kepala prajurit, sakura bisa mengenali nya dari gaya topi laki-laki itu.

Namun ketika mencapai gerbang sederhana yang terbuat dari bambu, ia berhenti.

Laki-laki itu tertegun ketika menyaksikan sakura berada tepat didepan nya, wanita itu sangat cantik dan menawan.

"dimana frank dan yang lainnya ?" ucap nya dengan nada serak dan tajam, sakura mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"tidak ada, hanya aku yang ada disini, mereka sudah tidak tinggal di tempat ini ..." ucap nya dengan serius.

"maka kau harus menggantikan gadis-gadis di desa ini dan melayani kami semua, nona ?!" ucapnya membuat puluhan anak buahnya berteriak mereka tertawa dengan sinis.

Tanpa basa basi sakura bertarung dengan tangan kosong, sementara prajurit yang lain menekan nya dengan menggunakan berbagai macam senjata,ia tidak gentar sama sekali.

"dari apa yang aku lihat, kamu bukan wanita sembarangan ..." ucap salah satu dari prajurit, sakura terus menyerang dengan kekuatan fisik nya, beberapa prajurit yang menyerang nya secara langsung terpental dengan pukulan sakura.

Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengalami patah tulang, tidak sadarkan diri, dan terpental jauh entah kemana.

"dia benar-benar wanita gila, hei cepat gunakan racun nya ?!" ucap komandan yang memimpin pasukan,sakura dapat mendengar hal itu dengan jelas.

Tanpa aba-aba ia meninju tanah di bawah nya hingga membuat suara berdebam hebat, tanah bergetar kemudian di susul dengan retakan dan belahan yang mengerikan, hampir seperempat prajurit mati terkubur di dalam nya, sakura melihat tumpukan tanah di depan nya dnegan dingin, bahkan ia dalam keadaan siap bertarung dan membunuh apapun yang menjadi penghalang nya.

Ia tidak peduli jika harus di sumpahi monster berkulit manusia.

Sekelebat siluet wanita berambut perak dengan baju hijau kebanggan juga wajah cantiknya membayangi ingatan sakura 'aku memberikan kamu kekuatan bukan karena kamu akan membuat keributan, tapi kekuatan ini adalah sebagai wujud cinta kita terhadap hidup, kamu dapat membela apa yang pantas kamu bela dan mempertahan kana pa yang patut kamu pertahan kan, sakura.' Bahkan sakura masih bisa mendengar nasihat guru nya.

'aku tidak akan mundur lagi, guru ...' ucap sakura kemudian berjalan ke depan melintasi prajurit-prajurit yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"ke-kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini, apa salah kami ?!"ucap salah satu nya, sakura hanya melewati dia kemudian menuju pada komandan pasukan nya.

"dengarkan aku, jika kau menyentuh seinci pun gadis-gadis, anak-anak, atau penduduk desa yang berada tepat di belakang ku, aku akan membuat kejutan untuk kematian mu hari itu juga ?!" ucap sakura menarik leher baju zirah nya kemudian menghempaskan nya hingga dia jatuh duduk di permukaan tanah yang masih utuh.

Sakura berbalik dan bermaksud pergi namun laki-laki itu memanggilnya.

"hei nona ...?" ucapnya membuat sakura reflek menoleh, namun saat itu juga ia merasakan sebuah sumpit mendarat di dada nya, sakura mengerutkan kening berusaha mencabut benda itu yang ternyata beracun, sial dia terlalu meremehkan mereka, pandangan nya kabur namun ia harus tetap terjaga bagaimana pun juga, sakura mencoba mencabut benda itu namun ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kram dan ia tidak bisa mengatur otak juga tangan nya, sakura jatuh pada tangan komandan di depan nya.

"aku mendengar bahwa wanita dengan rambut musim semi ini adalah penyihir dan tuan putri memburu nya, kita akan membawa nya dalam keadaan hidup, bahkan monster pun akan kalah ketika mendapat serangan obat tidur ... hahaha ?!" ucap nya tertawa memanggul sakura kemudian ia pergi bersama sisa pasukan nya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasakan dirinya bergelayut dan melayang di udara, ia mengumpulkan cakra nya dan mengatur deru napas di paru-paru.

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak mata namun tanpa di sadari prajurit di belakang nya, sakura melihat dari ekor mata miliknya, ia yakin bahwa sekarang ia berada di gerbang istana, semua orang memekik kager dengan kedatangan nya.

"mereka berhasil menangkap penyihir itu..."

"lihatlah dia masih sangat muda .."

"mungkin ia berpenampilan seperti itu karena tidak menarik perhatian.."

"hei, sudah nanti dia mendengarmu, dia bisa membunuh kita ?!"

Itulah bisikan dan makian yang sakura tangkap dari indra pendengarannya, sakura menghela napas berat, selama beberapa jam ia di panggul seperti karung beras itu sangat menyebalkan.

Namun sakura memilih tetap diam karena dengan cara ini dia dapat masuk ke dalam istana dengan aman, walaupun sebagai tahanan.

Kemudian ia merasa di turunkan dan di dudukan di sebuah tanah lapang tang diselimuti salju, sakura sangat kedinginan karena tempat ini berbeda dengan di hutan, disana lebih hangat karena matahari menyinari langsung dan dengan pengaruh tumbuhan sidekitar nya membuat nya merasa nyaman, namun disini ia hanya dapat mencium bau badai.

Sakura merasakan sebuah tamparan di pipi mulusnya, ia memilih membuka mata nya.

Tatapan sakura seperti orang yang tidak memiliki emosi, datar dan kosong, ia melihat sekumpulan orang yang mengelilinginya dengan pandnagan berbeda, mereka berbisik di depan nya, bahkan hal itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi sakura, dia bukanlah orang yang akan mendengarkan seseorang berbicara tanpa mengenal nya.

Tangan nya di ikat di sebuah kayu berukuran besar dengan tali yang lumayan kuat, sakura berusaha melonggarkan ikatan dnegan menggerak-gerakan tangan nya, namun ia merasakan tangan nya di ikat lagi dengan rantai, dia mendengus kesal.

Seketika kerumunan di depan nya memberikan jalan untuk seseorang "jadi ... dia adalah seorang yang terbuang ... ksatria menyedihkan yang mengigit tuan nya ..." ucap wanita di depan sakura, wajah dan pembawaan nya masih sama.

Sakura mendengus geli mendengar suara wanita itu terngiang di telinga nya, sakura memilih menatap mata nya dan diam.

"lihat siapa yang di tangkap oleh pasukan ku, izana ?!" ucap nya membuat sakura menengadahkan kepala pelan, ia harus berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidakmemperlihatkan emosi di depan izana, namun ia sangat ingin melihat mata sebiru samudra itu di pandangan nya.

Sakura berubah menjadi tanah kering yang menunggu hujan untuk membasahinya, namun hujan itu tak kunjung datang.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat kedua kaki jenjang di hadapan nya, kemudian ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan menelusup di wajah nya, sedetik itu juga ia melihat mata samudra izana, laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah sakura agar menatap nya.

Sakura bisa melihat pergolakan emosi yang ia simpan di mata itu, sakura memandangnya datar kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Ia tidak mendapati sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan itu, ia merasa kesepian namun ia berusaha untuk kuat dan mengumpulkan semua kepalsuan agar bisa bertahan dan menetap sebagai tahanan.

"bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah, kita akan penggal kepala nya di hari pernikahan ku ..." ucap suara cempreng wanita itu, sakura sekilas tersenyum sinis menatap wanita itu tanpa takut.

Rosaline membenci tatapan sakura yang tidak gentar dengan ancaman kematian nya, bahkan ia melihat wanita itu tersenyum sinis, mata nya berkilat berani.

"baik, kita lihat siapa yang akan di penggal pada hari itu ?" ucap sakura santai, ia tersenyum mencemooh wanita di depan nya, sakura mulai menyukai hal ini karena dengan menjatuhkan harga diri wanita itu sedikit saja dari tempatnya akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Kemudian sakura di masukan ke dalam sel bawah tanah, ia berada di ruangan persegi yang sempit dan lembab, beberapa tikus dan tulang juga tengkorak manusia berada di pojok ruangan itu, sakura menyeritkan dahi, penjara bawah tanah ini tidak lebih buruk ketika ia di tahan di oleh nuke-nin di iwagakure.

Suara jeruji besi tertutup dengan hentakan keras yang memekakan telinga, sakura melihat ke samping sel nya, ia melihat beberapa orang yang kurus dnegan pakaian compang-camping dan bau tidak sedap menatap nya dengan pandangan lapar, sakura memilih untuk menatap depan sel nya.

Sakura duduk di atas tumpukan jerami yang lumayan kering dan ia bersyukur untuk itu, kedua tangan nya di ikat oleh bongkahan baja yang melilit kedua tangan nya, sakura mulai tidak nyaman dengan benda itu, namun rencanya berhasil.

Ia akan menunggu, ia akan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba untuk bergerak menghancurkan kastil ini dan mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milik nya.

Mata emerald nya berkilat tajam, ia tersenyum sinis.

Sementara itu badai di luar mengamuk seperti pertanda bencana yang besar akan datang di akhir musim dingin.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Baik saya kembali update, semoga kalian sennag membacanya

Terima kasih kepada : **Harulisnachan** dan untuk semua yang membaca cerita ini.

Tinggalkan jejak mu dengan menulis review ya,sampai jumpa !


	9. Chapter 9

**RATE : M for save, karena adegan perkelahian yang menurutku membawa unsur kekerasan**

 **Izana wistaria x Sakura haruno**

 _ **BY : (sorata akizuki x masashi kishimoto)**_

 _ **DLDR**_

 _ **NO FLAME**_

 _ **AND HAPPY READING !**_

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura membuka mata nya, ia melihat pendaran cahaya lilin di sekitar nya, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri ketika duduk di atas jerami yang semalam menjadi kasur nya.

Ia mulai menghirup udara pagi yang sangat dingin, bahkan sakura merasakan ujung-ujung kuku di jemarinya membeku, sakura meniup nya berharap hawa yang di keluarkan akan mencairkan salju yang menyelimuti jemari miliknya.

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya, tahanan yang ada di sel lain masih tertidur dengan tenang, penjaga di depan nya juga terlihat tertidur.

Sakura benci dengan benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya, benda itu seolah-olah menyatu dengan kedua tangan nya, namun dalam hal ini ia harus tetap tenang.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat nya terbangun.

Ia ingin melihat seseorang yang tinggal di atas lantai tempat nya berada, ia ingin melihat izana.

Sakura menahan napas mengusir pemikiran nya itu, ia berharap bahwa ia akan memprioritaskan dirinya, namun ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan izana bahkan jika laki-laki itu benci melihat wajahnya.

Ia ingin melihat helaian pirang nya yang tertimpa matahari dan bersinar dengan sinar nya.

Ia ingin melihat mata sebiru laut milik nya, ia penasaran dengan pantulan bayangan dirinya di mata itu.

Ia ingin menyentuh tangan nya, mendekap nya walau hanya sebentar agar ia bisa menulis memori di ingatan nya, menyimpan nya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan kehangatan yang keluar dari tangan itu.

Ia ingin semuanya, ia menginginkan izana sejak izana berkata bahwa ia mencintai sakura, namun sakura terlalu naif karena tidak mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

Ia terlalu takut, ia terlalu takut kehilangan laki-laki itu.

Namun ia menyesal dengan apa yang tidak ia lakukan, namun satu hal yang ia dapatkan dari izana.

"...dia mengajarkan ku untuk mencintainya tanpa aku harus kehilangan arah..." ucap sakura lirih, ia melihat langit gelap dari jendela kecil yang ada di salah satu penjara.

Dan mulai saat ini sakura akan mencintainya dengan benar.

Dalam kegelapan, dalam kesakitan, dalam pengasingan sakura tetap memikirkan nya, tetap mendoakan nya agar baik-baik saja, agar tuhan selalu melindungi nya.

Dia tanpa sadar selalu melakukan itu, bahkan ia tidak keberatan jika harus di benci atau di cemooh.

Karena itu adalah cara nya, yang mencintai izana dalam kejauhan.

Sakura mengigit bibir nya kemudian mengalirkan beberapa tetes darah di lantai tanah penjara yang tidak basah, ia mulai menulis sebuah lingkaran pemanggilan summon.

"nona katsuyu ... tolong bantu aku !" ucap sakura pelan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sudah dua hari sejak sakura mendekam di sel yang jauh dari kehidupan luar, namun sakura terus mendengarkan penjaga yang mengawasinya, sesekali mereka membicarakan raja dan anak nya.

Mereka melihat sakura dan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita penyihir yang harus di musnahkan, namun sakura tidak keberatan tentang itu.

Ia terus berkonsentrasi dan mengumpulkan tenaganya, ia bersila seperti seorang pertapa, bahkan ia tidak goyah ketika beberapa dari penjaga mendatangi nya dan terang-terangan meminta nya untuk bermalam bersama mereka.

Sakura hanya diam kemudian membuka mata nya dan mengusir mereka dengan beberapa tendangan yang membuat nya terpental atau mematahkan hidung mereka, akhirnya tidak ada yang mengganggu nya.

Namun dalam beberapa hal ia merasakan bahwa teman-teman nya baik-baik saja, sakura mengelus ukiran yang di buat ami dan nina di tangan nya, ia masih bisa merasakan tangan mungil juga lelehan getah dingin yang menari-nari di sekitar tangan nya, sakura tersenyum.

Sakura kembali memejamkan mata nya, berkonsentrasi pada pikiran nya yang terdalam, ia menjelajahi ruang dan waktu yang terpisah dari garis batas yang kasat mata dan memecahkan nya.

"itu bagus, selamat datang kembali, sakura ..." ucap seekor siput seukuran rusa berdiri di depan sakura, siput putih dengan garis biru di bagian tengah tubuhnya, dia adalah katsuyu hewan petarung yang sakura dan tsunade gunakan selama ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu sakura memanggilnya dalam bentuk kecil, memintanya untuk mengajari nya lebih dalam tentang teknik pengendalian alam, ia mengingat naruto, teman baiknya yang di ajarkan oleh tuan jiraiya salah satu teman baik guru nya, tsunade.

Katsuyu menyetujuinya, kemudian menanyainya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan karena sakura menghilang dalam waktu yang lama, namun ia sedikit tenang mengetahui sakura masih hidup karena segel perjanjian mereka belum hilang.

Kemudian setelah sakura menceritakan semuanya, ia mengirimkan katsuyu untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada guru nya tsunade, meminta bantuan dari nya untuk memenuhi ke egoisan nya.

Setelah itu dengan segera tsunade datang, sakura sudah siap jika harus di tinju dengan tenaga raksasa wanita itu, atau di omeli dengan panjang, namun yang tsunade lakukan begitu mengejutkan sakura, dia memeluk sakura mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan nya.

Sakura berkata ia baik-baik saja, dan ia mengatakan belum akan kembali ke ruang dimensinya, tsunade bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan itu, setidaknya ia mengetahui sakura hidup meski di waktu dan dimensi yang berbeda.

Saat ini sakura menunggu guru nya itu, ia akan melanjutkan latihan yang sempat tertunda karena pekerjaan tsunade sebagai seorang hokage.

"kau sudah menunggu lama, sakura ?" ucap tsunade melangkah ke arah nya, sakura menggeleng kemudian tersenyum.

"baiklah kita akan memulai latihan ini ..." ucap wanita itu menepuk kepalanya pelan, sakura tertegun, namun memilih untuk tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka melakukan latihan di dimensi yang terpisah dari dunia kedua nya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"kau bisa memanipulasi cakra mu, kau bisa mengendalikan nya seperti keinginan mu, ini adalah teknik yang tidak dimiliki oleh ninja lain selain aku ..." ucap tsunade membuat beberapa segel hingga tanda ungu di keningnya membentuk ukiran di dahi dan sekitar wajahnya kemudian dari tangan lentik wanita itu ia mengeluarkan cakra berwarna ungu membentengi dirinya dengan perisai berbentuk kepala naga dan tombak di tangan kanan nya, sakura tertegun.

"bagaimana itu bisa?!" ucap sakura pelan, ia masih terkejut dengan kemampuan yang di miliki oleh guru nya itu, tsunade memutar tombak yang terbuat dari cakra dan melemparkan nya di salah satu pohon maple berwarna kuning di hadapannya seperti tarian, tombak itu berputar dan memotong pepohonan di sekitar nya.

"sakura, banyak hal yang bisa di lakukan segel istimewa ini, maka dari itu tidak sembarang bisa memiliki nya ..." ucap tsunade tersenyum menunjuk segel di dahi nya.

Kemudian wanita itu menangkap tombak nya dengan mudah, setelahnya ia mengajarkan bagaimana cara membuat teknik itu, sedikit demi sedikit sakura mulai mengerti dan paham bagaimana cara kerja segel milik nya.

"jadi ... dia seorang pangeran ya ?" ucap tsunade duduk bersandar di badan milik katsuyu, sakura mengangguk malu, mata nya berbinar di tengah sinar matahari di dunia itu.

"begitulah ..." ucap sakura singkat, ia meminum teh hangat nya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang, makan di dimensi ini membuatnya lebih baik ketika ia kembali ke dunia nya.

Tsunade tertawa kembali kemudian menenggak sake nya, ia senang karena punya waktu untuk berbicara dengan sakura setelah sekian lama, ia juga mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang obat-obatan langka, tsunade sangat yakin sakura terbuang ke zaman yang jauh dari zaman nya sekarang, namun tidak masalah jika dia ingin hidup dan menetap di sana, itu adalah pilihan nya.

Bahkan sakura sudah menemukan kembali cinta nya, dan melupakan sasuke, tsunade tidak ingin membicarakan sasuke yang memilih jalan nya sendiri dan meninggalkan teman-teman nya.

Namun beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah pertumpahan perang dunia kepergian sakura yang tiba-tiba dan menyakitkan, laki-laki itu membantu mereka mengalahkan musuh karena sudah menemukan jalan ninja nya.

Tapi ia memilih melindungi desa dari balik pepohonan dan bayangan yang jauh dari teman-teman nya sebagai bayaran atas semuanya, dan atas penyesalan nya karena sakura tidak akan kembali padanya, tsunade ingat ketika mendapatkan kabar dari desa kabut bahwa sakura hilang di lautan dan tidak di temukan kembali, seisi konoha berduka karena itu bahkan naruto tidak pernah absen ke menemui nisan yang sudah terpahat nama sahabat nya disana.

Namun beberapa hari yang lalu ketika katsuyu datang dan mengirimkan pesan, tsunade langsung menuju ke ruang pribadi nya dan menemui sakura di dimensi tempat nya dan katsuyu berlatih, ia sangat senang ketika melihat helaian musim semi wanita itu, juga punggung yang sudah berdiri tegap.

"aku akan memberitahukan naruto bahwa kamu baik-baik saja,kirimkan sebuah pesan untuknya agar ia tidak larut dalam penyesalan dan mengunjungi nisan mu setiap hari..." ucap tsunade, sakura membelalakan mata, kemudian ia mengerti dengan apa yang semua di tinggalkan nya, kemudian sakura menulis sebuah tulisan yang ia ukir di kulit kayu berbentuk persegi dengan kunai, kemudian mengalirkan cakra di kulit kayu itu.

 _Naruto ... semoga kau selalu bahagia, jangan khawatirkan aku._

 _Sakura haruno._

Tulis sakura, ia bahkan hampir menitikan air mata nya, itu adalah doa pendek yang ia ukir di kulit kayu dengan tulisan sederhana, namun sakura berharap bahwa laki-laki itu baik-baik saja.

Tsunade menerima kulit kayu yang sakura berikan bahkan ia merasakan ketulusan di detiap kata-katanya, ia tersenyum.

Kini wanita di depan nya berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih tegar, tidak menangis seperti dulu dan ia terlihat hebat daripada nya, tsunade dapat melihat punggung wanita itu dari mata nya, sakura sudah melampaui nya.

"perjuangkan apa yang patut kamu perjuangkan, sekarang kamu adalah seorang sannin sebagai guru mu aku mengakui mu, sakura ..." ucap tsunade mengelus pucuk kepalanya,ia membuka kimono hijau yang menjadi kebanggan nya,memakaikan baju itu di bahu sakura, kemudian ia pamit untuk pergi.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian dengan bangga memakai pakaian yang guru nya berikan dengan kepala terangkat tinggi.

"selamat nona sakura, tidak biasanya nona tsunade bersikap seperti itu ..." ucap katsuyu, sakura menyentuh kepala siput itu.

"dia seperti itu karena dia mengakui 'ku, bukan ?" ucapnya tersenyum kemudian membentuk beberapa segel dan kembali ke tempat asal nya.

Semuanya menjadi putih seketika, ketika ia mulai menghilang terbawa oleh arus waktu.

Sakura membuka mata nya, ia melihat semua benda dengan begitu jelas seperti memiliki mata yang bisa ia zoom beberapa kali,ia meraba wajah dan tangan nya namun masih tetap sama, sakura tidak menyadari bahwa mata nya berubah menjadi ungu terang dan byakugou di dahinya mengukir warna ungu tua di sekitar kening dan wajah cantik milik nya.

Itu adalah manifestasi dari energi alam yang memasuki nya, sakura juga melihat suatu ruangan yang berada beberapa meter didepannya, dengan pintu besi dan penjagaan ketat, ia penasaran apa di balik pintu itu, namun ia akan mencari tahunya nanti.

"baiklah waktunya untuk bergerak ?!" ucap nya pelan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Izana berjalan di lorong istana yang ia tempati selama beberapa minggu itu, ia memijit kepalanya ketika memikirkan hari pernikahan dan beberapa persiapan yang akan ia lakukan, bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk tersenyum, izana merasa rindu dengan kamar nya di clarines, ia rindu dengan ruang kerja nya yang berada dekat dengan halaman istana.

Ia rindu wanita yang selalu melihat ke arah luar jendela sambil tersenyum, rambut musim semi itu, dan makanan yang selalu di buatkan nya.

Ia menggeleng frustasi, kembali melihat ke koridor yang did ominasiaksen merah dan emas itu.

Izana harus menerima konsekuensi dengan apa yang ia dapatkan pada malam natal itu, ia harus merelakan kehormatan nya di injak-injak bahkan hanya dalam sekejap.

Ia begitu banyak kehilangan apa yang menjadi milik nya dalam sekejap.

Bahkan ia kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari kehormatan nya, sakura.

Izana kembali memijit kening nya yang mendadak nyeri, selama ini ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan wanita bersurai musim semi itu, ia menyesal ketika menodongkan pedang ke arah wanita itu, izana sangat emosi dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu, namun seharusnya ia mendengarkan sakura dan semua penjelasan nya, ia harusnya bisa bersikap dengan kepala dingin.

Ia menyesal semua sudah terjadi begitu cepat, andai ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu wanita itu sekali lagi, ia akan menanyakan semua alasan wanita itu.

Namun apa pantas ia menemuinya ketika dalam beberapa hari lagi ia menikah, izana sudah kehabisan harapan, bahkan pihak kerajaan fluther tidak memberikan ia celah sedikit pun untuk pulang atau keluar dari istana ini.

Izana begitu tertekan, namun ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan nya pada wajah dingin dan datar nya.

Lalu ia memasuki kamar milik nya di dalam istana itu, hanya itu tempat ia memperoleh ruang pribadi nya sebanyak-banyak nya.

Ia menutup pintu dan mengunci nya, mungkin ia akan menghabiskan malam ini untuk minum anggur dan memandang langit, ketika memandang langit ia selalu teringat soal perkataan sakura tentang langit dan bumi sebagai perumpamaan dia dan dirinya.

Izana hanya bisa mengingat wajah juga senyuman itu, itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, setidak nya begitu.

Namun ketika membalikan badan nya izana membeku, ia melihat emerald yang ia rindukan menatap nya dengan pandangan hangat, bahkan izana yakin ia sedang berkhayal, wanita itu duduk santai di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Izana menerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali, kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia harus memastikan wanita yang tersenyum ke arah nya itu.

Apa ia delusi atau dia adalah mimpinya.

Izana setengah berlari kemudian berdiri di depan wanita itu, ia berlutut dan memeluk pinggang sakura.

"izana ..." ucap sakura lirih, ia tidak bisa menahan air mata nya bahkan semua rangkaian kata-kata yang ia coba tulis dalam pikiran nya ketika akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada izana lenyap tak tersisa.

Izana merasakan kehangatan yang selalu tampak menyenangkan ketika kedua tangan wanita itu memeluk dirinya, bahkan izana tidak bisa berbicara, lidah nya kelu ketika akan mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"izana ... waktu ku tidak lama ..." ucap sakura pelan, suaranya bergetar karena jika ia berlama-lama keberadaan nya akan segera di ketahui.

Izana menatap mata emerald nya, banyak emosi berkecamuk di mata itu.

"maafkan aku, sakura ..." ucap izana menundukan pandangan nya, sakura menyeimbangkan sama tubuh mereka dan duduk di lantai.

Wanita itu memegang wajah izana, ia melihat mata biru samudera milik laki-laki itu menatap nya penuh rindu, sakura menatap nya lekat-lekat menyusuri setiap lekukan di wajah izana dan mengabadikan nya dalam ingatan terkuat di memori miliknya.

"aku mengerti posisi mu, aku disini untuk menemui mu, bahkan aku sudah siap jika kamu akan bertarung ketika melihat aku disini ..." ucap sakura membulatkan kedua mata nya, namun ia tidak percaya izana langsung memeluk nya.

"semua emosi yang ada selama ini hilang ketika aku melihat kamu ..." ucap izana pelan, suaranya penuh penyesalan.

"apa yang kamu makan, kamu terlihat kurus dan jelek ..." sakura menyentuh pipi izana yang semakin tirus dan kantung mata nya yang menggantung.

Sakura kembali menitikan air mata nya, bahkan izana terlihat lebih menyedihkan, dia terlihat sangat tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi namun menyembunyikan nya, tapi tidak di mata sakura.

Tapi wanita ini menyadari apa yang terjadi pada nya, izana kembali memeluk sakura, ia melihat baju yang wanita itu kenakan sobek dan tubuhnya penuh luka, wajah nya lusuh namun yang tidak berubah dari dirinya adalah kilatan tekad yang selalu ada di mata hijau nya.

"aku mencintai mu izana, sampai saat terburuk sekali pun aku terus mencintai mu ... aku berpikir selama ini 'aku menginginkan' mu, namun aku salah ..." ucap sakura membuat izana membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"itu lebih seperti 'aku akan' bersama mu, kali ini 'aku akan' menyelamatkan mu..." sambung sakura.

Selama ini wanita itu tidak pernah menjawab sekali pun tentang perasaan nya pada izana, namun izana tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia tidak ingin menekan sakura dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Suara wanita itu bagaikan nafas yang selama ini di renggut dari nya, paru-paru izana seperti terisi penuh dengan oksigen dan ia bisa bernapas kapan pun ia mau tanpa merasa sesak lagi.

Setelah itu sakura bisa melihat senyuman izana kembali, laki-laki itu tersenyum seperti baru mendapatkan kembali emosi bernama 'kebahagiaan' di hidup nya.

Kemudian izana meminta penjelasan pada sakura dengan apa yang terjadi, bahkan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan wanita itu, tentang ke empat kitab kuno yang di jaga oleh masing-masing klan adalah cerita berabad-abad yang lalu di tanah clarines.

Namun kali ini ia akan percaya pada sakura.

Ia lega ternyata shirayuki telah bangun dan mereka semua bertemu dan bersama, kini beban di pundak izana perlahan berkurang, mungkin besok pagi ia akan bangun dengan senyuman.

Sakura bersyukur bahwa izana mau mendengarkan nya, sakura akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya ia berjanji.

"bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini ?" ucap sakura pada izana, laki-laki itu tersenyum menyentuh helaian merah muda yang membingkai wajah cantik sakura.

"lebih baik ..." ucap izana pelan, sakura kembali tersenyum melihat manik sebiru samudera milik izana yang berkilauan karena pantulan cahaya.

"izana ... bersikaplah seperti biasa sampai hari itu tiba, aku dan yang lainnya pasti akan memulihkan nama kerajaan kita, dan tetap berhati-hati ..." ucap sakura, sakura mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan rak buku di kamar itu, sakura berdiri di ikuti izana, wanita itu melihat buku-buku kuno, kemudian ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan dari kedua tangan nya, tangan nya terasa memanas kemudian mengambil sebuah buku.

"bagaimana kamu kesini ?" tanya izana di belakang sakura, sakura menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu.

"aku menggunakan teknik ninja untuk membuat bayangan ku..." ucapnya kemudian mematahkan gembok yang ada di buku itu, izana menyeritkan dahi untuk apa sakura membaca diary raja sebelumnya.

Ketika menyadarinya izana membelalakan mata, kastil ini pernah memiliki seorang raja ?

Padahal berdasarkan informasi raja William adalah raja pertama di kerajaan ini, sakura menggelengkan kepala dan menatap izana frustasi, izana menghela napas, tentu saja wanita itu tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu, izana mengambil alih buku di tangan sakura kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, ia menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang "jadi kau adalah kloning sakura,buatlah sesuatu agar penjaga tidak menyadari bahwa kau hilang ..." ucap izana, sakura menyipitkan mata kemudian membentuk beberapa segel dan mengambil sedikit energi alam untuk memperpanjang waktu kloning nya.

"tenang saja, aku yang asli ada di penjara bawah tanah itu, jika ada penjaga atau yang lain atau aku terancam, akuyang berada disini akan menghilang .." ucap sakura pada izana, izana mengangguk mencoba mengerti apa yang sakura katakan kepadanya, selama semuanya baik-baik saja ia rasa itu sudah cukup.

Izana membaca buku di tangan nya, ia membolak-balik halaman buku itu sampai ke halaman terakhir, sakura menyipitkan mata nya kemudian duduk di samping izana.

"apa yang dikatakan buku itu, izana ?" ucap nya dengan suara yang paling izana rindukan beberapa minggu terakhir, izana tersenyum.

"ini buku berisi laporan harian juga beberapa perasaan raja, bisa di bilang curahan hati nya ... baiklah aku akan menyimpulkan nya agar mudah..." ucap izana menatap sakura yang berada di samping nya.

Wanita itu menekuri beberapa tulisan kuno dengan telunjuknya, izana baru menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari tangan sakura.

"siapa yang mengukir tato dewi bumi di tangan mu, sakura ?" tanya izana memegang tangan sakura kemudian membuka kemeja nya hingga ke bagian siku memperlihatkan tato dengan tulisan kuno di sepanjang lengan mungil itu.

Bahkan izana bisa membaca nama nya terselip dalam salah satu tulisan tersebut, tulisan kuno dari suku yang menjaga elemen bumi itu adalah sebuah doa, dari gadis-gadis yang biasanya melayani tuan nya.

Dan untuk ukuran suku bumi, mereka adalah orang paling keras kepala, tanpa toleransi, dan tidak akan mudah mendapatkan ukiran dan doa tersebut, jika dapat berarti mereka mengakui mu.

"ah-ini adalah ami dan nina, mereka berasal dari daerah terdalam hutan terlarang di wilayah kerajaan ini, aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ini sangat cantik ..." ucap sakura memamerkan nya pada izana, izana tidak percaya bahwa wanita ini sangat berani bertaruh dan menaklukan orang-orang suku pedalaman.

"ini adalah sebuah bukti bahwa mereka mengakui mu, dan mereka akan melayani mu, apa kamu tidak tau apa-apa, sakura?!" ucap izana menatap sakura dengan serius, sakura kembali menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"aku hanya seorang teman perjalanan, aku bukan tuan mereka, ami dan nina berkata ini akan membawa aku dalam perlindungan ...ah- bagaimana dengan diary raja sebelumnya ?" ucapnya kembali tersenyum, izana menggeleng frustasi.

"baiklah,istana ini dulu adalah istana kecil yang damai, raja yang menulis buku ini menyebut nama nya dengan panggilan "oldtree" dia menuliskan kejadian beberapa tahun silam, ketika putrinya di bawa oleh seorang bajak laut muda, kemudian iaberada sendirian di istana ini, beberapa halaman buku ini kosong namun halaman paling akhir ia tulis dan mengatakan bahwa ketika putrinya kembali bersama seorang laki-lakiyang tidak lain adalah sepupunya, namanya ... namanya tidak jelas di tulisan ini namun raja oldtree mengatakan bahwa ia menjadi wanita yang berbeda, setiap malam raja mendengar sesuatu yang aneh seperti bacaan mantra dan suara tawa putri nya kemudian ia mencatat kembali dengan tulisan yang sangat berantakan bahwa istana di serang, tulisan itu terputus ..." ucap izana menyeritkan dahi nya

"apa kau tau mengenai kerajaan ini sebelumnya, itu hal yang aneh ketika kau yang notabenya pangeran pertama clarines tidak mengetahui soal hal ini ?" ucap sakura berpikir, izana menatap nya tidak percaya sejak kapan wanita ini memiliki lidah tajam sepertinya.

"kemudian aku ingin bertanya siapa yang mengajari kamu cara berbicara seperti itu,pada ku ?" ucap izana merangkul sakura hingga kini mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka.

Sakura menelan saliva, ia tidak meyadari dengan apa yang ia katakan pada laki-laki itu, sakura menoleh melihat mata biru izana kemudian tersenyum polos membuat wajah izana memerah.

Izana menghela napas, kemudian mencubit pipi sakura dengan gemas "aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kerajaan ini memiliki raja sebelumnya, sakura ?!" ucap izana pada sakura, sakura hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan izana agar menghentikan aktivitas nya mencubit pipi sakura.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menyumpan buku itu ke dimensi lain, ia berharap itu adalah salah satu petunjuk, sakura hampir kehabisan ide ketika berada di negeri ini, karena hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang penting di depan mata nya itu ia harus sangat bingung memikirkan 'bukti' namun itu memang perlu agar semua persepsi bisa di sama kan, sakura sangat ingin menghajar raja dan anak raja itu dengan tangan nya.

Sakura berdiri, kemudian sekilas melihat ke luar jendela besar di depan nya, ia melihat badai kembali mengamuk, sakura melihat detik jam yang terus berputar dan menghitung sampai matari terbit di hari berikutnya, sakura menghela napas kemudian ia merasakan pandangan nya berubah menjadi bahu izana yang dengan berani menghalangi apa yang ia lihat.

Sakura mendongak ketika kedua tangan izana melingkar di pinggangnya.

Ia melihat mata izana terpantul indah oleh lampu pita di sekeliling mereka, api perapian membakar kayu dan mengeluarkan bunyi kayu yang di lalap oleh si merah.

Kemudian angin berhembus lebih kencang hingga membuat lampu pita dnegan api kecil padam, menyisakan pantulan merah dari api yang menyala di perapian.

Sakura menatap izana, ia menyentuh wajah izana dengan kedua tangan nya, sakura sangat tahu bahwa cakra nya tinggal sedikit dan mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan menghilang dan kembali ke tempatnya berada, penjara bawah tanah.

"izana ... aku .." ucap sakura berusaha menjelaskan pada laki-laki di depan nya, bahwa ia akan segera menghilang, sakura bahkan mencoba membuang pandangan nya, menghindari mata zambrud milik laki-laki itu, namun ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Sakura merasakan izana mempererat pelukan di pinggangnya, ia juga merasakan hembusan napas laki-laki itu ketika napas kedua nya bertemu.

Ia melihat wajah nya di manik zambrud laki-laki itu, mata izana memancarkan kesungguhan dan sakura mengingat janji akan mencintainya dengan benar, bukan ?

Sakura melingkarkan tangan ke leher laki-laki itu, membuat jarak pemisah di antara mereka menipis, bahkan sakura melihat izana sekilas tersenyum sebelum mereka larut dalam ciuman yang keduanya inginkan.

Kini tanah kering itu sudah di basahi oleh hujan dari langit, izana langit yang menyirami sakura dengan hujan, hujan yang membawa kebahagiaan untuk semua yang ada di bumi.

Sakura tahu jika nantinya ia akan hancur kembali dan berantakan tak tersisa, ia akan tetap kuat.

Bahkan jika sekali lagi ia harus merasakan kehilangan hati nya, ia akan tetap hidup.

Izana memeluk punggung sakura dengan lembut membawa wanita itu dalam lindungan nya, bahkan dengan egois sakura mempererat rangkulan nya di leher laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

Izana mengecup sakura dengan kehati-hatian, ia membiarkan wanita itu mengambil oksigen, izana mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung sakura, izana mengecup pipi dan dahi nya dengan sayang.

"terima kasih sudah berada disini, dan mencintaiku sakura ..." ucap izana sungguh-sungguh, sakura menitikan air mata, ia menggeleng kemudian kembali memeluk izana.

"tidak ... aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, sudah mau mencintai orang seperti aku ... untuk seorang pangeran, seperti kamu?!" ucap sakura pada izana.

"izana ... maafkan aku, aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi .." ucap sakura kemudian wanita itu menguap menjadi udara, izana tidak dapat merasakan tangan hangat milik sakura memeluknya, tidak dapat melihat wajah cantik nya dan tidak dapat mendengar suara wanita itu.

Izana melihat tangan nya dengan kosong, dadanya terasa kembali sesak, ia kehilangan kembali nafas nya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura membuka mata nya ketika beberapa pengawal masuk ke dalam sel miliknya, ia menyeritkan dahi karena heran, apa mereka akan menggoda sakura lagi, atau mereka menginginkan hal yang lain.

Sakura menghela napas dengan berat, kembali ke posisi semula merupakan hal yang baik untuknya, ketika ia masih meninggalkan kagebunshin nya itu akan mengurangi tingkat konsentrasi sakura.

Namun ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika ia meninggalkan izana, hatinya.

Napas nya terdengar berat ketika ia harus menginat mata dan wajah laki-laki itu, wajah tampan nya semakin tirus dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua mata nya, sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian beberapa pengawal membimbingnya menuju halaman belakang, sakura bergidik saat angin dan salju menerpa dirinya, sakura di ikat di batang pohon yang besar, ia di paksa memeluk batang kayu yang dijadikan sebagai sasak berlatih itu, kemudian selang beberapa detik ia merasakan sabetan di punggung nya, sakura menggigit bibir ketika menyadari Roseline yang melakukan itu padanya, sakura menoleh dan melihat melalui ekor mata nya.

Wanita itu mengenakan mantel dengan tudung di kepalanya, namun sakura melihat mata merah miliknya berkilat di tengah badai yang menerpa sakura.

"dasar wanita menyedihkan, kau pikir aku akan memberi kamu makan, aku berharap kamu mati membusuk karena kelaparan, namun kau memang kuat tapi setelah ini aku akan pastikan kau akan mati !" ucap nya mencambuk sakura dengan keras, sakura mengigit bibirnya menahan teriakan nya, ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan wanita itu.

"dengar, aku memajukan tanggal untuk pernikahan ku dengan izana, besok saat senja tiba aku akan menjadi pengantin bagi nya, aku sudah mengundang banyak orang dan aku pastikan kamu akan di penggal seperti seharusnya ..hahaha ?!" ucap nya membuat sakura membelalakan mata, bahkan tanpa sadar sakura mematahkan borgol di tangan nya hingga membuat bunyi memekakan telinga.

Semua prajurit terkejut kemudian membangun pertahanan untuk Roseline.

Namun ketika sakura akan berdiri, kaki nya di tendang dan ia tersungkur di tumpukan salju, sakura sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan, akhirnya ia terpaksa untuk diam dan menghemat tenaga, ia tidak ingin ini menjadi hal buruk, untuk izana.

Roseline menjambak helaian merah muda sakura, sakura menyerit kesakitan, ia melihat wanita itu dari ekor mata nya, sakura tidak main-main jika wanita itu menyentuh rambut kesayangan nya.

"lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan pada rambut jelek mu ini ... hahaha !" ucap roseline mengarahkan sebuah belati pada sakura, dengan cepat wanita itu menjambak rambut hitam roseline dan menendang hingga ia tersungkur ke hadapan prajurit-prajurit nya.

Sakura menyeringai senang, jika ia tidak terlalu lelah ia akan tertawa dan berjingkrak di hadapan wanita itu, namun itu hanya khayalannya.

Sakura mulai berpikir bahkan tidak mendapatkan kabar dari obi, sakura melihat bercak merah yang tertinggal di salju, sakura mengelap sisi bibirnya kemudian masih menekuri benda putih dengan hawa dingin itu.

"lemah ... sangat lemah ..." ucap sakura menyeringai, ia membuang saliva yang tercampur darah di hadapan roseline.

Wanita itu maju dengan berani kemudian meninju wajah sakura, sakura bertahan ia memegang kepalan tangan roseline kemudian membanting wanita itu hingga terlempar di belakangnya.

Roseline menggeram kemudian berlari dan menubruk sakura, sakura melihat mata nya berkilat marah, menyeringai senang dengan apa yang berhasil ia lakukan, sakura mencengkram ujung leher mantel wanita itu.

"kau, akan aku kirim ke neraka !" ucap roseline memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menangkap sakura.

Tidak lama Roseline mencambuk kedua tangan sakura, membuat tanda indah di tangan nya menghilang dengan luka lebam di tangan dan tubuhnya.

Setelah puas, wanita bersurai hitam itu pergi meninggalkan sakura yang sekarat, sakura merasakan darah keluar dari hidungnya, ia berusaha berdiri namun ia sudah kehabisan tenaga

Namun sakura merasakan tubuhnya di angkat seperti karung beras, yang ia lihat hanya bayangan buram dan samar, mata nya di penuhi oleh darah yang mengucur dari pelipis nya.

Sakura di lempar secara kasar ke salah satu ruangan gelap dan pengap, kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu besi berdebam membuat suara tertahan di ruangan itu.

Sial, ia di kunci di ruang lain?!

Sakura meringkuk seperti bayi, ia merasakan semua tubuhnya membeku, perih, sakit dan itu sangat menyebalkan, sakura belum makan sama sekali dari ebberapa hari yang lalu, ini akan menyebalkan ketika ia akan mati seperti ini.

Sakura tidak kuat dengan apa yang ia rasakan, kemudian dengan perlahan kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan berlian indah di balik kelopak itu.

Tanpa sakura sadari, ada seorang laki-laki tua dengan jenggot putih mendekat, ia memeriksa keadaan sakura dan memastikan bahwa wanita itu hidup.

Lalu ia mengenali corak tato dewi bumi yang ada di tangan sakura.

"jadi ini waktunya ..." ucapnya parau kemudian kembali pada ruangan yang di selimuti kegelapan.

Laki-laki berusia setengah abad itu memandang sakura, wanita di depannya penuh luka dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu yang menjadi penerangan keduanya hanya lampu pita yang ada di luar ruangan itu, laki-laki itu mendekati sakura kemudian melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan, menolongnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia merasakan tubuh nya kram karena terlalu lama tidur di lantai tanpa beralaskan apapun.

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia mendapati ruangan yang gelap dan lembap, sakura mulai mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia pingsan.

Ia tersentak kemudian segera bangkit dan berdiri, detik itu juga sakura merasa limbung dan tidak bisa menopang tubuh nya, ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk tersungkur ke tanah.

"jangan terburu-buru nak ... kau masih sangat lemah, aku kaget kau bisa bangun dalam keadaan seperti itu ?" ucap suara berat laki-laki di sampingnya, sakura menerjapkan mata berusaha berdaptasi dengan ruangan.

Tidak lama ia melihat seorang laki-laki tua, tubuhnya besar seperti Frankie dengan jenggot putih dan rambut pendek yang lebih rapih, laki-laki itu menggunakan kemeja putih dan celama bahan hitam, wajahnya mengingatkan sakura dnegan Frankie, namun sakura segera mengenyahkan pemikiran itu.

"terima kasih, sudah membantu ku, paman ..." ucap sakura duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok sedingin es.

Sakura melihat kedua tangan nya lekat-lekat, ia merasa bodoh dengan semua kesombongan yang ia miliki soal menyelamatkan izana, sekarang ia di kurung disini tidak berdaya, dan penuh luka.

"jangan pernah menyerah jika kamu belum mencoba apa-apa, sakura " ucap suara laki-laki di samping sakura, suaranya berat namun sarat ketulusan.

Sakura melihat laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu nama nya.

"kau tahu siapa aku, dan aku tahu mengapa kau berada disini, cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan terungkap, haha ... sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan siapapun disini ..." balasnya kembali berkata membuat sakura menatap nya dengan keheranan.

Tapi kata laki-laki itu benar adanya, sakura tidak perlu menyerah secepat ini, bahkan ia sudah berkali-kali gagal dan mencoba nya lagi, jika ia gagal lagi ia akan mencobanya kembali, terus sampai nafasnya berhenti.

Dia sudah memutuskan semuanya, bahkan guru nya mempercayakan semua kepercayaan padanya.

Sakura kembali berdiri, ia memegang tembok di belakangnya.

"bagaimana keadaan di luar, paman ?" ucap sakura kini membuka percakapan, ia memikirkan beberapa rencana agar ia keluar dari ruangan ini.

"ini hampir sore hari ...semua penjaga sepertinya memperketat penjagaan nya." ucap laki-laki itu membantu sakura berdiri, sakura mengeratkan genggeman di tangan nya, samar-samar ia mendengar dentingan lonceng dan mars pernikahan.

Sakura melangkah tertatih ke arah pintu besi di depan nya, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, apa obi gagal, atau mereka tidak di izinkan masuk, entahlah.

"sebentar lagi nanaki akan menjemput mu, bersabarlah ..." ucap kembali laki-laki itu, sakura bisa melihat manik hitam nya berbicara dengan kesungguhan, bahkan sakura merasa pusing bagaimana bisa ia bagaikan peramal, dan apa katanya 'nanaki', sakura kembali akan berbicara sebelum pintu di depan nya terbuka dan terpental, menunjukan sosok laki-laki yang ia kenal.

"o-obi, ryu ?" ucap sakura membelalakan mata melihat keduanya, ryu terlihat terengah-engah berada di pundak obi.

"maafkan aku yang terlambat menjemput nona, dan maafkan saya yang baru datang menjemput yang mulia." Ucap obi berlutut, sakura sontak menoleh ke arah laki-laki tua yang memapah nya.

"a-apa, yang mulia ?!" ucap sakura kaget, laki-laki di samping nya hanya diam kemudian mempersilahkan obi untuk bangun.

"aku bukan lah raja lagi, nanaki ..." ucap nya dengan suara yang berat, kini sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dan perawakan laki-laki di sampingnya ini.

Ia memiliki tato di sekitar leher dan lengan kekar nya, tato yang lebih rumit dari milik sakura.

"raja oldtree ..." ucap sakura spontan ketika menyebut nama nya, ia menoleh dan menampakan wajah tidak percaya dengan apa yang sakura ucapkan, selama ini hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui nya.

"ah-bagaimana kau tau, nak ?" ucap nya tersenyum terpaksa menggaruk kepalanya, rambutnya putih namun itu bukan rambut seperti zen, itu adalah rambut yang memutih karena usia.

"aku membaca diary mu, ketika aku menyusup ..." ucap sakura jujur, laki-laki itu kini tertawa lagi, sangat mirip dengan Frankie namun ia lebih berkharisma.

"baiklah, sakura ... sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan ?" ucap laki-laki itu bertanya memegang kedua bahu sakura, sakura menunjukan pandangan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan laki-laki itu.

Raja oldtree menghela napas frustasi, sakura seperti terkena amnesia dan berubah menjadi gadis linglung, namun ia tetap bersabar.

"baiklah, begini... kau tau William adalah saudara ku, jadi dia mengumpulkan kitab-kitab kuno masing-masing klan yang menjaganya, kitab air, api, bumi, dan angin semuanya dia ambil dan ia menyatukan nya, ia mencoba menjadi seorang raja sejati ..." ucapnya, sakura semakin tidak mengerti, ia mengetahui bahwa di negeri ini ada klan tertentu yang menjaga kitab kuno seperti Frankie dan obi namun ia tidak pernah mendengar tentang bagaimana menyatukan kitab itu.

"jadi ..." ucap sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia kembali mendengarkan penjelasan raja oldtree.

"jadi intinya ketika dia membunuh istriku dan mengambil anak ku, dia sudah mendapatkan semua kitab itu, dengan mendapatkan keturunan bermata biru dia akan mampu melakukan segalanya tanpa di ketahui bahwa ia melakukan hal-hal kotor, jika kau tahu bahwa keturunan dari raja wisteria adalah orang yang berpengaruh dan memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat dalam kepemimpinan, semuanya akan tunduk dan patuh pada nya tanpa ia menggunakan kekuatan apapun."

Ucap nya pada sakura, sakura sedikit mengerti, ini seperti ketika akatsuki mengumpulkan semua biju dan mereka akan menguasai dunia nya, namun cara ini sangat kotor bahkan menggunakan izana sebagai boneka nya.

"jika pangeran pertama clarines jatuh ke tangan mereka, maka tidak akan ada harapan bagi kita untuk menghentikan nya, sakura ..." ucap nya kembali penuh penekanan, sakura bahkan berhenti bernapas dan mencerna semua ucapan laki-laki itu.

"jika dia menggunakan semua kitab tanpa menggunakan izana, itu lebih mudah bukan ?" jawab sakura ringan, namun laki-laki tua di depan nya menghela napas frustasi.

"memang kekuatan mereka sangat besar, bahkan bisa menghencurkan seisi dunia, namun tetap saja mereka memerlukan salah satu keturunan wisteria, karena bagaimana pun kekuatan tanpa keseimbangan akan membawa kehancuran, bukan ?" ucapnya kembali membuat sakura mengerti.

Ini sulit dan sangat menyebalkan, sakura sangat pusing.

Kemudian ryu menyerahkan keranjang bambu kepada sakura, wanita itu melihat beberapa potong baju untuk nya, sakura tersenyum.

"itu dari shirayuki ..." ucap ryu, sakura mengangguk dan berterima kasih.

"baiklah nona, apa yang akan kita lakukan, sebentar lagi adalah acara ucap sumpah dan pemberkatan mereka berdua, apa aku harus mengacau dari barisan para tamu ?" ucap obi penuh semangat.

Ketika sakura selesai memakai baju yang di berikan ryu, ia tersenyum "kita hanya tinggal datang dari pintu masuk dan berkata 'aku keberatan' itu sudah cukup, ayo ?!" ucap sakura menyimpul pita hitam di kerah kemeja nya kemudian melesat pergi menuju altar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Izana menunggu di depan altar dengan wajah sedingin es, bahkan mata nya terlihat kelam ketika melihat jajaran undangan sudah memadati gereja yang ada di dalam istana itu, izana mendengar beberapa percakapan pengawal di depan kamar nya bahwa semalam sakura di duga memberontak bahkan memukul roseline, kemudian mereka menghukum sakura di tengah dingin nya malam dan hujan salju.

Ia mendengar sakura sekarat bahkan napas nya terdengar lemah dan ia di penjara di salah satu penjara yang di peruntukkan bagi tahanan yang di hukum mati, tidak akan ada yang keluar dari sana bahkan untuk kondisi sakura yang sekarat itu.

Izana tidak bisa tidur ketika membayangkan kejadian yang menyakitkan, sudah banyak hal menyedihkan yang wanita itu alami karena nya, bahkan ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena status nya, banyak rakyat yang bergantung padanya, karena nama kerajaan milik nya.

Itu semua di emban oleh kedua pundak nya, bagaimana pun ia harus bertahan ia harus mengikuti aturan yang sudah di gariskan oleh nya.

Karena ia adalah anak dari raja di clarines.

Ia adalah pangeran pertama di clarines.

Namun mengingat bahwa ia adalah pangeran sangat menyakitkan, ketika ia harus melihat orang yang di cintai olehnya kesakitan demi membela nya, ia hanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh ataupun mengulurkan tangan nya.

Karena ia adalah pangeran pertama dari clarines, karena dia adalah izana wistaria.

Izana mendengar bunyi mars pernikahan yang menyayat hati nya, sejujurnya ia ingin mengusir semua orang yang ada di sini dan ia akan menghancurkan rumah tuhan yang ia tempati ini, namun ia tidak mampu.

Perlahan pintu terbuka menampakkan roseline yang menggunakan gaun putih selutut dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih di rambut hitam miliknya, ia menggandeng raja William dan ia tersenyum dengan bahagia, izana membenci itu, andai itu adalah sakura dengan rambut merah muda dengan gaun panjang yang menjuntai hingga ke bawah kakinya dengan mata emerald menatapnya ia akan melihat tatapan optimis, dengan semua emosi yang selalu ia keluarkan melalui raut wajah nya.

Andai itu sakura.

Itu yang izana harapkan, namun ia tidak menemukan wanita yang ia cintai, izana kembali di hadapkan dengan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang organ pernapasan nya.

Izana melihat roseline dengan datar, ia berdiri angkuh dengan tuxedo, jas serba putih dan pedang di pinggang nya.

Raja William menyerahkan tangan putrinya kepada izana, dengan terpaksa izana memegang tangan wanita itu, mereka berdua menghadap ke arah pastur, izana melihat laki-laki tua dengan topi tinggi beraksen salib dan pakaian pendeta membaca kitab di depan nya.

"baik, pernikahan antara pangeran izana dan puteri rosline akan segera berlangsung, saya pastur adam akan memimpin jalan nya acara sakral ini, bagi yang keberatan atau tidak setuju bisa langsung berpendapat karena apabila kedua pengantin sudah mengucapkan janji, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan nya lagi kecuali tuhan berkehendak dan kematian yang menjemput."

Ucap pastur kemudian disusul dengan heningnya ruangan yang di dominasi dengan mawar putih itu.

"baiklah sepertinya semua sudah menyetujui nya, saya akan memulai, izana wisteria apa kamu akan menerima Rosaline flather dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Ucap pastur mengangkat alkitab dan bersuara dengan lantang, izana tidak berfokus pada pastur namun ia melupakan sesuatu, zen dan yang lain tidak berada di kursi undangan.

Izana terdiam, mungkin zen sangat marah hingga tidak datang ke acara ini, tapi setidaknya zen harus bersikap layaknya pangeran apapun yang terjadi, izana larut dalam pemikiran nya.

"bagaimana pangeran, apa jawaban pangeran ?" ucap pastur bertanya, bahkan izana kaget karena ia mengabaikan nya, izana menoleh ke arah pastur ia menatap laki-laki usia seperempat abad itu dengan bingung.

"baiklah saya akan ulangi, izana wisteria apa kamu akan menerima Rosaline flather dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Ucap nya kembali, lidah izana bagaikan kelu, ia tidak mengerti akan menjawab apa, ia hanya melihat tatapan wanita di depan nya dengan pandangan menunggu dan tidak sabar.

"aku ..."

"aku keberatan ?!"

Ucap kepala apoteker berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian semi-formal, ia terlihat santai ketika mengibas-ngibaskan kipas ke arah wajah nya.

"pangeran izana sudah lama bertunangan dengan ku ?!" ucapnya lagi membuat semua mata tertuju pada nya, ia melangkah dengan santai bagaikan model di catwalk, semua mata tertuju pada nya.

Diam-diam izana mengutuk wanita di depan nya, namun ia juga bersyukur karena wanita yang sudah menjadi dokter kerajaan itu datang.

"aku juga keberatan ?!"

Izana kembali menoleh kini melihat kiki berdiri dengan pakaian ksatria, ia memandang roseline dengan pandangan bosan.

"pangeran berjanji akan menikahi aku ..." ucap nya menatap roseline dengan tatapan benci, bahkan jika kiki bisa mengeluarkan laser dari mata nya, ia akan membelah wanita itu hanya dengan menatap nya.

"a-pangeran, apa maksud nya ini?" ucap pastur bertanya pada izana namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"aku juga keberatan, aku adalah anaknya ?!" ucap ryu tiba-tiba muncul bersama dengan ami dan nina, semua tamu undangan mulai berbisik-bisik dengan apa yang terjadi.

Mereka tidak mengetahui soal keberadaan orang-orang yang mengacaukan pernikahan izana, sebenarnya mereka adalah orang-orang dalam istana yang bekerja untuknya.

"kau bukanlah satu-satunya yang akan memiliki pangeran izana, jadi jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan nya ?!" ucap kepala apoteker santai, roseline sangat marah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Wanita itu melempar buket bunga yang ia pegang dan melangkah mendekati wanita yang menghalangi pernikahan nya.

"dan aku akan memiliki izana, hanya aku ..." ucapnya membaca mantra kemudian dengan hitungan detik mereka terikat dengan tali-tali transparan berwarna hitam, sekeliling gereja di selubungi dengan kekai hitam, wanita itu memegang pedang berwarna serupa.

"jika ada yang ingin keluar akan aku tebas, jika bicara aku akan tebas, dan jika kalian menolak ku akan aku tebas ?!" ucap nya dengan suara lantang, roseline mengarahkan ujung pedang yang di selimuti aura hitam itu pada kepala apoteker.

Izana dengan langkah perlahan mencoba melangkah dan mengeluarkan pedangnya, namun dalam hitungan detik roseline sudah menebas ke arah izana, dengan lihai izana menghindari tebasan nya namun sayang pastur di dekat nya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, ia terbelah bersama dengan rangkaian bunga dan jatuh ke lantai.

Banyak warga sipil yang berteriak histeris, banyak yang menangis bahkan berdoa sebisa mereka.

"salah satu dari kalian harus menggantikan pastur dan melanjutkan ucap janjinya, jika tidak ada aku akan menebas kalian semua, dan izana jika kamu pergi selangkah lagi aku akan menebas wanita yang ada di hadapan ku ini ?!" ucap roseline, kemudian salah satu penjaga di ruangan itu mengambil alih tempat pastur.

Nina dan ami menangis ketakutan sementara itu ryu melindungi kedua perempuan itu di belakang tubuh kecil nya, ryu meninggalkan perlengkapan obat nya pada Frankie, disana ada obat bius juga beberapa racun yang sudah ia racik untuk keadaan darurat, ia menyesal meninggalkan tas nya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura berlari dan memukul beberapa pengawal yang menghalanginya, sementara itu obi membebaskan tahanan yang di ketahui sebagai pengawal setia oldtree, para prajurit kerajaan terlihat aneh bahkan mereka lebih kuat dari sebelumnya,mereka bisa bangkit ketika sakura melancarkan 'shanaroo' milik nya.

Sakura mendengar mars pernikahan yang berhenti mendadak di lanjutkan dnegan teriakan dan kekai hitam yang muncul di sekitar gereja, ia berdoa semoga ami, nina dan yang lain tidak apa-apa.

Sakura berlari melewati lantai 5 dari atas kerajaan,kemudian membentuk beberapa segel untuk mengambil energi alam.

"nona katsuyu, tolong bantu aku ?!" ucap sakura mendarat dengan mulus di halaman utama kerajaan Flather, ketika ia akan melanjutkan langkahnya ia melihat beberapa orang dengan wajah dan badan aneh, itu mengingatkan nya pada laki-laki yang tempo lalu ia lawan.

Laki-laki itu meninju sakura dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal, bagi orang yang bertubuh besar biasanya gerakan yang mereka lakukan akan melambat karena massa otot yang ada pada nya, namun ini berbeda, laki-laki itu adalah mesin penghancur mematikan, dengan luka yang sakura derita ia harus meminimalisir cidera yang terjadi pada dirinya, atau dia akan benar-benar mati, itu harga mutlak untuknya.

Untuk mengambil energi alam di butuhkan waktu beberapa menit, ia juga mempersiapkan segel byakugou nya untuk memulihkan diri dengan cepat, sementara itu laki-laki besar yang mirip monster itu muncul dan berdatangan mendarat dari atas langit hingga menimbulkan debaman keras juga beberapa tanah retak di sisi kaki nya.

Sakura melihat ke lima laki-laki dengan tinggi 7 meter yang mengapit nya di tengah-tengah, salah satu dari mereka adalah laki-laki yang sakura kalahkan ketika menyelamatkan kiki tempo lalu, dia tersenyum menatap sakura.

"jadi ... kita bertemu lagi, nona ..." ucap nya dnegan suara yang berat, sakura hanya menatap mata berwarna semerah darah laki-laki itu, entah kenapa perasaan nya terasa tidak enak, kemudian ia mendengar suara ketakutan dari dalam gereja, sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya namun seketika itu juga ia terlempar beberapa meter hingga membentur salah satu pohon maple dan mengeluarkan suara yang mengerikan.

Sakura mengecap darah dari bibir nya, ia terbatuk karena serangan langsung yang tiba-tiba, ia bodoh karena meremehkan musuh di depan nya, sakura berjanji akan lebih hati-hati.

Wanita bersurai musim semi itu melesat dengan cepat kemudian meninju laki-laki di depan nya hingga terpental jauh ke bagian halaman depan, beberapa pelayan wanita menjerit dan berlari melihat kekacauan itu, dan prajurit mulai keluar mengepung sakura dengan berbagai macam senjata.

"jika kau melangkah lebih dari ini, aku akan menembak mu seperti ketika kita bertarung di hutan, nona ?!" ucap komandan prajurit itu, semua anak panah dan tombak mengepung sakura, mustahil baginya untuk sekedar melompat dan pergi, ia ksatria tanpa tameng di tangan nya, juga tidak membawa senjata apapun kecuali tinju nya.

Sakura memutuskan mengangkat kedua tangan nya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian sang komandan pun tertawa senang dan mendekat ke arah nya, laki-laki itu membawa borgol menyebalkan yang mengekang sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah nya, dengan cepat sakura mencengkram tangan nya, membawa laki-laki itu menjadi tahanan miliknya.

"turunkan senjata, atau aku akan membunuhnya ?!" ucap sakura mengarahkan sebilah pedang tepat di nadi laki-laki itu, sakura sudah mulai ahli mengambil pedang milik orang lain dan menjadi penjahat disini, ia merasa geli dengan pemikiran nya.

"jangan dengarkan wanita ini,cepat tembak aku ?!" ucap laki-laki itu pada bawahannya, sakura melihat keraguan dari ribuan sorot mata di depan nya, namun detik itu juga sakura melihat laki-laki di genggamannya terpental bermeter-meter hingga menabrak dinding utama kerajaan, ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencekik leher beserta tubuhnya.

"dasar manusia, kalian penuh keraguan ?!" ucap salah satu monster mencekik sakura, sakura meronta namun sial kulit monster dengan rupa manusia itu sangat keras.

Prajurit yang lain menatap monster itu dengan tatapan takut,mereka memutuskan mundur beberapa langkah dan melarikan diri, monster yang lain mengejar mereka, memakan mereka layak nya kucing yang memakan anak tikus, sakura bergidik ketika wajah monster yang sebelumnya menerupai laki-laki kini berubah menjadi wajah serigala.

Sakura mulai kehabisan oksigen, ia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi kram dan pandangan nya menggelap, ini sangat gawat dia bisa mati jika seperti ini.

"SAKURA BERTAHAN LAH ?!" ucap suara yang sangat ia kenal, sakura membuka mata nya kemudian melihat puluhan anak panah juga ratusan derap kuda mendekati nya, ia mendengar teriakan banyak prajurit tumpah, sakura merasakan dirinya terhempas dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Ia melihat zen, mitsuhide juga Frankie memegang pedang dan melawan monster, tidak ada keraguan di mata mereka, tidak ada ketakutan ketika mereka lari dan menyerang bahkan sakura melihat kilatan emosi membara menjadi satu, tumpah pada halaman yang ia pijaki.

"sakura, apa kamu tidak apa-apa ?" ucap shirayuki menatap sakura dengan tatapan khawatir, sakura merasakan tubuhnya mengigil ketika hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba, sakura mengangguk pelan kemudian shirayuki memberikan teratai merah dan mendekatkan nya pada indra penciuman sakura, dalam hitungan detik sakura merasakan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula di gantikan dengan teratai yang layu menjadi abu, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"terima kasih, shirayuki ... sekarang kamu harus bersembunyi !" ucap sakura bangkit dan menyamakan tingginya dnegan shirayuki, gadis itu menggeleng.

"aku juga akan ikut berperang bersama, membela clarines !" ucap shirayuki tanpa ragu, sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras ketika mendengar hal itu dari shirayuki, ia mengangguk kemudian menepuk sebelah bahu wanita itu.

"jangan mati ..." ucap sakura pelan, tanpa shirayuki tahu sakura menangis bersama dengan hujan yang mengguyur istana itu, shirayuki mengangguk, ia memegang sebuah belati dengan permata biru dan ukiran rumit di tangan nya.

"tenang saja nona, aku akan menjaga nya ketika zen menghabisi semua musuh ?!" ucap laki-laki seumuran shirayuki dengan suara sombong di buat-buat, sakura menatap nya dengan pandangan heran melupakan fakta bahwa laki-laki itu terus mengekor pada shirayuki.

"dia adalah pangeran raj, pangeran dari tanbarun, teman pangeran izana, zen dan aku sakura, jadi tenang saja, aku memberikan doa agar kamu bisa menyelamatkan pangeran izana dan yang lainnya, ayo pergilah ?!" ucap shirayuki di balas senyuman sakura, wanita itu kini berdiri tegap membuat beberapa segel di tangan nya.

Ia berlari menuju gereja yang diselimuti aura hitam.

"KAI !" ucap sakura melepas segel byakugou miliknya, ukiran rumit terbentuk di dahi kepermukaan wajahnya, emerald nya bercampur dengan warna ungu pudar, ia kembali membentuk segel detik kemudian kilat muncul bersamaan dengan pedang cakra berada di genggamannya.

"nona sakura, saya akan membantu anda .." ucap katsuyu bertengger di bahu kanan sakura, sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"baiklah aku mohon bantuan pada mu katsuyu ?!" ucap sakura menerjang hujan yang terus mengguyur tanpa henti, ia bersyukur memanggil katsuyu pada cuaca yang tepat, katsuyu tidak akan kehilangan kelembapan karena udara di sekitar nya.

"mereka ada di dalam gereja, nona cobalah membuat retakan diantara pintu dari atas ke bawah ..." ucap katsuyu, sakura mengangguk kemudian memegang pedang dengan desain ramping itu, pedang itu berubah menjadi pedang besi pada umumnya namun memiliki ukiran dengan tulisan nama nya, sakura haruno.

"baiklah, kita akan merusak acara pernikahan seseorang, bersiaplah ?!" ucap sakura mengumpulkan cakra di pedang nya kemudian menebas lapisan kekai hitam itu, sakura melesat masuk ke dalam gereja.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

#Sementara itu beberapa waktu sebelum sakura masuk ke dalam gereja.

Izana membeku ketika menyaksikan beberapa orang yang mencoba kabur di tebas dengan mudah, itu seperti memotong rerumputan yang menghalangi jalan milik mu.

Dan izana melihat wanita id depannya melakukan hal itu, tanpa mempertimbangkan apa-apa.

"kau seharusnya menghentikan itu, aku sudah diam dan menuruti mu, roseline ?" ucap izana tenang, ia memandang wanita di depannya dengan pandangan dingin, izana harus memikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan warga sipil yang berada disini, meskipun bukan rakyat dari desa nya namun ia juga memiliki kewajiban untuk itu.

Roseline menoleh ke arah izana, ia berlari memeluk laki-laki itu, izana hanya diam bagaikan patung hidup, mata nya memandang sekelilingnya untuk mencari tahu apakah ada celah diantara selubung hitam ini, namun sampai saat ini ia tidak menemukan nya.

Izana mendengar suara teriakan, derap kuda juga senjata yang saling beradu di tengah hujan besar, bahkan ia melihat kilatan petir yang mengarah langsung ke arah halaman gereja, petir itu berkilat namun tidak mengeluarkan bunyi.

Tidak lama izana melihat suatu yang tidak asing di indra penglihatannya.

Wanita bersurai merah muda menerobos masuk dari pintu depan, gerakannya cepat, anggun, dan mematikan, ia memegang sebilah pedang di tangan nya.

"sa-sakura ?" ucap kepala apoteker kaget, ia juga merasakan tali kekang yang mengikat nya terlepas, sakura memberikan aba-aba agar mereka bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat sakura berada tepat didekat roseline dan izana, izana melihat sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, ia juga dapat melihat luka yang sakura derita sembuh secara perlahan, kemudian sebilah pedang sudah ada di hadapan roseline, roseline melepas dekapan nya dari tubuh izana menyisakan warna merah yang mengotori jas putih pangeran itu.

Izana memberi aba-aba agar penduduk berlindung di masing-masing tempat yang aman dan jauh dari sakura juga roseline, izana diam-diam mengeluarkan pedangnya, namun sakura segera mencegah izana.

"selamatkan mereka yang sekarat, penyihir ini adalah lawan ku, izana ..." ucap sakura dingin, rambut merah muda nya tertiup angin dengan berani, izana mengangguk kemudian memberikan aba-aba pada pengawal nya untuk melindungi penduduk.

Kiki bersama ami sudah bergerak melindungi wanita dan anak-anak ke tempat yang jauh dari sakura dan roseline.

"aku meremehkan mu, tidak aku sangka kemampuan mu sangat mengagumkan ..." ucap roseline tersenyum sinis, sakura menatap nya dengan pandangan aneh.

"aku tidak menganggap itu sebagai pujian ..." ucap sakura datar, ia semakin memajukan pedangnya bahkan menyentuh vena di leher wanita itu.

"ah- kau tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, sakura ?!" ucap nya kini menatap sakura dengan tatapan benci, sakura tersenyum merendah kan.

"kau akan melihat bagaimana menyenangkan nya jika aku memotong kepala mu, aku ingin tahu apa kepala mu bisa kamu sambungkan kembali, roseline ..." ucap sakura geram, ia sudah bersabar untuk saat ini.

Kemudian wanita itu bergerak dengan cepat, sakura mengimbangi gerakannya, mereka bertarung saling memukul, memaki dan melukai membuat gereja yang di tempati bergetar hebat, anak-anak dan wanita berteriak histeris, sakura yang berada di kubah gereja melihat ke arah bawah nya, beberapa puing jatuh dan akan menimpa semua warga sipil di bawah nya.

Sakura melesat turun kemudian meninju pecahan kaca hingga terbang menjadi debu, sementara itu roseline yang berada di belakangnya tersenyum, ia membaca beberapa mantra dan muncul lah ribuan lebah yang terbuat dari api, warga ketakutan bahkan beberapa menjadi korban, bukan madu namun darah yang di incar lebah itu.

"jika aku tidak bisa menyakiti mu, aku akan menyakiti orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mu ?!" ucap roseline kini berubah menjadi monster, ia menjadi lebih besar dan ia memiliki taring di giginya, perawakannya seperti serigala.

Roseline membuat banyak api dan menyerang penduduk, Ia membaca beberapa mantra dan api-api kecil berdatangan lalu melayang di sekeliling gereja, melahap bangunan tua itu.

Penduduk menjerit, namun izana dan ksatria lain mencoba menghalangi datangnya bola-bola api, api hitam yang mirip dengan api dari klan uchiha itu bisa menelan apapun.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala kemudian membentuk beberapa segel.

"aku memanggilmu, kekai pelindung ?!" ucap sakura memegang tameng cakra dengan kepala naga terukir depan tameng itu, ini semua adalah hasil latihan dan kerja kerasnya, sakura melindungi warga desa dan yang lainnya, dengan cepat kekai berwarna hijau melindungi mereka, kekkai itu bagaikan rumah dengan beton yang terletak di bawah tanah mencegah siapapun masuk kesana.

Dengan begini sakura akan fokus pada pertarungan.

Kini sakura menebas bangunan yang hampir hancur itu, sakura berdoa agar dosa nya diampuni karena merusak rumah ibadah, pedang sakura diselubungi oleh cakra hijau, tanpa ia sadar ia memakai baju hijau tsunade yang pas dengan tubuhnya, sementara itu katsuyu terus memfokuskan sakura dan memberitahu keberadaan roseline yang bergerak dan sulit untuk di prediksi.

Roseline menebas sakura membuat garis batas diantara mereka, tebasan roseline membelah lantai atas istana membuat puing-puing kembali hancur dan berjatuhan di tanah, sakura melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan heran, kekuatan yang dimiliki roseline memang patut di puji.

"nona, berhati-hatilah karena lawan anda bukan lagi seorang manusia ..." ucap katsuyu berbisik, sakura mencari-cari keberadaan roseline di udara, namun ia tidak melihat apapun.

Sakura melihat setengah dari istana hancur, zen beserta pasukan nya masih setia bertarung, sementara itu izana mulai melindungi penduduk dari monster yang kini mendekat ke arah mereka.

"sial mereka tidak ada habis nya ?!" ucap sakura mengumpat kesal, kemudian ia membantu orang-orang di bawah nya.

"apa kelemahan mereka katsuyu ?" tanya sakura menebas kepala salah satu monster di depan nya.

Katsuyu terdiam ia mulai menganalisa, sementara itu sakura terus melawan monster yang mendekat dan berusaha menghancurkan pertahanan nya.

"jantungnya, tusuk jantung nya nona sakura ?!" ucap katsuru, dengan senang hati sakura melesat dan merobek kulit raksasa dengan wujud seperti anjing itu, dalam satu hentakan ia berhasil menusukan pedang nya tepat ke arah jantung monster itu, monster di hadapan nya menguap menjadi partikel bening dan pergi di tiup angin dan hujan.

"TUSUK JANTUNG NYA ?!" ucap sakura lantang, kemudian kiki bersama dengan kepala apoteker mulai melancarkan serangan, beberapa warga desa ikut membantu mereka.

Samar-samar sakura merasakan energi yang aneh.

'nona lacak dia dengan menggunakan energi alam' ucap katsuyu berkomunikasi dengan sakura, sakura mengangguk kemudian memejamkan mata nya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahkan menembus beberapa benda, ini sangat menyenangkan seperti memiliki mata istimewa.

Kemudian sakura menemukan roseline pergi menghampiri zen dan pasukannya, ia memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan siap bertempur sakura melihat pedang roseline mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat kuat.

Baiklah ini akan benar-benar menjadi buruk, sakura melompati puing-puing bangunan kemudian mengejar roseline, roseline mengincar seseorang dari pasukan zen, sakura menimbang-nimbang dan kembali berpikir di tengah-tengah perjalanan nya.

"ah-shirayuki !" ucapnya teringat bahwa shirayuki berada di medan perang,wanita bersurai merah itu akan menjadi tawanan yang sempurna untuk roseline, sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura melompati puing-puing istana yang terbelah dan hancur kemudian melesat ke atas langit, dari atas ia akan mudah mencari shirayuki, sakura mencari-cari pemilik rambut merah itu namun ia tidak menemukan nya.

Ia melihat hal yang sama, roseline berada di hadapannya, dengan cepat sakura memukul wanita itu, dia lengah kemudian terpental beberapa meter ke dalam bangunan istana, sakura mendarat dengan pas di tengah-tengah prajurit dan membantu mereka mengalahkan para raksasa, ketika mereka berhasil mengalahkan satu beberapa muncul kembali, itu seperti wabah yang muncul dan menyerang habis tumbuhan.

"nona katsuyu, jika terus seperti ini, mustahil kita akan menang ?!" ucap nya dengan suara lirih, napas sakura terengah-engah sementara itu di lain sisi ia harus menjaga kekai yang melindungi sebagian warga tetap stabil, itu memerlukan banyak cakra dan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

Sakura menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah pedang milik nya, ia melompat dan menepi di salah satu koridor kerajaan yang masih layak untuk di gunakan berteduh.

Kemudian kabut muncul di tengah hujan deras, perlahan sakura merasakan tubuhnya melemah, ia melihat hanya di bagian prajurit berperang kabut ini muncul.

"nona sakura, cepat pergi dari sini, kabut ini adalah racun ?!" ucap katsuyu, sakura berlari di koridor kemudian sekilas melihat ke arah gereja, namun ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda warga yang berdiri di dalam kekai nya,mereka hilang tanpa bekas.

Sakura terjebak, roseline bukan mencari shirayuki, tapi memancingnya kesini, agar ia bisa mengeluarkan racun dan sekaligus membunuh prajurit juga dirinya.

"aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa setahan itu dengan semua yang kamu lakukan, akui saja bahwa tenaga yang kamu miliki sudah habis ?!" ucap roseline berdiri di depan sakura, wajah nya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"a-apa yang kamu inginkan, sampai ... seperti ini, rose ?" tanya sakura lemah, ia menopang tubuh nya dengan pedang milik nya, ia menatap manik semerah darah roseline.

Roseline mengacungkan pedangnya pada sakura, ia mengangkat wajah sakura dengan pedang nya, sakura semakin merasakan sesak pada dada nya, namun ia harus tetap bertahan, perlahan kekai di dalam gereja yang ia buat menghilang.

"kau tidak apan pernah tau bagaimana semua orang memperlakukan aku, mereka harus menerima semua akibatnya, izana juga akan menerima nya karena mengabaikan aku dengan angkuh ?!" ucap roseline berteriak frustasi.

Sakura tersenyum lemah, nafas nya memburu, degup jantung nya terasa berdetak lebih pelan, ia melihat gadis kesepian di depannya yang termakan dendam lama, sama seperti orang yang ia cintai yang sudah lama mati di hatinya, sasuke uchiha.

"jika kamu merasakan seperti itu, kenapa kamu tidak berusaha merebut apa yang kamu punya, apa yang kamu miliki sebelumnya, meskipun itu jauh dari kata mudah ..." ucap sakura membuat wanita itu berpikir sesaat, pedang di wajah nye sedikit mengendur,dalam hal ini sakura bisa menyerang roseline, namun ia urungkan.

Ia akan menyimpan tenaga nya.

"apa yang bisa di lakukan gadis kecil seperti ku, saat itu ?" ucap roseline kini menurunkan pedangnya, wajahnya menunduk, sakura terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"lalu, apa yang di lakukan oleh gadis yang sudah dewasa itu sekarang, dia membuat satu istana hancur bahkan dia tidak ragu untuk membunuh semua orang di depan nya, bukan ?" ucap sakura seringan daun musim gugur yang di tiup angin.

"aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk ayah ku yang sudah berada di surga, orang seperti mu tau apa soal kehilangan ?!" ucap nye berteriak frustasi bahkan ia mengeluarkan api-api kecil yang menari-nari di sisi sakura, bersiap membakar sakura kapan pun jika roseline menginginkan nya.

Sakura merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat familiar,ia memilih diam kemudian tersenyum, bersyukur ketiga nya baik-baik saja.

"luna ... " ucap raja oldtree muncul di sisi sakura, sakura merasakan obi pergi menuju medan pertempuran, sementara satu hawa keberadaan seseorang lagi di samping sakura, dia memegang lengan sakura mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh.

Roseline mengangkat kepalanya,mencari-cari asal suara yang sangat ia kenal itu, ia bahkan membuang pedangnya, api-api kecil yang ia buat menguap menjadi asap,roseline lari dan memeluk laki-laki di samping sakura.

"maafkan ayah yang tidak memberitahukan kamu,kalau ayah masih hidup ..." ucap suara serak dan parau laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai ayahnya, roseline menangis seperti anak kecil, ia meminta maaf pada ayahnya karena melakukan hal ini.

Raja oldtree mengibaskan sebelah tangan nya kemudian kabut yang menyelimuti kerajaan itu hilang, hujan mereda menyisakan rintik kecil yang membasahi bumi, sementara itu prajurit yang tersisa bertahan dan berusaha bangkit,monster-monster yang menyerang mereka kini berlutut memberikan hormat pada raja mereka sebelumnya.

Sakura menoleh ke samping nya, ia menemukan izana.

Sakura menghela napas nya dengan lega "bagaimana bisa kau berada disini ?" ucap sakura lemah, izana menatap sakura dengan kemarahan yang jelas di redam oleh nya.

"setelah kau pergi, raja dan obi membuka jalan pintas menuju ke desa dan warga aman karena nya ..." ucap nya singkat,sakura mengangguk.

"paman, dia datang ?!" ucap sakura membuat beberapa segel dan melindungi mereka dengan kekai.

"nona sakura, jika anda terus begini, tubuh anda akan ..." ucap nya lemah, sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"kita harus mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milik kita ..." ucap sakura lalu di susul dengan serangan beruntun anak panah dan bola-bola api, bumi bergetar dan beberapa sisa bangunan istana hancur.

Izana melihat dan mencari-cari zen, ia menemukan zen di antara para prajurit, sakura melindungi semua prajurit dengan kekai nya dalam radius dua kilometer dari jarak pandang milik nya.

"nak, ini adalah pertarungan ku, maukah kamu meminjamkan benda milik mu ?" ucap raja oldtree pada sakura, sakura yang masih bertahan mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan pedang beserta tameng milik nya.

Katsuyu terus menyembuhkan sakura dengan cakra milik nya, ia merasakan tekad sakura yang sangat kuat, mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, tsunade dengan sikap tidak perduli dan kasar, sementara sakura kebalikan dari gurunya itu, namun mereka sama-sama memiliki tekad api yang di wariskan konoha.

Itu yang membuat katsuyu kagum dengan keduanya, mereka tidak pernah mau menyerah dalam keadaan apapun, berusaha sampai akhir sehingga wanita seperti mereka tidak di pandang sebelah mata oleh siapapun.

Roseline menyerahkan suatu kitab tebal dengan ukiran aneh pada raja oldtree, laki-laki tua itu melotot dan kaget, yang sakura tebak itu adalah gabungan dari kelima kitab.

"hancurkan kitab ini bersamaan ketika menyerangnya ..." ucap roseline di jawab anggukan oleh laki-laki di depannya, sekilah raja oldtree menepuk kepala putrinya.

"jaga sakura dan semua penduduk, luna .." ucap nya kemudian pergi, beberapa saat kemudian para raksasa mengekor di belakangnya, menghalau semua serangan yang di lancarkan oleh raja William.

"maafkan aku, sakura ...maafkan aku pangeran izana" ucap roseline membungkuk, sakura melihat dari ekor mata nya dan harus tetap fokus menahan kekai yang ia buat.

Izana melihat roseline dengan tatapan dingin, bahkan izana tidak repot-repot untuk menjawab permintaan maaf wanita itu.

"semua itu bukan salah mu, rose ..." ucap sakura pelan, sakura memejamkan mata berusaha mengambil napas dalam-dalam, darah keluar dari sela-sela bibir nya, sakura memutuskan untuk diam dan menghargai setiap detik hidup nya, untuk saat ini.

"lepaskan segel itu, bahkan tanpa itu kita bisa bertahan, aku yang akan melindungi mu, sakura ?!" ucap izana pada sakura dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Sakura menggeleng, jika ia melepaskan pertahanan miliknya, raja William akan menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah, itu akan kembali menimbulkan kebencian dan pertumpahan darah.

"kau bisa melihat ... disana ada zen, shirayuki, mitsuhide, frankie bahkan pangeran dari negeri tetangga,teman mu ... ah namanya ... raj jika tidak salah, mereka sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk ini, setidaknya kekai yang aku miliki tidak hanya melindungi tapi juga menyembuhkan luka mereka ..." ucap sakura terbata, izana hanya bisa menghela napas frustasi, ia mendudukan sakura dan menyandarkan wanita itu di tiang yang hampir hancur.

"raja oldtree, ayahku ... dia adalah pemilik elemen tanah, sementara itu paman William adalah saudara dekat nya, adik ayahku adalah frankie dia laki-laki yang menjaga hutan dan berbagai macam tumbuhan langka di negeri kami, suatu ketika ayah menghilang dan di laporkan meninggal bersamaan dengan paman william yang naik tahta dan kedatangan bajak laut muda bernama jack ... aku tidak bisa menghubungi paman frankie, aku di kurung dan di asingkan, kepergian ayahku sangat tiba-tiba bahkan aku tidak mempercayainya ... kemudian paman William mengasuh ku yang masih 12 tahun, dia mengajari aku banyak hal seperti ayah, fakta yang ia buat bahwa pangeran dari negeri clarines membunuh ayah ku, jadi paman William meminta aku mempelajari kitab kuno kami untuk menguasai kerajaan dan membalaskan dendam ayahku, aku begitu bodoh ..."

Ucap roseline menangis, sakura hanya diam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara itu juga di lakukan oleh izana, laki-laki itu terlalu tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, ia memfokuskan diri pada sakura.

"rose ... kau harus berjuang ..." ucap sakura pelan, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"SAKURA ?!" ucap izana khawatir.

Sementara itu raja oldtree bersama Frankie terus menyerang William dengan membabi buta.

Sekilas sakura melihat kilatan aneh di mata roseline, dia tersenyum menyeramkan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan perutnya di koyak oleh belati.

Sakura terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya, izana menggeram marah dengan apa yang di lakukan wanita itu, dengan cepat izana terlibat pertarungan dengan roseline.

"nona sakura, aku akan menutup perdarahan nona ..." ucap katsuyu berjalan pelan ke perut sakura, sakura merasakan pandangan nya menggelap, ia juga mendengar suara ryu memanggil-manggil nya, rambut merah shirayuki yang basah juga mata sebiru izana yang menatap sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"SAKURA, bertahanlah ?!" ucap obi meneriakinya, ia merasakan kehangatan di tangan nya, itu seperti tangan izana yang menggenggam tangan nya seperti biasa, namun ia juga merasakan cairan hangat dari sela-sela perut nya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika pandangan nya menghitam ia bergumam "semua akan baik-baik saja ..." kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

Hujan di awal musim semi membawa kesedihan untuk banyak hal.

Perlahan kekai hijau yang sebelumnya berdiri kokoh menghilang bersama dengan rintik hujan, di gantikan oleh sang malam yang datang bersama bintang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **A/N :**

 **Hallo, kita bertemu kembali.**

 **Bagaimana kabar teman-teman ?**

 **Aku berharap semuanya dalam keadaan yang baik ya, aamiin.**

 **Baiklah mohon maaf karena keterlambatan meng-update fic ini, aku sedang berada di tengah ujian OSCE dan sidang, jadi doakan aku ya ?!**

 **Aku membuat chapter ini, dan ini sangat panjang ya, aku berharap cerita saat perang nya cukup bagus.**

 **Terima kasih untuk** **Harulisnachan** **, devi-chan dan semua reader yang sudah mampir di fanfiksi ini, aku berharap kalian senang, baiklah sekian dulu ocehan dari aku ya hehe ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Matahari bersinar dengan terik, angin musim semi membawa beberapa kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan, bau dari tanah yang di basahi embun, juga bau hutan dengan bunga bermekaran mendominasi suasana tenang dan damai di kerajaan Clarines.

Beberapa pedagang masuk untuk menjual hasil panen pertama dimusim semi, beberapa anak-anak menitipkan bunga-bunga cantik bukan untuk kedua pangeran, tapi untuk wanita berambut musim semi yang masih setia dalam tidur panjang nya, SakuraHaruno.

Sebulan sejak perang besar yang terjadi di kerajaan Fluther, sejak Oldtree mengalahkan saudaranya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Frankie dan menyerahkan wilayah Fluther pada pihak Clarines, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan senang jika Izana membuatkan sebuah kastil untuk Sakura.

Oldtree bahkan tidak menaruh dendam ketika anak nya terbunuh dalam pertempuran, ia menyalahkan dirinya, karena ketidakbecusan dari dirinya sebagai ayah Luna Oldtree menjadi jahat dan memilih jalan nya untuk mati bersama dengan William, kemudian mereka membebaskan Sandra yang terkurung di penjara bawah tanah, termasuk Haruka.

Kini Zen memerintah kerajaan seperti sebelumnya, Zen menerima dengan tangan terbuka orang-orang dari hutan terlarang, memberikan mereka tempat tinggal yang layak juga pekerjaan yang mereka inginkan.

Musim semi terasa sangat indah dan menyenangkan, sesekali Frankie, Ami, dan Nina juga teman-teman Sakuramengunjungi nya, berharap Sakuraakan bangun dari tidur nya.

Dalam pertempuran beberapa minggu lalu, Sakurasekarat karena tusukan belati yang di bubuhi oleh racun, namun Ryu, Shirayuki dan yang lain segera melakukan pertolongan pertama hingga kondisi Sakurastabil.

Izana tidak pernah membiarkan Sakurasendiri, Izana menerima bunga-bunga yang di bawakan oleh anak-anak dari luar gerbang, ia juga mengizinkan beberapa orang dari hutan terlarang untuk menemani Sakuraketika ia sedang mengurusi masalah kerajaan, itu adalah Ami dan Nina yang masih setia menemani Sakura.

Hari ini Sakuramasih tidur dalam diam, Izana hanya menatap wanita bersurai musim semi itu, ia menunggu Sakura, terus menunggunya.

Tiba-tiba Izana teringat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura, satu hal yang Izana tau, menunggu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menunggu, ia menunggu dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan lama, menurut dirinya.

Izana menggenggam tangan Sakura, membawa kehangatan pada tangan Sakura, Izana menekuri luka-luka Sakurayang mulai pulih, perban nya hanya sebagian dipakai pada perut dan dahi nya.

Ia kembali meneteskan cairan yang terhubung di nadi Sakura, kepala apoteker meresepkan cairan itu pada Sakura, cairan yang di buat dari kantung minuman diberikan selang juga terdapat jarum yang menusuk di nadi Sakura, memberikan akses langsung untuk nutrisi nya.

Hanya 60 tetes per satu jam, jadi ia harus meneteskan cairan itu dengan hitungan yang pas, agar Sakuramemperoleh nutrisi, dia akan bergantian dengan Shirayuki, Kiki, obi dan yang lain untuk menjaga Sakura.

Orang-orang di luar Istana membicarakan dirinya, banyak wanita dan anak-anak yang mengagumi Sakura, karena pada saat kejadian mereka melihat aksi Sakura, meskipun Sakurabukan berasal dari dunia ini mereka tetap mengagumi Sakura, mereka selalu mengirimkan doa atau bunga-bunga.

"Sakura... kita akan memasuki puncak musim semi, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur, padahal aku berencana untuk melakukan perjalanan dengan mu, kita akan pergi ke mana pun kamu mau."

Izana mengecup punggung tangan Sakura, ia selalu menyukai harum nya wanita itu, Izana menjaga Sakuraagar tetap rapih dan segar, ia selalu berbicara pada Sakuradan bercerita tentang dirinya, itu hal yang belum pernah ia utarakan pada Sakura.

"Di barat daya Clarines adalah daerah yang indah, disana banyak tumbuh bunga juga beberapa tumbuhan langka, aku pernah pergi kesana ketika melakukan perjalanan, aku menemukan desa di tepi danau, danau itu begitu indah berwarna hijau karena lumut yang tumbuh di dalam nya, juga airnya yang sangat jernih tertimpa matahari membuatnya berkilauan, saat melihat mata mu aku selalu teringat dengan danau itu, dan aku mulai merindukan tempat itu ..." ucap Izana menerawang ke arah jendela, ia memutar memori nya ketika melakukan perjalanan memperluas wilayah Clarines.

Izana menghela napas pelan, ia kembali menciumi punggung tangan Sakura"tapi jika kamu masih tetap pada tidur panjang mu, aku akan selalu menunggu mu, aku akan selalu berada di samping mu, Sakura..." sambung Izana melihat wajah cantik Sakura, ia membebaskan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah wanita itu.

Kemudian dengan lembut Izana mengecup kening Sakura, ia menyentuh sebelah pipi Sakuradengan jemarinya, hanya dingin yang ia rasakan.

Izana sangat kesepian, ia sudah melakukan semua cara agar Sakurabangun dari tidurnya, namun tidak ada cara yang bisa membangunkan wanita ini.

Sekali lagi, untuk sekali ini saja, Izana mengutuk keegoisan nya, bahkan ia akan menanggung dosa nya sendiri dan akan menerima apapun yang Sakuraucapkan ketika wanita ini bangun.

Izana mengecup bibir Sakura, dengan hati-hati dan lembut seolah-olah ia mampu merobek nya sewaktu-waktu.

Hanya dingin yang ia rasakan, namun ini sudah cukup, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Izana menguatkan dirinya, bahwa Sakuraakan bangun dari tidurnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan cepat, Izana bahkan tidak beranjak dari kamar itu

Izana membetulkan posisi selimut Sakura, kemudian laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan dari jendela yang sengaja ia buka lebar di kamar itu.

Seperti biasa Izana menatap ke arah luar, pandangan nya bertemu dengan langit sebiru mata nya, langit biru itu sama sekali tidak di gelayuti oleh awan, membentang luas sampai ke sisi hutan yang mengelilingi Istana, beberapa penduduk desa memasuki Istana dengan tertib sambil membawa gerobak yang berisi rempah-rempah atau bahan pokok yang mereka akan jual pada pihak kerajaan.

Lonceng kembali berdenting dengan keras membawa keramaian dan hiruk piruk Istana di siang ini, Izana melihat beberapa pengawal berjaga dengan tenang dan untuk saat ini suasana bisa di bilang terkendali, Izana akan menetap disini beberapa jam lagi sampai Shirayuki atau Kiki menjaga Sakura.

Tapi setelah hampir satu jam baik Kiki atau Shirayuki tidak kunjung datang, tidak lama seorang pengawal menyampaikan pesan bahwa keduanya sedang melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh Haruka, Izana hanya mengangguk sebelum pengawal itu pergi meninggalkan nya yang masih mematung di jendela.

Izana memutuskan untuk meminta beberapa gelas air karena ia sangat haus, ia menghela napas kemudian berbalik untuk melihat wajah putri tidur nya.

Mata nya seketika melotot, lidahnya kelu yang ada dalam pandangan nya hanya wanita nya, yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya, mata nya senyuman nya masih seperti dulu.

Izana segera menghampiri Sakura, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, ia menatap Sakuralekat-lekat, ia melihat kembali warna mata yang ia rindukan, senyuman yang tidak pernah diberikan hanya untuk nya juga semburat merah muda di tulang pipi wanita itu.

"I-Izana ..." ucap Sakuramenyentuh pipi Izana, ia merasakan kehangatan yang menelusup di jemarinya, Sakurameringis ketika mengangkat tangan kanan nya yang di infus.

Izana memandang Sakuradengan penuh kerinduan, Sakuramerasakan tangan Izana yang melingkari bahunya, membawa Sakurake dalam pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia merasakan bahu Izana bergetar, Izana memeluk Sakuradengan erat, bahkan Sakurasampai kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Izana ... aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, tapi ... senang bisa melihat kamu saat aku sadar ..." ucap Sakuramengelus helaian pirang Izana, Sakuramencium bau yang ia rindukan, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan memeluk Izana menenangkan nya.

Beberapa menit berselang, Izana sudah lebih tenang, Sakuratidak merasakan tangan atau bahunya bergetar hebat seperti sebelumnya, Sakuramembisikan kata-kata menenangkan bahwa keadaan nya sudah lebih baik.

Kini ia melihat Izana dalam pandangan paling dekat nya, tidak bisa Sakurapungkiri bahwa ia melihat jejak air mata juga bulu mata Izana yang masih basah, namun laki-laki itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya.

Sakuramemutuskan untuk melepaskan infus di tangan nya, dengan sedikit cakra luka itu sembuh tanpa bekas, ia menggerak-gerakan jari nya berusaha menghilangkan kram yang ada pada tangan nya.

"Aku sudah menunggu untuk bertemu dengan mu..." ucap Izana tulus, Sakuramenggenggam tangan laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum, Sakurakembali memeluk Izana.

"Aku tahu,aku tahu itu, aku mendengar semuanya, ketika kamu duduk disamping ku, kamu mulai berbicara padaku, kamu bercerita dan berharap aku akan bangun dan melihat mu, aku tau, aku tahu itu ... Izana ..." ucap Sakurapelan, Sakurayakin Izana bisa mendengar nya.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa Sakuraucapkan lagi, ia hanya terdiam membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam semua kata-kata yang Izana ucapkan.

Ketika Izana mencium nya, entah mengapa ia seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka mata nya, Sakurabisa melakukan nya ia bangun dan bisa melihat matahari terik yang masuk dari jendela kamar ini.

"Apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu?" ucap Izana pada Sakura, Sakuraterlihat berpikir kemudian ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, ia memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Aku ... ingin keluar, sepertinya ini musim semi." Ucap Sakuramenarawang ke arah langit berwarna jingga, Izana mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu.

Izana menggeser sofa panjang yang ada di kamar nya, ia membuka jendela yang berada pada ruang tamu di kamar itu, menghadapkan sofa panjang tepat di balkon depan kamar milik nya.

Kamar Izana menghadap langsung ke arah laut, sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak menikmati pemandangan dari sini, ia terlalu sibuk dengan semua tugas kerajaan.

Izana kembali ke tempat Sakura, wanita itu masih duduk mengenakan piyama putih dengan pita merah yang mengikat bagian leher nya, Sakuramemandang langit merah di musim ini.

Sakuramenoleh ke arah Izana ketika laki-laki itu datang berjalan dengan pelan ke arah nya, Izana mengenakan rompi putih dengan aksen rantai emas dengan berlian yang menggantung di dada nya, ia masih setia dengan pedang yang selalu berada di pinggang nya, biasanya Izana selalu mengenakan jubah formal berwarna putih namun untuk saat ini dia begitu santai dan menawan.

Sakuramenyukai Izana yang apa adanya, helaian pirang Izana mulai panjang,ia bahkan tidak repot untuk menggerai nya, sepertinya Sakuraharus memaksa laki-laki ini untuk memotong rambutnya, beberapa centi saja.

Kini Izana sudah berada di depan nya, Sakuramencoba bangun namun ia merasakan kaki nya kram, ini akibat dari racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Sakuramenyerit kesakitan saat ia berdiri tegak, namun Izana segera mengaitkan tangan nya di pinggang Sakura, kemudian dengan cepat Izana menggendong Sakura, Sakuratidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia akan seterkejut ini, dengan ragu ia melingkarkan tangan nya, di leher Izana, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang berbulan madu.

Izana membawa Sakuradan mendudukan Sakuradi sofa yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang Istana, Sakuraberbinar melihat laut yang berkilauan, rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat seperti objek kecil yang ia pandang, ia melihat hutan hijau yang ada di sekitar Istana, Sakuratersenyum senang.

Kemudian Izana kembali membawa mantel coklat, ia memakaian nya pada Sakura, wanita itu tidak menolak.

"Izana tolong bantu aku, aku ingin berdiri dan melihat matahari terbenam ..." ucap Sakuradi jawab anggukan Izana, laki-laki itu memapah Sakuradengan perlahan, Sakuramelingkarkan sebelah tangan nya ke pinggang Izana, dan memegang tangan laki-laki itu.

Ia tersenyum melihat matahari yang semakin mengecil, tenggelam di ujung lautan, bahkan tanpa Sakurasadari Izana terus tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan sesekali mengecup ringan pucuk kepala nya.

"Sakura..." ucap Izana menatap Sakura, wanita itu masih antusias melihat matahari tenggelam, kemudian Sakuramenoleh ke arah Izana, Sakuramemegang trails yang terbuat dari besi dan di ukir dengan sedemikian rupa.

Izana berlutut di hadapan Sakura, Sakuramenyeritkan dahi nya, ia bingung dengan apa yang Izana lakukan, laki-laki itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang akan diutarakan nya sekarang, Sakuraberharap itu bukan hal yang buruk.

"Ketika aku bertemu dengan mu, aku sadar satu hal, aku sadar bahwa aku harus berjuang dengan apa yang ingin aku miliki, mempertahankan apa yang aku punya, dan tidak menunggu untuk suatu perbedaan yang belum aku coba, selama ini aku begitu kolot karena aturan Istana yang selalu mengikat diriku, namun ketika bertemu dengan mu ... itu terasa berbeda, aku merasa seperti lebih 'manusiawi' banyak hal yang kamu ubah dan kamu berikan ketika aku bersama mu, kamu benar bahwa aku tidak perlu menunggu cinta ku datang meskipun dia berbeda ... meskipun aku mengatakan ini untuk keegoisan ku, untuk diriku yang terlanjur ingin memiliki mu dan untuk hatiku yang dengan terpaksa memerintahkan kamu untuk berada disini ..."

Ucap Izana dengan suara lantang, Sakurabahkan ingin menghentikan apa yang Izana ucapkan, namun ia tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa, ia merasakan mata nya memanas dan berdenyut sakit.

"Sakura... aku Izana Wistaria meminta mu dengan semua yang aku punya, dengan semua yang menjadikan aku rapuh ... maukah kamu berada di sisi ku, untuk sekarang dan melihat masa depan bersama, berada di sampingku sebagai teman hidup ku." Ucap Izana meletakan pedang nya di depan nya.

Sakurasangat sadar bahwa ini adalah sebuah lamaran, Izana baru saja meminta nya untuk berada di sisi nya, namun ia benar-benar sebuah kejutan, jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dan kepala nya pening, Sakuramerasakan cairan bening menuruni pipinya.

Selama ini ia hanya menganggap ini seperti mimpi, wanita sepertinya memimpikan Izana, itu hal yang mustahil.

Andaikan Sakuradan Izana lepas dari perang tempo lalu, ia berharap Izana bahagia meskipun itu berarti Sakuraharus melihat Izana menikah dengan wanita lain.

Baginya mendapatkan balasan perasaan dari Izana adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa, namun sekarang laki-laki ini melamarnya, dengan suara lantang juga tatapan mata bersungguh-sungguh.

"Izana, aku mohon berdirilah ..." ucap Sakura, Izana berdiri menyamakan posisi mereka, Sakuramencengkram rompi Izana.

"Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa Izana?!" ucap Sakurapenuh penekanan, Sakuratahu, ia sangat tahu tentang aturan yang Haruka selalu bacakan di hadapannya.

Kitab kebangsawanan bab 3 halaman 1567 tentang pernikahan.

" _Jika seorang pangeran menikah dengan seorang bangsawan putri, maka nama pangeran itu akan menjadi nama baru bagi bangsawan putri yang di nikahinya, namun jika seorang pangeran menikah dengan gadis biasa maka nama gadis itu akan di sandang oleh pangeran dan gugur sudah kewajiban nya untuk menjadi seorang raja."_

Sakuramengulangi aturan yang sudah Haruka bacakan berulang kali padanya, Izana bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan aturan itu.

"Aku dulu akan berkata hal serupa dengan mu pada Zen dan Shirayuki, namun kali ini aku akan menemukan jalan ku, aku tidak peduli jika aku harus melanggar aturan itu. Aku memiliki kemampuan bertarung dan aku bisa memburu hewan, aku pintar dalam politik dan bernegoisasi, aku bisa menghidupi mu dengan menjadi seorang pedagang, atau aku akan menjadi seorang petani, kita bisa hidup di pinggiran kota dan hidup sederhana, itu pun jika kamu mau..." ucap Izana tulus, bahkan Sakuratidak bisa membayangkan hal itu, Izana yang angkuh memegang cangkul dan memakai pakaian sederhana.

"Kamu bisa menjadi tabib atau seorang dokter di desa, aku akan membantu kamu dan akan menjaga kamu ..." sambungnya, Sakurasemakin merasakan hatinya di sayat, ia bahkan bisa merenggut Izana dengan sangat menyedihkan, bagaimana bisa seorang seperti Izana ingin hidup dengan nya, bahkan meninggalkan kehidupan dan nama nya.

Namun Sakurajuga sangat menantikan hal itu, ia pernah bermimpi untuk menikah namun impian nya sekedar impian anak-anak berusia lima tahun.

"Jika bukan kamu yang menjadi raja, untuk apa aku mempertaruhkan semuanya ketika perang, Izana ... aku ingin kamu bahagia, aku ingin kamu duduk di singgasana mu dengan banyak orang yang meneriaki nama mu, bagaimana bisa kamu memilih hidup bersama dengan ku, apa kepala mu terbentur puing-puing di Istana tempo lalu?!" ucap Sakurakini menangis, bahkan Sakuramembenci pilihan ini, ketika ia harus memilih kebahagiaan atau dia memilih untuk merelakan cintanya pergi, menukar kebahagiaan nya.

Izana mengecup bibir Sakuradengan lembut, jantung Sakurasemakin berdetak lebih kencang, angin malam berhembus pelan, lampu-lampu mulai di nyalakan namun ruangan yang mereka tempati masih gelap.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang terbakar api cinta dan memutuskan hal bodoh, Sakura... aku sudah memikirkan nya ..." ucap Izana mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura.

Sakurakembali memeluk Izana.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, aku ingin bersama mu, namun keputusan mu ini akan membuat semua orang terkena serangan jantung..." ucap Sakurajujur, Izana tertawa kecil ketika mendapati jawaban wanita itu.

Kemudian Izana kembali berlutut, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kotak kecil di tangan nya, itu adalah sebuh cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih, di tengah-tengah nya terdapat berlian dengan warna sebiru samudra, Sakuratertegun ketika Izana memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis nya.

"SakuraHaruno,bersedia kah kamu menikah dengan ku?" ucap Izana lagi pada Sakura.

"ya, aku bersedia ..." ucap Sakuratersenyum.

Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan, bulan mulai naik menemani bintang-bintang seolah-olah membuat sebuah pertunjukan di langit malam.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Beberapa hari berlalu, semua orang dikejutkan dengan bangun nya Sakura, mereka sangat senang dengan kabar itu dan mengirimkan banyak bunga juga makanan musim semi ke Istana.

"Bagaimana keadaan kamu, Sakura?" tanya Shirayuki kini duduk di kursi berukuran sedang disamping Sakura, Sakuratersenyum masih berbaring di tempat tidur milik Izana.

"Sudah lebih baik, aku hanya belum bisa bergerak seperti biasa karena beberapa saraf juga persendianku masih kaku, karena efek racun." Ucap Sakuratenang, ia melihat Shirayuki yang masih memperhatikan dan mencatat perkembangan nya.

Sakurasudah melepas perban yang ada di perutnya, ia berterima kasih pada semua teman-teman yang membantu juga mendukung nya, mereka dengan sabar merawat dan menjaga Sakurabergantian ketika ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan meresepkan beberapa antibiotic juga obat penghilang rasa sakit, mungkin ini akan membantu kamu dan membuat kamu menjadi lebih baik." Ucap Shirayuki berhenti mencatat pada lembar laporan miliknya, ia menyentuh dahi Sakurakemudian menghela napas lega.

"Setidaknya kamu tidak mengalami hipotermia, aku sangat takut jika suhu tubuhmu akan turun lagi, Sakura." Ucap nya masih dengan wajah yang tenang, Sakuratertawa pelan kemudian ia bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Baiklah pemeriksaan hari ini sudah cukup kan, Shirayuki?" ucap Sakuradi jawab anggukan Shirayuki, wanita itu membantu Sakuraberdiri kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

"Beristirahatlah lebih lama ... Pangeran Izana bisa memarahi kamu jika ia melihat kamu berkeliaran di Istana." Ucap nya memandang Sakuraserius, Sakuratersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Shirayuki pamit dan pergi, ia berkata akan membawakan Sakuraobat yang ia resepkan secepatnya, Sakuraduduk di ruang tamu kemudian membaca buku yang tersusun di meja itu, beberapa buku yang di bawa Izana untuknya adalah tentang pengobatan juga pembedahan, itu cara Izana membuat Sakuraagar tidak berkeliaran di Istana.

"Nona muda ..." ucap suara familiar di telinga Sakura, ia menoleh kearah Balkon dan menemukan Obi duduk dengan santai di Balkon itu, Sakuratersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Obi, bagaimana kabar mu?' ucap Sakurasenang, sudah lama ia tidak menemui Obi, Obi berjalan dan duduk disamping Sakura, ia membolak-balikan sebuah buku ditangan nya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, aku lega nona tidak apa-apa, kepala apoteker terus menyandera aku dan memaksa aku untuk membantunya, itu membuat semua waktu ku terarah kepada nya." Ucap Obi menggaruk tengkuk nya, Sakuratersenyum kemudian terkikik geli.

Ia membayangkan kepala apoteker terus menyuruh ini dan itu tanpa henti kepada Obi.

"Oh ... ayolah tidak kah nona Garak peduli pada mu, Obi?" ucap Sakuramenggoda Obi, laki-laki itu terlihat tersipu dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Yeah ... aku hanya tidak terbiasa ..." ucap Obi memandang buku ditangan nya lekat-lekat.

Sakuratersenyum menatap Obi, laki-laki itu jarang bersikap seperti itu, dan Sakuramenangkap sesuatu, sepertinya ada yang terjadi diantara keduanya ketika ia tidak ada.

"Aku mendengar berita ... apa benar pangeran melamar nona?" ucap Obi memandang Sakura, tatapannya penuh dengan tanda tanya dan keterkejutan.

Sakuramengangguk dan membenarkan "iya, seperti yang kamu dengar." Ucap Sakuratersenyum, ia mengetahui perasaan Obi namun ia menganggap Obi hanya sebatas teman baik.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, meskipun begitu aku akan terus menjaga nona, jika pangeran tidak bisa membahagiakan nona maka aku akan maju dan mengambil posisinya." Ucap Obi serius, kemudian ia tertawa seperti biasa.

"Kamu juga berhak untuk bahagia, Obi ..." ucap Sakuramenepuk kepala Obi, laki-laki itu menunduk kemudian mengangguk sekilas, dengan berat hati Sakuratersenyum.

"Kebahagiaan ku berada pada nona, bagaimana pun aku akan melindungi nona sampai kapan pun, itu yang aku sudah putuskan." Ucap nya seperti bisikan namun Sakuramasih bisa mendengarnya.

Sakuramemeluk Obi "apa itu tidak membuat kamu sedih, aku sudah menetapkan jalan ku, bersama Izana?" ucap Sakura, obi memeluk Sakuradan menggeleng.

"Ini juga jalan yang aku pilih, nona ..." ucapnya melepaskan pelukan nya pada Sakura, Obi tersenyum sangat manis hingga memperlihatkan beberapa deret gigi nya, Sakuraterkikik geli melihat hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa mu... tapi, jika aku bukan seorang 'nona muda' lagi apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" ucap Sakuramengangkat kedua bahunya, Obi berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Balkon.

"kesetiaan ku akan tetap ada, meskipun kamu bukan 'nona muda' ku lagi, aku sudah memutuskan itu, bahkan jika Pangeran Zen dan Pangeran Izana bukan pangeran lagi, aku juga akan tetap melayani keduanya." Ucap obi tersenyum, wajahnya terpantul matahari hingga Sakuratidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan laki-laki itu.

Kemudian Obi pamit dan pergi bersama dengan hembusan angin yang membawa beberapa kelopak bunga.

Sakura masih duduk dan memandang ukiran kuno di buku yang tertumpuk rapih di meja itu.

Kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan dua orang yang cukup berumur untuk di panggil dengan sebutan 'ayah dan ibu'.

Di susul dengan kedatangan Haruka dan Izana, Sakuraberdiri melihat laki-laki dengan perawakan seperti Izana, mata berwarna sebiru langit, rambut berwarna putih dengan emas yang melingkar disekitar kepala membentuk tatanan mahkota kokoh, wajahnya tegas dengan beberapa garis di sekitar lekukan mata yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah hidup lebih lama.

Izana berdiri disamping Sakura, ia memberikan tatapan dan menyuruh Sakurauntuk memberikan hormat, Izana tahu bahwa Sakurasangat terkejut, Izana sebenarnya lebih terkejut ketika ayah dan ibunya berkunjung setelah melakukan beberapa perjalanan dan kembali tiba-tiba ke Istana.

Sakuramembungkuk hormat kemudian kembali berdiri dengan tegak, kini ia memperhatikan wanita disamping laki-laki yang ia tahu adalah ayah Izana.

Wanita yang menggamit lengan laki-laki itu terlihat cantik, beberapa garis halus terlihat samar di kelopak mata dan pipi nya yang sudah mengendur karena usia, mata nya berwarna hitam namun dengan kilauan yang memukau, seperti permata.

Rambutnya berwarna sama dengan milik Izana, di tata sederhana dengan beberapa berlian melingkari kepalanya, mahkota yang ia gunakan lebih terlihat seperti hiasan rambut, dan satu hal yang membuat Sakuratidak nyaman.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Sakuradengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan, kemudian kedua nya duduk, disusul dengan beberapa pelayan yang masuk dan membawakan teh juga makanan ringan, sementara itu Haruka hanya berdiri di samping ayah Izana, Izana sudah bersama Sakuraduduk sejajar menghadap kedua orang tua nya.

"Ekhem ... perkenalkan, saya Vincent Wistaria, sementara ini istri saya Katherine Wistaria, ayah dan ibunda dari Izana juga Zen, aku hanya ingin mampir dan melihat Istana juga menjenguk kedua putra kami, namun beberapa waktu lalu kami mendengar ada kesulitan yang mereka hadapi, jadi kami cepat kembali dari perjalanan dan ingin mengetahui apa yang Izana dan Zen ributkan sampai orang-orang di Desa tahu."

Ucapnya, Sakuramasih mengatur napas dan menatap manik biru milik Vincent.

"kemudian aku mendengar tentang wanita yang akan dinikahi oleh putraku, jadi aku penasaran ingin melihat kamu, SakuraHaruno..." ucap nya membuat Sakuratersenyum secara spontan.

"Saya merasa terhormat, yang mulia ..." ucap Sakurasopan, baik Vincent dan Kate tersenyum melihat nya.

"aku mendengar semua yang kamu lakukan demi Clarines, dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Sakura." Ucap Kate tersenyum memegang tangan Sakura, ia sedikit terkejut kemudian kembali tersenyum, sesuatu yang hangat menelusup kedalam dadanya.

Itu adalah sebuah kata sederhana yang memiliki banyak makna, _terima kasih_.

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya yang mulia, dan semua yang ada di Istana ikut andil dalam membela Clarines." Sambung Sakuramenatap manik hitam Kate, tiba-tiba ia merindukan ibu dan ayahnya, bagaimana pun sosok yang berada didepan nya sangat mewakili kedua orang tuanya, Sakurakembali merindukan mereka.

"Aku dan Haruka sudah membicarakan beberapa hal tentang mu, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dan aku menerima kamu dengan tangan terbuka, Sakuramaukah kamu berada disini untuk menjadi pendamping Izana dan menjadi menantu kami?" ucap Vincent dengan nada tulus, Sakuramerasakan aliran darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, bahkan membuat jantung nya memompa dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

Izana memandang Sakuradengan tulus, hanya warna sebiru laut yang sangat jernih dan mampu menenggelamkan nya sewaktu-waktu, Sakurabersumpah dengan hal itu.

"Dan saya yang akan menjadi wali untuk mu, Sakura." Ucap Haruka tenang, Sakuramendengar ketulusan dari kata-katanya, jujur saat ini juga Sakuraingin meremukan rusuk laki-laki itu, memeluknya.

Namun ia urungkan karena ia harus menjaga sikapnya, bagaimana pun Sakuramenghormati Izana dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak ada alasan bagi saya untuk menolak permintaan yang mulia." Ucap Sakuratersenyum, ia melihat Kate berdiri kemudian menghampirinya, wanita itu tersenyum kemudian memeluk sakura, menepuk punggung kecilnya.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga kami sakura, mulai sekarang panggil saja aku ibu dan anggaplah aku seperti ibu mu." Ucapnya pelan namun Sakurabisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita cantik ini.

Izana melihat keduanya dengan tatapan lembut, entah mengapa Izana sangat senang ketika orang tuanya tidak mempermasalahkan soal status yang disandang sakura, keduanya memiliki sebuah 'alasan' yang tidak akan diberitahukan oleh Izana.

Bahkan Izana terkejut ketika Haruka dengan lantang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'wali' dari sakura, laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang kolot dan sangat patuh dengan aturan bangsawan, tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Izana benar-benar lega.

"Kamu juga boleh memanggil aku dengan sebutan apapun yang kamu suka, sakura. Aku sadar ketika melihat putraku, dia tumbuh kuat berkat adanya kamu disamping dia, dan aku tidak akan menghalangi kebahagiaan kalian berdua." Ucap Vincent mengelus-elus janggut berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima aku dalam keluarga anda, aku akan berusaha dengan baik." Ucap Sakuramenahan bendungan air mata yang akan turun sewaktu-waktu.

"Baiklah kami disini juga ingin membicarakan seputar pernikahan kamu dengan Izana." Ucap Vincent berdehem pelan kemudian membuang wajah ke samping Kate, wanita itu terkikik gelid an terlihat bersemangat, Sakuradibuat bingung dengan desain pernikahan yang disebutkan oleh Kate, Izana hanya menghela napas dan terkadang memijit dahi dengan apa yang ibunya katakan, namun Izana selalu bertanya kepada Sakuratentang setiap hal yang akan mereka setujui.

Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakuraberada diposisi ini dan dia sangat gugup, namun ia berusaha mengimbangi apa yang diinginkan oleh Kate tentang tatanan pernikahan putra pertamanya itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Matahari bersinar dengan berani, namun beberapa awan putih menggelayuti sisi-sisinya sehingga sinarnya tidak begitu terik, keadaan Istana sangat ramai, banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan gaun-gaun berwarna-warni juga hiasan rambut yang beraneka ragam.

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa bunga liar yang berguguran, bau anggrek putih yang bergelayut di pepohonan mendominasi suasana itu, bunga-bunga lili berada di sisi kanan dan kiri halaman Istana.

Pepohonan rindang yang disulap menjadi sebuah atap dengan banyak bunga rambat bermekaran dengan cantik, kain berwarna-warni menghiasi buket-buket mawar merah yang diletakan di sisi kanan dan kiri halaman itu membuat dekorasi perta diluar ruangan terasa indah.

Kursi-kursi yang terbuat dari kayu ditata rapih membentuk dua jajaran dengan jalan setapak yang sengaja dibuat ditengah, sebuah Altar sederhana dengan rangkaian mawar putih berada didepan kursi itu.

Tamu-tamu undangan yang telah hadir menggumamkan sepatah kata, juga beberapa dari mereka kembali memandangi anggrek gantung yang berada diatas mereka, beberapa pelayan tersebar dan memberikan minuman atau camilan kecil untuk menemani mereka menuju acara utama.

Ketika lonceng berbunyi sang Maestro memainkan Mars pernikahan, semua mata menoleh kebelakang kursi yang mereka tempati.

Beberapa berbisik dan mendesah kagum, mereka melihat gadis bersurai musim semi menggamit sebelah lengan orang terpercaya di Clarines, Haruka.

Dengan riasan wajah sederhana, rabutnya disanggul indah dengan kepangan-kepangan rumit dan beberapa mawar putih tertata rapih di rambut itu, sebuah tiara melingkar diantara mawar dikepala nya, tiara dengan ukiran rumit dan batu zambrud terpantul dan berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Gaun putih nya menyapu rumput beludru yang tumbuh di tanah itu, beberapa anggrek yang tumbuh tertiup angin membawa kelopak nya jatuh dan terbawa melayang diudara.

Mata emerald milik Sakuramemandang Izana yang kini berdiri didepan Altar bersama dengan pastur yang memegang alkitab, sebelah tangan nya memegang buket mawar berwarna merah, ukiran brokat rumit melekat sempurna dari punggung tangan hingga siku miliknya, sesekali Sakuramemandang Haruka yang berada disampingnya.

Laki-laki itu memandnag Sakuradengan lembut, bukan dengan pandangan sinis atau kejam seperti dulu, matanya mengisyaratkan keoptimisan dan semangat yang harus Sakuratiru.

Bahkan malam sebelum pernikahan nya, Haruka tidak repot membacakan beberapa kewajiban Sakurasebagai seorang istri, ia mengajarkan Sakurauntuk berjalan dengan benar ketika berada diAltar nanti, Sakurahanya tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang Haruka inginkan, terkadang laki-laki itu mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis, namun sebenarnya ia ingin hal yang terbaik untuk sakura.

"Haruka ojisan ..." ucap Sakuramasih memandang kearah depan dengan tegap, Haruka melirik Sakuradari ekor matanya.

"hm...ada apa sakura?" ucap Haruka sama pelan nya, suara mars pernikahan terus mengalun bersama dengan hembusan angin musim semi, semua tamu undangan berdiri dan memberikan senyuman termanis mereka ketika menatap sakura.

Sakuraterus tersenyum "terima kasih, atas semuanya." Ucap Sakuramengeratkan pegangan tangan nya di lengan Haruka.

Laki-laki itu membelalakan mata nya kemudian tersenyum "aku merasa seperti seorang ayah yang sempurna." Ucapnya memejamkan mata dan terus melangkah, Sakuratersenyum kemudian menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen kedalam paru-parunya.

Sakuramelihat Zen dan Shirayuki bergandengan dan menebar beberapa kelopak bunga kearahnya, kemudian Obi melambai dan tersenyum menggandengan kepala apoteker yang kini dalam pakaian semi-formal, Sakuraingin sekali menggoda mereka, namun bukan saat ini.

Kemudian Mitsuhide bersama dengan Kiki tersenyum, Mitsuhide mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bertautan dengan Kiki, sementara itu Kiki tersenyum malu, ia juga melihat teman-teman nya dari hutan terlarang, Frankie, raja Oldtree, Ami, Nina yang sedang bersama dengan Ryu melambai penuh semangat kepadanya.

Kemudian laki-laki yang mengaku teman Izana dan Zen, pangeran pertama Tanbarun, Raj juga hadir bersama pengawalnya, ia melambai dengan elegan, Sakurabersumpah ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Kemudian Haruka menyerahkan tangan Sakurapada Izana.

"sakura, setelah ini kamu harus memanggilku oto-san!" ucap Haruka undur diri, sekilas ia menepuk ringan pucuk kepala sakura, entah mengapa itu membuat Sakuramenjadi sedih dan bahagia.

Sedih karena sebenarnya kedua orang tuanya tidak berada disini, dan bahagia karena masih banyak yang menyayangi dan menerimanya disini.

Izana menatap Sakuradengan pandangan hangat, ia tetap membisu namun Sakuramengetahui bahwa ia sangat bahagia, sama seperti dirinya.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghadap kedepan Pastur yang sudah siap membacakan sumpah pernikahan.

"baik, pernikahan antara pangeran Izana dan nona SakuraHaruno akan segera berlangsung, saya pastur Gabriel akan memimpin jalan nya acara sakral ini, bagi yang keberatan atau tidak setuju bisa langsung berpendapat karena apabila kedua pengantin sudah mengucapkan janji, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan nya lagi kecuali tuhan berkehendak dan kematian yang menjemput."

Ucapnya dengan suara lantang, beberapa detik setelah ia berucap suasana menjadi sepi, hanya gesekan dedaunan dan angin yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga yang menjadi suara satu-satunya di Altar itu.

"baiklah sepertinya semua sudah menyetujui nya, saya akan memulai, Izana wisteria apa kamu akan menerima SakuraHaruno dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Ucap nya dengan lantang, Sakuramenahan napasnya ia melihat Izana dari ekor mata nya, laki-laki itu tampak tenang dan berwibawa, Sakuramenghembuskan napas perlahan merasakan sesuatu memasuki relung dadanya.

"saya bersedia." Ucap Izana membuat telinga Sakuraberdenging, bahkan Sakuratidak pungkiri ia sangat gugup, beberapa butir keringat turun dipelipis nya.

"SakuraHaruno, apa kamu akan menerima Izana Wistaria dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Ucap pastur menatap sakura, Sakuramendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan dari bibir laki-laki yang berusia enam puluh tahun itu dengan fasih, Sakuramemejamkan matanya, sekilah semua memori dan ingatan dalam perjalanan hidupnya terbuka, terputar bagaikan film yang di _replay_ , ia mengingat semua kejadian yang menyedihkan, memalukan, semua kejadian bersama dengan teman-temannya, semua perjuangan dan air matanya, semua senyuman juga kebahagiaan nya.

Sakuramengingat itu dan bersyukur bisa berada disini, bersama dengan Izana, ia tidak akan menyesali apa yang ia putuskan ketika ia bersumpah akan berada disisi nya.

Sakuramenghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen kedalam paru-parunya.

"aku bersedia." Ucapnya dalam satu helaan napas, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat rangkaian mawar putih yang disusun rapih bahkan ia bisa mencium wanginya, dan itu terasa sangat menenangkan.

"maka dari itu, saya tetapkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri mulai saat ini." Ucap pastur memberkati, disusul dengan suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan dari belakang mereka berdua.

Izana menatap Sakuradengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sakuradefinisikan, kemudian dengan sangat perlahan dan lembut Sakuramerasakan Izana menyentuh pipinya, sebelah tangan Izana memegang pinggang sakura.

Sakuraingin protes pada perlakuan Izana namun ketika ia ingin berbicara laki-laki itu sudah mencium nya dengan lembut, Sakurabahkan terkejut disusul dengan tepuk tangan dan siulan menggoda dari belakang keduanya.

Izana tersenyum melihat wajah Sakurayang salah tingkah.

"Izana!" ucap Sakuramendesis kesal, namun laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Sakuradan menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi mu sakura, kemana pun kamu pergi aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, karena kamu adalah wanita musim semi yang datang dari konoha, wanita yang dihadiahkan untuk diriku." Ucap Izana pada sakura, tamu undangan menebar kelopak bunga hingga terlihat seperti hujan bunga di tempat itu, Sakuratersenyum dna mengangguk, bahkan wanita itu menitikan air mata.

Sakurakembali memandang kelopak bunga yang terbang bersama dengan angin musim semi, ia menggenggam tangan Izana dengan erat dan berjanji akan terus berada disisi laki-laki bersurai pirang itu, selama apapun sampai waktu yang menjadi pemisah keduanya.

 **FIN**

 **A/N : hallo ... pertama-tama aku ingin berterima kasih kepada semua pembaca dan semua teman-teman yang mensuport aku dengan mereview cerita ini.**

 **Aku berharap kalian senang dengan akhir yang aku buat, aku sama sekali ga menyangka akan mengakhiri cerita ini, jadi mudah-mudahan kalian akan puas.**

 **Aku juga akan kembali dengan cerita-cerita yang baru, jadi mohon sabar menunggu. Hehehe...**

 **Terima kasih kepada : dede** **Harulisnachan** **, L, Devi,** **Himenatlyschiffer** **, Hui-san, terima kasih atas dukungan juga semangat nya dan untuk semua reader yang membaca "Josei Wa Konoha Kara Haru" maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata, dan penempatan EYD juga typo yang sering didapatkan karena author ini adalah manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Hehe ... V(^^,)V**

 **#membungkukhormat.**

 **Sampai Jumpa!**

 **SakuraH20**


End file.
